The Gate's Ultimatum
by Winds of Water
Summary: Edward and Alphonse find themselves dumped back in Central. However Ed's unwilling connection to the Gate is going to give him more than just another change in scenery this time. It's going to give him another chance at being happy, if he takes it. Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

So I was rather tempted into putting this up sooner than normal. I might update this one every day too... I've not decided yet :shrugs: I guess it depends on what sort of response I get. To my regular readers, yes, I am still continuing Believe In Me every day. And I will never be happy with a summary I write.

Let's see... what sort of nonsense should I cover.

Ah! Yes. This is an Ed/Roy, Roy/Ed fic where there is much rainbows and ponies and lollipops and you have been warned. Sometimes fluff and I actually get along, we are for this plot... so far. If it lets me down you'll hear the reason why I remind people of Riza.

...Jeez I'm tired, I'm going to bed now. Celebrating my brothers birthday wore me out, teenagers... I sure wasn't that hyper five years ago.

* * *

Chapter One

"Al…" Ed's voice was dreamy and detached sounding to his own ears.

"Mmph…" Came the muffled reply.

"Why are the clouds gone?" Edward asked, his head feeling very hazy and clouded. Golden eyes stared up at the blue sky, free of smoke, and clouds ribbed in fire.

"We died." Al chuckled merrily at his side.

Both men were lying spread-eagled on their backs in the middle of a courtyard they'd both once known very well. However at this point in time they were both trying to rein in coherent thoughts, and could do little more than stare up at the sky and try out their words.

"Died… hmm. That was a rather spectacular car crash we were in." Edward mused slowly, his thoughts were becoming clearer. In the process, his ability to speak with more success

"We just kinda went BOOM!" Al giggled and stared up at the blue sky.

"Boom." Ed agreed with a rather silly smile. "I think we have concussions."

"The dead don't have concussions." Al retorted sensibly.

"Do they have addled wits?"

"They do if they were addled to begin with. You're the one the Gate speaks to. Ask the keeper of truth if we're dead." Al commanded with a goofy smile.

"The Gate isn't speaking to me right now, and I can't focus enough to contact it even if I wanted to." Edward sighed lightly.

"Ed!" The new voice interrupted what the brothers had been conversing about. It struck a chord in the man the shouted name belonged to.

Edward blinked up at the blue sky as he replayed the voice in his mind. "Weird dream… I swear I just heard Mustang."

"I thought we were dead?" Al queried vaguely as he giggled randomly at a bird that flitted across his vision. "Fla-ap."

"Conc… co… concussed?" Ed drawled out, still not twitching a muscle in any part of his body past his neck. He didn't even seem to mind the sound of hurried footsteps running nearer to him. As a shadow fell over him in the form of the face of the man that had been the star in almost every single one of his dreams, Edward shrieked. Not yelled, not gasped, shrieked.

"Addle witted…" Al could be heard giggling from beside Edward who suddenly seemed to have gained the ability to move again.

"Ed! Are you… is that really you?" Mustang asked in concern as the young man suddenly whipped into a sitting position to gape open mouthed like a carp at him. He didn't see how it couldn't be Edward… he was older now, in a way that made him almost flush had he not caught himself in time. _What the hell had that been about? _He wondered idly.

Edward blinked at him, still not shutting his mouth. "_Mustang_?" He gaped and suddenly looked around so fast Mustang was worried he'd get whiplash. "Holy _fucksickles_!"

"Eloquent as always." Roy remarked wryly as he sat back on his heels to openly stare at the blonde man in front of him.

Edward was dressed in a long sleeved white button down dress shirt that had been tucked loosely into a pair of doe brown leather pants. He had the same heavy black military issue boots, but his jackets were absent. The shine of automail under the white sleeves of the shirt fabric kept it from obvious view, and the gloves he still wore concealed the rest of the evidence. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that flowed neatly to the middle of his back now. The golden eyes were the same molten depths that threatened to burn anyone who gazed for too long into their magnificence, but Edward's face had entirely lost what youthful fat had remained.

There was a reason Edward had been asked to be the lead actor in several romance films back in Europe, not that Roy would have known this, and it was doubtful that Edward would ever mention it.

Edward turned those smoldering eyes on Mustang again, seeming to soak in every detail. A few more years had done nothing to make him any less attractive. Not that he'd ever tell the man that he found him very edible looking, and had ever since he was seventeen. He was the same old Mustang, in uniform, but without an eye patch. "Am I really… are we really… _back_?" He asked while staring deep into those obsidian depths.

Roy suddenly seemed to find it hard to keep his heartbeat even, and wondered if he might be coming down with something. "You're in Central right now." He said and looked about the empty courtyard. "It's a weekend, you're lucky I had to come in to get something from my office." He suddenly peered over at Alphonse who was still laying there. "Al, are you okay?"

Alphonse flopped his head sideways to peer over at Mustang. "I feel a bit dizzy, sir." He admitted and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and braced himself up on his palms. "Are we sure we're not dead?" He continued, seeming to have gotten a better grip on himself.

Mustang looked over at Ed, and suddenly reached back behind him to tug sharply on the man's blonde ponytail. As Edward gave a yelp of indignation and attempted to box him, Roy stood up quickly to dodge and smiled down at them. "I think you're very much alive. Welcome home."

"Brother?" Al asked, turning to a glaring Edward.

Ed looked over at him and groaned. "Well, I'm tempted to believe him. Though I've no idea why we'd find ourselves back here."

"Come on, we best get you two to the hospital." Mustang insisted and reached down first for Edward.

Ed grasped the offered hand and got to his feet, swaying where he stood for several moments before nodding to Mustang who had held him steady throughout his mimicry of a tree in a hurricane. "Thanks." He said quietly as he was released, feeling a sense of loss at the gesture.

Roy gazed at him for a brief moment, noting that Edward was now only a few inches shorter than himself. He had released the other man, but not without feeling oddly empty in doing so. "Manners, Fullmetal? I'm shocked." He smirked and went to help Alphonse up.

"Yes, Fullmetal has manners. Despite the fact I've not been called that in two years. My name is Edward, or Ed, if you please." He replied.

Alphonse slowly brushed his clothes straight. He was wearing a white shirt like Ed's, but instead of leather pants, had donned black slacks that fitted nearly just as well. His caramel colored hair had also reached nearly the middle of his back, and he had it back in a looser ponytail than his brothers. "Brother, can't you just ask th-"

"No!" Ed said sharply, effectively derailing that line of thought. "Even if I wanted to, my head hurts, I couldn't concentrate."

Alphonse nodded, meekly accepting the explanation.

"What's this about?" Roy asked, glancing between the two siblings. He felt as if he was missing something. Strange as this was in the first place. Not that he wasn't glad to have these two back home again, but they seemed to be unclear as to how they ended up here, and just a bit blurry in their thinking.

"I'll tell you eventually." Edward said, turning his golden eyes on Mustang. "Your eye…"

Mustang raised a hand to brush at it absently. "It took longer to heal than anyone thought. But it's fine now."

"I'm glad." Ed said honestly. He had always felt badly for leaving Roy to face Pride on his own, the man hadn't dealt with homunculi before then, not in the way Ed had. To know he was healed was a relief on his mind.

Al managed a knowing smile at his brother, that twitched into a smirk for a brief moment before he said. "I believe we should get looked at, for concussions."

Ed raised a hand to the back of his head and flinched. "Maybe so, that car crash wasn't a good one."

"Car crash?" Mustang parroted in concern. "Come on, we're getting you two to the hospital." He said, and began marching them off urgently.

As Roy ushered his no longer wayward State Alchemist and said alchemist's brother through the streets of Central he could already here the rumors begin to start and the whispering. It wasn't that hard to recognize Al, much less Edward who was quite famous in his own right. They made it to the hospital without being accosted yet by questioning citizenry. Roy knew the stern look on his face probably had much to do with that.

The walk was a silent one, both brothers kept oddly quiet as they allowed themselves to be shepherded to the hospital. Waiting was not required for them, and both brothers were shown to examination rooms.

Roy paced the white and brightly lit hallway as doctors and nurses walked by. Some of the aforementioned shooting him appreciative looks as they raked his body with their eyes. He ignored them. It was not only his looks now that he was sought after.

Besides, even if it were not the case that he was no longer interested in nightly flings, he couldn't see flirting with anyone when Edward and Alphonse were being examined.

"Sir?"

Mustang turned to the elderly doctor now at his elbow. "Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Johnson. I've finished examining Mr. Elric."

"Which one?" Roy asked with a frown.

"Edward, sir." Doctor Johnson added, "he's got some minor bruising to the head, but no concussion. He said he was in a car accident? Do you know anything about this?"

"No. I haven't questioned him." Roy explained with a frown. So he was fine? Perhaps the travel through the Gate was tougher than he'd imagined.

"I'm going to insist he stay overnight just to be sure there's nothing lingering."

"I agree, he needs to rest, this is a good excuse for it." Mustang fisted a hand in his thick ebony locks for a moment before shaking his hair out with a sigh. "Can he have visitors?"

The doctor smiled, "Edward can have visitors. But if the hospital gets destroyed because you two start fighting I'll be very upset."

"Now why would I fight an injured man?" Mustang rolled his eyes and nodded to the doctor. "Thank you for your help, doctor."

"You're welcome, sir. Shall I ask security to keep the press away?"

"Yes. I'll issue a statement about their returns tomorrow morning. Ask your security to keep the press reined in until then. I'm not about to have their peace disrupted. They need calm after they're mission." Mustang said, and passed the doctor with a cordial nod to enter Edward's room with a gentle knock.

"Edward?"

Ed looked up from the magazine he'd been reading and to the door where Mustang stood, oddly looking uncertain. "Come in." He extended the invitation immediately, and folded the magazine to set it aside on the bed next to where he sat. His legs were crossed at the ankles, and he was propped up into a sitting position by large pillows.

Roy closed the door behind him, not once shifting his eyes from Ed's. "I can't believe you're back… how?" He asked as he walked closer. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Disappointed?" Ed asked lightly, the hint of a smile on his lips removing any chance his question could be taken the wrong way.

"No. Not at all." Roy sat down tentatively on the edge of the bed, their hips aligned, and he twisted his body to face the blonde.

The smile came fully to Ed's face, it was an easy one, a light one. But it held much meaning. "I share those sentiments. But as to how we're back, I'm unsure still. I… I destroyed the array on the other side. Didn't you do the same here?"

"Of course I did. It didn't take long."

"Then I haven't an idea." Edward admitted and leant his head back against the pillows. "The last thing I remember before waking up in the courtyard was the car accident. Al and I were on our way to Venice, there was a rockslide and our car was forced off the road through the guardrail and off the cliff. It was raining… and there'd been forest fires in the area. The clouds were like they'd been during those bombing raids." Ed gave his head a rough shake and fixed one golden eye on the man sitting with him. "Sorry, I'm rambling about things you don't know. But the last thing I remember was getting Al and I out of the car, and then we both sort of collapsed from our injuries."

Mustang nodded slowly, "and what is this thing your brother mentioned that you didn't want to talk about?"

Edward suddenly brought his head back from its restful position and fixed the entire intensity of his gaze on Roy. "The thing, entity, really, that would have the answer to how we returned." He replied and frowned as he cast a dark eyed look towards the sheets that covered his stiff hospital bed mattress.

"What is that?" Roy prodded gently, sensing that the subject was something of confusion for the blonde.

Ed considered the man before him. He was opening up to Roy as he never had to anyone aside from his brother, his walls were down right now thanks to the fog that still lingered at the corners of his mind. He knew that they'd reached an understanding years ago before the battle against Dante and Pride, and at last Ed was seeing that understanding flare to life between them. They had reached a plain in their relationship where they could talk to each other like the adults they both knew themselves to be. And apparently still pull each others hair childishly at times, as Roy had demonstrated earlier.

He would open up further to Mustang if given the chance, he'd bear his entire heart on his sleeve. But like he'd done for nearly four years now, he kept his true feelings inside. Things were safe this way, locked up where rejection could not hurt him.

'_And you wonder why you're back._'

Edward jumped at the sudden intrusion of the snickering voice into his mind. '_Shut up! How many times must I tell you to stop invading my mind? Does the word "meddlesome" ring any bells?_'

Roy frowned as the blonde alchemist seemed to suddenly be quite distracted. "Ed..? Are you feeling okay?"

Ed snapped his attention back to Roy, ignoring the snicker in his mind that fell silent, waiting for his reply. He could feel the presence still. "Just a bit fuzzy still. Sorry." He tried to compose himself again. "Please do not think me crazy when I say this," Ed began as he fought the urge to fidget, "but the Gate itself talks to me, telepathically. It's never bothered explaining why to me."

"The Gate." Roy repeated, and Ed nodded an affirmative. "I did not think it would be sentient…"

"Nor did I." Edward shook his head, "and it was rather gossipy for about a month after this all started. You'd think it would have the common sense to leave me be since I've seen plenty of the damned thing to last me a life time. I don't exactly want it hanging around in my mind whenever it wants to chat."

Mustang considered this little piece of information, before finally coming to a conclusion. "Ed, after all the crazy shit that's happened to us this fits right in with what I consider normal." He smiled at the other alchemist. "Is it still speaking to you?"

Edward shook his head. "But it's listening. Do you mind waiting for a moment while I ask it what's going on?"

Roy waved his hand in a motion for Ed to carry on, so he did.

'_Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on?_'

'_Roy looks rather good in that uniform._'

'_Yes h-hang on!_'

'_What? It's the truth, I give you the truth. You want to know what's going on? I have been waiting for a chance to drag your lame ass back here for good. I would have done it years ago had your attachment to your brother not prevented it. I couldn't yank him back when he wasn't fully conscious. The accident provided the perfect means, plus you would have died anyway if I hadn't._'

'_Well… thanks. But why want me back here?_'

'_You passing back and forth through me gives me indigestion. Roy will be able to keep you here where you belong. With him._'

'_I'm not a military dog!_'

'_You never were, idiot._' The Gate seemed to snarl at him in frustration, '_let me put it in terms you can understand. You have one month here to prove you have reason to stay. Otherwise I am yanking you back through me, at great discomfort to myself, and letting you die in a heap of wreckage ten kilometers from Venice._'

'_That's a rather twisted form of equivalency, and just how am I supposed to prove something like that? _'

'_I'm a twisted entity. Figure it out for yourself, I've given you clues already, you're on your own now, Edward Elric. The next time you hear from me will be to hear your fate._'

Edward flinched as the Gate withdrew from his mind with a harder tug than normal. "Damn that thing!"

"What did it say?" Roy asked, having seen the emotions play out on Ed's face as he conversed with the Gate.

"It's leaving me alone until a month has passed. I have to prove I have reason to stay by then, otherwise I'll be sent back to Europe." Edward repeated, not having the heart to tell Roy that if he were sent back, he evidently would die. And what were these clues the Gate had given him?

"Besides the fact that I need you here?" Mustang asked, the words slipping out easily. It was true, after all. He trusted Edward above all the rest of his alchemist colleagues… he always had, and he always would. It seemed as if honesty with each other was their mantra right now, it would be a pity to stop it.

Ed looked at him sharply. If only Roy knew how those words could affect him. However he doubted that seizing the man and pinning him to the hospital bed to finally plunder that mouth would hardly be the best move he could make to express that. Best not to express it at all. "It seems the Gate isn't all that interested in State Alchemists and the Amestris Military."

"Pity, it should be. If it's interested in bothering you at any rate."

That drew a smile from Ed. "The Gate has a rather one sided view on relationships I've discovered."

"Well! On that happy note," Roy grinned and got to his feet, "I'm going to go check on your brother. You should rest, I'll be back to check on you. Don't worry, we'll think of something to prove you have a reason to stay here that even the Gate could not refute."

"Thank you." Ed smiled at him honestly, knowing that even having Roy's understanding and support was something to lighten the load that had settled in his heart.

He watched as the man strode from the room, and sighed as the door shut, blocking him from further view. He was every inch as he remembered, but even better. He knew Mustang had been in possession of a very exemplary ass years ago, it seemed that some things could be improved upon even more. He laughed bitterly as he thought of what Roy would say if he knew the things Edward had dreamed about the two of them. Alone. Well, at least right now he certainly had more pressing questions to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am back from the movie! I actually had fun too! I was singing and dancing on my way out of the theater... along with almost everyone else. Woo! I'm still all hyper from it, must settle down long enough to answer reviews and then I am going back to busting moves and singing. Anyway, to answer reviews... if you left one and want to hear a reply, look below. If you didn't, or don't, then scroll a bit.

Horselvr: I like sneaky Gates... they make for good laughs.

Bar-Ohki: Mmm yes you must, the Gate is all awesome.

QuitexSoul: I rather like them as acting high... I've no idea why either.

Paon: Yes, the Gate is OOC, much in this is going to be OOC for very obvious reasons.

J Plash: At least the Gate has a sense of "hot or not."

boolinger: You're not the only one who feels special. And you liked a lot of the same lines I did, woo!

FreshwaterRain: Oops I did it again -is dragged off by the ABBA fans she was entertaining- ...right! Cause I am a da-ancing queen...

Synne: Oh yay, props for the Windy.

anmbcuconnfan: Splendid! I'm going to burst into song again. Taking me to a musical is never a good idea...

LS animal lover: Hmm, not in his head persay... but somewhat like that. shrugs Anywho I'm glad you like it so far.

GreedxEd: I'll warn you in advance, so you can get the automail clubs ready.

Ria: He and the Gate just need to draw up a restraining order against each other.

Shini: No, you did not miss it.

Tee: Most men do look nice in a uniform.

* * *

I am a dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen... -skips off singing and throwing flowers-

* * *

Chapter Two

Mustang had been invited into Al's room, after hearing that this brother was slightly worse off than Edward. It seemed that Alphonse had a mild concussion and some bruising to his ribcage. Instead of taking a liberty and sitting on the edge of the bed, Mustang opted for the stiff chair next to the bed.

"How's brother?" Al asked immediately.

Mustang blinked at him, then smiled softly. "You'll always look out for him like that won't you."

Al shrugged, "it's what we do. We look out for each other." He returned the smile and tugged the blanket over him up a bit further with a satisfied looking yawn. "So how is he?"

"Hm? Oh, he's better than you. He only has to stay overnight for observation." Roy informed him, "you on the other hand…"

"I suppose the Gate didn't bother trying to heal up all of my injuries." Alphonse said, still smiling. "But we showed up looking better than we looked after that accident. Covered in blood… it wasn't pretty."

"Ed told me about that." Mustang said and leaned back in his chair. "He told me about his connection to the Gate too."

"Oh, good." Al breathed a sigh of relief. "He tried to hide it from me… I thought he was going insane! Always muttering under his breath and looking distracted, looking like he was carrying on a conversation in his head. One he didn't want to. I was considering having him admitted." He joked and gave a short chuckle before wincing at the pain in his head. "I'm glad to see he didn't try hiding it from you."

"So you cannot hear it?" Roy pressed.

Al shook his head slowly side to side, "no. And I don't want to. Sure, it's useful to be able to ask it something, but past that, the thing drives brother insane sometimes. I'm not sure what happened to make them forge a mental link, but it's there."

"It's made some sort of strange request of him." Mustang began, feeling that he should share the information with Al in his brother's absence. "He has to find some sort of good enough reason to stay at the end of a months time, else he'll be pulled back."

Alphonse stared at him silently for a time, as if truly thinking it over. When in reality his head just was feeling sore still and he was trying not to give in to fits of goofiness. "Interesting." Was all he said, yet he withheld a great deal more. He wondered… could it really be as simple as that? When dealing with the Gate and its grandiose notions of equivalent exchange you could never be too sure what the Gate was thinking. He hoped it might be so simple… but they'd thought that they could pull off a human transmutation just because they'd done all the prep work correctly. That had ended up in something a bit short of a disaster.

"Interesting, that's it?" Roy blinked at him in amazement. "Your brother is much more talkative."

Al smiled at him apologetically. "Did the Gate tell him anything else?"

"Just that it would leave him alone until then." Mustang shrugged. "I get the feeling though he wasn't telling me everything."

"Most likely, I know that brother doesn't even tell me some of the things he has spoken to the Gate about." Alphonse nestled his head further down into the stiff pillow. "It won't leave him alone though. This isn't the first time it would have promised that, and gone around it. It'll come and mess with his dreams again. Nothing is ever absolute about the Gate, that's what I've learned."

"How long had this been going on?"

"About a month after we both went through I started seeing the signs."

Mustang nodded slowly and then got to his feet. "I am planning to go get you both something better to eat than hospital food. Is there anything in particular you want? I know your brother will eat anything."

"Some kind of noodles… or something. That's one of the reasons we were going to Venice, for some good Italian food." Al smiled wistfully.

"Right." Roy said, though he had no clue what Italian food was. Apparently it involved noodles. He could work with that. "I should be back soon then."

Al watched as Mustang left, and smiled to himself before closing his eyes. Silently, he wished his brother good luck dealing with the Gate this time.

Fifteen minutes later found Roy Mustang at a corner restaurant called 'Olde Tyme Spaghetti Factory'.

He chose to ignore the blaring misspellings.

"You're serious, sir?" The waiter asked in amazement.

"Yeah." Roy grinned, "it's not all for me. I have a hungry alchemist and his brother at the hospital to feed."

"I'll get the chef on it." The waiter beamed and fairly flew back to the kitchen in excitement.

Half an hour later Roy tottered his way back to the hospital with several large paper sacks of boxed spaghetti and several Styrofoam containers of breadsticks. He knew he'd probably just made the day of the owners of that restaurant considering how much he just spent.

Somehow he made it back to the hospital, and nodded gratefully to the security woman who yanked the door open for him. He made it up the stairs as well, and down the corridor to Al's room first. "Here, I'll leave you one of the cartons of breadsticks, and a few of the spaghetti containers." He said, piling them onto the table beside Al.

"Thanks!" Alphonse grinned cheerfully and accepted the plastic fork Roy provided him.

Mustang smiled at his enthusiasm, "eat, then I want you resting."

"Yes, sir." Al agreed immediately and dove into the cartons with gusto.

Roy shook his head with an amused smile, knowing the flurry of eating very well indeed. It seemed that trait of Ed's had rubbed off. Leaving the younger of the brothers to his meal, Roy exited from that room and went into Ed's following a knock to the door.

"Hey." Ed smiled over at him past the nurse who was taking notes on her clipboard while peering down at him.

"I came bearing gifts of food and conversation." Roy smiled at him and nodded to the nurse. "Please carry on, he should at least have enough manners to remain sat while you finish looking him over."

Edward glared at him unreservedly. "As soon as I get my hands on that food I'm going to smear some of it all over that pompous face of yours."

"Now Edward, manners." Roy chided with a grin as Ed huffed and allowed the nurses ministrations to continue.

Edward watched with a calculating half glare as the nurse proceeded as directed, at least until he started to feel unsettled by the looks she was sending him. They were… predatory. He suddenly got the impression that he was being visually undressed by her.

It was enough to keep him shut up, and when she finally left he suddenly turned a bewildered look on Roy.

"What?" Mustang asked, looking suddenly concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"She wanted me." Ed said, still looking quite befuddled.

Roy, whatever he'd been expecting, had not expected that. He burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ed shrieked indignantly. "What happened to all the women who throw themselves at your feet?"

"You know, Ed, you're not exactly… never mind." Mustang fought the urge to flush and coughed suddenly. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he really was coming down with something, this was absurd. He should _not _have wanted to tell Ed that he looked well, sexy, dressed as he was. Bad thought, no, no, no! He was definitely getting ill, or suffering from lack of sleep or something!

Edward stared at him, still quite confused by this turn of events. "She didn't even pay you a second glance. You're not married, are you?" He asked, instantly knowing that came out wrong. But waiting with bated breath anyway for the answer.

Roy was caught off guard by the question, and shook his head. "No." He managed to muster at last, and then, "just don't be surprised that people are starting to notice that you're a man. And considering who you are, a very eligible man."

"Huh." Edward blinked at him and settled back into his pillows. "Are you saying that you've noticed I'm grown up now?" He asked with a shadow of a smile whose meaning Mustang could not decipher, nor the sparkle in Ed's golden eyes.

"Yes, but today is not the first day I noticed." Mustang replied with a return smile. Suddenly the air in the room was a bit more relaxed, less… urgent. Though he still could not put his finger on the reason for the sudden tension that had developed.

Ed breathed an inward sigh of relief, and let his eyes slip closed for a moment. He could not allow himself to get carried away here. Even if Mustang had realized he was an adult, it didn't necessarily mean the things he would hope it would mean. "Can I have my food now?" He asked upon opening his eyes once again.

Roy started with a bit of a chuckle. He'd forgotten all about the food during that impromptu discussion about why women might be liable to want to jump Ed at any opportunity. "May I?" Roy corrected teasingly.

Edward's answer was a hot gold glare that made Mustang hurry towards him with the food.

Not long later the two of them were sat on Ed's bed, boxes of food open between them on the attached table to the hospital bed. Mustang had accepted the surprising offer to share the meal, and found that Ed's manners had improved tenfold in the eating department. And he was actually enjoying sitting and chatting with Edward.

"You _sing_?!" Roy gaped at him, forgetting for the moment the forkful of twisted spaghetti coated in red sauce that was now dangling in the air.

"Sang." Ed corrected promptly and chewed on another bite of breadstick.

Roy was fighting the urge to both laugh, and ask for a demonstration, and just decided to hell with it. "Will you, please?" He asked through an amused chuckle.

Snorting in a most unmannered way, Ed shook his head firmly. "I said sang. I don't do it anymore. I did a lot of things, you know. Singing was just one of them, and it wasn't professional by a long shot." He said with a nonchalant wave of his right hand.

"Please, for me?" Roy asked in his most appealing tone, and even went so far as to bat his eyes purposefully at Ed. Somehow he managed to keep the laughter to near silent bouts of fitful chuckling.

Ed blushed instantly at Roy's actions, and turned his head away from the sight. If Roy only knew that right now he was in danger of being jumped… No, he could not allow himself to think that right now, it would do no good to get hot and bothered with Mustang in the room and more than willing to pry into every detail of his life. "Maybe some other time, I'm not feeling up to it today."

"Deal." Roy grinned and popped his now very room temperature mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth.

Ed shook his head at him with a smile. "Just don't expect anything grand. If you want a good performance, I suggest you go ask Armstrong who in his family line is talented in singing."

"No thanks, I'll take my chances on you."

Again, with those words… Edward wasn't sure right now how long he could manage to restrain himself. Sure, he was doing admirably, but the small dosage of pain medication they'd given him was having a grand argument with his self control. "Anyway, um," he quickly fought to get the trains of innocent thought back on the tracks, "anyway, eventually Al and I got to London, which is a city, and stayed there for about four months. We both earned enough money working scientific research jobs. We left for France and then Italy after that, they're countries. I started up freelance writing for newspapers."

"You actually were paid to write?!" Mustang was incredulous, to think! What was this other world coming to?

"You know, Mustang," Ed began with an eye roll, "you've not seen my writing in many, many years."

"Will I again?" Roy asked now.

"How so?"

"I was rather hoping that you might come back and be a State Alchemist again." Roy admitted, somehow no longer able to look Ed in the eyes. Almost as if he was afraid to hear the answer, but he couldn't understand why that would be.

Edward had thought about that while Roy had been gone getting their food. He had known the question would come up again eventually. Letting his gaze fall to his nearly finished meal he drew a sharp breath and stabbed at a meatball. "If several conditions are met, then I will come back." Ed finally replied, still not looking back up as he chewed on the meatball.

"Name them." Roy's reply was instant, and he felt himself again waiting with bated breath for an answer. He realized he was allowing Edward quite a bit of freedom here, freedom he'd allow no one else. To set conditions which he'd probably agree to in a heartbeat no matter what they were. He wanted Ed back though, and he was willing to sacrifice to get there if he had to.

"First, you leave Al out of it. He wants to go back to Risembool, we talked once about what we'd do if we ever made it back again. So you'll let him go, and not try to rope him into being a State Alchemist." Ed said and looked up at Mustang again at last to both hear and see the answer.

"I will not attempt to rope your brother into service." Roy agreed, meeting Ed's eyes.

"I get a pay raise."

"You were given a promotion too, you know." Roy grinned at him. "You'll have your pay raise thanks to your new position if you reinstate."

"Fascinating." Ed waved it off. He could really care less about being promoted, not even curious enough to ask what he'd been promoted to. "I get to turn down missions if I have a valid reason, which you agree with, for not wanting to go. I trust we can both act like adults."

"Done." Roy agreed readily. "Anything else?"

"I still refuse to wear the uniform." Edward stated firmly.

Roy, suddenly unable to help himself, let his eyes sweep up and down Ed's body as he took in the clothes the alchemist was dressed in. Clearing his throat he mentally kicked himself for feeling appreciative of the way Ed was dressed. "These, um, clothes are fine." He quickly said.

A bit too quickly.

Ed gave him a thoughtful look, and tried to hide the spark of happiness that had lit in him when Roy had done the once over and looked rather pleased. "I'm glad you agree." He smirked and decided it could prove interesting to toy with Mustang a bit. It was too much to hope that Roy was interested in him, but he felt sure that his life was about to get a bit more enjoyable now.

"Yes, well," Roy quickly floundered for footing again, "you've never worn the uniform anyway. I rather gave up trying to force you into one when you turned fourteen."

"One of the smartest decisions you ever made, if I might be so bold as to say so." Edward laughed.

"And what do all those others count as, oh wise one?" Roy grinned at him.

"Not as impressive." Ed returned with a similar grin.

"I'm going to go find that nurse and tell her you've said she's the hottest thing on two legs." Roy threatened in a good natured way and bit into another breadstick.

Ed gaped at him in an over-the-top way, and put in a gasp for effect. "You wouldn't dare." He fought back a snicker at the thought. There was no way he could even pretend he thought she was good looking in that way. Sure, she wasn't exactly hideous, but he wasn't interested in her. He was more interested in the two legged man sitting across from him on the foot of his bed and eating some of his food.

"Would you put it past me?" Came the devilish reply.

"Actually, no." Ed admitted with a sour expression.

Roy winked at him, "don't worry. I want you to be resting, not flirting with the hospital staff."

"Are you concerned about me?" Edward teased with a bit of a laugh.

"I always am. Whether you knew it or not." He replied with what looked like a wistful smile. "Anyway, is there anything else you want?"

Edward thought about that for a moment, _besides you, Roy?_ "No, nothing." He shook his head to clear his mind. At least, as well as he could considering he was still feeling fuzzy around the edges.

"Then you'll come back?" Roy asked hopefully.

"I'll be back on Monday. When is Monday, though? You said earlier it's the weekend right now, but it was a Thursday when I was brought back here."

"Saturday." Roy filled him in, "tomorrow you'll be released. Al has to stay a while longer though. I want you resting still, even on Monday I don't want you to push yourself. Make sure you're feeling fine."

"Where can I stay? To be honest, I'd rather not stay in the barracks. Do you think Gracia might put me up for a while?"

"Gracia is on vacation right now with her daughter." Roy poked at his pasta as he thought, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind but I don't exactly want you eating all of her food without her knowledge. Let me see if I can get in touch with her, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow about where you can stay."

"Thanks." Ed sighed and tossed a now empty box that had contained pasta into a nearby trash bin. He pulled another one out of the large paper sacks and opened the steamy container. "Mind if I asked what's happened with you since I was away?"

Roy shrugged, "nothing too exciting. Prevented a war with Drachma, signed cease fire treaties and the whole thing. Though I made sure to keep the clause in there that said if they broke their side of any part of the treaty that I'd have no problem sending in a bunch of alchemists to blow them to the moon."

"You actually did paperwork?!" Ed asked with a grin and a laugh.

He rolled his eyes and broke off a piece of breadstick to lob at the blond sitting across from him. "Shut up. Yes, I do my paperwork, and without prompting. As apparently you will write decently now. You're not the only one who's changed while you were gone."

Ed picked the piece of thrown food off of his sleeve and popped it into his mouth. "Is that all?" He asked once he'd finished chewing.

"Well, I was made Elysia's other godfather." Roy said with a slight frown as he tried to pull up relevant information.

"Other?" Ed parroted.

"Mhm, you're the other." Roy informed him and tapped his fork against a meatball in thought.

"I saw her be born, that makes me the better godfather." Edward laughed and smirked at Roy's look. "Did you ever make it back to anything other than an enlisted man?" He asked, and blinked at Roy's highly amused laugh. "What? Am I missing something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I got so many reviews for chapter two! I'll answer them later, probably tomorrow morning. I actually fell asleep again most of the day, and it's back to bed for me. I'm still recovering from my Disneyland trip. Hehehe, but it was worth it.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

When Roy had finally managed to get himself back under control he grinned at Edward who was giving him a reproachful look. "A bit of something, yes." He bit back another laugh, "yes, I did make it back to something other than that."

"And?" Edward prompted patiently.

Deciding to have some fun with this, Roy shook his head with a plotting smile. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Do I get three guesses?" Ed asked hopefully.

"Guess what rank you were promoted to after you left that last time with Al, and I'll allow you your three guesses." Roy bargained.

"And you'll let me know if I get it right? No silly games?"

"No silly games, but you only get one shot at guessing your own rank. Good luck."

"That's not fair!" Ed protested through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Take it or leave it, and don't yell at me with your mouth full." Mustang instructed.

"You're lucky the Gate is leaving me alone, else I'd just ask for the answers and screw guessing games." Edward grumbled under his breath as he twirled his fork into more pasta while he considered the matter.

"Take all the time you need." Roy offered as he finished off his own meal and flung the trash into the correct bin. Easing himself off of the bed he stood with a stretch and a yawn. "Think about your answer, and no asking for outside help for either of the questions. I need to go make a few phone calls."

"About?"

"Nosy brat aren't you." Roy remarked, but with a smile he seemed to be directing at Ed a lot lately. Few people could make it so easy for him to drop his guard and genuinely smile. Edward was one of them, for a reason he couldn't place, he felt entirely at ease around the younger man.

"You used to pay me to be nosy." Ed smiled back.

"Something along those lines." Mustang agreed and considered the blond for a moment, "very well. I'm going to try and get in touch with Gracia. Then I have to call Hawkeye, Falman, and Havoc and tell them you two are back. They'll want to know."

"What about Breda and Fuery?" Ed asked with a frown.

"They're on their anniversary vacation together." Roy informed him with a grin.

"What?! Those two got hitched?" Ed gaped in surprise. He hadn't even considered such an event even possible between those two.

"Correct, so they'll have to wait to know that you were dumped back here by a disgruntled Gate." He said and walked to the closed door, grasping the cold metal handle before tossing a look over his shoulder. "Finish eating and then try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed waved him off and turned back to his meal.

He wasn't sure what had brought on the hospitable side of Mustang, but he was enjoying it. He'd never had real food brought to him while he was in the hospital. And he'd been in the hospital many a time in his life, and forced to eat that cardboard tasting excuse for food. It was pleasant to be doted on just a smidgen, and he was more than obliging to finish the food Mustang had brought for him.

Meanwhile Roy Mustang had commandeered a pay phone, without paying, and was chatting quite amicably over the line to a delighted Hawkeye. Well, as delighted as a woman like her would ever dare to express. She was a rather reserved individual these days.

"Hold on a moment," Mustang requested, and smacked the side of the pay phone with the flat of his hand, "there we go, another five more minutes. Now what is it you were saying?"

"_Sir, just how many pay phones have you ripped off with your alchemic manhandling?_"

"Not enough, because the blasted things still keep trying to charge me." He replied candidly.

"_Fancy that._" Was the almost, but not quite, incensed reply, "_I was saying you should consider making Ed stay home for a few days even past that. Just to be sure he's fine and give the press time to settle themselves back to normal._"

"At one time, I might have enjoyed to see him lose it at the reporters. And at another time, I might have decided to take uncharacteristic pity on the reporters and make sure Ed was reined in." Mustang explained, "however you've not met him since he's back. He matured a lot the last time I saw him, and that maturity is complete now. He'll be able to handle it, and if he can't, then I get to see him resort back to using brute force as his main communicatory device. I'm not exactly sure that would be a great loss on my part."

"_If you're certain, I hope for the sake of the general public that you're right. What else is different about him?_"

"Besides the fact he's got the nurses fawning over him, instead of me? Not a whole lot." Roy paused though as he gave the question some real thought. "There's something else though. Something below the surface that I can't quite pinpoint right now. I can see in his eyes that he's been through a lot, and just by talking with him I can tell that there's a sort of… nobility about him. I can't think of any other way to describe it. Buried under all of it there's something else, and I rather want to know what it is. He's… intriguing, for lack of a more suitable word."

"_You've got the hots for him, don't you._"

Mustang gaped and spluttered wordlessly at her rather frank statement. Somewhere in between the flushing of his face and a valiant attempt to once more seize control over intelligible words, he aimed another smack at the pay phone. He didn't want to risk his time running out while he ranted. "I do _not_ have any such juvenile sounding thing as the _hots_ for Edward Elric!" He hissed into the phone. By some measure of rare grace, no one seemed to have heard him. "This is purely a professional observation and curiosity about one of my most valuable team members who just so happens to be back from the dead, in a manner of speaking."

"_Uh-huh._"

She didn't sound convinced.

"Listen you deranged woman," Mustang continued to growl into the phone, "I am glad he's back, ecstatic to be precise. But that does not mean that due to my happiness I am going to jump him the first opportunity I get!"

"_How about the second?_"

Roy wasn't sure his face could get any redder at this point, and he cursed his pale complexion. It showed his flustered emotions all too well, and he suddenly began the desperate struggle to return a scowl to his face. "No! Get your head out of the gutter, and try not to infect Edward with your silly notions when you two see each other again. That's all I need on my hands, two addle minded blondes with stars in their eyes."

"_So you think he'd be welcoming towards the idea?_"

"I'm hanging up now." Mustang said, and did so. Now the scowl was triumphantly back in place and he glared at the phone. He'd chance making a call to try and get in touch with Gracia, but past that, he'd put off the others of his team until later. He wasn't sure that venting his annoyance on others about the direction his conversation with Hawkeye had gone would be entirely fair.

Roy picked up the handset again, gave the pay phone a firm slap and dialed the number of the inn he believed Gracia to be staying at. When the other line was picked up he enquired after the widow of his best friend, and found she was unavailable. After giving the innkeeper a message for her to call him back, Roy hung up the phone.

He took to pacing the hallway, his long strides eating up the distance right before he'd execute perfect about faces and march off again. His brow was furrowed in thought, and his hands were shoved down into his pants pockets while his thumbs tapped against the fabric. Only when he felt he'd paced off most of his irritation did he begin to make his way back upstairs, and back to where Alphonse and Edward were being held.

Roy soon found himself standing in front of Ed's door. He stared at the nameplate bearing the blond alchemists name, and gave it a long consideration that even he didn't quite understand the meaning of. With a last glance, he knocked on the door and entered the room once more.

"What's the matter?"

Mustang gave Ed a startled look, his control over his features once again slipping when the talk turned to anything to do with Edward. Much less actually talking to the man. He wasn't sure why, and he didn't quite care right now, but it was so easy just to relax and be human around the blonde on that hospital bed. "Nothing is the matter." Roy said lamely and walked over to sit in the stiff chair next to the bed.

Edward gave him a penetrating look, and saw Roy almost flinch at it. He realized that his gaze sometimes had that effect on people. It had been best said by a Swahili man he'd met, that his gaze was like a lions as it zeroed in on its prey. While Roy was not his prey, oh how he'd like him to be in one sense of the word, he was still zeroing in on him. "You're lying." He stated blandly and arched a reproving eyebrow at Mustang.

Damn, did Ed _always_ have to know when he lied about something? Even as far back as Doctor Marcoh, Ed had known when he'd lie, and even if he didn't always call him on it, sometimes the tone of voice or the looks said it all. "Hawkeye just said some things. I got a little bit frustrated and here is the result. A semi-irritated Roy Mustang who's trying his best to shake it all off. I'd rather not disturb your peaceful recovery, else the doctors shall get annoyed and boot me out on my collective ass."

Ed smiled at him, his golden eyes softening a shade. "I'd not let them." He assured Roy honestly. After all, who then would keep him company? And besides, unbeknownst to Roy, he actually liked the elder man's company. "What did she say to you? If it's not prying too much."

Roy found himself suddenly mired in confusion again. Edward wasn't eager to see him get tossed out? Dear gods help him, the blond really had grown up. And he found he wasn't exactly adverse to the idea, in fact, quite the opposite. But as far as telling him what Riza had said… no way in the seven hells was he about to mention something like that. "I'd rather not say." He glanced furtively off to one side, hoping Ed would take the hint.

"Very well." Edward acquiesced. Far be it for him to try and force Mustang, what good had that ever done him anyway? They were both stubborn and strong minded individuals. If neither wanted to budge, it wouldn't happen. He'd not try to move a mountain anymore with only a toy shovel.

"Do you have your one guess?" Roy asked in an attempt to get the conversation out of the risky areas.

Edward leaned back into his pillows. His bed was now free of any sign he'd been eating for almost an hour, and he stretched out languidly like a well fed cat. His yawn had caused his eyes to snap closed, and in that brief second he missed the look Roy had paid his stretching body. Fixing his gaze back on a newly attentive Roy who seemed bound and determined to stare right back, his brows furrowed somewhat in thought. "You do realize how difficult your challenge is, yes?"

"Completely, why do you think I gave it to you?"

"True." Edward sighed and considered the man before him. "How specific must I be?"

"A general rank is all."

Ed flashed him a brilliant smile and said, quite charmingly, "Fuhrer?"

Roy, who had been expecting just about any guess at all, had not been expecting that one. He collapsed into a fit of laughter as he clutched one arm around his middle and gripped his knee with the other.

Edward continued to smile softly as he watched Mustang completely lose it to amusement. He couldn't remember Roy ever laughing before, not from pure enjoyment at least. It was a pleasant sound, Roy's laugh, and it suited him. Ed couldn't help but feel the want to somehow keep Roy laughing. He'd known that his guess was wrong, there was no way it couldn't be. He knew he'd purposefully wasted his only guess and only chance to find out right now what rank Roy was. But it had been worth it to see Roy's reaction unfold.

Roy finally got himself under control, and he wiped a few tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes and smiled at Edward. He could tell that Ed knew he'd wasted his only try, the knowing look in his eyes told all. It was that smile though, it made him feel oddly content. He wanted to bask in the strange but lovely new array of emotions he was having today, and he balled them up for basking use at a later date. "No, definitely not. But very nice try." He managed to finally say.

Edward's smile did not fade, if anything, it grew brighter. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Roy asked, suddenly now quite confused.

"Stop laughing." Ed explained gently. "When I look back on all those years, so long ago when all I could see was the mess I'd helped create and the Philosophers Stone… when I remember them, I remember you always looking so distant or bitter. Smug or pensive. I rarely remember seeing you truly smile, much less laugh with abandon. You should keep laughing."

Mustang was, for one of the rare times in his life, speechless. He remained so for quite some time, and luckily Ed seemed to have anticipated this, for the blond waited patiently while Roy once again found his vocal chords. "It's strange. I remember that too, I was like that yesterday." Once the words started coming, it was as if one of the proverbial floodgates had opened, and once more the truth began to come flowing out easily. "Being with you though, for some reason I don't understand it's just so easy now. I feel like I can be human around you, and I can't keep my defenses up to save my life. I don't get it, but… it's nice. I'd forgotten what it felt like to laugh like that."

What the hell was with this mantra of honesty? He didn't get it, not at all. But he wasn't about to try and throw the brakes on it. Even if it did leave him feeling confused about many things, and open in the rawest sense of the word. Right now, a vengeful Edward could probably drive a stake through his heart. But he was blindly trusting that wouldn't happen.

Edward was somewhat thrown off guard by the admission, and found himself trying to make clear cut heads or tails of it. But from the look on Roy's face, it seemed even he wasn't entirely sure about his feelings on his sudden openness. He settled for taking it at face value for what it was, for now. "Then I hope you never forget again. And you don't have to try and resurrect your defenses or whatever with me." Ed told him gently, "I rather like things this way. You're easier to talk to when you aren't blocking me at every turn."

No, Roy suddenly knew, there was no way that Ed was about to take advantage of the situation. He could see that now in the golden eyes still locked with his. He'd heard those sayings, that the eyes were like windows to the soul. He'd never believed it until now, when he saw that calm light in Ed's eyes. It was like a warm wave washing over him, and he relished in it. "Then perhaps this can be the start to a better working relationship between us."

"Perhaps it can." Edward agreed with a soft smile still playing about his lips. "But working with you again will require more than just an open honesty between us."

"I'm willing to work at it if you are."

"I am." Ed truly did hope that things would turn out for the better between them. So much so, that he had lost himself in the passing moments and completely forgotten about the Gate's ultimatum to him. It was a welcomed reprieve for his mind and emotions.

A knock at the door interrupted their peaceful conversation, and soon another nurse entered, one different from the one that had been eyeing Edward like a piece of potential meat. At least, one evil had been traded for another, so to speak.

"Hello Mister Elric, I'm Nancy, I'll be checking you out- I mean, checking your vital signs out." She quickly fumbled as she walked over to the bed with what was probably an unconscious flip of her bouncy red hair.

Roy bit back a laugh.

Edward barely managed to keep himself sitting where he was, and preventing the horrified expression from appearing on his face. "Um, right." He deadpanned and shot Roy a pleading look, though he didn't know why. It wasn't like Roy would leap to his rescue, in fact the man looked quite amused with the happenings.

"I'll just go and check on Al now." Roy grinned as he got up from his chair, granting the nurse full access to all sides of the bed now so she could check those vital signs. They were so troublesome after all.

Edward wanted to throw caution and dignity to the wind, and beg Mustang to stay, but he wouldn't give Roy the satisfaction. Instead he settled for a patented glare. "Yes, I hope he's okay." He gritted out.

Mustang smirked and let himself out quickly to get out of the range of that glare. Somewhere along the line, Ed had spent too much time around him while he was in a bad mood. He recognized that glare all too well, and having his own patented glare turned on him through those golden eyes was unnerving at best. He shuddered.

Letting himself into Al's room after a knock to the door, he walked over to claim the chair next to the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit woozy still." Alphonse said in a dreamy tone. "They gave me a sedative. How is brother?"

Roy cracked a feral grin, "probably being eaten alive by that nurse. That's the second one today to eye him like candy in the store."

Al gave a sleepy giggle, "I'll bet he's loving that." Was his sarcastic reply.

"Why wouldn't he? Having two young, buxom nurses hit on you in one day? That's not an everyday occurrence."

"He just won't enjoy it as much as you would, sir. Brother is very… well he just _doesn't_."

"Doesn't?" Roy echoed with a frown.

"Doesn't." Al said firmly, and refused to say anything more on the topic no matter how Roy wheedled.

Finally, Mustang gave up. "How was the food?"

"Delicious, thank you." Al replied with a sleepy smile, and the two continued to chat about neutral matters until Al fell asleep.

Mustang waited a few minutes to be sure that Al was not going to awaken again, before getting up to go try chancing reentering Edward's room. It was a daring maneuver to be sure, but for some reason he got the feeling that Edward would sooner incapacitate a nurse before ever bedding one. So he knocked, and poked his head in.

Edward looked up at the door again, and rolled his eyes as he saw Mustang glancing around the room. "She's gone, no thanks to you. I can't believe you left me alone with a voracious wolf." He admonished as he scooted down in the bed so he could sprawl out on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Well you look fine to me." Roy grinned cheekily at him and resumed his seat in the chair. "By the way, what is it you don't do, according to Al?"

"You've finally gone and lost it." Edward stated quite matter of factly as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

"There must be something specific!"

"I've no idea where to even begin, pull yourself back together and go get me a mocha already." Ed demanded of him with a crack of a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah Mustang, Mustang. Do not resist the ride, enjoy it, for Ed shall be your ever faithful captain.

...I think I need to go to bed soon if I'm spouting stuff like that.

* * *

Chapter Four

Roy snorted good naturedly at the order, and remained sat where he was. "I don't think so, Elric. I want you to sleep, I doubt shoveling caffeine into your body will make you sleep."

"But I want a mocha." Edward pressed in a childish whine of a tone. He was determined to have a little bit of fun before he went to sleep. Fun so happened to translate to pestering Mustang a bit, after all, Al wasn't here to pester.

"That tone of voice doesn't suit you one bit." Mustang grinned as he lounged back in his chair. "Try puppy dog eyes instead, they're more believable. Though they still won't make me go get you a stimulant."

"Please?" Edward asked, keeping his tone normal this time as he flopped his head to the side to give the requested eye treatment, and added a few bats of his lashes for good measure. All the while grinning like a fox.

Roy felt something inside him flop, and he suddenly was suffering those strange symptoms again. And he noticed a new addition, butterflies. Why the hell was he getting butterflies? He was acting like some schoolboy with a… oh hell no! Mustang shook his head roughly, as if trying to fling those unbidden thoughts from his mind. "No, definitely not." He said, somewhat to himself as well.

Edward eyed the man critically, contemplating his odd behavior all of a sudden. Suddenly, Ed smiled. Was the subtle little flirting he'd been adding every now and then today actually affecting Roy? Such a thought alone made his heart soar with hope. But he decided he'd not get ahead of himself here. The last thing he wanted to do was judge the situation incorrectly and totally screw up any chance he might have. He _must_ remain calm, and keep gradually trying to spur a definite reaction in Mustang. Good thing that patience was something he deserved sainthood for, even if he wasn't religious. "Very well, I will sleep." Ed defaulted, "when will you be back tomorrow to collect me?"

Mustang blinked at him, all his odd symptoms suddenly deciding to leave him alone again. Thankfully. "As soon as I wake up. I'll bring you breakfast, and a mocha then. Is there anything specific you want to eat?"

"Waffles?" Edward suggested hopefully. He'd not had waffles in far too long.

"Sure. I'll bring you waffles." Roy agreed and smiled at the blond. "Now to sleep with you."

Edward flopped a noncommittal hand in his direction and watched as Mustang left the room. The Gate was right… Mustang did look good in that uniform. No matter what angle. He smirked wryly and nestled into a more comfortable position in his stiff hospital issue bed and gave in to a yawn. It wasn't even dusk yet, but Mustang was right, he needed sleep. It did not take long to consume him.

Roy checked in on Alphonse once, and then went in search of one of their doctors before he left the ward. He found Doctor Johnson down at the nurses desk perusing a patient chart while sipping a gloopy coffee-like substance from a paper cup. "Doctor Johnson, could I have a brief word?" He said as he approached the man, nodding to the others around politely.

"Yes, sir. Of course." He said immediately, setting the chart aside and turning his full attention onto the man beside him. "Is something wrong with one of them?"

"No." Mustang assured him, "they're both asleep. My orders. I'd like it if they could stay that way."

"Yes, they both need sleep." Johnson agreed, "I'll ask the nurses attending them to refrain from poking and prodding them until they wake up."

"Oh, and about the nurses." Roy continued, "if they could refrain from flirting with them I'd be very appreciative. They need rest and I believe that too much… stimulation, might not be good for either of them." Roy couldn't help but think, _Edward, you'd better thank me for this._

Doctor Johnson seemed to agree. "I apologize, I didn't know they were acting unprofessional, sir. I'll speak to their attending nurses."

"Thank you." Mustang said and inclined his head to him politely. "I'm leaving now, one last thing though. They're to have no more visitors. I'll be back in the morning to collect Ed."

"Noted, we'll let no one else in the rooms." The doctor agreed.

Mustang nodded once more, "thank you for your time doctor." He said and turned on his heel to sweep out of the area, not noting the swooning nurses and doctors he left in his wake.

He just had one more stop before he left to go home.

He stopped down at the security desk. "Remember, the press stays away from the Elric's. Tomorrow morning they can ask questions at the press conference."

The main guard nodded once he'd finished his salute. "We'll be sure that if any show up they are kept well rounded up and under control, sir."

"Oh they will." Roy assured him with a shadow of a smirk, "word spreads around this city like a forest fire. People saw them back, and saw them come here."

Now he left the hospital building and began to stride home as the sun sank lower towards the horizon. It would be a long walk since he was coming from the hospital, but he didn't mind. He was just relieved to know that Edward and Alphonse were for the most part safe. Al was in worse shape, and that was worrisome, but the doctor seemed to believe he just needed more observation and time to heal in the hospital. Edward on the other hand… he just needed a nights rest, but he also had some overhanging shadow about the Gate to deal with.

He'd have to keep his word, and try and help Edward figure out his reason to stay before the end of a month rolled around and the Gate took action for better or worse.

It took him nearly an hour, walking at the contemplative pace he'd adopted, to reach his home near the outskirts of the city.

He lived in one of the ritzier districts, but then again, he had always lived in some sort of luxury. Whether here, or as a child. It wasn't that it was expected of him, but it was all he knew when it came to houses.

His house had two floors, and was several thousand square feet that did not include the grounds which backed against a park. His property was "fenced" in by tall manicured Leyland Cypress. He'd forgone the ugly gates his neighbors had in favor of something more calming to look at. Even the front lawn which was mowed neatly was dotted with White Dogwood. His neighbors front lawns were decorated with barrenness or garden gnomes.

He shut the simple latching garden gate behind him and started up the stone slab path that led to his porch stoop. His driveway stood abandoned, he was one of few people in this country who actually parked their car in the garage if they had one. That driveway was the only thing in the entire perimeter of his property that actually required an alarm code to get into.

Funny how he had his priorities.

But then again, only an idiot would try and burglarize him. So it was that Roy ended up on his front stoop, standing in front of the warm toned oak door and the brass lock and handle. He shoved an ancient looking key into the lock and fought with the door for his customary three seconds before he was able to gain entry into his own home.

A snap of his fingers lit the candles that stood in their ornate holders mounted to the walls of his semi-circular foyer. His boots he set underneath the small table to his right. The keys went on the tabletop, and his jacket into the closet across the foyer from the table before he locked the front door.

Roy made his way down the main hall, flipping on the light switch as he did and giving another absent minded snap of his fingers to extinguish the candles. The wood floored hallway gleamed with polish and careful treatment. Roy ignored the other branching hallways which led to other parts of his house. Instead he continued down the main hallway which lead to the banister staircase.

He did his routine stomp up the uncarpeted stairs and turned to his right.

He passed by the two guestroom doors on this floor, and entered the master bedroom. He snapped his fingers again to light the fireplace that was nestled into the wall across from his large four poster bed that was sheeted in dark blues and light grays. Shedding his clothes, he stuffed them into the hamper in his master bath and made his way to the walk in closet. He selected himself his favorite pair of black pajamas and once he felt sufficiently comfortable, he left his room.

He made his way into the kitchen once he got back downstairs and navigated the correct hallways. He had to pass through the large dining room to get there, and as always, it stood empty. He had once entertained the thought of hiring a cook, but had decided against it. Cooking was therapeutic for him, and some days he needed that therapy.

He rummaged around in the cupboards until he'd found all the ingredients he needed to prepare a traditional stew, and then got to work.

An hour later, Roy sat in the dining room to eat. Another hour later found him flipping through a recipe book while sitting on a freshly scrubbed kitchen counter. He had a bowl of ice cream balanced in one hand, the spoon in the other as it turned the page of the book resting on his lap.

He was examining waffle recipes with a critical eye.

Another dip into the bowl of ice cream, and he sucked on the glob of ice cream, never quite fully taking it off the spoon yet as he read the next waffle option. Deciding this one too would taste plain, he finally took the ice cream off the spoon entirely and went to flip the page again.

Finally, it looked like he had a winner.

Emboldened by his success, Roy decided that this one was also something he seemed to be able to whip up fairly easily. Perfect. He set the book onto the counter, opened to that page for the morning.

Sliding off the counter Roy finished his ice cream and dealt with the dirtied dishes before beginning to flick all the lights off around the first floor. Once that was done he finally made it back to his bedroom. He pulled a book off the floor to ceiling bookshelf he had in his room, next to the soft leather loveseat that was set along the wall opposite the door to the bathroom.

Carrying the heavy, leather bound volume back to the bed, Roy slipped under the coverlet and eased himself back into the down fullness of the pillows before flipping the book open. He read to the background noise of the fire crackling and the wind outside as it picked up with a forlorn howl.

From beyond the curtained window that was to the right of the fireplace, the light autumn rain was starting to fall.

Roy read until his eyes started to feel scratchy, and the lids threatened to droop for the thirtieth time that minute. He set the book aside on the small circular table at the bedside before snuggling down deeper into the covers. He snapped again to put out the fire before pulling off his gloves and setting them over beside the book.

Sleep claimed him instantly.

Back at the hospital…

Edward tossed fitfully in his sleep, though never enough to attract any attention from a nurse who might happen to poke her head in to check on him. Or check him out, as it were. They were small spasms, enough to fool anyone who didn't know better into thinking that he was just twitching in his sleep like a happy cat. Completing the deception was the fact that no sounds leaked from his mouth. But his dreams knew better, and so did a certain entity who was feeling rather bored.

"_I should have known you'd do this." Edward sighed in his sleep as he drifted in this familiar world of emptiness and shadows._

"_You can go back to dreaming about that Yorkshire Terrier if you want." The Gate's voice offered._

"_It was a Rottweiler, and this sort of dream isn't anymore restful than reliving that dog memory." Ed said in an affronted way._

"_How many times must we go through this, it's not a dream I have you in right now. And this actually would recharge you faster, but you get so huffy that it never does."_

"_You'd think you'd learn not to drag me here then. You never keep your promises about leaving me alone. I don't hold out hope anymore."_

"_You always mutilate my words with your human perception. Besides, I'm bored. You're the only human I've talked to, ever."_

"_Goody, lucky me." Edward snipped."Must you always remind me of that ego boosting fact every three months?"_

"_Is that how often I do it? Apparently I must."_

"_Ugh." Edward groaned, "you know what, fine. Keep me here in this comatose state of yours for a while longer. Just let me out by morning, and stop your prattling. Maybe I actually will get some rest."_

"_I do not prattle." The last word was said in a disgusted manner. "Very well. Just know this, tomorrow you're down to twenty-nine days."_

"_Watch me leap for joy." Ed grouched._

True to the Gate's word, he was actually awake by morning, and before Mustang had gotten there as it appeared. Edward stretched in a satisfied way and slowly sat up in the unyielding bed. The Gate had eventually shut up and left him to drift in that weird place. And he actually did feel more rested than he would from a normal sleep.

"Who ever knew that bloody thing ever had a semi-truthful side to it." Edward yawned as he looked about.

First thing was first.

Edward got up and strolled into the absurdly tiny connecting bathroom. A brief shower in the cramped space, and somehow managing to untangle his hair, he was feeling very ready to get out of that bathroom. One could go claustrophobic in there.

He pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail again and for the first time since he'd been back, used alchemy to clean up and take the rumples out of his clothes.

"You look ready to run out of here."

Edward looked towards the door, his face relaxing into a smile. "Once I'm released, I'll be doing just that. Come in, please."

Mustang nodded and entered, shutting the door behind him. He walked the large paper sack he was carrying over to the bed and plopped it down onto the mussed sheet. "This would be your share, I've already brought Al his."

Ed peered into the sack and smiled. "You actually brought me waffles."

"Of course, you asked for them." Roy shrugged and took the opportunity of Edward being distracted by the food to eye him up and down. He looked… good. There was a certain glow of being well rested that was nestled around him like a second aura. He couldn't help but be reminded of a powerful cat as Edward bustled about setting up to eat. All the movements were strong, but he was so refined. So different from the ox in the china shop he'd once known.

Edward smiled to himself, knowing Roy's eyes were on him. He waited for a while before glancing up at him through the slight fringe of bangs, "when you're done staring you can join me if you wish." He offered as he eased himself onto the bed to begin eating, all the while watching Roy covertly.

"I wasn't staring." Roy said, rather quickly, and took a seat in an abrupt manner.

Edward smiled and passed Roy a fork. "Of course you weren't."

"You're mocking me." Mustang groused, and pulled a waffle onto a paper plate.

"Surely not." Ed chuckled and winked at him. Apparently he did not need to be a bit fuzzy around the edges to act nicely around Mustang. This relaxed air was real, not induced by a healing knock to the head. He may be teasing Roy, but he was doing it gently and without any malice at all. A bit of sarcasm here and there, but that was all. And he surely did not feel an urge to put a halt to that honesty thing they had going now.

Roy ducked his head quickly as he felt himself flush at the wink. "How do you like your waffles?"

Ed took the hint of the quick change of subject, and complied. "They're very good, thank you. Really, I'm very happy you went through the trouble."

"What makes you think I did it?" Mustang asked him with a small smile, "I could have just gone somewhere and bought them."

Edward considered him for a moment, lips slightly pursed. "You don't seem the type. Am I wrong?"

"No," Roy smiled at him more successfully now, "you're welcome. But it was no trouble at all."

Edward nodded in acceptance.

"How did you sleep?" Mustang queried after a while of comfortable silence.

"Once the Gate shut up, I slept very nicely." Edward said, and at Roy's curious look explained. "It has this annoying little habit of believing that talking to me while awake, and while asleep, are two different things. Therefore just because it says it will leave me alone, it means it will leave me alone during the times I am either awake or asleep. But I'm used to that by now."

"Were you able to glean any more information about this little issue it threw onto you yesterday?"

Edward shook his head. "But apparently it seems quite delighted to countdown the days remaining for me. Sometimes I swear that thing is sadistic."

"Remind you of anyone?" Mustang asked with a short laugh.

Edward rolled his eyes at the laughing man. "Oh shut up, you were never so irritating to me as the Gate is. And don't give me that look, it's the truth. You were annoying at times, yes. There were times I wanted to deck you in your smug face, yes. But you were never a constant voice in my head whether I was awake or asleep."

"You do realize, do you not, that I did everything I did for a reason." Mustang ventured, almost hesitantly.

He nodded. "To protect Al and I. Yes, I get it. I got it a long time ago, and I am sorry that the realization didn't happen sooner."

"You had a lot of other things on your mind. We all did."

"But it doesn't excuse some of the rudeness I showed you. And for that, I apologize."

"Forgive me for aggravating you unnecessarily, and we're even."

Edward smirked and met Mustang's eyes thoughtfully. "Are we actually about to call a truce?"

"Funny, isn't it. Think anyone would believe it? Or just believe that we've started a new regimen to try and annoy one another with." Mustang mulled the options over to himself.

"Be nice and see who cracks first?" Ed grinned, and chuckled lightly. "Yes, we're even. Shall we shake on it?"

The two extended their hands and shook on it, just for the hell of it.

Edward waited for several seconds, smiling all the while, before saying impishly, "you can let go of my hand now. Else breakfast will go cold, and that'd be a shame."

Mustang yanked his hand away as if he'd been scalded, and attempted to rein in his blush that he was directing at his waffle while Edward chuckled lightly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I must say I'm really pleased with how much this pet project story of mine is being received by everyone. You've all been so good to me I am updating again after only three days. I'm going to continue playing updates for this by ear, or, eye rather. Anywho, after I answer my lovely reviews, thank you to those who are kind enough to leave them, I shall let you read the chapter.

GreedxEd: The Gate would enjoy torturing them both, oh I can see the wheels of its mind turning now. I'll have to placate it, or encourage it later. And homemade waffles are the best!

Bar-Ohki: Waffles indeed, waffles are awesome to bond over.

J Plash: Wow... I completely caused you to go fangirl. Woohoo!

Mandeln: I'm pleased to hear that, and I shall definitely try to keep up the good work.

Classical-Shit: Jeez, how long has it been since I've heard from you? -glomps- I'm really glad you're liking this one.

Paon: Thank you.

greyscale-cupcake: I loved it too actually... it was one of those 'aawwah' moments that you can't help but feel somewhat fuzzy for.

Tee: He won't be the only one getting embarrassed -evil grin-

Rose: Ooo cute charm is good, very nice. Thank you!

hell: Thanks a lot! I like hearing that.

wishfulliving89: Thanks very much.

* * *

Now you may read. I do hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it... oddly while listening to a non-fluffy song. But it worked.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Have you thought of what to tell the press?" Mustang asked as he helped Edward tidy up after their breakfast had been finished.

Edward smiled a bit, "I can't exactly tell them the truth now, can I? How many reporters did you say are out there waiting to hound me?"

"Twelve."

"How likely is it that they'll want to speak to Al as well when he is released?" Edward asked as he took one last look around the room.

"Not very, but to be on the safe side you should probably iron out the details with him before we leave."

Ed nodded in agreement. "I will, however I'd like your cooperation with it. Just play along with me, hm?"

Roy made a grunt in agreement. "I'll go find a nurse, so you can have your final checkup."

Edward smiled faintly as he watched Mustang vanish into the hallway outside his hospital room door. He had to admit, while Roy looked good in a uniform, his regular clothes were definitely not detracting from his appeal. The black jeans and the white button up shirt with the long sleeves folded back at mid-forearm were enticing. He was especially appreciative of the few buttons at the top of the shirt that Roy had left untouched so that a very nice amount of skin was showing. "Damn you Mustang, you're trying my patience again aren't you." Ed laughed to himself and sat obediently on the edge of the bed to wait.

He did not have to wait long before Mustang returned with a nurse who looked to be in need of treatment herself. Was he the only one _still_ surprised that _all_ the nurses of this place seemed to be prone to fits of swooning? He braced himself.

Mustang stood aloof at the farthest wall he could, but still have a ringside view to Edward's discomfort.

"Nothing wrong with that." Edward said rather waspishly as she touched a little lower than necessary to place the stethoscope to his chest.

The spare hand quickly removed itself.

Roy decided it was very lucky for her that she'd removed that hand. For some reason he felt the need to cut it off to prevent her from touching Edward.

"You're ready to leave." The nurse finally announced, and noticing the stormy expression from Roy, hurried from the room in a flurry of miniskirt glory.

Roy watched her flee with a satisfied smirk. She'd not be getting even a second to try and ask Ed out on a date. Perhaps it was meddlesome of him, but he had to protect Edward from the vultures of the nursing world. An annoying little voice in his head spoke up with, _a little possessive, aren't we?_ He quickly backhanded that voice.

Edward stood up in the wake of her dash out the door, concealing the happy little smile that wanted to slip onto his lips. He turned his mirthful golden eyes onto Mustang, "I think you live to torture me with those nurses."

"What, you don't like them?" Roy asked, ignoring the part of his mind that was outraged he'd actually said that.

"Not particularly." Ed shrugged and walked over to the door. "Coming?" He asked with a glance over his shoulder.

Roy nodded and got up from leaning against the wall to follow after Edward. He waited in the hall so that Ed could speak to Al alone.

Edward had gone to sit on the edge of his brother's bed once he'd shut the door behind him.

"Leaving?" Al asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah." Edward smiled back and grasped his brother's hand in his own flesh one. "You should be out soon enough. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. My doctor said I'll have to stay until tomorrow at the earliest."

"That long?" Ed asked with a frown.

"Yes." Al shrugged and sat up in the bed. "But don't act so glum, Mustang has been spending a lot of time with you, hasn't he? This will give you some more time alone with him."

Ed gave him a wistful, but sad half smile. "He has, and sometimes it's like he has feelings for me. But I'm not sure yet, and it's hard to get my hopes up. I'm afraid that if I'm misreading things that I'll do something I'll regret. I'm going to give it some time and see what happens." Ed then reached over and ruffles his brother's mussed hair affectionately. "But that doesn't mean that I still don't mind spending time with you."

"I know, but I want you to be happy. And things will never change unless you spend time with him." Al replied and reached over to pat his brother's arm lightly. "Don't lose hope, I'm sure if you give it time, and give him a chance, things will work out."

"I'll do my best." Edward promised.

Alphonse smiled, "good. Now, since you're getting out before me, would you mind purchasing a train ticket for me to Risembool?"

"Of course. So eager to get away from me?"

Al laughed, "face it, brother. We've love lives to pursue, and neither of ours will happen if we don't go to the places we're meant to be. That means me to Risembool, and you to wherever it is you'll finally lose your cool and jump Mustang."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle and blush a little at that. "I was thinking the mess hall at Headquarters, during peak lunch hour."

"Sounds perfect to me, he's such an exhibitionist with other things that I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing off some other skills." Al grinned wickedly.

"Whoever knew the thought of having an audience would prove so enticing." Ed joked and carefully blocked any mental images from forming and thus causing him to have issues somewhere down south.

"Better you than me, I'd get stage fright." Al chuckled, "now what's all this about the Gate?"

Edward's smile faltered, "I'm sure Roy told you."

"He did, but just that you had to find a reason to stay or you'd be yanked back. But that isn't all of it, I know." Al wheedled.

"It's not important, Al." Ed said firmly. How could he tell his brother that his life was on the line? It would make him worry, and he'd tell Winry, and Pinako, and everyone would soon be worrying and smothering him with ideas.

"This isn't the first time you've not told me everything the Gate has said. But if it's something I should know, anything that affects me, or anyone else too, you should tell me. Or at least Mustang." Al told him gently.

Ed shook his head. "It's for me to think about. Now," he quickly went for a change of subject, "we have to create a story together of where we've been. I'm about to go have a press conference, but in case reporters contact you as well, our stories should match."

"I was thinking something along the lines of a much deserved vacation slash investigation. Military need-to-know information only." Al offered. "After all, we both look like we've gotten a few good tans lately and we don't exactly look beaten up."

"Our investigation and vacation were successful, but we were just being examined as a precaution to make sure we are both fine?"

"Sure."

"And we evidently decided to start up a new fashion." Edward grinned as he plucked at the hem of his white dress shirt that fit somewhat loosely to his muscled curves.

"You did, you're not wearing all black anymore. Aside from that jacket of yours." Al smiled.

"You stole it! And then you lost it when we were in Prague!" Edward protested.

"I did not lose it, the goat ate it." Al muttered darkly, as if the memory still bothered him.

Ed rolled his eyes, "you still lost it to a goat's stomach."

"The goat disagreed." Al muttered and met Ed's grin with his own. "Now seriously, brother, go on with you. You've a press conference and a certain someone to woo."

Ed smirked and got up slowly, "Roy is not someone you can woo. He normally does the wooing."

"Fine, pin him to a wall and kiss him senseless." Alphonse shrugged.

Flashing his brother a laughing smile over his shoulder as he walked to the door he shook his head slightly, and answered, "now how could Winry ever resist that aggressive side of yours?" He teased.

"She won't be able to once I apply the Elric charm as well." Al smirked and waved his brother off. "Go, I'll see you soon enough. Make the most of your alone time with him."

"I'll try, and who knows, I might get some of that Elric charm one of these days." Edward chuckled and waved a goodbye to his brother before exiting the room and closing the door behind him with a smile.

"Ready?" Mustang asked from where he lounged casually against one wall, ignoring the hungry looks he was getting from passing personnel and patients.

"Yes." Edward replied, and fell in step with Mustang as he led the way out.

From inside his room still, Al smiled faintly as he lay back down. "You already have charm, brother. You're just blind to your own assets."

It took Edward and Roy only a few minutes to reach the lower level of the hospital.

"Where have you penned the reporters?" Mustang asked as he approached the security desk.

"This way, sir." The security officer said with an immediate salute before heading around the desk and down the wide main lobby hallways.

Edward followed without a word in the wake of the security officer, and next to Mustang. They did not say anything to one another, but as the security officer showed them to a conference room and left, Ed put out a hand swiftly to stop Mustang from opening the door. "One… one minute." Ed said, casting a conflicted look towards the shiny linoleum before looking back up at Roy and nodding.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked in concern, a slight frown marring his brow.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's continue. Open the door." He nodded towards the handle.

Mustang didn't seem to mind the order, and opened the door accordingly. He poked only his head in and was instantly flashed by several light bulbs belonging to the cameras. He quickly yanked his head back out and blinked stars out of his onyx eyes as he met the bemused look Ed was giving him, complete with a raised eyebrow. "You sure?"

Ed cracked a grin at him, and laid his hand over the one Roy still had on the handle. "I'm used to that, I'm shocked that you are not, however. You can wait out here if you want." He offered and manipulated Roy's hand into turning the handle so he could let himself in.

Only when he'd slipped inside to the flashes of light did he release his hold on Roy's hand. With a barely detectable wink, he turned from the doorway and made his way into the room.

Roy was left standing with a tingling hand and a confused and empty feeling at the loss of Ed's touch, hence his confusion right now. But not having time to ponder his odd reactions as of late to Edward, he quickly followed in after the alchemist and shut the door. He was not about to let Edward have reason to gloat.

Ed spared a sideways smile to Mustang as the man finally came in as well. By now he'd gotten the reporters under control. "Yes, lady in the plum." He selected a reporter who was behaving herself better than the others at this point in time.

"I believe I speak for many of my colleagues when I say that we are all very curious as to where you have been for so long. As well as your younger brother."

Edward gave her a congenial smile, "yes, I had expected you all would be interested in that. All I can say to that is my brother and I were working on a need-to-know investigation for the military. So as much as I would like to inform you all on the finer points, I cannot. The rest of our time was spent in well needed vacation."

Ed waited for them to all record their information before selecting another raised hand from the panel. "Yes, man next to the lady in the yellow hat."

"Do you feel you are back to stay for a while?"

Edward looked over at Mustang, who merely smirked back at him. "That remains to be seen. However I would like to remain in Central for some time and get my bearings again. I've spent much time away from a city I grew very attached to."

"I'm write for one of the ladies journals," the woman Ed had called on next began, "I'm sure our readers would be interested to know whether or not one of the most eligible men in the country is in fact, a bachelor."

Edward smiled at her, and gently hushed his inner voice that muttered, _well duh, do you see me jumping the sexy hunk of man standing nearby me? No? Then I am a bachelor, and damn it!_ He answered with, "I am, actually." He said simply, leaving it at that. All the women, and some of the men seemed satisfied with that answer.

Ed answered another few questions before bringing an end to the question and answer session. "I'm under orders to rest, and I regret that I must cut this short." He followed in Mustang's wake as they left the room to shouted thank you's and goodbyes, and quickly began making for the exit.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not the first time you've had a press conference?" Roy asked, leveling a curious look at the man beside him. It didn't take a genius to see that Ed had commanded the room with ease and the style that he was beginning to see Ed carried with him permanently.

Ed allowed himself a small smile. "Because it's not." And at Roy's look that clearly said 'elaborate,' did so. "While I was in Europe I was often in positions of public… notice. I'd rather not say anything more on that at this time. But I know how to hold a press conference and act with manners. Are you surprised?" He asked, shooting him a questioning glance.

"Somehow I'm not. You've changed, and don't get me wrong, you've not changed in a bad way. At all." Roy assured him, and continued, "what was with that hesitation though before you walked in?"

Ed grimaced and for the first time, fidgeted, gaining an amused look from Mustang. "The last press conference I was asked to attend was not exactly… tame, near the end. Security had to be called in. Luckily Al wasn't involved. He stopped going to them when one of the press conferences was interrupted by a three times overweight man who decided to barge in and do a naked dance across the podium stage before running in all his jiggling glory to try and get away from security. It was not a pretty take down, the whole thing was not pretty."

Mustang was cracking up in silent laughter at the mental image he was getting. "I'll bet Al was scarred for life."

"I know I was." Edward groaned, "the guy made front page in the morning papers though."

"How disappointing for you."

"I lived, I was heading out of there that afternoon anyway. Al and I had to get to Florence by the next day, and we were pushing the time envelope as it was."

"This Florence is a place?" Roy asked.

"Yes, in a country called Italy." Edward elaborated. "Venice is in Italy too, the place we were going to when we had the car accident?"

"Did you spend a lot of time in Italy?"

"About three months out of the year, off and on."

"Well, come this way." Roy said, and turned down another street to where he knew a very good coffee shop. "We have to get you that mocha after all."

Edward smirked and followed after him, hands shoved loosely into the pockets of his doe brown leather pants. "You even remembered that?"

"Oh don't patronize me, Elric. I can actually remember things, how often did you come to me asking for information on the most random of people? And I actually knew what you were talking about? Give me some credit."

Ed chuckled lightly. "point taken."

Edward sat at a small corner table next to the window of the coffee shop. He was gazing out at, and soaking in the sights both familiar and not, of Central. It was oddly calming being back here, and he found himself relaxing more than he had in a long time.

"Here."

Ed looked up and then down at the coffee cup that was placed in front of him. "Thank you."

"Sure." Roy sat down in the adjacent seat and studied Edward as he sipped his mocha and gazed out the window. "What is one thing you want to do now that you're back?" He asked as he sipped on his own latte.

Ed thought about that before fixing Roy with a smile. "Seriously? Chop off about six inches." He said and set his coffee cup down to pull his hair around. "It goes past mid back now when I have it down. I want it back to just below my shoulders. I'd have cut it while I was in Europe, but finding someone who wouldn't do a hack job was impossible. I don't care about my appearance like you do, but I assume I am allowed to not wish to look like my hair was butchered."

"But of course, I'd be worried if you were a complete cave man still." Mustang joked.

"No, I've at least progressed to the stage of using a fork and knife." Ed smiled as he took another sip of his coffee. He brought the rim down from his lips before gazing back over at Roy. "Thank you for all of this. I hope I've not imposed on any prior plans you might have had."

"You haven't, and even if I had any prior plans I would have rescheduled. You're most important right now." Roy informed him, and it was the truth.

"About my sleeping arrangements?" Ed ventured now.

"I've not yet heard word from Gracia. Until I do, I was wondering if you would be willing to stay over at my place. I have plenty of empty guestrooms, you probably wouldn't even see me unless you wanted to."

Ed cocked his head at him, "and now why would I want to avoid you when we're getting along so well? I will stay with you, thank you for the offer."

"Of course, and Al can stay there as well until he leaves for Risembool."

"I believe he plans to leave as soon as he can. He's asked me to purchase a train ticket for him."

"Well I shall enjoy what I see of him then." Roy decided. "After this we can go get your hair cut if you want, and then go to my place. Or we can go home first if you need to rest."

"No, I'm fine. Hair cut first." Edward insisted, and the two men turned to emptying their coffee cups in companionable silence so that they could get started on their forming schedule for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who reviewed... now to answer them!

Mandeln: It was my honor to make your morning, and I will note that little detail about chapter length. I'm keeping them all the same so far, but I might extend some chapters later on... I'll see how it works with the plot timing.

J Plash: Fear de goats!

merichuel: Yes, out of all the things he could have asked for, I felt a hair cut was probably the best random request he could make. I'm glad you enjoyed Al's more agressive side, I just don't see him as an innocent... he's a guy with hormones, that does not even sound like a definition for "innocent". May the Elric charm live on, and make appearances soon.

greyscale: Well, if your mom had been, all you'd have to do was give her a hug. It freaks them out and they forget the reason for questioning your sanity.

Paon: And yet, you now have that visual, don't you just love me now? haha.

Vampy: Ah the Gate, the Gate... yes it keeps Edward company when Roy cannot. They need to hurry up and bed one another so Ed can have a Gate free night.

roarargh: Well I am glad it makes sense.. and you are welcome.

GreedxEd: You just want a reason to hit him again, don't you? XD

Bar-Ohki: Press conferences are crazy. -shudder-

Classical-Shit: You _had_ to go on vacation, you poor thing. P Where did you go that you did not take all the rest of us?

Rose: Consecutive head over heels for a chapter is just what I like to hear. Woo!

* * *

I really like this chapter personally. I mean I love all the chapters in this, but this is one of those that I especially like. Hopefully you'll all like it as well.

And I really wish I had something intelligent and interesting to say up here right now, but as I do not, I shall get back to drinking my juice and watching the gymnastics competition. I love the Olympic season. It's the only time of the year I become a couch potato.

* * *

Chapter Six

Edward may have been walking sedately, and with unconscious panther-like grace as he strolled beside Mustang down the streets of Central. However he was anything but calm, and had anyone dared look deep enough into those golden eyes of his, they'd have seen his enthusiasm. Sure, he was back, he was next to the man who he'd first lusted for, then later come to love, for years. This alone would have been enough to make him crack a smile that only the Gate could wipe away. The reason for his current excitement was quite different though. He had been given, and accepted the offer to stay with Mustang at his place.

If Gracia happened to call, he'd politely turn down the offer in some fashion. There was no way he was letting this supreme strike of luck pass him by. He was going to stay with Roy, and his imagination knew no limits right now. It was fortunate for him that he could multi-task, and thus was able to navigate the streets whilst looking normal. It was also fortunate that he had an ineffable supply of self-control, else the general public would have seen evidence of the more… questionable things that his imagination was coming up with.

"Here." Roy said, making a beeline for the door of a local barbershop. He was ignoring the looks he was getting from the citizenry milling about.

"Here? Should I trust you?" Ed grinned, following after the man regardless.

"Oh by all means don't start now if you don't already." Roy grinned back, unabashed. "I'm taking you someplace with scissors, and I'm paying for what happens with them."

Edward chuckled lightly, "now that is a disconcerting thought. I'll take my chances even so." He replied as he entered in through the door that Mustang held open for him.

The barbershop was ambient in lighting, lighting which unfortunately buzzed to Ed's sensitive hearing. There were several leather chairs for waiting customers, and stacks of haphazardly arranged magazines and older newspapers.

"Back so soon, your hair looks fine to me."

Edward turned to see Roy engaged now in conversation with an elderly man sporting a goatee and a handlebar moustache. His balding head was flecked in gray, but his blue eyes were lively even in old age.

"Not for me this time, for him." Mustang tossed his head in the direction of Ed.

"Oh I see, I see. A fine looking man, you outdid yourself this time." The barber remarked pleasantly as he hurried over to Edward.

Mustang's mouth opened and closed several times, giving him the appearance of being a goldfish with a light blush.

Edward turned his amused gaze from Roy and to the barber, smiling. "Has he brought other men in here?"

"No, you're the first. But I've seen him out with those frivolous lasses. You look like a better catch." He said with a return smile. "Now, what will it be?"

Ed immediately turned to business, both he and the barber now ignoring the mortified looking Roy. "It's gotten much too long for me, I want to bring it back up to just below my shoulders." He said as he pulled his hair free of the tie so the elderly man could scope out the territory.

"Those frivolous lasses _he_ used to date would kill for hair like this." The barber said, fingering his way through it with an expert eye. "Let's shorten it up though for you."

Edward chose this moment to toss an indefinable grin over at Mustang before allowing himself to be led away.

Halfway through the procedure, as Ed sat there in his purple smock in the black leather chair, he pulled the conversation back to Mustang. "How long has it been, since you've seen _him_ out with a girl?"

"Worried he's cheating on you? Well, if you started dating about two months ago, I'd say you're in the clear."

"We're not dating… I just… wondered." Edward admitted.

"Worried about what others would think? Relationships as a rule are never easy, but everything worth having in life has challenges you have to work through."

How true Ed knew that to be. "It's more like he doesn't know how I feel about him, maybe the flirting has given him a clue. But I know him well enough to know he can be thick headed sometimes. And besides, I don't know if he even could like me back that way."

"Keep trying if you really like him." The barber said, giving another snip of the scissors to the spun gold locks.

"Yeah." Edward agreed, and fell silent in thought. He truly hoped that Roy was responding to his little subtle attempts at flirting with him.

When at last the haircut was done, Ed grinned happily and braided it back neatly. It had been too long since his hair had been this short, and he liked it better this way. It made him look just a bit younger, and he was finally around that age where the times he'd wished he looked older seemed so silly.

True to his word, Roy paid, and as soon as they were back out on the street he threw his hands up in frustration. "First Hawkeye, then him."

Ed blinked at him, wondering if he should be worried about his friend. "Come again?"

"Thinking there's something going on between us." Mustang explained vaguely. He wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to mention to Ed that Hawkeye had talked about who had the hots for whom and who wanted to jump each other.

Ed smiled cryptically, "well we are getting along. That's not exactly normal of us."

"I guess." Roy lamented with a sigh.

Ed bit back a laugh and tossed the black haired man a pacifying smile. "Deep breath. Come on, you never let anyone fluster you but me. Don't make me jealous."

"You're right." Mustang agreed and shook his head as if to shake off all the hints being thrown at him. Somehow he managed to evade the thought his mind tried to spear him with, the thought of his reactions to some of the things Ed did. He was unknowing in his reprieve.

"So tell me what we have to do now?" Ed suggested.

"Well," Roy began, glad for the change of topic, "if you're staying over with me, I'll need to buy more food. Do you feel up to shopping?" He raked his gaze over the blonde, trying to determine whether or not Ed was getting tired.

Edward snorted inelegantly, "I'm recovered. You don't need to treat me like I'm made of glass, though I admit it's nice that you aren't taking it for granted that I can keep up with you. I _was_ in a car wreck after all only two days ago."

"So I take that as a yes?" Roy grinned.

"Yes!" Edward made a swat out to the side, missing Roy as he sidestepped the move.

Ten minutes later, the pair was entering the grocery store.

Edward was pushing the cart because quote, he wanted to.

Mustang did not press the matter.

Edward just wanted an excuse to watch Roy's ass while he pushed the cart along from behind. They were heading down the produce aisles when Ed could no longer hold back the snicker that was building.

Hearing the noise, Roy looked back, "what's so funny?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, que sera sera." Edward smirked disarmingly at him with a nonchalant flip of his hand.

"Eh? Kay whazzitnow?" Roy blinked at him.

Edward gave way to a fit of sniggers. "Never mind, it's not a phrase in any language from this world."

"Then don't go off in them." Roy rebuked before resuming his produce browsing.

Ed followed, getting his laughter under control. It wasn't like he could have mentioned to Roy how domestic this all was becoming. He would have been snapped at faster than he could attempt to placate the man. Much less defend.

Five minutes later, the produce had been obtained, and the dairy was now being perused by Mustang.

Edward was now studying the broad shoulders under that shirt, the muscles were quite fascinating as they rippled with every movement. He began to wonder if Roy realized how attractive he was when he was reaching into a refrigerator case to pull out-

"No!"

"Yes." Roy insisted, plopping the milk into the front of the cart, out of Ed's reach. "I need it to bake, and if you don't eat any cake, then there's just that much more for me."

Edward glowered at him, knowing he'd been had. "Fine."

Roy smirked at him, and tossed in a container of sour cream as well. "Come on now, and that milk better reach the checkout line."

Edward stomped after him, considering "accidentally" running into him with the cart.

Three minutes later found the two debating the merits of teriyaki sauce brands.

Ed won.

Roy sulked.

Five minutes went by, and they were in the bread aisle.

"You won't drink milk, but you'll eat this?" Roy asked, holding up the hostage loaf of sourdough.

"Yes, now put it back in the cart." Edward admonished him, tossing in a package of cinnamon-raisin bagels.

"Do you know how this is made?" Roy pressed, now shaking the loaf before Ed's eyes.

"Of course I do, moron." Ed smirked, snatched the loaf away and put it back in the cart. "It better be there when we reach the checkout line."

Roy couldn't help the mirthful smile that graced his face. He was honestly enjoying this, he'd never had so much fun shopping for groceries before. Biting back a laugh, he turned and headed away again.

Edward allowed himself the chuckle Roy did not, and happily followed after the man he loved. He made plans to eat as much as he could this week so that they'd have to do this again soon.

They reached the checkout line at long last, both the milk and the sourdough loaf made it onto the belt.

Now loaded down by four bags of groceries each, the two began the trek to Mustang's house.

Luckily it was not that far away, for they were carrying perishables.

As Edward turned down the corner, and saw the type of neighborhood they were in, he rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed."

"What?" Roy frowned over at him.

"That you live in a place like this." Ed said, nodding around.

"Ah," Roy thought about that for a moment, "it's all I've ever known. But I did tell you there'd be enough room where you wouldn't have to even see me if you didn't want to."

"And I did tell you in a sense that I believe such an idea is silly. It's not like I feel the urge to do you in or anything as soon as you fall asleep." Edward replied, whilst thinking of something else he'd rather do to Mustang once he was sleeping. Something that would ensure that no sleeping would be had for quite some time. But alas, Roy was talking again and he really should pay attention.

"I'll start lunch while you get settled in, I don't know about you but I'm hungry again."

"You're kidding, right? You're asking me if I'm hungry?" Ed flashed him a teasing smile.

"Ah, right. My mistake, you'd eat the whole country, dirt and all if you could." Roy bantered back.

"As long as it was the moist kind."

"How about the worm filled kind?"

"Even better, protein!"

Had any bystanders been watching, they would have thought they were hallucinating. Roy Mustang laughing due to good humor and not the fact he was about to cause bodily harm was not a sight often seen.

When they reached Roy's house, Edward fell into silence so he could look around. From the outside, and even the front lawn, it was beautiful here. He almost felt awed as he walked up to the front porch stoop with Mustang.

He soon discovered it was just as nice inside.

"I'd say you could hang your coat up over there," Roy nodded his head towards the door opposite the table he'd set his keys on, "but yours seems to have vanished."

"A goat ate it." Edward grumbled, but dropped the groceries long enough to put his shoes alongside Roy's, before puttering after him with the food again.

The candles that had illuminated that semi circle foyer flickered out, and Roy began flipping on lights as they went.

"I'm going to get lost in here." Edward grumbled under his breath.

"You're an alchemist, make doors until you find your way again. Just make sure you return everything you alter to its original form afterwards. After a few days though you'll know the way around fairly well."

When they reached the kitchen at last, Edward helped put the groceries away before following after Roy again. As they walked, Roy gave him the quick tour, and showed him to one of the guest rooms.

"You can stay here." Roy said, flipping on the light switch to toss the room into light.

"Wow." Ed muttered as he walked in.

Roy had gone over to the large bay window to toss open the curtains, showing a scenery of mountains in the distance.

Edward looked over the furnishings with an appreciative eye. Even on a guest room, Mustang had not held back any comforts. There were several arm chairs set before the fireplace, a large mahogany bureau, a queen sized bed, and a large bookshelf filled to the very last inch with a sofa nearby it.

"Bathroom's through there." Roy waved a gloved hand at the door nearest the bed.

"How rich _are_ you, exactly?" Ed frowned at him.

Roy smirked and shrugged. "Me, myself, and I? Or me and my family? Anyway it's not important. I'll go get lunch started."

Ed watched thoughtfully as he walked out, closing the door behind him as he went. "Family, huh? You've never mentioned them before, I wonder why."

Shrugging, Ed turned and went to inspect the bathroom. Needless to say it met with his approval, and he spent nearly twenty minutes soaking under the hot taps in the bathtub while translucent bubbles danced over the surface.

When he felt thoroughly relaxed, Ed got out, toweled off and redressed. His hair had managed to stay clear of the water, oh the joys of having shorter hair again. Once he was suitable he padded out of the room and retraced his steps back to the kitchen.

"Ah, good timing, it's nearly ready." Roy smiled over his shoulder, potholder in one glove free hand.

"Nice apron." Ed smirked as he walked over. He could see the gloves poking out of one front pocket on Roy's pants. He attempted to tell himself it was stupid to be jealous of gloves.

Roy glanced down at the clothing article in question, "it isn't even true, it's electric. But Havoc thought it was a funny gift."

The apron read, 'I've got a gas stove and I know how to light it'.

"Very classy." Edward approved with the still lingering smirk. "What did you make?"

"Shepherd's pie and a chopped salad." He shrugged, and turned his attention back to the oven.

Edward scuttled over to one marble countertop and leaned against it casually to watch Roy peer through the little oven window to check the food. "Have you ever made meringue?"

"What kind of question is that supposed to be?" Roy asked back as he pulled open the oven door now and thrust his potholder holding hands into the oven.

"A valid one, just answer."

"No, I've not."

"I'm making us a lemon meringue pie then later. I snuck lemons into the cart when you weren't looking."

"Sneak."

"Guilty as charged."

Roy now had the pies out of the oven and carefully transferred them to set on top of larger platter like plates, to one side of which he began portioning salad. "So if you're so sneaky, how'd the milk manage to stay in the cart?"

"Because I want a cake." Edward admitted.

"Brat." Mustang thrust one plate at him.

Soon the two were at the kitchen table to eat in comfortable silence.

Edward still couldn't quite get over at how quickly they'd come together in harmony. He knew they'd both "grown up" in various ways over the years. Life changed you sometimes, and it seemed that they'd been changed for the better. They were coexisting in harmony, even if they did have friendly little bickers that lasted mere seconds. It kept things light and fun. Honestly, he was enjoying himself and the thought of _not_ having this anymore was not a pleasant one.

Roy was eating and doing quite a bit of thinking as well. He and Edward were getting along like old friends, and he found he enjoyed this. As much as Edward's maturity concealed it, his ease at being around Roy was allowing him to show more and more that he still did have that fiery side to him. Roy was looking forward to seeing it come out to play again. He realized, and not with regret, that Ed had managed to insert himself back into Roy's life quite securely. No, he didn't mind at all.


	7. Chapter 7

I must be feeling really nice today, because I hadn't planned on putting this up just yet. I had the impulse to however, and since I got so many lovely reviews so fast for the last chapter, I suppose this is my thank you.

I love pulling these all nighters almost, for weeks on end. And then sleeping during the matches I don't care to see. The Olympics always mess up my internal alarm clock, but it is so worth it. Though I did miss part of womens water volleyball today, picking my brother up from his first day back to high school. He's a sophomore this year. It took me forever to even get out of the parking lot of the complex I live in. We're right across the street from a high school and the students and parents wanting to pick them up clogged the only exit out I had. Then there were the schoolbuses and drivers who decided not to be nice and offer to let me out. Bleh, first week of school is a terror for the roads.

And really, people need to stop tailgaiting me for going the speedlimit. They may not like their car, but I love mine.

Okay, ranting over, to the story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

"You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Roy tossed back as he flipped on the light switch for the room whose door they'd just passed through.

"This is book blasphemy." Edward declared, hands on his hips as he gazed around the circular library.

The room stretched two stories tall, and fit nearly one hundred bookshelves on each floor, each shelf nicely outfitted with books. The lower level had suede couches, armchairs, ottomans, and several glass coffee tables. There were a few large tables and barstool chairs set underneath them. A winding copper staircase, blue green with age and lack of polish, led up to the second floor where a mahogany banister ran along the perimeter of the walkway. On each side of whichever floor, there was a rolling ladder which was affixed to tracks along the ceiling so it would not fall.

All of this was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"I haven't had time to come in here for almost a year." Roy said as he walked in, covering his mouth and nose with one hand to block the spray of dust that drifted into the air with each step he took. "Much less clean in here."

"Blasphemous." Edward exclaimed softly as he followed after Roy, covering his own breathing passages as well. "Have you even read all of these?"

"Nearly a third of them, the house came with the rest when I bought it. The family who lived here before me had needed to return home to some town or other and couldn't take all the books they'd collected over the generations of their family. I inherited it with the house." Roy explained as he looked around now. "I figure you'll have them all read in a day or two, right?"

"I could, but this place is disgusting." Edward informed him.

"It's not! …Well, yeah it's disgusting." Roy finally defaulted with a wry smirk. "So, will you help me out in here so you can earn your keep until Gracia gets in touch with me?"

"I should have known you to be less than charitable." Was the humored response. "Fine, I'll help you clean up this train wreck. Since you lured me in so expertly with the word of 'library' and all. But if I catch some ancient disease and die because of it, I will become your own personal ghost who pulls carpets out from under you and causes your chandeliers to fall on your head."

Roy rolled his eyes at the blonde man standing near to him, but smiled nonetheless. "Seems we've got a deal then."

"I can't believe you're wrangling me into free labor when I'm supposed to be resting." Edward grumped and spun on his heel to start marching back towards the door.

"You said yourself that you were fine. Where are you going?" Roy asked in concern as he went after Ed, "you are fine, aren't you?"

Ed stopped, turning to look back at Roy who'd hurried to his side anxiously. His golden eyes lit up somewhat, seeing the concern Roy had for him. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just teasing you."

"Then," Roy gave him a confused look, "where are you going?"

"To get us some masks to wear or something." Edward told him.

When Edward returned some time later he held out a bandana to Roy. "Here." He said, tying his own around his face without a second thought.

"What the hell? You want me to play dress up bandits with you?" Mustang asked, holding the thing up.

"Fine, catch a dust disease and die." Ed told him, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"You look ridiculous." Roy muttered and attempted to affix his own bandana into the proper position.

Edward was glad his own bandana hid the smirk on his face as he watched Roy struggle.

"How do you do this?!" He vented in exasperation.

"Wrap and tie it around your head." Edward provided unhelpfully.

"You're a brilliant help for a supposed genius."

Edward laughed shortly and shaking his head, moved around so he was behind Roy. "Stop, let me." He said and swatted the man's hands aside before tying the knot deftly, letting his fingers graze the soft locks of hair he had attempted not to tie as well.

While Roy was grateful for the help, and he'd truly _like_ to be able to blame the sudden shortness of breath on something other than Ed's proximity, he was unable to. His body had heightened all of his senses, and he was acutely aware of Edward being so close behind him, with those nimble fingers brushing subtly across his hair as he messed with the fabric. He even believed that he could hear Edward's soft rhythmic breathing.

Ed knew he couldn't stay back here any longer, though he longed to lean forward and brush his lips across the back of Roy's neck. He'd always wondered what Roy's skin would taste like, and it was such a great temptation right now. He could not act on his temptations right now though, it was too soon. He harnessed his impulses and removed his hands to step away. "Done. Don't mess with it until you're ready for it to come off."

That said, Edward passed Roy the dusting rag and wood furniture polish he'd procured. He grabbed the remaining dusting rag himself so he could start on the couches. He'd need to ask Roy to go to the store and buy some upholstery cleaner. He quickly turned to his task. Being busy dusting and cleaning was giving him some time to let his mind clear, and get himself back under control.

Roy shivered as his skin finally stopped prickling with nerve activity. But it hadn't been an unpleasant prickling. He was shocked, but not horrified, to realize he'd been hoping Ed would have touched him while he was back there. It was confusing, to suddenly be having feelings like this around the blonde. But they did not make him feel uneasy, or want to withdraw. Rather he kept having the urge to look over and ogle Edward while the man was bent over dusting off a couch cushion.

Giving himself a rough mental shake, Roy turned back to his dusting with a head full of thoughts as he tried to puzzle out what was going on with him.

Roy had finished dusting off all the tables, when he spoke, "didn't you say you sang? Sing us a song while we work?"

Edward cracked a grin and cast a hooded glance over at him, pausing in the cleaning of an armchair. "Very well, what sort of song would you like?"

"I've no idea, I trust your judgment though."

Ed considered for a moment before slipping into song as if it were second nature, and let the soft but deep tones carry over to where Mustang was working.

"Time was against us from the start

Leaving us with shadows of goodbye

Late at night I know life will never be enough

Without you by my side

And it's a long way home, to what I know-"

Roy cocked his head, his eyes half closed as the warm tones washed over him. Though the song was most definitely not a happy one. It made him feel just a bit gloomy, but he had to give Ed credit, the guy _could_ sing. And Ed's voice was pleasant to listen to, even if he had chosen a somewhat sadder song.

When Edward had finished, he trailed off, and did not begin another song. Instead he narrowed his eyes at a particularly stubborn patch of dust that kept wanting to float back onto the couch he was working on at present.

"Where'd you pick that song up from?" Roy asked when it became apparent Edward wasn't going to start up again like the nightingale he had proven himself to be.

"I think Beth taught me that one at the last carnival I ever went to with the gypsies." Edward said, thinking back carefully. "Al knows it as well, but he doesn't like to sing in public."

"You should have pursued professional singing while you were there. Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't what I saw myself doing for the rest of my life." Edward shrugged.

"And what had you imagined you'd be doing?"

_Besides settle down and live a life with you, Roy dearest?_ "That's actually a good question." Edward admitted and sat down with a graceless plop onto one of the dust-free suede couches. "To be honest, I'd never really had a chance in my life to think about that. When I took you up on your offer to take the State alchemy exam, I gave up a normal childhood that would have allowed me to explore career options. I became immersed in the military, and now I'm back in it once again thanks to you. When I was in that other world, it was like I was living in a real life nightmare and dream all at once. I found work, as you might have guessed, but it was nothing I applied myself fully to." Edward shook his head, "sorry, I'm rambling."

"No. It's okay." Roy said, and walked over after a moment's hesitation. He placed his dusting rag and the polish down on a nearby coffee table before sitting next to the other man, pulling the bandana away and laying it aside. "So what now? You may be in the military again, but you must have some ideal ending to your life that you want."

Edward pulled his bandana away as well and let it hang limply in one hand as he stared down at the dusty hardwood floor, and slumped just a bit where he sat. "I do, but some things take time to happen, if they're meant to happen at all."

"You've had an unequal balance in your life, too much pain and loss. It's about time that your life equaled out. You could still end up with your ideal life." Roy pointed out.

"Equivalent exchange innuendos?" Ed asked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. "You surprise me, I have the Gate residing in my head and dictating aspects of my life. Out of anyone, I know that equivalency is a vague and gray term. I try not to live my life by it anymore, even if that does piss the Gate off at times."

"Well maybe you just need to have a little faith again in it, like you used to." Roy suggested.

Edward looked over at Roy, and gave him a half-smile. What would Roy say if he knew that the Gate was more than happy to remind Edward of how he felt for the dark haired man sitting next to him now? What would he say if he knew that the Gate agreed with Edward that Roy was one fine catch, if catch him he could. "It's been few and far between where I've had things to place faith in. And the Gate is not on the top of my list."

"Who or what is then?"

Ed smiled at him, "you."

"What?" Roy was not expecting that.

"I have the most faith in you." Edward told him gently.

"But," Roy fished about frantically, he wasn't used to such blatant declarations of faith. Even Hawkeye had never said such a thing to him. "What about Al?"

"What about him?"

"He's your brother."

"That's right." Edward agreed, "try not to think too hard about it. I'm not sure I quite understand it myself, but Alphonse agrees with me that you'd be above him."

"You are the strangest pair of siblings I've ever met." Roy decided as he sank back into the cushions.

"You've no idea." Edward chuckled and leaned back as well to look over at Roy who was staring off into space thinking about something. "Do you leave your mask down all the time now, even at work?"

"No, only you seem to be privileged enough. You told me I didn't need to bother trying to resurrect my defenses around you. So I've stopped trying, I can't help feeling at ease with you." Roy admitted, not feeling uncomfortable anymore in admitting such a thing.

"And you don't. It should make work interesting tomorrow."

"I'll have to think of something that I can scowl about."

"Great, you'll be in a bad mood all day." Edward frowned, "no, I'll stay away from you as much as I can, after all, I have other people to get reacquainted and chummy with."

Somehow, Roy did _not_ like the idea of Edward getting too chummy with anyone. "Don't overexert yourself."

Ed laughed quietly and closed his eyes as he relaxed. "No, wouldn't want that." He smiled, and reveled silently in their closeness. If he only inched over he would be right next to that inviting body.

"Will you tell me what you do want? For your future, I mean." Roy asked suddenly.

Edward's eyes snapped open quickly, and he gave Roy a puzzled look. "Perhaps someday, but right now I'd rather keep private matters private." _You may think you want to know now, but you don't. _Edward held back the sigh that threatened to escape his lips.

The two eventually got back to cleaning.

Come dinner time, they had removed quite a lot of dust and were quite looking forward to eating again having worked up a very large appetite.

"Where did you say it is again?" Edward asked, peering between all the identical cupboards.

"Three o'clock, bottom shelf." Roy said as he looked over from where he was kneading the pizza dough by hand.

"Right." Edward said, and located the pizza sauce at last.

Once the sauce was on, they had a brief squabble on Roy sneaking pepperoni slices, and Edward not thinking that was very nice of him.

"Enough, there's still plenty. Even for one of your appetite." Roy said, popping a slice into Edward's mouth as he opened it again.

Edward glared at him as he chewed, and then swallowed before saying, "fine, you win."

"Of course I do." Roy grinned as he slid the pizza into the oven to bake, and walked over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of chilled wine. "Want some?"

"If it's good." Edward said, walking over to peer at the bottle. "I grew rather picky about wines in the other world."

To answer, Roy plucked a wine goblet from a steel rack and poured a small amount into the glass before offering it to Edward. The blonde took it, and swirled it for a moment watching the light play off the crimson liquid before sipping it.

Edward paused to consider the flavor, eyes closed, before he held the glass back out to Mustang. "That's actually really good."

"Of course it is." Roy scoffed and poured more into the proffered glass before selecting a goblet for himself. "This is vintage age, my dear Edward Elric. I own practically every bottle from the years before the business started up. Test batches, you know? Wonderful batches really, I have a cellar full of this stuff."

"No wonder you always seemed drunk." Edward smirked over the lip of his glass.

"I'll have you know I only came into work still drunk three times. None of which you were around for." Roy grumbled as he put the wine bottle back away.

"Hung over?"

"Once, and you were around for that actually." He admitted with a bit of a laugh.

"I knew it."

They passed the time until the pizza was done cleaning up in their respective bathrooms, as they'd both been covered in a slight film of dust.

Edward met Roy back in the kitchen, and before long they were at his massive dining room table to eat the pizza they'd made together.

Ed laid claim to most of it.

"Are you going to tell me yet?"

"Tell you what?" Roy asked, his slice of pizza hovering in front of his mouth now.

"What rank you are." Edward clarified, "I certainly hope you don't plan to leave me to figure it out on my own and look like a total dunce."

"That's not quite what I had planned." Roy assured him, "though I had thought you'd figure it out by now. But as you haven't, I'll tell you tomorrow morning before we get there."

"Will you tell me what I was promoted to then, if not Fuhrer?" Edward teased with a mocking grin.

Roy snorted, "as if you would ever have liked to be Fuhrer."

"At least we both know that. Now will you tell me?"

Roy considered him for a moment, before shrugging. "Colonel, and don't worry, I'm keeping you on my personal team so you don't get a desk job."

"Thanks." Edward said with a shudder, but paid no mind to the promotion. He really didn't care so much, it was a title and a pay raise. As long as he could stay with Roy, he was content.

"Let yourself never again believe that I don't have your best interest at heart."

"Don't worry, that's a lesson I learned many years ago."

"At least you learned something." Roy joked and laughed at the glower Ed tossed him.

"I learned a lot of things." Edward replied and finished his last slice of pizza. "Now, I do believe you owe me a complete tour of this haunted mansion."

"Haunted mansion, is it?" Roy got up from the table, and Ed followed suit. "Help me clean up and then we'll have our grand tour."

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed in his enthusiasm.

The two of them quickly powered through the clean up in the kitchen, and before long only the dishes had to be dried. Roy grabbed a spare towel to help Edward with the process and soon they were drying dishes side by side in silence.

Had Edward wanted to put a name to the silence between them, he'd have called it tense from his end. But not in an unfriendly way. He himself was feeling the buildup of years of sexual tension, and the object of his affections was near enough that he could smell the shampoo Roy used. Vanilla and sandalwood. The man was trying to kill him or something, sporting around sexy smells like that. This controlling his emotions was getting harder each minute. But he must control himself, at least until he saw a definitive sign that Roy liked him.

He wouldn't make his move until then, he'd use every last restraint he had. He wanted to be sure that Roy not only liked him, but that Roy was certain of his liking. The last thing Edward wanted was for this to end up being some sort of strange "you're back I'm so glad, now let's get upstairs and do it like rabbits just because" sort of thing. Though he was rather tempted to swipe that sinful shampoo of Roy's.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, thank you everyone who left reviews, I was so pleased. Thanks again! I can't wait to read your reviews for this chapter as well.

Horse: Thanks a lot, and I hope this is somewhat soon enough.

greyscale: Do you do a dance as well?

J Plash: I rather like that line myself -grin-

Ethereal: Yes, traffic is such a pain. Though today wasn't as bad as it has been this past week. Even though yesterday I got annoyed at people who can't park.And I'm very pleased you're enjoying the story so far.

Rose: I've not entirely decided yet to be honest.

merlyn: A bit of both, perhaps?

GreedxEd: ...wow, you hit him hard that time. He's totally out.

Mandeln: Aww thanks, I appreciate that a lot.

simpleEarthian: Well I'm glad you managed a few spare seconds for me, thanks so much.

FreshwaterRain: Yeah you and me both. My shampoo doesn't smell sinful.

Bar-Ohki: Oh you know me so well, I do plan on putting in rocks. I'm just not sure which ones or how big.

Tee: I have thought about it, I'm still deciding.

* * *

Wow, okay, now to the chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews! Chapter Seven made me feel very loved. Now onto a love of a different sort... which hopefully still earns me love as well.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"And through that gate there you can access the park. There's jogging trails and some tennis courts." Roy motioned to the white picket fence gate in between the large barriers of Cypress.

Edward stared around the huge back yard, it was nearly as big as the front lawn. The trees were shadowy ghosts in the moonlight and the little balls of fire that danced around them under Mustang's control. There was a manmade pond, and Edward was fairly certain that he saw a few raccoons in the branches of the highest trees. "Don't you have security or anything?"

"No." Roy shrugged, "I don't need it. No one is stupid enough to try and break in here and steal something. I've accidentally left the place unlocked when I went on a three day trip to East Central. Everything was as it had been when I left."

"I had a home in Montreux once." Edward said offhandedly.

"What happened to it?"

"I was called to London for an emergency Parliament session they wanted me to attend because of my father. When I got back the neighborhood children had burned it to the ground. It was kind of," he cracked a smile, "ironic. Ever since then I've never had a place to call home, Al and I stayed at hotels since we ended up traveling so much we practically lived in that Bentley."

"I'm assuming that's a car?"

"A very expensive one, but while you have money here, I had money there."

"And what's this about your father? He's there as well even now?"

A shadow passed over his eyes, and Edward shook his head numbly. "He was killed many years ago. He worked in close proximity with the British government, and since I was his eldest son I became his heir. I inherited his money, and later on when I proved my genius, as you call it, I inherited his influence in the government. They came to rely on my opinions where they would have relied on my father's, had he still been alive."

"I thought you hated him, why allow yourself to be dragged into his affairs that way?" Roy asked in confusion.

"I grew up." Edward said simply and met Roy's eyes, black as the night above them. "I am not proud of how I once hated him, and to this very day I still regret that I was unable to spend more time with the one parent I had left up until that very moment he died. I used to be such a fool about some things in my life back then. But at least when the end came, he knew I cared about him, and I knew he cared about me."

"You really have grown up." Roy remarked, feeling almost humbled by Ed's words. It made him think about what he might be missing out on, not speaking to his own family in so long. Could he live with another regret if he were to follow the same path as Edward had? He had so many regrets already, and most of them could bring a less strong person down into the bottle for eternity.

"Yes, well," Ed smiled softly, "I sincerely doubt you'd have welcomed back a child with such… hospitality as you've shown me."

"You may have a point. I probably would have given you the choice of staying in the dorms for now or on the street." Roy grinned wolfishly.

Ed laughed, "it's good to see some things never change."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" He asked and turned his eyes up to look at the sky as he drew in a deep breath of cleansing air.

"Indeed." Edward smiled at him and glanced away from him with a soft sigh.

"Were you happy there?"

Ed looked back at him sharply, finding those onyx eyes on him again. "As happy as I could be. But there was always a piece of me missing. Now that I'm back… I think I might be able to be truly happy."

"Alchemy?"

"That was always a part of it." Edward admitted, "but I could have borne living without alchemy if the main reason for my lack of true happiness had been present in my life."

"Al was there with you, what more could you have wanted?" Roy asked with a curious frown.

A flicker of surprise passed through Ed's eyes, before he got a hold of himself again. "To be with the person I love." He replied honestly, feeling his heart pound almost painfully in his chest. Yet he knew he'd revealed very little. In fact, he'd probably only made the subject hazier. "And not in a brotherly way either."

He had not been expecting that, just about as much as he'd not been expecting the flood of emotions that hit him like a tidal wave. Confusion, surprise, hope, disappointment, among others. All left him feeling even more confused. "Who?" He managed to ask in what sounded like a strained voice to his ears.

Edward's eyes never left Roy's, and when he smiled, it was faint and almost sad. "I'd rather you figure it out on your own, if it means enough to you. But I first met them in person when I was twelve. That should be enough of a hint for you to go about snooping where it concerns me, like you used to do." He then looked away while saying, "I'm tired, excuse me."

He began to stride across the grounds to head back to the house, leaving Roy standing and staring after him.

Roy only seemed capable of moving from his frozen position when Edward had vanished inside, the door closing behind him. Half of his mind screamed at him to go in there after Edward, and presented him with very enticing images of what he could do once he did so. The other half of his mind was trying to fathom why he was thinking such thoughts about Ed. Much less feeling these… "oh no."

He sat down in the grass, hard.

It suddenly clicked, and he was a smarter man than to head for the roads of denial. Somewhere, sometime, somehow, he'd developed feelings for Ed. And he had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind that he'd subconsciously had them for some time before Edward had returned. These were not the sort of feelings he might have for a best friend, or an immediate family member, and definitely not to the degree that they could be spur of the moment.

But what good was realizing this now when Edward had clearly told him that he was in love with someone? Who was this someone? He needed to find out, since he was twelve, Ed had said? That ruled out Winry, thank goodness. Okay, who had Edward met when he had been twelve…

Roy mentally counted back the years until he landed on the proper one. It suddenly hit him, that had been the year Edward had finally actually met all of his staff, as well as himself. That didn't leave many options… Breda and Fuery were unavailable. Maes was six feet under and had been married to boot. Armstrong was… hell no. Falman too old as he was now sliding down that 'over the hill' mark. Havoc was involved with someone named Jane. That left Riza, and himself.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Roy chastised himself as he found his thoughts surging at an amazing rate of speed.

It appeared it was time to do that snooping Edward had alluded to. A while of watching Edward, and he'd be able to tell, hopefully, the way the blonde's mind was working. And he desperately hoped beyond hope and beyond wish that he was the one Edward loved.

Only time would tell.

He got up, and made his way inside.

Edward stepped away from the window he'd been watching Roy through, and sighed heavily. "I guess I'll see what happens. Hopefully he's catching on now." He murmured to himself as he walked over to flop down onto the bed still fully clothed.

Sleep did not take long to claim him, and when it did, it was as he expected.

"_That was unexpected of you, and brave if I might say so." The Gate's voice sounded._

"_I think you'll find you can." Edward thought back, "and I realized that I don't want to have regrets about this either. So if I managed to help things along, to whatever end, then I will rest easier when I greet whatever fate you allow me."_

"_Even with your little display of helpful hinting out there, you should remember that nothing is ever easy that's worth having."_

"_And often times you've forbade me from having just that. Taken limbs and bodies, health and happiness. I don't need your reminder. I've been silently in love with him for years, I can bear a few more days or weeks until a decision has been reached."_

"_You make me out to be such an ogre."_

"_I give you what you deserve."_

"_Would you like to know what he's doing now?"_

"_No, it's not fair."_

"_Did I imagine it, or did you just say something about fair?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_You bitch about equivalency and would rather continue to torch everything I am, and yet you go on about fair? You never fail to amuse me."_

"_You make me out to be a person of only one mindset, who cannot bend when the occasion calls for it. I am not you."_

"_Valid point, and I'm grateful you're not. Though it would be a fitting end to you if you don't succeed. I can make you my little apprentice."_

"_Piss off. As far as I'm concerned if I die, I want it to be in a realm where you never bother me again."_

"_He's taking his clothes off."_

"_What?!"_

"_It's true, where does he keep his workout machines?"_

"_You shouldn't be doing stuff like that!"_

"_Please, I'm the Gate, I can watch whatever I want. And currently I am watching him, damn, those pajamas need to come off. That man of yours has a six pack that the Armstrong fellow would kill for."_

"_Stop spying on him! And quit torturing me, I know that's what you're doing. Because you don't have a libido, much less a gender."_

"_What, you don't appreciate my efforts to give you some tasty information while you're still being a grumpy sexually frustrated virgin?"_

"_I swear, if you send me back to Europe to die at the end of this, I'm going to do more than give you indigestion on my way through!"_

"_So that's a no?"_

Edward woke up the next morning feeling rested but still annoyed. The Gate had bantered back and forth with him for what he knew had been hours on end. He didn't even have the capacity right now to feel apprehensive about what Roy might do to try and figure his feelings out.

He took a quick bath, dealt with his clothing in a few flashes of blue light, and headed out of his bedroom. He was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard his name called.

"Ed!"

Edward turned to look back up the stairs. "Oh, there you are. Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?" Roy asked as he reached the landing, somehow easily able to keep up the pretenses of how he'd been acting. Not once letting slip he was trying to puzzle Edward out, much less the fact he was trying to keep his own newly accepted emotions under control.

"It was trying, the Gate was feeling exceptionally chatty." Ed smiled wryly, "and stop, you can make it obvious you're trying to figure out the answer to what I said last night. I don't mind. You just seem silly if you're trying to hide it from me. I can read your eyes like a book."

"What?" Roy blinked at him, feeling completely derailed.

"Your eyes, I used to think they just seemed closed off. But I learned to think differently." Edward shrugged and turned to continue down the hallway.

Roy quickly fell in step beside him, while thinking about that. Not even Hawkeye seemed able to read him like that, and he had thought no one would be able to. He felt a little warm ball of hope grow bigger in his chest. "So you can read me through my eyes, and you always know when I'm lying. Is there anything I do that you can't see through?"

Edward glanced over at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I can't always read what you're thinking, they may be a book, but the book doesn't always have clear letters. And I can't read emotions you conceal. You're concealing emotions now, but no matter how long I tried to figure them out, I get nowhere."

Roy smiled, "and how long did you have to look at my eyes to figure all this out?"

"Every time I made eye contact with you. It gradually happened." Edward explained as the two walked towards the front door. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they were going out. After all, they needed to collect Alphonse, and Edward still hadn't bought the train ticket for his brother.

"That's not an easy ability, kind of, personal, isn't it?" Roy questioned, watching Ed's face carefully.

Edward felt something deep inside him jolt and tug, and he looked sharply over at Roy, actually stopping in the middle of the entryway.

"Edward… what you said-"

Several knocks in rapid succession rang out onto the front door, not a yard from either men.

Both looked over at it, yet neither moved to answer.

Three more knocks.

Roy sighed, and looked over at Edward whose unreadable golden eyes were now watching him. "Hold that thought." He said, and walked to the door to unlock and open it, all the while cursing whoever had interrupted him.

"About time, I've been out here forever. It's not fair that you keep him all to yourself!" Havoc complained as he stood on the porch.

It took a great amount of self control to keep himself from blasting Havoc into the stratosphere. "What?"

"Ed, where's Ed?" Havoc said impatiently.

"I'm right here." Edward said as he finished pulling his boots on, moving forward now into view and to the doorway. "Hello Jean, it's been a while."

"Damn right!" Havoc said, and completely ignoring all decorum, grabbed Edward forward into an affectionate back pound while he grinned like a loon.

Edward coughed but smiled as he drew away. "Don't get too upset with Roy, I wasn't feeling up to going around and making house calls yesterday."

"It's Roy now is it? What happened to bastard?"

Roy snorted and moved inside to grab his coat and keys. "Careful, Havoc, Ed might have gotten away with insubordination, but you sure as hell won't."

"I prefer to think of it more of me telling the truth." Edward smirked back and turned to Havoc again. "So will you tell me what rank he is now?"

"Do so and I will make sure Jane never wants to sleep with you again!" Roy called out from inside as he finished tugging on his overcoat. "Ed, you need a jacket?"

"Sorry, my lips are apparently sealed. But I can't believe he's not told you." Havoc smiled apologetically.

Edward shrugged in answer at him, and looked back inside to Roy. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

Roy stepped outside as he finished shoving his foot into his remaining boot, and locked the front door. "Okay, so we need to go get Al, and make a stop at the train station."

"Train station? You're leaving?" Havoc asked in alarm as he stared at Ed.

"Al is, when he decides to." Edward filled in, "he's going to Risembool. I think he plans to try and woo Winry."

Roy held back a sigh, knowing that whatever opportune moment he'd had was now far gone. He'd have to wait to speak to Edward when the time was right again, though for the moment he was still fairly sure he was right. Edward had been talking about him last night. He'd continue to watch how the blonde acted, but he was sure of his analysis. "So let's be on our way, Edward."

"I'll let Hawkeye know you'll be running late for good reasons." Havoc said with a grin and a salute before dashing off down the front lawn.

"Can we stop at the station first?" Edward asked as he followed Roy towards the garage.

"Sure, of course." Roy said and punched in the code to open the hatch door.

Five minutes later Edward was sitting pensively in the passenger's seat of the sleek black number that Roy called his normal car. At least it wasn't one of the huge bulky contraptions that reminded Edward of a taxi cab. From the outside he knew he appeared calm, and interested in the scenery as Roy drove. However inside he was trembling just enough so that he realized he was.

Roy chanced a glance over at Edward, always daring during morning rush hour traffic. He noted that the other man seemed very enwrapped in sightseeing, and most likely thinking. The man was always thinking. But what he wouldn't do right now to be able to read the thoughts behind those golden eyes, like Edward could do to him.

"It's strange, being in a car again." Edward suddenly said, still gazing out the window thoughtfully.

"Hm? How so?"

"The last time I was, well, you know what happened."

"I'm not about to crash into anything, don't worry. I should have thought about that though, are you doing okay?"

"I'm not going to spazz out on you, don't worry." Edward half-smiled. "It's just strange. And to think I'm actually glad that it happened. Otherwise I'd still be there."

"I'm glad you aren't." Roy told him quietly, yet in the close proximity of the car he knew he'd been heard. "And I'll still try and help you find a way to stay here. I'll do what I can to make sure the Gate doesn't yank you back."

"Thank you, for everything." Edward replied simply, and hoped that they'd be able to find a way, together.


	9. Chapter 9

I actually meant to get this up days ago, but those of you who follow Believe In Me know my schedule got turned topsy-turvey. So I have finally gotten around to this, never fear, I've not forgotten the cuteness that is these two and their quest for love. Now to answer the reviews left by those people who make sure I never forget this story, you all are fantastic as always. Thanks to all of you for your support, it keeps coming in and I am so happy.

GreedxEd: Ouchie, you're really not letting him have a break.

hell: Well at least I got my 15 minutes of fame.

greyscale: I'm not sure what I do can be classified as dancing... it's more like as the show Will and Grace immortalized, a "full body dry heave." Now doesn't that sound lovely?

J Plash: How are your vocal cords doing?

Classical: Well I hope the upcoming ones don't disappoint those little longings for the super fluff.

Mary: I just love turning the world upside down I guess. And then I shake it and see what falls out for me to eat. And as to your question, you shall have to wait and see.

Bar-Ohki: I might do that in a later chapter... XD. I am evil like that after all.

Paon: I swear, me and my psychic readers at times.

Rose: And he will too... so don't worry, you'll get to read all about that.

Egypt Mesi: Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like that.

Ethereal: I'm glad you liked the father bit. It really fit for me, but often times the father is kind of a touchy subject to play around with it seems like. And I might introduce Roy's family... I've not decided yet. But if I do, Daphne is coming back in for the role as his mom.

Luna-Lunak: It makes me glad that you came back as well. Thanks a lot, and yeah... I don't like them acting all girly... I can't write a girly Ed or Roy to save my life. Good thing none of my readers have tried to kill me yet. As to the Olympics, the country I cheer for depends on the sport actually. I'm American, but I cheer for a lot of the other countries as well.

QuitexSoul: Actually, yes. I always noticed your name missing from the reviews pile, it's good to have you back. Did you at least have some fun at camp? And I'm very glad you're liking this so far, as well as the other stories.

Mandeln: And I hope it continues to get better, I'm definitely trying. Thanks so much!

* * *

I actually had to restrain myself on this chapter. Or was it the fluff bunnies rampaging about me that I had to restrain... I've no idea.

Anywho...

* * *

Chapter Nine

The trip to the hospital had been uneventful, and the two had talked on neutral matters as they entered the facility. Edward knew Roy was steering away from a certain topic, but he didn't call him on it. He figured that Roy had a reason for it. So he went along with it, and when they reached the floor where Al still remained, Edward went inside the room to check on him while Roy went to check with the doctor on Al's condition.

"So I suppose I have to actually deal with you some more." Edward sighed extravagantly as he entered the room.

"Oh only until tomorrow." Al grinned at him, not offended in the least by his brother's teasing. He knew that's all it was, teasing.

Ed smiled and sat down next to his brother who was sitting cross-legged on the bed and looking very well rested. "We'll have to get breakfast later, I don't think either of us thought about it before we left the house this morning."

"Oh?" Al grinned wolfishly.

"Nothing like that." Edward then groaned and put his head in his hands. "Though damnit he's trying my self control. I did give him a hint last night for several reasons, though if he's smart enough, it was more like hand feeding him the information. And I have a feeling he is that smart."

"Tell me everything that happened since you left." Al insisted, "but paraphrase, because I don't want him to walk in on the middle of it."

Edward smiled, "well, we went and got my hair cut as you can see-"

"It looks good too."

"-and then we went shopping for food. I ogled him in the dairy aisle. Then we cleaned part of his library, we're not nearly done yet. After dinner we went on a tour of the house. And then we ended the tour in the backyard where under the stars I confessed that there was someone I love, and that's why I could never have been truly happy in that other world away from them."

"What did he say?"

"Asked who it was." Edward sighed, "and then the hint came."

"And like you said he is that smart… do you think he's figured it out?"

"I am pretty sure he was about to ask me if he was the one I meant when I said I wanted to be with the one I love." Edward explained haltingly.

"About to?"

"Yeah, Havoc interrupted it."

"The guy always did have impeccable timing." Al sighed and patted his brother's back gently. "Come on, keep your spirits up now. Give him some time to reform how he's going to go about this."

Edward nodded, "I know, it's just difficult waiting when I know I am so close to an answer. Though if he tells me off, I'm not sure what I'll do."

"Try not to think about it." Alphonse reassured him, "he's not going to do that. You think he likes you, right?"

"Well, he gives me that indication." Edward said slowly.

"Then just wait it out, but honestly, if he starts taking too long, throw him down to the floor and have your naughty way with him."

"Do you get some sort of perverse pleasure out of imagining me turn Mustang into a pile of babbling goo?" Edward asked him with a grin.

Al laughed, "it's not me, it's Winry. I'm sure she'll want whatever sort of details she can get. Girls are like that. It doesn't matter who it is, they want the blow by blow verbal replay. But don't for one second think I don't have any interest in your love life, because heck knows you need one."

"Thanks for that uplifting end monologue." Edward remarked dryly and shoved his brother's shoulder lightly.

"It's what brothers do." Alphonse grinned back.

"We'll stop at the train station and get you a ticket after we leave. And then you can probably either come with us to work or stay at his house and rest."

"I'll probably go there, I need a decent shower and meal." Al admitted.

"Shower, definitely." Ed teased.

Both brothers were distracted as the door opened to admit Mustang.

"You're free to go, Alphonse." He said as he entered.

Al smiled and hopped up off the bed. "Great!"

Edward smiled and followed after his brother, glancing up at Mustang as he passed by him. "Press?"

"No, I don't think they knew when he was being released and they did have some very nice information courtesy of you. Did you see the morning paper yet?" Roy asked, knowing full well he hadn't.

Ed made a face, "I'd rather not, ever."

Al looked back at them with a grin. "Brother's never liked reading the press coverage on anything he's ever presented or spoken about. It got to the point though where he never had to worry about it, we were long gone from the area by the time the newspaper was on the doorsteps."

"You make it sound as if I'd have to worry about being egged or something." Edward scoffed.

"No, but remember the time you called that local monk a bigot and a fraud? That was brilliant; you upset an entire religion until they realized you were right."

"I do what I can." He then laughed, "I got lucky anyway, I was just pissed because he was going all righteous on me for being an atheist."

"Yes, good thing you're lucky a lot. Otherwise they'd have reenacted the witch trials just for you."

"And there it goes again." Roy sighed, earning two identical grins from the brothers.

"He doesn't like it when we talk around him?" Al asked his brother, still eyeing Mustang with a grin.

"Mmm, nope. I got told off for it yesterday." Ed replied, thinking fondly back onto their shopping excursion.

Roy groaned and pointed a finger at Ed. "I'll bop you over the head and send you back to ICU again."

"Ouch." Edward grinned and looked over at Roy, "be nice, you."

Somehow all three men made it out of the hospital without the need to have an injury looked at.

And even more remarkable was that they made it to the train station in one piece.

Edward stood aside to watch as Roy and Alphonse went to the counter to buy the ticket his brother needed. He instead took the few monetary notes Roy had given to him so he could go buy their breakfast, and went over to one of the bakery stands. He waited a few minutes under stares of dawning realization and whispered words before he was the next in line. "I need three of those," he said, pointing to the blueberry muffins. "And two of those." He said, indicating the strudels.

He was pointedly ignoring the crowd he was gathering, though a furtive glance towards the ticket counter showed somewhat of the same thing happening to Al and Roy. Though he wasn't sure how much of it was Al, or Roy. From what his brother had said, he'd spent most of his time in Lior, so it could be that he wasn't as well known in Central.

And then it started, "aren't you… the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Edward blinked, and looked obligingly over at the young woman who'd approached him. "That would be the title that nut job gave me, yes. He always did have a rotten sense of humor, among other things." At her blank look, he sighed. "Yes, I am."

"He changed the color of his pants."

"Scott!"

"What?! You can't tell me you never looked before."

Edward was now officially done at the bakery counter, and quickly accepted the goods and his change as soon as the baker was ready. When it got to the point of people staring too long as his pants, it was time to depart. The only person he wanted looking that closely at the leather pants he preferred, was Roy.

"Excuse me, I need to be going." Edward nodded around politely at the crowd he'd garnered, and eased his way through their ranks so he could make his way over to his brother and Roy.

They were standing near the station exit, waiting for him. Al had a knowing smirk on his face, and jerked his head inconspicuously towards Mustang. Roy had found his scowl again.

It almost made Edward laugh, and he felt his hopes rise a little.

"Are we ready then?" Roy asked tersely.

Edward smiled gently at him, and attempted to soothe the ruffled feathers of the man he loved. "I couldn't scare them off as well as you." He offered in way of apology.

Al cocked an eyebrow, and looked between them unnoticed. They both were looking only at each other.

Roy felt the irritation he'd had upon seeing Edward being flocked by people of whom half of which were eyeing him like a piece of meat, began to dissolve under that smile and those warm gold eyes he'd grown so used to seeing directed only at him. Even in only so short a time. "Next time, you can yell for help."

Al had to turn away so as to hide the relieved grin, and stifle the small bubble of a laugh that wanted to escape him.

Ed's smile did not fade, and it took another mustering of his self control not to grin like an idiot. "And would station security, or you be answering that SOS?"

Roy found himself smiling back, "let's hope you never need to find that out."

Al had managed to get himself under control enough, and turned to the still gazing and smiling twosome. "If you two don't get to work soon, you'll be needing saving from Hawkeye." He pointed out, interjecting himself in smoothly to the conversation.

"Yes, she can get trigger happy." Roy agreed, and they started back off for the car.

As the two brothers trailed behind Roy, Al grabbed his brother's elbow and leant over to whisper into his ear. "And you were concerned he didn't like you."

Edward flushed a bit and gave a tiny smile, though his insides were again trembling faintly. "Nothing's for certain. But I hope…"

Al gave his brother a quick hug around the shoulders before they hurried to get into the car so they could eat and drive Al to Mustang's house. Alphonse was dropped off at the house where he was given the quick tour and a room to use for the time being.

Edward and Roy then departed in the car to head to Headquarters.

"Shouldn't you be fidgeting, or something?" Roy asked over at the calm blonde man.

Edward smiled softly and shook his head. "Things like this come back to you fast enough."

"Are we going to put up a front of animosity?" He asked with a return smile.

"No, this will confuse them enough, if not scare them. But don't worry, like I said, you'll not see much of me today. I have people to get reacquainted with after all."

"Ten after noon I have lunch in the mess hall." Roy suddenly said after several moments of silence had passed between them.

Edward heard the unspoken question. "I'll be there then."

"I'll work on my smug mask and evil smirk in the meantime." Roy decided.

Ed laughed and winked over at him, "I wouldn't buy it from you anymore. Not after these past few days."

Roy felt himself flush and hastened to focus on his driving instead. "Just take it easy today, I don't want you tiring yourself out just because you feel you have to or something stupid like that." He said, pulling into the parking lot and finding a space.

"I didn't know you cared." Edward smirked over at him jokingly, and got out of the car.

Roy sat in the car silently for a few seconds, an unspoken thought resting heavily on his mind. He took a deep breath and got out of the car as well, pulling his military jacket out from the backseat and slipping it on over the white shirt he'd been strolling around in.

Edward fell into step with him as they made their way to one of the entrances. "Will you tell me now?"

Roy stopped, and turned to him.

"The smirk is coming back pretty well, don't know why you need to work on that." Edward observed.

The smirk twisted into a smile as if his face could not cooperate with any attempts to be smug about it despite himself. "I've been Fuhrer for two and a half years now."

"I had a feeling you had it in you, and you weren't just blowing it out your ass." Edward smiled, deigning not to make any smart ass remarks that he certainly could have.

"Truthfully, the first year I wanted to quit." Roy admitted, fisting a hand in his ebony locks self consciously. "I felt very insecure that year."

"Is it everything you hoped for?"

"No, not really. But I can live with it."

Edward opened his mouth to reply, when the nearby door opened and out of it spilled Havoc, Hawkeye, and Falman. The latter two just as delighted to see Edward as Havoc had been. He was pulled into several hugs and back pounds, before released once more.

Roy wasn't sure if Riza had done it on purpose, but she'd released Edward nearly inches from his side. So close that if he shifted his posture even a little he'd bump into the other man. And… was that _his_ shampoo he was smelling?

"Well come on, let's go show you off." Havoc announced, and grabbed Edward unceremoniously by the elbow, and yanked him away from his close proximity to Roy and hauled him inside before the blonde could mount a protest.

Falman followed looking eager and much younger than he had in many years.

Roy was left feeling slightly out of sorts, and with a grinning Riza staring at him.

"So, how's that not having the hots for him thing going?" She asked sweetly.

"There's nothing going at all." Roy told her in a grumpier voice than he'd planned.

She grinned wolfishly, "why Mustang, are you _blushing_?"

"I can't very well see myself can I? It's just hot out here."

"Doesn't feel hot to me. Not anymore anyway, once Edward was yanked away from you it's like winter wonderland out here."

"Well don't pull out your skis just yet."

She chuckled lightly, "seriously though, you can't tell me you're oblivious. You two are shooting pheromones at each other like a pair of sexually neglected spring rabbits."

"Your analogies just keep getting better, who spiked your morning coffee?" Roy frowned at her, and then turned his head away. "What I feel for Edward is nothing like what you're suggesting. I _love_ him, Riza."

"Have you told him this?" She asked, all teasing gone now from her voice.

Roy shook his head shortly, "every time a good moment comes up something interrupts. And confessing to him means I'm either right, or wrong."

"Right or wrong?" She parroted.

"He told me last night that there's someone he loves, someone here. Based on the type of clue he gave me, it's either myself, or you."

"Well you're an idiot if you think it's me." Hawkeye told him frankly and crossed her arms. "Confess to him, wait until you're good and alone. Lock doors if you must."

"I'm nervous, even still." He admitted, "I've never felt like this before. And when I look at him, and know that there is the reality that he might not be here to stay, I know I don't want to be without him. It's a realization that both terrifies and thrills me."

"Tell him all of this, when the time is right." She smiled at him comfortingly. "I can tell it's you he meant when he said he loves someone. He for sure wasn't shooting all that chemistry at me. And you two look pretty cozy together."

"I'll let you know what happens, but until then, please keep this to yourself." Roy sighed inwardly, this wasn't going to be easy. But if he was right, and Edward did in fact love him, this would be worth it. So very worth it.

"I will." She promised, "and in the mean time, you've work that needs doing. So hop to it, Mister Sexually Frustrated Bunny."

Roy leveled a glare at her. "You're lucky I like you, and just a little bit less than I like my family. Else I could toast marshmallows on you by now."

"I count my lucky stars every day."

"Night."

"Whatever, to work with you, sir."

Roy shook his head and made his way inside, followed by his long time friend.

Meanwhile Edward was keeping a close eye on the time even now as he went around smiling politely and nodding his head where appropriate as he got back in touch with the military world he'd thought gone from his life forever. He chatted amiably with several people he'd once known fairly well, and spent much time with Havoc and Falman. But he was counting the hours even now until he could meet Roy for lunch.

"Come on Ed, let's go see Armstrong now!" Havoc declared extravagantly.

"Oh goody." Edward groaned through the cackles, and followed along meekly, lest his arm be yanked off again by an insistent Havoc.


	10. Chapter 10

Afrieal: I'm glad that you both are enjoying it so far.

J Plash: Did you tell her what the commotion was for? Get her reading as well P

Mel: Doesn't matter to me where you're from, I'm just glad you're reading and enjoying.

greyscale: You may be right, who knows. My memory on TV related things is not always reliable.

Mandeln: I won't know that for sure until I write the third to last chapter. But I'll be letting everyone know when I've figured it out.

Ria: And how was vacation?

Ethereal: Well I may bring her back, and I'm glad you like her even if she is an original character.

anmbcuconnfan: I'm not sure if Hawkeye will be getting a date... this is the first fic I've done with her where she isn't hooked up with Havoc in that closet you mentioned.

Luna: I hope it is precious... you'll have to let me know.

GreedxEd: I can't blame him, you're dangerous when you want Roy to get a move on.

hell: Well thanks, that means a lot. And no worries, the confession won't be much longer of a wait.

* * *

I have nothing too much to say... except I went to the dentist today.

Have I ever mentioned I dislike the smell of the dentist's office? I don't mind the cleanings or anything, it's the smell. It makes me all light headed.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"So I see you finally made your way up here."

"Hey." Edward smiled faintly at Hawkeye, returning the quick embrace she offered him. "It's really good to see you again."

She smiled at him kindly, "it's good to have you back, sir." Riza then glanced towards one prominent closed door in the room. "He's not in there, he had a meeting with some of his generals. But you can go in if you want."

"I'm meeting him for lunch soon." Edward said, and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

Riza gave a pleased smile. "He'll be going straight to lunch after the meeting." She informed him.

Ed nodded slowly and looked around once, at the desks where everyone was getting back to work, though chattering happily. He then looked back at the door that led to Roy's office.

"Go in." She prodded him gently and motioned to the door. "He kept the couch you like."

Edward laughed softly, and nodded. "I have a lot of fond memories about that couch." He said, and without further prompting, allowed himself to walk to the door, open, and close it behind himself as he let himself in.

It appeared that even years later, Roy's sense of decorating for his office had not changed.

Edward walked behind the back of his favored black leather couch, running an absent gloved hand over the material, supple with age. His steps took him to the neatly organized desk, and saw that Mustang's paperwork was indeed done thus far. It made him smile.

"He was not kidding, he really does do it without prompting. I've never seen Hawkeye look so relaxed." Edward said quietly to the empty office.

Walking around, still trailing gloved fingers on the shiny surface of the desk, Edward slowly eased himself down into the massive and highly comfortable black leather office chair. Easing back into it he let his eyes slip shut with a contented sigh.

For some reason it just felt right that he was here.

He needed some time apart from every other soldier and alchemist anyway. It wasn't that he was unaccustomed to lots of attention, but he was still by nature a person who'd either rather be alone, or with a select few.

What better place to calm his mind than here?

And so he sat there until it was time that he go to lunch.

He left without a word, and Hawkeye merely smiled knowingly. Edward politely greeted those who hailed him, but kept his steps turned towards the smell of food. When he reached the flung open doors, he peered inside to see that Roy wasn't there yet. Even in the lunch rush, he could have spotted the man in the teeming crowd.

It was like some innate ability he did not question. And so Ed stood out in the hall to wait, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and bangs falling about his face.

When Roy approached, he separated himself from the generals at his side, and turned his steps first towards Ed. The man was impossible, how could he look so poised and powerful even when he was resting against a wall looking as if he was dozing? Somehow it didn't seem fair.

He quelled the thought of what it would be like to peel away that exterior, because if he didn't quell it now, he'd probably have no choice but to confess later and pin Ed to that wall now.

Roy waved his curious generals on ahead before turning to Ed. "Edward?"

Ed turned his head at the voice, smiling as his opened eyes alighted on Roy. "How was the meeting?"

"Bearable." He smirked and jerked his head towards the mess hall. "Shall we?"

Edward nodded mutely, and fell into step.

"What did you do today?" Roy asked as he got trays for them both.

He shrugged, "get reacquainted with a ton of people, and had a few ribs cracked by Armstrong I think."

Roy felt the corner of his mouth twinge in a smirk. "Do you need to go back to the hospital already?"

"Shut up, I'm fine." Ed smiled and accepted his meal from the servers and set it on his tray. "Move down, you're holding up the line."

Roy moved obligingly, ignoring the shocked looks of those in hearing range. He didn't really care what they thought of his sudden, by all appearances friendship, with what had once been a volatile Fullmetal Alchemist. Though he did notice the looks Edward was getting, it'd take a fool not to see that Edward had grown into a desirable man. And oh how he desired him now that he realized what he felt. "Here, you need a drink too." Roy said, plopping a plastic container onto Ed's tray with a devilish grin.

Edward blinked at it, and glared at Roy as he quickly swapped the milk Roy had placed on his tray with the iced tea Roy had chosen for himself. "You'll have to be smoother than that to trick me."

Roy kept grinning and he continued down the line so he could make sure they didn't try and charge Edward for his food. "You know, I don't think I've seen you lose your temper once since you came back."

At that, Edward laughed. When he had gotten himself under control, he stared at his food with a faint smile. "Like I said, I grew up. But don't wish to see my temper reappear. Keeping it dormant won't have done anything to mellow it."

Roy considered him for a moment, then nodded. "Well let's go, I'm hungry, and I know you're still a black hole for food." He said and drug Ed off towards an empty table.

Edward sat down and picked up his fork to poke at a chicken strip with a frown. "Is this even real chicken?"

"Hm? Oh, no, not really. It's pressed chicken, you know, like the random parts of meat. And beaks and eyes and such." Roy grinned and squirted a healthy amount of steak sauce all over his. "If you drown them they're better."

Edward gave him a look that made Roy laugh, startling many nearby people. Evidently Roy Mustang wasn't seen or heard laughing very often. "Look, you're making people stare now." He chided the man gently, and with a smile grabbed the steak sauce and followed suit, completely coating his chicken strips in saucy flavor.

"Let them." He shrugged, and began to eat cheerfully.

"Only you would be able to cook meals that are worthy of any high class establishment, but let the cooks you hire here give us dog food." Edward observed as he began on his chicken, chewing after a slight grimace.

"The dogs eat better than us, actually." Roy informed him in an offhand tone.

"Figures." Edward sighed.

"What did you want to make for dinner tonight? So we can get this terrible meal off your mind." Roy asked now, "and when were you going to make that pie? If I'm paying for your lemons you better make use of them."

"I'll make it when we get home, calm down." Edward smiled at him, "as for dinner… let's barbeque something. I saw your huge ass grill out on the back deck."

"If you want spicy barbeque we'll have to stop at the store on the way home. I'm out of cayenne."

"Yeah. Let's stop on the way." Edward quickly agreed. Though he could honestly care less if the food was spicy or not, he just wanted an excuse to go shopping with Roy again.

"I've been thinking about your problem with the Gate," Roy began now, pushing his fork through the peas. "Are there any clues it gave you? Anything you two have talked about in your dreams regarding it?"

Edward thought back to where the conversations usually went now in his dreams, and the Gate was kind enough to leave him with very stirring dreams when it was over. How he wanted to blast the thing into rubble. He flushed somewhat, but quickly managed to shake the heat away and composed himself. "At the beginning of all this, it told me it had given me a clue. But I can't see what was said between us that would be a clue. Believe me, I've poured over everything I can think of."

Roy felt himself soften at the worried look on Edward's face, and gave him a comforting smile. "Hey," he reached over across the table to touch Ed's hand lightly, the blonde had turned to staring down at the table, and now looked back up to meet his eyes again. "I'll help you try to figure this out. You're not alone, Edward. I'm here, after all."

Edward knew he'd lost himself in those black eyes, in the warmth he saw there. And while he knew Roy didn't fully understand the reason he was worried, it helped. To know that Roy was there, and willing to help him find a way to save his life, it eased some of his burden. Though he'd be damned if he let Roy know right now what lay at stake should they fail. No, not now. If he ever told him at all. Because if they were to fail, he couldn't see putting the man he loved through the bitter truth of what his fate was on the other world. "I know you are, and even if you weren't willing to help me, I'm glad to just be able to sit here like this with you."

"Even if we are scaring officers and alchemists by getting along?"

Ed smiled, "I know how to scare them even more."

Roy silently congratulated himself on making Edward smile again, and found himself intrigued by the blonde's claim. "Oh?"

"Laugh." Edward said simply.

Roy blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Laugh." Ed repeated, "do you remember me telling you not to stop laughing? I like it when you laugh happily like that." He paused as he readjusted his self control, and then gave Roy a brilliant smile. "But it scares the shit out of them."

Roy couldn't help it. Ed's reasoning was so different, but so right, he just couldn't help it. He started laughing again.

Edward continued to smile brightly at him, and then turned to his chicken strips with a chuckle.

"Ed, you'll be the death of my reputation." Roy said once he got himself under control again.

At that, Edward looked up and smirked. "Which one?"

Now what reputations did he have? Roy quickly sifted through them. There was his smug and high and mighty air of being, his affinity for fire, and of course his reputation for being quite the flirt with every attractive human that was not Hawkeye. "All but one."

"Which one?" Ed repeated.

Roy blinked at him, and felt the blush rising again, and quickly looked away while clearing his throat. "Not here, Ed. I don't want everyone to suddenly think it's okay to not run around on eggshells around me when I'm mad."

Edward rolled his eyes, "all you have to do is snap a few times and they'll be back in line." He said as he emptied the remainder of his chicken onto Roy's plate, and moved his fork to the biscuit.

"Mine!" Roy growled, immediately distracted as he batted Ed's fork away with his own.

"But I gave you my pressed chicken guts." Edward pointed out, moving in again for the kill.

"Endearing of you, however I, unlike you, actually want to finish _my_ meal." Roy swatted the encroaching fork away again.

"You're the Fuhrer, go ask for another biscuit." Ed proposed, and made another swipe for the bread in question.

Roy fended it away once more. "But I want this one, go ask for your own. And take your chicken back."

"But Ro-oy." Edward couldn't help the appeasing drawl of his voice, though he kept it low enough so it wouldn't be overheard. And he delighted in the blush he saw rising to the black haired man's cheeks.

"You two fight like an old married couple now." Hawkeye declared as she took a seat on an empty side of the table they were occupying, putting her tray of food down sharply.

Both men jumped, and Hawkeye smirked at the blushes she saw.

"We do no such thing." Roy hissed at her, unwilling to meet her taunting eyes.

"Yet." Edward muttered under his breath, and feeling eyes on him, looked up. He felt his blush gain in heat as he realized that Roy was staring at him with a mixture of shock and something else he couldn't quite place. Had he been heard? He doubted it, he'd barely heard himself when he said that.

"What'd you say, Ed? I couldn't hear your vehement denial." Riza grinned.

Edward, feeling decidedly flustered, stared down at his peas with somewhat wide eyes. Could Roy _lip-read? _Somehow, he wouldn't put it past him. "Like Roy said," Edward substituted, and somehow got the heat in his face under control, as he looked back up to meet Roy's penetrating gaze. "We do no such thing."

"Uh-huh." She said, her tone disbelieving.

"I'm going to go get another biscuit." Edward said suddenly, and got up gracefully, if not quickly, and seemed to glide away.

"He'll notice you staring at him." Riza said calmly from her seat.

Roy whipped his gaze over to her. "I told you to keep it to yourself!" He hissed under his breath.

"I have, I was only making an observation. I gave away nothing." She said, knowing she was right.

Roy spared her a quick glare, before looking down at his tray of food. "Now I want to give him my biscuit."

Riza burst out laughing at that.

"Oh shut up."

"Sorry." She smiled and leveled a reproachful look at him. "But seriously, Mustang, you two do act like an old married couple. It's cute."

"Whatever Edward and I are," Roy sighed, "it may certainly be vague at this point. But we are not _cute_. Cute is for things like kittens and ponies, and fluffy white lambs. Neither Ed nor I are any of those things."

"But you are little sexually frustrated rabbits who you can't deny, are drawn to one another." Riza grinned despite the glare.

"I am drawn to him, but it's not because we are rabbits." Roy said firmly.

Edward returned to the table with his extra biscuit and sat down, having composed himself again during the short walk. "So, Hawkeye, tell me how Breda and Fuery are doing? I assume you were at the ceremony, was it nice?"

That topic of conversation lasted them well through lunch, and eventually the three got up to go their separate ways. Riza hurried off to an unnamed location, leaving Roy and Ed alone in the hall together.

The two men walked quietly alongside one another, matching stride for stride with unconscious ease. Almost as if their bodies were syncing with one another. Neither of them spoke a word for some time, and it was Edward who finally broke the silence as they made their way down a vacant hallway.

"I promised some of the alchemists I'd coach them on some things. I'm not exactly rusty, thank goodness. They still consider me the best."

"You are the best, aside from myself of course."

Edward gave Roy a light hearted shove.

"But good, I'm glad they were smart enough to ask you to help them."

"They're my fans, how could I resist?"

"Just so long as they keep their boundaries." Roy grumbled without thinking.

Edward glanced his way, and smiled softly. "And, what are those boundaries, Roy?"

Roy stopped where he was, and met Edward's teasing gaze. "Oh hush, you. Don't make me spell out everything."

Edward laughed, "but it's such fun." He said cheerfully. "Anyway, I'll see you later?"

"Come up to my office by five if you aren't there already." Roy smiled. "And do try to not blow up anything expensive."

"Oh well now you've just butted heads with my rebellious side."

Roy smiled after Edward as the man jogged off with that grace and ease that made each movement look so effortless but so strong. "Your boundaries, Ed?" Roy whispered as he made his way to his office. "There's a place your fans end, and I want to begin."

It was nice, how they'd fallen into a relationship of teasing here and there, but no longer were they at one another's throats. Though, now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind them being so in another fashion aside from the bickering of their initial years together.

As he entered Hawkeye's domain, behind which his own office was located, he raised an eyebrow at her curious look. "What?"

"So, how'd it go?" She asked.

Roy looked around, seeing they were alone. "We walked for a bit and just talked."

"That's all? You two got left alone and you just talked to him?" Riza asked him, clearly baffled.

"I wasn't about to ravage him in the hall." Roy grunted, as if the entire idea made him irritated. "And I certainly wasn't going to confess to him there either. I want this to be somewhat romantic."

"Very well, but you better act soon. I've heard the talk and seen the looks that Edward has been receiving. If you don't reel him in soon, you'll be having competition."

"If we both love one another, there is no competition." Roy said reasonably, "but I'm not about to waste time. I'll make my move, but not at work."

Hawkeye inclined her head in acquiescence. "I can respect that. At any rate, I have some more files that came in, I put them on your desk. And if your chair looks misplaced, it's because Edward was in there earlier."

"He sat in my chair?" Roy blinked. "Instead of that couch?"

"He must smell you on it or something strange like that." She grinned and turned back to her own work.

Roy flushed, he seemed to be doing that a lot. Somehow, he didn't exactly mind the idea of Edward smelling like him. The scent of his shampoo on Ed's hair was already enough to drive him crazy. "If he's the death of me, I'll be dying happy."

The muttering echoed behind him as he entered his office.

Walking over to his chair he looked at it, smiled, and sat down into the foam comfort to begin his work.


	11. Chapter 11

I loved reading everyone's comments, as always. They bring smiles to my face and brighten up my day. I hope you enjoy this new chapter as well... though, considering what it contains, you probably will. Or so I hope. I don't think I wrote anything that would merit me having to change my rating, but considering some of the stuff I've seen written in other fics, if you can't handle this... you've my pity... maybe.

Anyway to answer the question if the chicken is like what you get in highschool cafeterias, yes, it is somewhat like that. My highschool didn't have a cafeteria, so I based that on my middle school experience which was... lemme see... seven years ago. Damn I feel old all of a sudden, oh well.

By the way... those of you who know me from my other stories know I won't put up a certain something that will be occuring between the end of this chapter and the next one. I actually did write it, I've no idea why either. I think just to see if I could. If enough people want to read the missing chapter I might get myself a Live Journal account and put it up there. You have to let me know though, I don't mind doing it, and I'll never live it down, but I'm not psychic enough to read your minds. And if anyone actually needs it spelled out as to what I am implying, you don't need to even worry about it, just forget this who-ole paragraph.

And after that somewhat lengthy rambling, I leave you to your own devices.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Edward let himself into Roy's office a half hour prior to when they would leave. Quite deliberately ignoring the fact he'd walked in on Roy speaking to one of the generals, he draped himself on the couch and nestled into that nostalgic comfort of the furniture. His golden eyes watched the pair talk, they were doing just as good a job ignoring him now as he had done entering the room.

It seemed that even years of maturity would not keep him from quite blatantly ignoring ranks and codes of conduct regarding them. Luckily Roy knew this very well already.

"Actually that's not entirely correct." Edward suddenly said from his elegantly sprawled position on the couch, not even bothering to open his eyes to see both other men turn eyes on him.

Roy hid his smile at the interruption. So, Ed was listening after all. Good, it might prove amusing to see Edward spell it out for General Kahra. Goodness knew the man had a way of doing it that made others feel like morons. Whereas he just made them irritated thanks to his smugness about it. "Ed?"

Edward took the cue to elaborate with a faint smile. "It actually increases the hydrogen content in the air, atomically speaking. It's basic knowledge, really, and it's always irked me that others don't seem to grasp the concept."

"And as always you sound like an encyclopedia heralding the truth for the masses." Roy smirked.

Edward opened his eyes, and mirrored the smirk directed at him. "Well, we both know the connection I have to the truth and knowledge."

At this point Roy turned back to finishing his conversation with the General Kahra who was looking significantly less enthusiastic about his points after having been proven otherwise by a highly intelligent alchemist whom he outranked.

When at last the general made his salute and left, Roy turned his attention to Edward, whose eyes were now open again. "You always were able to get away with managing some sort of underhanded disrespect to those you felt were somehow inadequate."

"Ranks are ranks, brains are brains. I find the latter sometimes lacking in the general populous." Edward explained in a matter of fact tone.

Roy grinned and shook his head with a light chuckle as he consulted his schedule. "Yes, you would. But unfortunately we're not all as brilliant as you. Sometimes us mere mortals have to struggle along."

"You're no mere mortal." Edward replied with a gentle smile. "Mortal, yes. But not mere by any means. And I believe that had I not ever attempted human transmutation and gotten involved with the Gate, I would be only as brilliant as you yourself are. And that is by no means any great sorrow."

"Coming from you, that's a huge compliment." Roy noted with a pleased smile, and set his schedule aside. "Shall we leave then?"

Edward nodded, and got to his feet again. "You sure? It's a bit early yet."

"Positive." Roy assured him, "if I'm all done with my work we may as well. It beats sitting around here bored."

The two of them said their goodbyes to the others, Edward's predictably taking longer considering no one seemed to want him to leave. By the time they got to the parking lot, they were actually running late to leave from work.

"Only with you." Roy muttered as they got into the car, shutting doors.

"Only with me what?" Edward frowned at him as he yanked the seatbelt around to click it into the holster.

"Only with you would I run late _leaving_ from work." Was the disgruntled explanation, as Roy geared the car into reverse.

Edward merely laughed at him, and ignored the glower.

When they arrived at the store, Edward was all too eager to go inside. However he was disappointed that he'd not need even a hand basket. Between the two of them it was silently agreed they were capable of carrying a container of cayenne pepper. It wasn't exactly the bulkiest, nor heaviest thing they could purchase.

Roy left the store with a thoughtful frown as he mentally poured through recipes.

Edward left the store with a general frown as he realized he'd not had a chance to ogle Roy in the spice aisle.

They both arrived back at Roy's house however sporting contented smiles that went unnoticed.

Roy pulled out his keys, found the right one, and shoved it into the lock where he struggled the usual amount of time to get the door to let him in. "Oh hush." He grumbled at Edward's laughter.

"Only you would not have fixed your door already." He grinned, his laughter bubbling to a stop.

"I'll fix up the library first, and then I'll worry about my door." Roy replied as he finally got the thing open.

"I'll go get Al." Edward said as they entered the house together, after he had put his boots aside.

Roy nodded, "you two can go get things set up in the back yard if you like. I'll get the food together for cooking and the sauce made. It won't take long."

Edward gave him one last look that Roy didn't see, he was busy hanging up his coat, before heading down the hallway. He made his way through the house with relative ease, and soon found himself at the door to the guestroom Al had been given. He knocked and entered the room to see Al sitting at a chair near the large window in his room, reading. "Hey, we're back."

Al placed the book aside and stood with a grin. "So, how'd it go?"

"It was… nice." Edward admitted. "I got to spend a relatively nice lunch with him. Hawkeye told us we fight like an old married couple."

Alphonse laughed at that, and hugged his brother around the shoulders. "That's a good sign then."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Edward agreed as they steered out of the room and into the hallway once again. "Anyway we're going to barbeque tonight. I agreed to enlisting you to help me set things up in the back yard."

"Without my knowledge?" Al faked a hurt expression.

"If you don't I'll call Winry and tell her about the time you got publically intoxicated and decided to go skinny dipping in the Trevi Fountain." Edward said cunningly.

"You're an extortionist." Alphonse muttered good naturedly. "Fine, let's go set up."

As they entered the back yard, Alphonse began to hose down the patio table and chairs with a garden hose. Edward was prepping the grill, ignoring the thought of lighting it. Roy would be able to take care of that in a matter of seconds. There was obviously a reason no charcoal or lighter fluid was anywhere in sight.

Finally Roy came out, with steaks, chicken, corn and asparagus. "Ed, you know where the dishes and such are, can you go get them?" He asked as he lit the grill with a succinct snap of his fingers before he pulled his gloves off and began to get the food onto the grill, slathering sauce over the meat.

"Mhm." Edward grunted, and tilted his head to the side to take one last look at Roy as he got their food cooking. There was something very alluring about watching him do that, and Edward didn't precisely care how strange it might be. Keeping the image in his mind, he turned to go back inside.

It did not take long for the food to finish, and the table to be set. And the three of them soon sat down to a feast as the sun sank lower onto the horizon.

"And what did you do today, Al?" Roy asked as he skewered his corn.

Ed watched the act with interest, before doing the same to his own corn, a wicked shadow of a smile playing on his lips.

"Slept, read, nothing too exciting." Alphonse shrugged, "I'll be glad to get home though. I've a woman to court."

"One cannot court Winry." Edward said as he cut into his steak. "She's barely a girl I swear."

Al laughed, rolled his eyes, and then ignored his brother. "Any tips, sir?" He asked, and quickly yanked his foot out of range of being stomped on by Edward.

Ed winced as his foot connected with the deck, and glared at his brother.

Roy blinked, glanced over at Edward for barely even a second, and shook his head. "Sorry Al, but I've given up those days. I'm looking for something longer lasting."

Edward quickly focused himself on his asparagus.

"Did brother behave himself?" Al asked now, clearly on a roll.

"What?! Of course I did." Edward frowned at him.

Roy chuckled at the indignant reaction from Edward, "he did kind of covertly call one of my generals an idiot. But other than that…"

"He is an idiot." Edward said quite calmly, and buttered another cob of corn.

"Brother…"

"No, he's right." Roy defended as he cut into his chicken, "the guy is an idiot if he thinks he can talk alchemy with me when he can't even draw a circle, much less the array as well. He's a good tactician, but that's where his brilliance ends."

"Even a non-alchemist should know more than that." Edward replied, "the education system he came from must be faulty."

Al rolled his eyes, "Edward, when should I tell Winry you'll be by to see her? You know she'll want to check your automail."

Edward looked over at Roy, then back at his brother. "I'll leave Friday night, she can have the weekend to work her wicked magic on my poor limbs."

"You can take longer than that you know, if you need to." Roy told him.

"I shouldn't, but I'll keep in touch."

"Just have them bill Headquarters and we'll cover any expenses you manage to rack up. Knowing you, you'll bankrupt the treasury again." Roy joked with a smirk.

Edward scoffed at him, "just sell one of your collector paintings."

"I think we'll be able to manage without going to that extreme."

"Do I have money again yet anyway? I kind of need to do a little shopping since I'm here again now, for clothes and such."

Roy shook his head, "the papers are still going through the system to activate it. But if you like we can go shopping tomorrow. Think of it as birthday gifts or something from the years I could never give them to you."

"You never did anyway." Ed frowned at him.

"Then I have a lot to make up for, don't I." Was the sensible reply.

They sat and talked, and ate, as dusk fell and the stars began to shine. Only once the last bit of food had been cleared away did they all three work to clean up, before retreating back to the back yard again.

Edward left though after only a few minutes, heading back into the kitchen to create the pie he had promised earlier for dessert. When asked if he needed help, he'd merely shaken his head and gone to it alone leaving Al and Roy to continue chatting.

Thanks to his alchemy, it wasn't a long process to create the pie, much less chill it quickly. And before long he was heading back out to the deck with a pie, plates, and cutlery.

"Damn this is good, Ed." Roy said after his first delightful mouthful.

Edward smiled at the praise. "You're not the only one who can cook."

"Edward learned baking from the head pastry chef at a school in London." Al revealed as he ate his slice of pie with a contented smile.

"This was well worth the wait." Roy decided through another mouthful.

"Well I believe you do owe me a cake." Edward reminded him, "you'll have to bake it soon and show me your own skills."

"Agreed." Roy said cheerfully, and continued to eat on his share of pie while the conversation continued from there.

The years apart had given them much to talk about, and Edward and Al shared tales of their travels and misadventures in this other world they said was called Earth. And Roy shared in turn the events that had happened while they were away.

Sometime during the conversation Edward had excused himself from the conversation on the grounds of wanting to star gaze, something about not seeing them for so long. And he'd trekked across the yard in order to lay down on the grass, peering up at the stars through the leaves and white flowers of the dogwood tree he's sprawled under.

Absolute darkness had fallen when Alphonse decided it was time that he not only head to bed to sleep before his train ride tomorrow, but in the hopes of giving Mustang and his brother some time alone together. So he stood up, "I am going to turn in. Thank you for your hospitality sir, and the dinner was fantastic."

"Sleep well, Al." Roy replied to the young man.

Alphonse smiled at him, "make sure Ed doesn't stay too long out here. He'll stare at the stars for hours, something about them bringing him peace. I think that he's able to let go of his stress because of it."

"I'll go check on him."

"Thanks." Al said, turning and heading for the door with a hopeful smile on his face.

Roy watched Alphonse vanish inside the house, bound for bed, before turning around to peer out into the inky darkness. Edward was still laying there on the grass underneath a dogwood tree, his ankles crossed and hands under his head. As if drawn to him magnetically, Roy began to walk across the grass towards him.

When he reached Edward's side, he saw that by all accounts, the blonde seemed to be drifting in a half doze. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was not entirely rhythmic as it would be if he were asleep.

Roy glanced up to the stars that Edward must have been watching, and then back down at the resting alchemist. "Ed?" He asked quietly, just to see what would happen.

There was no answer, though the night breeze ruffled the blonde bangs lying about his face.

A shadow of a smile played on Roy's lips, and he eased himself down onto his knees, and then lay back on his back as well to look up at the night sky. "I wonder if the stars are very different from world to world." He thought about that notion for a few minutes, before turning his head to see that Edward still looked to be peacefully dozing.

Slowly he eased himself up onto one elbow, twisting his body so that he could peer down at Ed. Something inside him broke at that moment, and before he could stop himself, as if he wanted to, he had leaned down to lightly press his lips to Edward's.

He pulled away when he felt Edward stir. But he didn't go much farther than a few inches as he looked into darkening golden eyes that looked shocked, but not negatively so.

"I'm in love myself, you know." Roy whispered as they gazed into each others eyes as if they two were the only ones they could see, and the world around them was nonexistent. "Dare I hope, that I am loved in return?"

Edward had never felt more aware of every nerve in his body before, and all his senses seemed to have heightened while his heart beat faster and his breathing distorted. And suddenly he was arching up off the ground to crush their mouths together as his flesh hand found purchase in those thick black locks.

Roy groaned as any remaining threads of self control and awareness of where they were flew out the window. Using his position, he eased Edward back to the ground where their passion hungry kiss drove all reasoning away.

So what if he was in the middle of his backyard? So what if Alphonse happened to look out the window now and see them? All he cared about was the man under him, and the sounds he was making, the sounds Roy himself was making as they let the world but for themselves slip away.

In time they did pull away, gasping for breath and somewhat flushed and tousled.

"Did that answer your question, Roy?" Edward purred seductively as he raised his head off the grass enough to reach the man's ear.

Roy groaned as Edward began to nibble along his ear and down his neck. "I think I… _ah_… I like this new… _oh_ _yes_… way of you answering my… _Ed!_... questions."

Edward chuckled and hooked one leg under Roy's nearest knee, and grabbed his shoulders so that he suddenly had Roy under him. "You seem to _really_ like it." Ed grinned devilishly as he rocked side to side suggestively a few times to make his point.

"Brat." Roy managed to hiss out through the cascades of pleasure that were washing over him, and he soon had captured Edward's mouth again.

After a time they'd slowed their pace, worshipping instead of devouring as they continued their sensuous explorations, bold and tentative in turn. Mouths seeking each other, and faces and necks. Fingers tangling in hair, and mapping whatever skin they could touch.

When they pulled away next for more than a quick gulp of air, and then proceeding to continue their actions, Edward suddenly found himself flipped back over so that he was again pinned between Roy and the ground. "We're going to have to break you of this." He whispered, gazing up at his love through passion darkened gold eyes.

"This?" Roy repeated as he rested their foreheads together, though his hands did not still their movements as they continued to draw pleasured noises from Edward.

"It's about time you get the same treatment you gave all those girls." Was the devilish reply.

Roy actually chuckled, "you think I'd relinquish so easily?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we…" Edward trailed off as his mouth and tongue found something infinitely better to do.

Inside the house…

Alphonse turned from his window with a smile, knowing it would be all right now. At the point the two of them had started reaching to remove clothing, it was time to bow out of seeing what would transpire. He climbed into bed with a smile, knowing that his brother would no longer have to hide, or worry that his feelings weren't returned. He was happy for his brother, it was about time that Edward found happiness.

He just hoped they'd keep it down out there, it wouldn't do to wake the neighbors.


	12. Chapter 12

Did you all seriously give me over 20 reviews for the last chapter? That was... pleasantly shocking. I did a happy dance, or what of one I could do considering I'm the walking dead right about now. I never get over 20 unless the story has ended. I hope this wasn't a one time event for this story in its unended...ness. But even if it is, thanks so much for the comments. I loved them!

Now onto more fluff. I actually meant to get this up three days ago, but some of you who talk to me on a mostly daily basis know the craziness that I've been under the past three weeks. Thank goodness it's finally settling down. I hope next week finally brings the stability I need.

And now my cat has found a scorpion, so I have to go grab the nuclear weapons to kill the bloody thing. I swear they're indestructible.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Edward was the first to wake up, limbs tangled with Roy's, and a sated smile on his face as he only moved in closer to the warm body next to him. He was definitely toying with the idea of falling back asleep, he'd had a long night. Not that he'd minded at all, it was a night he'd been waiting years for. Spent years dreaming about, and it had been perfect.

The back yard in the grass, the patio table, the kitchen, a very long journey to Roy's room, Roy's shower so they could wash off grass, and then finally the man's very large bed which they made full use of.

The memory of just how many places they'd given in to their insatiable passions made Edward actually laugh softly to himself. But it truly had been perfect, fast or slow. The very minimal hours of sleep he'd gotten were definitely worth it.

"You're a morning person." Roy grumbled as he woke up to hear Edward's soft laughter.

Edward shifted so he could look him in the eyes. "I wager I could turn you into one. Shall we give it a try?" He asked with a wicked gleam in his golden eyes.

Roy thought that it had to be unfair how such a simple phrase could make him alight with interest. It should not be this easy to convert him into a morning person. But then, Edward had been capable of doing a wide variety of things to him since he first arrived back here. "You'd have to try really hard."

"Oh I think that there won't be any problems there." Ed replied and rolled over so he was on top of Roy, his mouth silencing any further intelligent conversation.

Out in the hallway, Alphonse turned around.

He headed back to his room with a laughing smile, it seemed that they were indeed awake, but certainly otherwise occupied. Oh to be so young and in love, he had to wonder if those two had gotten any sleep at all, but at least they'd managed to get from the back yard to the bedroom.

Al walked back over to the phone on the bedside table, sat on the bed he'd slept in for the night, and picked the receiver up from the table to hold it to his ear again. "Yes, they're awake, but I'll wait for a bit before I try knocking. I'll go cook breakfast or something, because they're going to be hungry."

"_At that rate I might expect them to run very late to work after seeing you off._"

Al grinned at Riza's astute prediction. "They just might. And I don't have the heart to break them apart just yet to begin their day."

"_I'm glad to hear they finally stopped hedging about each other. It's about time Mustang settled down with someone._"

Al couldn't help but agree with the implied notion that it would be Edward to finally tame Mustang and his once playboy ways. It was clear that they loved one another, and he seriously doubted that would change. "I really am happy for them."

"_As am I._"

"I'll be going then. I'll at least make breakfast before I try again to get them out of that room."

"_Good luck._"

Al hung up the phone with Hawkeye, and ventured downstairs.

In Roy's room they had both managed to make it through the shower and get dressed, something they both found very difficult. But it was necessary. They did have things to do today, and they could not go around naked to do so, however much they might wish to.

"Ed, hang on." Roy called him back before they were about to leave the privacy of the room.

Edward looked back at him curiously. "Yes?"

Roy stepped forward to brush a chunk of Ed's bangs aside. "I just wanted you to know that I don't plan to act in public as if nothing has happened between us. I can still maintain a reputation, but I don't want anyone thinking they've got a chance with you. The sooner the world understands that you're mine, the better."

"Or are you mine?" Edward smiled teasingly at him, and reached up to take Roy's hand in his own, and bring it away from his face and instead to his lips where he placed a kiss on the palm. "You won't find me protesting us being close together in public. I love you, what anyone else thinks doesn't matter to me."

Roy smiled, and leaned forward to place a soft but fleeting kiss on those lips he now knew so well, the quick action earning a growl from an unfulfilled Edward. "What about Al?"

"What about him?" Edward frowned, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Doesn't his reaction matter to you, even a little?"

"Of course it does. He's my brother, and I love him." Ed smiled at him comfortingly. "But Al has known that I love you for a long time now. He'll be happy that I'm finally where I belong."

"Forever, because I don't plan on ever letting you go." Roy told him honestly, squeezing the hand still holding his.

Edward looked upon him with quiet amusement. "Would you not let the evil Gate take me away from you?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Certainly not, you're mine, Edward."

"At long last." He replied stepping forward to rest their foreheads against one another. "I've waited so long, but this is better than I'd ever imagined."

Roy smiled and wrapped his arms around his Edward, drawing him in close. "Of course it is, I'm much better in bed for real, than I could be in your dreams."

At that Ed laughed, hugged him quickly and drew away with a coy wink. "I dunno… you've done some pretty interesting stuff in my dreams."

"Oh?" Roy looked intrigued. "Shall we upgrade them from dream status?"

Edward grinned at the suggestion, "perhaps we just may have to. However we have a busy day ahead of us before we can even consider that."

"Pity it's not busy in the way I'd want it to be." Roy grumbled under his breath as he followed Edward out of the room. "It's fascinating how insatiable I've become now that I've you."

"You were rather amazing." Edward grinned boldly.

"Thank you." Roy smirked as he fell into close step with the blonde man beside him.

When they made it downstairs they both followed the smell of cooking food. It seemed that over the course of the night and the morning they'd discovered they could have quite an appetite. And coming from Ed, who was normally a black hole for food, this was quite the feat. Roy didn't have anything on his appetite, that was for certain.

"Good morning." Alphonse smiled at them from the frying pan as they entered. "I see you two finally decided to get up this morning."

Roy had the grace to flush somewhat at his cheeks. Edward however seemed unaffected.

"Regrettably." Edward said, but smiled as he walked over to his brother.

"Should I make extra?" Al asked, referring to the breakfast he was making.

Edward peered around at the pans that had things cooking in them. "No, it should be fine."

Roy smiled, and let them be as he began puttering around his kitchen to get the coffee brewing. After a major lack of sleep last night, not that he was complaining, he would need the extra jolt to keep him awake today.

With Roy occupied, the brothers lowered their voices so they could talk to one another and not be overheard.

"Well?" Al asked with a pointed grin as he flipped the hash browns.

Edward grinned at the frying potatoes. "It was probably the best night, and morning, of my entire life so far. I feel so liberated right now, and I keep having this urge to pinch myself."

Al reached over compliantly and pinched his brother on the forearm, ignoring the shallow yelp of surprise. "You're not dreaming. I'm glad he took advantage of me going to bed, I had hoped he would."

"Were you watching?" Ed cast his brother a suspicious look, and at the wicked shadow of a grin on his brother's face, smirked at him. "And pray tell, brother mine, what point did you finish watching at?"

"Oh," Al said nonchalantly, "when clothes started coming off. You know for a virgin, you were sure looking confident down there."

Edward rolled his eyes. "My dreams were always very vivid. I did know what I was doing."

Al smiled, and then looked over at his brother cunningly. "Winry will want to know… who did it to whom?"

Edward gave him a reproachful look, "you have no shame up until now, and you phrase it like that? What are we, kids again?" He rolled his eyes, "for Winry's information, we took turns. But I'll be damned if he makes me the submissive one entirely."

"And did you have your turn first?"

Edward smiled wickedly. "That, brother, is something you shall never know."

Roy was watching the two brothers talk quietly to one another, a smile on his face. He was content to let them catch up, and he had a feeling anyway of what they were talking about. They would obviously want to share some information about last night, but he didn't mind. It was unavoidable. Those two were the closest siblings he'd ever met. Had Edward been talking about it with anyone less important, then he might have been disgruntled about it.

At any rate it was giving him a moment to consider all this, his new relationship with Edward.

This was far beyond anything else he'd ever experienced. He loved Edward, immensely. And he knew without a doubt in his mind he'd love Edward as long as he lived. He could hardly consider Edward his boyfriend, the term just didn't fit. Nor could Edward be called his lover, for it was far beyond that. Even if they had had sex more times in ten hours than he'd ever had in a week before now. They had something beyond just a physical connection, that had already been proven over the past few days and years.

So then, what was Edward?

The only things that came to mind were things that were not yet true. For Ed was neither his fiancé, nor his husband.

As those two words crossed his mind, he found he wasn't adverse to either. With anyone else such words might have caused him to run screaming in the other direction. But with Edward…

Ed looked over, feeling searching eyes upon him, and he met Roy's gaze questioningly. "Is everything all right?"

Roy startled out of his musings, and nodded his head with a reassuring smile. "Yes, perfectly."

Edward gave him a frown, and looked over at Al. "This'll just take a minute." He said and left his brother's side to walk over to Roy. "Don't you remember you can't lie to me? I know when you are." Edward said softly as he took Roy's hands in his own and began walking backwards out of the kitchen, pulling Roy along with him.

Once in the dining room, Edward halted, and seeing Roy about to speak released one of the hands he held to put a finger against Roy's lips. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, and took his finger away.

Roy smiled at the man he adored, how could he ever have resisted him before now? It seemed an impossible thought. He'd gladly bask for hours under that golden eyed gaze. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something. I guess I got too involved in it. I didn't mean to worry you."

Edward smiled at him. "Now was that so hard?"

Roy smiled back, and with his free hand pulled Edward to him by the nape of his neck and placed a loving kiss to Edward's irresistible lips. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about as well?"

Edward seemed to be nearly purring thanks to the pleased hum in his throat, and he had to restrain himself from pulling the man back in for more. "If you want to tell me."

"I was thinking about us, trying to figure out what exactly we are." Roy admitted, tracing Edward's jaw line absently with his fingers.

Edward gave him a confused look. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I don't like the sound of either boyfriends or lovers. Neither seem to fit." And when Edward gave no immediate reaction, plunged forward. "And you're neither my fiancé nor my husband…" he then began the rambling, "not that one day, I mean one day I'd-"

Edward couldn't help the amused but tender smirk that came over his mouth. "Perhaps one day we will be those very things. However for now, I'd settle for something more cliché, romantic, and absolutely ridiculous sounding."

"I'm not following." Roy admitted, his fingers now trailing over Ed's lips.

"I believe the phrase," Ed said, and nipped lightly at the fingers, "would be soul mates."

"You're right, that is ridiculous sounding, I never thought you one for fairy tales."

"So long as it suffices for your overactive thought processes so early in the morning." Edward retorted with an amiable smile. "Though if you're able to think this clearly so early, I evidently didn't do something right this morning."

Roy grinned wickedly. "Oh believe me, Edward, everything you did this morning was right in all the wrong ways."

"I'm coming out!" Alphonse announced as he opened the door bearing platters of food on a tray.

Edward glared at him, "Winry will be so disappointed."

Al laughed good naturedly. "I just didn't want to walk in on you two going for it on the dining table."

"Hm, we've not tried that yet." Roy told Edward and winked at him in a suggestive manner.

"We'll have to wait until my young and very impressionable brother is no longer among us."

"Impressionable." Al snorted and walked past them both.

"I guess that means we're allowed." Roy announced.

"Think again!" Al called back over his shoulder as Edward laughed.

Soon the three of them were all sitting at the table sharing breakfast, Edward and Roy eating more than their share really. Al just shook his head as he watched even Roy shovel food into his mouth like the famine was upon them.

Once their food had been finished and the dishes cleaned up, the three of them headed out the door, and piled into Roy's car again.

"Now that he can't escape," Al began with a wolfish smile, "I think I need to have a talk with your Roy."

Edward gave his brother a look that Al ignored, and Roy laughed.

"So here it is," Al began dramatically, "firstly, my brother is very dear to me. Harming him in any way, shape, or form, would cause me to be unhappy and set my own particular brand of alchemy upon you to kick your ass with metallic superiority."

Another look from Ed, and another laugh from Roy.

"Secondly, I want at least one phone call a week telling me how things are going."

And so Al continued to lay down the brotherly law as Roy drove to the station.

Though it seemed all too soon to Ed, that he was hugging his brother goodbye. "You keep in touch too, I'll see you this weekend."

"Don't forget." Al smiled at his brother, "and I'm really happy for you."

"Good luck with Winry, let me know how things turn out." Ed replied.

Al then turned his eyes on Roy who had stood back somewhat in order to give the brothers privacy. "Sir?"

Roy raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I'm happy for you too."

"Thank you, Alphonse." Roy replied with a smile.

Al nodded, and gave his brother one last hug before turning to board the train with a wave behind him. "I'll see you soon brother!"

Edward waved in return with a faint smile, and went to stand with Roy, linking their arms together and stretching his hand down to twine his fingers with Roy's.

"Will you miss him?" Roy asked as he squeezed the hand.

"Yes." Edward replied honestly, "but I do have someone to be with."

They watched the train begin to pull away, and waved with their unoccupied hands to Al, until they could no longer see him. It was then, as they began walking back for the car and ignoring the curious looks, whispers, and pointing, that Roy spoke.

"Ed, I've been thinking about that actually, where you're going to stay." And Roy kept going before Edward had a chance to even open his mouth. "I know I said you might be able to stay with Gracia for a while. You know, until you and the Gate have figured things out. But I was thinking that maybe you could stay with me instead?"

Edward smiled over at him, secretly delighted that Roy had offered, and nothing had just been assumed by either of them. "I'd love to."

"And, you know… once the Gate lets you stay here, maybe you could stay permanently?" Roy asked hopefully.

Ed's smile didn't falter for an instant. "I might consider it." Edward teased, and placed a swift kiss on the nearest cheek.

"I thought you might." Roy chuckled and they walked back to the car together, only separating to get inside for the drive to Headquarters.

When they arrived, Edward was the first to broach the subject as they began to walk from the parking lot towards the buildings. "Today do you mind if I claim my couch and get some sleep?"

"You should get sleep while I can't?" Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, go ahead. I don't mind. But if I decide to wake you up randomly just for fun you'd better not get too irritated with me."

"Oh I'd have fun of my own punishing you for such a deed." Edward retorted with a secretive smile.

"That sounds promising. Good thing I had my office soundproofed a long time ago. I'll just lock the door."

"Hawkeye will shoot it down."

"Then I hope she enjoys the show she'll be stumbling in on."


	13. Chapter 13

I have loved the recent reviews lately. They have made me do so many versions of the happy dance I should make my own DVD.

oruchuban: Yes, it is a nice switch to make you happy after getting depressed during some of the chapters of BIM. I'm glad you are a content puddle of goo, hopefully you will stay that way.

Paon: Oh the storm is coming... XD.

QuitexSoul: I love writing the banter, and I especially enjoyed this chapters banter. I'm happy to hear I make you laugh. And yes, if I ever publish anything I have done, I'll make a huge announcement and let you know. I actually do have one book finished... O.o;;

Luna: Oh scorpions terrify me. Rattlesnakes don't scare me, but the scorpions? I'm very afraid of them, but you learn how to deal with them safely. In this case it was a pair of tongs and a container. I stuck him inside and sealed him in and stuffed him in the freezer. I'll toss him out later... but for now he's in a deep freeze, he'll live like that for almost a month. And they have seven lungs too... so they're not exactly drownable. And they can climb walls and walk on ceilings upside down. Have I thoroughly freaked you out yet?

Mez: No you have not, but I shall forgive you. I'm really pleased you like it so much.

mutantpenguins: Of course, awww.

Ethereal: Yay for endless fluff! It shall save us from the angst I try to write.

GreedxEd: No... I must have to write another story... so you can hit Roy.

Rose: Even down to the last sentence? Woo!

Bar-Ohki: He makes life interesting.

Mandeln: Wow, that's dedication. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

I really don't have much to point out right now. Aside from the fact I am tired and going to bed and sleeping in for the first time in weeks.

I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Edward was asleep on the couch, looking very much at peace.

Obviously Roy was having a hard time getting any work done while there was a certain distraction in front of him. His gaze was lifted from him when the door to his office opened. "What?"

Hawkeye looked between Ed on the couch, and Roy, then smiled. "That work better be done before you leave today. And there's a phone call for you on Line One."

"You couldn't take a message?" Roy asked plaintively.

"No, I have no more paper at my desk. And when I called the supply store there apparently had been a mass burglary of all things paper only thirteen minutes prior to my call. Even toilet paper."

"Well that certainly could make a mess of buttocks across Central. I better send out a platoon to apprehend the fiend. I'm sure they're cackling at their dastardly deed somewhere in a bar called 'Bullshit.'" Roy replied with a wicked smirk.

Riza winked at him. "It's not someone I could have taken a message for. It's not like you're doing anything but ogling Edward while he's sleeping. You can handle talking on the phone I wager, even if you are a horrid multitasker."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Roy simpered as he reached for the phone.

"It's in my job description by now." She saluted and spun on her heel sharply to exit the office and close the door softly so as not to wake the still slumbering Ed.

Roy gave her a childish mocking look as he brought the phone to his ear, leant back in his chair, and his best smug voice slipped into place. "Mustang speaking."

"_Mustang speaking._" The voice mimicked with a laughing undertone.

Roy bolted straight in his chair, his black eyes widening. "For the love of the Gate and the glory of my people!"

"_Roy! Don't swear subliminally!_"

"May I swear normally then?" He asked pleasantly.

"_Certainly not!_"

Roy rolled his eyes and settled back into his chair again, though this time much less relaxed. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call this afternoon?"

"_The fact that you decided to skip out on the last time we were supposed to get together. I looked up what Onychophagia is, and it is NOT a fear of traveling._"

"I'll have to think of something more creative then for my fake description next time. Though you have to admit, my choice of fake illness was rather fitting." Roy smirked and half closed his eyes so that he could still watch Edward.

"_Your brilliance surpasses that of my latest dress._"

"You're dresses must have very high IQ's then. Are they alchemically made, perhaps?"

"_Cotton._"

"Nothing wrong with a proven classic." Roy defended.

"_Only you would actually feel threatened by the material of a dress in joking comparison to your own intelligence._"

"Only you would feel the need to try and compare my intelligence to your latest dress."

"_Only you would try and hoodwink me into continuing this juvenile argument._"

He couldn't help it, he smirked and gave a deep chuckle. "Very well. If you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate it if you'd get on with whatever dribble you called me about so I can get back to work."

"_You're not working. That woman who answered the phone first, Hobeye-_"

"Hawkeye."

"_Yeah, Hopeye-_"

"Hawkeye." Roy repeated, irritation filtering into his voice.

"_That's what I said!_"

Roy put his free hand to his head with a sigh that plainly signaled he'd given up.

"_-said you were too busy drooling over your hot Colonel who's asleep on your couch. Apparently you're not getting any work done at all._"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I? That's more work than should be legal. In fact, I believe I have a law on the books about being overworked for such trivial things as this conversation."

"_I notice you said nothing about the Colonel._"

"His name is Edward."

"_Edward who-o._"

"Edward Elric."

"_I've heard of him. So he's the one who has finally managed to put you on a leash? According to Hopeye._"

"I prefer to think of it as he brings out my better side." Roy offered as a muscle above his eye twitched in annoyance as Hawkeye's name continued to be butchered.

"_You have a better side? Well, I guess miracles can still happen._"

"At what point were you going to get on with it already? Because I can just nod and grunt so you think I'm listening and do my paperwork meanwhile until you get to your point."

"_By all means, revert back to your caveman male tendencies, don't let me stop you._"

"Oh, well with your permission then." Roy added a grunt for good measure.

"_I'm coming for a visit._"

Roy startled out of his mindless repetition of head nods and spluttered a moment before screeching into the phone. "You can't be serious!"

"_I always am, Roy._"

"Why?!"

"_Because it's in my nature?_"

"Not that! Why are you coming, you stupid woman?!"

"_Roy!_"

"Right, sorry."

"_Uh-huh… I'm coming, because obviously you can't find time between your busy schedule and your creation of daft medical phrases to come visit me when you're supposed to._"

"I am not daft! I knew exactly what I was saying. You were the one who had to get out a medical encyclopedia!"

"_As I was saying… I am coming to visit. Don't even try running away either. You know it won't work. I'd find you even if you were six feet under._"

"That's morbid."

"_Run away and you just might find yourself six feet under._"

Roy knew she probably wasn't kidding… much.

"_I'll come for a while, and meet Edward in the process. This just may work out to my advantage._"

"Only you would see this as an advantage. I see it as a reason to allow him more time off work so he can hide from you. I love him too much to make him suffer through you."

"_Don't even consider that thought again._"

"Damn."

"_What did I say about swearing?_"

"Certainly not." He quoted precisely and with a firm head nod to punctuate his words to himself.

"_Correct, you will certainly not swear. Now I am catching the train that leaves on Monday. I expect you to be decent enough to come pick me up from the station yourself._"

"I thought I was allowed to revert back to caveman male tendencies. Surely that does not involve extending such courtesy."

"_Oh ha-ha._"

"I'm glad one of us finds this funny. Is this all you called about? To inform me next week is going to be akin to rubbing sandpaper across my genitals?"

"_Don't be so graphic and gloomy._"

"My deepest apologies for offending your… delicate sensibilities."

"_Well apologize, but don't patronize me in the process._"

Roy rolled his eyes and glowered out his window.

"_Now I will expect you to be there Monday to fetch me. My train should arrive at one in the afternoon. Do not be late, and I love you._"

"Yeah, me too." Roy grumped out, though it was like slamming his fingers in a vice to get the words out.

Once the other line had gone dead with a hiss, Roy hung up his phone as well and had the sudden inclination to bash his head onto his desk. So he did, and while he tried to blink through the stars muttered, "why me?" in a plaintive tone.

"Why you what? What's wrong?" Edward was suddenly at his side. He'd woken up at one point during Roy's conversation over the phone, and the instant Roy had slammed his head onto the desk he'd been off the couch and straight to his side.

Now Edward was turning Roy's chair and taking the man's head into his hands to run gentle touches with his thumbs across the red marked forehead.

Roy gave him a tender and affectionate look through the lingering stars of pain. The touches Ed was gracing his head with was easing the pain quickly. "That makes it feel a lot better, thank you."

Edward gave him a reproachful look."I'd prefer it though if you'd not hurt yourself just to get me to touch you. You know I will without that as a catalyst."

"I know." Roy sighed in relaxation as Edward continued to work on easing the pain and the headache. The man had the touch of an angel.

"What's wrong, Roy?" Edward withdrew his hands and crouched down in front of Roy's chair.

"My dear, beloved mother is coming for a visit." He groaned as it truly set in with his saying of the horrifying truth.

Edward blinked in mild confusion. That was what all this was about? "Is that such a bad thing?"

"She's…" Roy tried to search for the right word. "She's like Hughes was about trying to get me to settle down and such. Except in mother form, they're more vicious."

"I can hardly see anyone's mother as being vicious about such a thing."

"Well she won't be anymore. She wants to meet you as well while she's visiting me."

"Well she'll have to." Edward shrugged. "Don't worry, I don't mind. It might be fun."

"Nothing about that woman is fun."

Ed gave him a soothing smile and eased up from where he crouched to plant himself on Roy's lap and encircle his arms about Roy's neck. "At least she won't bother you anymore about settling down. Personally I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else."

"I'm glad we agree on that." Roy smiled as he pulled Edward closer to him. "Maybe with you around it won't be so bad."

"I'll protect you from the evil wicked mommy." Ed teased in a babyish tone, and laughed at Roy's look until he was silenced by Roy's mouth.

Both of them fell moaning into the throes of pleasure as they temporarily forgot about the impending arrival of one mother.

When they finally resurfaced for air Edward looked over towards the door.

"Leave it, whoever comes in will either leave very quickly or enjoy the show… right before I kill them." Roy growled as he began tugging Edward's hair tie out as gently as possible considering how eager he was.

"Always with the violent options." Edward grinned and winked at the anxious man. "I once thought about jumping you in the mess hall during peak lunch hour."

"And you didn't?" Roy gasped in faked disappointment.

"I think I'll prefer tossing you onto your desk instead for right now. I'm not sure I could keep my hands off you long enough to get us down there." Edward said, and suddenly reached for the phone and pressed a few numbers.

"_Hawkeye._"

Ed tried to keep the moan in the back of his throat from seeping out into the receiver as Roy began to do something _very_ dangerous to his self control somewhere in the vicinity of his neck and collarbone. He was only seconds away from wanting to pounce the man and make good on his vow to throw him onto the desk. "Do an old friend a favor and make sure we're not disturbed for a while. Roy swore at his mother and I think he needs to be punished."

"_Thank you for the details._"

Edward hung up the phone in reply as a groan escaped his lips.

"You talk too long." Roy hissed, breathing hot air into his ear. "Perhaps you're the one that needs punishing."

"We'll see about that." Edward replied before their mouths fused together again and the conversation continued purely on body language.

An hour later Edward had already returned to sprawling on the couch looking very pleased with himself and basking in the glow of someone who had just had very good sex.

Roy on the other hand was working diligently on his paperwork now. He had a new desire to finish it quickly in order to leave early again. His glow had been channeled into energy.

"What's her name?" Edward suddenly asked from where he lay.

Roy looked up at him, frowning. "Who's name?"

"Your mother's."

"Oh." Roy shrugged, turning back to the papers. "Daphne."

Ed mulled the name over to himself silently. "Daphne… I like it."

"A name does not make the person." Roy said wisely.

"Is she really so bad?"

Roy paused to think about that. "Perhaps not. I mean, I still love her, she's my mom after all. It's just that rarely no matter what I did was it good enough. She has always had high expectations for me. When I became Fuhrer she was pleased, but then she turned her sights solely on finding me someone to be with. I guess I've just never known her outside of someone who's always pushing me to be the best."

"You already are." Edward smiled at him. "Do I seem like the kind of person to fall in love with a moron or a freeloader off of others charity?"

"Not really."

"Roy," Edward said firmly, "even when I first met you, I knew you were hardly a failure at anything. You've got much to be proud of."

"Finding you is one of them." Roy gave him a far off smile. "Whoever knew that damn father of yours would be the one to cross our paths."

"He was good for one thing then, at least."

"I knew you were special to me, even back then." He recalled with the same far off look. "I just didn't realize how much at the time."

"That makes you sound like a perverted old man." Edward laughed, but hardly being serious.

"Would you have loved a perverted old man?" Roy teased back.

Ed propped his head up on one hand and gave a satisfied yawn. "In time, I would have warmed up to you I'm sure."

"And Al probably would have killed me."

"Probably."

Roy rolled his eyes at the calm agreement.

"Do you have any other family?" Edward now asked.

A shake of the head. "No, mom's the only one I have."

"Until now."

"Yes, until now. I have you… and I don't ever want to let you go."

"Should we let Hawkeye know it's safe now?" Edward asked as he suddenly remembered the call he'd made to her.

Roy grinned at him quite evilly. "Let's let her think we forgot about her. That should make her a happy little hamster."

"Hamster?"

"If she can call us rabbits, she can be a hamster."

"That's not very flattering."

"Well neither is being called a rabbit!"


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, I knew that a few people would be glad Daphne is making an encore appearance. I just didn't realize how many. Holy crap, she is probably the most loved OC that I currently have. I'm very pleased that so many people love Daphne, I'm glad I could create a successful parental figure for Roy. Now to answer the reviews...

merichuel: Yay, a Daphne lover! And someone needs to do a fic where Hawkeye gets turned into a chimera hamster.

Mez: You're reviewing now, so you shall be spared. And I am glad you enjoy my odd sense of humor. Sometimes I go back and forth on whether or not I'm actually funny, or just plain insane.

oruchuban: A hamster with guns... now there's a thought. And I am very glad you're so happy about Daphne coming back.

mrawgirl09: She'll be a tad bit different, but overall she'll remain mostly the same. Since I am using her more than once, I don't want to create too confusing of an image of her. But she will not be making an appearance in Believe In Me. I never even considered it.

QuitexSoul: Yay, Daphne and I are loved! And yes, that would be the correct statement.

mutantpenguins: Onychophagia is commonly known as nail biting.

Mandeln: Is this your first experience with Daphne?

FreshwaterRain: Yes, you are lazy. But you know I love you anyway.

Ethereal: You should have plenty of laughs then once she makes her appearance. Let the games and fun begin is all I can say.

Shawn: Rabbits are cute, I agree. And Hawkeye would probably shoot Roy in the foot...

GreedxEd: Well yes... after all, I do have a list, along with requests of story ideas from readers. I have plenty of FMA story material to last me for quite some time. And I am sure you can hit him, you always find a way.

posed: Yes, like I said in the first chapter notes, this story is my mental break from when I was writing Believe In Me. It's my fluff break. And I'm glad you like Daphne!

Paon: You shall know soon enough.

Luna: I live in Arizona. We have all sorts of fun things here. I'm glad that the chapter could make you feel all better again after the long road trip.

dark.okami: Just don't pass out! And thanks, I'm really glad you like the Al and Hawkeye characterizations.

* * *

Okay, and here we go again, woo!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Edward and Roy had both taken Thursday off, and they were making full use of their day. However they were far from the bedroom, and were in fact currently in one of the more expensive clothing stores in Central.

Roy had insisted that Edward buy only things of quality, alchemist or not, transmutations should not be made to clothes to change their quality. At least in his mind. So they had found themselves in this classy store, Edward not willing to argue since Roy was paying.

"Do you wear black at all anymore?" Roy asked as he held up a pair of black leather pants not unlike the style Edward usually favored.

Edward glanced at them, "if they're nice I do."

Roy examined them closely. "I think your ass would look good in them, you can try them on." He decided, and folded the pair over one arm.

"You mean I need some nice leather pants to make my ass look good?" Edward teased mercilessly.

"Your ass looks better without anything covering it, however, I'm not about to let you run around naked. It's against the law, and I want you all to myself." Roy grinned back.

"Shocking that they sell leather pants in a high-end retail shop like this." Edward mused as he browsed through white shirts of various tailoring.

"You started up the fashion. Leather pants were never so popular until you showed up and turned my country upside down." Roy explained as he bypassed a pair of puke-khaki shorts with a shudder.

"You're welcome for that." Ed smiled as he pulled a simple white t-shirt off the rack and eyed it thoughtfully. He did prefer longer sleeves, as he normally covered up his automail, but at home there was no reason for it. Roy knew about his automail, and viewed it without a second glance. The man didn't even mind Edward touching him with it.

"Yes, thank you for making my life so much more interesting." Roy looked over to see the shirt Edward was eyeing. "Just try it on, quit eyeing it like that. It's creepy. If it doesn't look good, you don't have to buy it."

Edward cast his beloved a mocking look before folding the shirt over one arm and continuing his browsing.

A half an hour later Edward had been shoved into a changing room with a pile of clothes in his arms. Roy stood nearby the door to wait, his scowl succeeding in driving away the pesky sales associates who might have offered Edward aid in changing. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone help Edward. If Ed needed help, he was more than capable himself of both stripping Ed of clothes, and getting him back into them. But mostly stripping.

Roy had been standing outside the door for about five minutes when suddenly a hand seized the back of his shirt collar and yanked him through the open changing room door which was quickly closed. Whether or not the store associates saw anything, neither of them knew or cared right then.

Roy was busy trying to stifle the snickers as he saw Ed's predicament. "Need help?" He asked the blond.

Edward glared at him, one shirt still half over his head, and an edge caught in a joint of his automail that he couldn't reach. He'd been trying to get it off when the damn thing snagged. "Oh shut up and just help." Edward hissed at the amused man.

"I dunno…" Roy began as he suddenly stalked towards Ed with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I kind of like you like this, mostly tied up."

Edward met his eyes challengingly. "In the middle of a changing room in a public retail shop? You wouldn't dare try anything."

"Wouldn't I?" Roy asked as his hands gripped Edward's exposed sides to pull him to him and quickly silenced the words of protest Edward had been about to make.

Edward had to admit, Roy could go from impossible one moment, to desirable the next. At least Roy's actions had shoved the shirt back down relatively properly, and Ed's hands now found skin and hair as he pulled Roy closer.

Before things could go much farther, Edward brought his hands to Roy's shoulders and pulled away from him with a sly smile. "I still haven't finished trying everything on. And you, sir, are distracting me."

"Don't act as if you don't enjoy being distracted." Roy smirked back at him.

"I'll allow you to strip me out of this shirt since I seem to be having problems. But then you must leave again." Edward bargained.

Roy's eyes flickered the length of Ed's body. "Just the shirt, hm?"

"Just the shirt."

The smirk widened, "very well." Roy agreed and he pulled off his gloves to stuff them in one of his pockets before his hands went to the hem of the shirt in question. Taking it in his two foremost fingers he began to slowly raise it up as he let his palms and other fingers brush in a tormenting light stroke up the length of Edward's toned torso.

Edward shivered, and glared at Roy. "Is that completely necessary?"

"Yes." Roy said quite firmly and continued his actions. His thumbs starting to rub small circles and apply pressure at all the key areas that he knew would make Edward want to kill him for causing him to become aroused in a men's changing room. "Just remember, _Ed,_" Roy whispered seductively into Edward's ear as he finally got the shirt to just around Ed's neck, and ready to pull off. "You asked me to do this." And he pulled the shirt off in one firm tug. "Let me know if your pants get stuck." He smiled at the blonde as he held out the shirt.

Edward did his best to glare through his lingering obvious enjoyment of Roy's methods of helping him remove stuck clothing. "Just wait until tonight, you'll pay for that."

"I dearly look forward to it." Roy grinned, and with a wink, let himself out of the changing room.

Edward did not have any need for more assistance, fortunately or unfortunately. He emerged from beyond the door in his original clothes and a decreased pile of clothes than he'd entered with.

The pair of black leather pants Roy had located, a pair of black trousers that had fit him rather nicely in all the right places, and another pair of doe brown leather pants much like the ones he wore now. He'd selected two more long sleeved white shirts with and without buttons, a black tank top like he'd worn when he had been a teenager, the lucky white t-shirt that had gotten snagged on his automail, and a black silk dress shirt which he'd caught Roy nearly drooling over when he'd been among the racks of clothes and holding it up to himself, it didn't take an idiot to realize what Roy was thinking. He'd also settled on two jackets. One of mocha brown leather, and the other a heavy black fabric with silver fastenings and a stiff collar.

A package of boxers and socks later, they ended up at the counter. Edward having barely talked Roy out of buying a rather hideous hat to gift to Hawkeye as a laugh.

Roy paid for the clothes, and they left the store with several loaded bags of clothes for Edward.

They stopped for lunch at a quaint corner bakery, ordering BLT sandwiches and iced tea.

"Can I ask you something sort of… odd I guess?" Edward suddenly ventured as he finished slathering mayonnaise over one end of his bread and placing the sandwich back together.

Roy gave the mayonnaise a shuddering look before shrugging. "As if anything could be odder than some of the things we've seen. Odd is normal."

Ed smiled, knowing Roy had a point. "Does your mom know that I'm not a girl?"

"Yes." Roy replied with a frown. "You weren't worried about that, were you?"

"No, just wondering if I needed to prepare myself." Ed admitted blandly.

"Even if she didn't approve, I wouldn't care. I'm finally happy and in love, I'm not giving you up because of anyone's opinion. I don't plan to give you up at all."

Edward felt more at ease, and they ate their lunch in comfortable silence. Just being with each other was enough for them. Their nearness brought comfort and peace, and the world around them was so easy to faze out when they had each other.

After lunch was over, they drove home.

Edward was leaving tomorrow morning for Risembool, Roy's mother was arriving on Monday morning, surprisingly enough only a half an hour after Ed's train would come in. Giving Roy no real excuse to forget about her. They had gotten the shopping done that Edward had been needing, however there was still one problem to rectify.

The library.

It was still mostly an abandoned disaster. As soon as Edward had put his new clothes away, he went down to help Roy clean. They planned to finish the entire thing before they went to sleep tonight.

"There has _got_ to be something illegal about the way you treat a library." Edward groaned as he finished removing all the dust from the east end bookshelves.

"No, sorry. I know my laws inside and out and upside down. Nothing about treatment of privately owned libraries." Roy called back over from where he was pushing the vacuum about the floor. The nice thing about being alchemists, was that the loud vacuum noise could be made nonexistent with a transmutation.

"Can I write one and have you pass it for me?" Edward requested as he climbed down from the ladder he had been perched on.

"I suddenly have no comprehension of spoken language." Roy announced grandly and continued pushing the vacuum about.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed the can of lacquer and the paintbrush he'd been using to restore the finish to the tables. "I think you are a bastard." He called out in a sing-song voice.

"And I think you're a sexy insubordinate who needs to be court marshaled." Roy sang back.

"Only if you're the one punishing me." Edward replied with a bright smile.

Roy laughed, and fell silent to very thoughtful musings of how he could "punish" his Edward.

Edward let him, thinking of his own ways to turn the tables should Roy actually act on any ideas he was courting. Which was actually a very high chance, considering tonight was the last night until Monday that they'd be spending the night together.

He knew he'd dearly miss Roy, but he did need to go back to Risembool for a short time. He could then come back and continue getting acquainted with the side of Roy that loved him.

He was looking forward though to seeing Winry again and getting his automail checked over. And he wanted to see Al again, and check in to see how his brother's love life was going. Edward hoped that it was as successful as his had been so far. His brother deserved to be happy, and if that wrench throwing sadist made Al happy, then Edward had no complaints.

It took them both two hours before the bottom floor of the library had been transformed from a dusty crypt for books, to a sparkling and welcoming place to sit and read. Or in Edward's case, perform research on some topic Roy would commonly call boring.

At this point, Edward sent Roy up to the second floor to start the dusting and scrubbing, while he worked on polishing up the staircase. Once he was done, he joined Roy to help with the rest of the cleaning.

"I was thinking, that once my mom leaves, we might go on a vacation. Just the two of us." Roy proposed from where he was rubbing polish into the banister running along the outer edge of the landing.

Edward lowered his dusting rag and gave Roy a surprised look. "Really? I mean I know you wouldn't mind taking time away from work, and neither would I… but, really? You want to go on a vacation with me?"

He nodded, and smiled at Edward's surprised but happy look. "I do, there's a cabin my family owns in the eastern forest. It's fairly remote, and really pretty. We can go there if you want."

"I'd love to." Edward's eyes sparkled with the enthusiasm a young child might have. "I've never been on a vacation before."

"We are definitely going then." Roy decided. There was no way Ed could not go much longer not having experienced a vacation. And the alone time for the two of them would be good for them both. They had a relationship to continue forming.

Edward smiled fondly at the man he loved. He'd do anything to stay by this man's side. If only he could figure out what the Gate wanted from him this time. If he couldn't figure it out… Edward looked away as his eyes dulled significantly. If he couldn't figure it out, he would die, and Roy would be left alone. The mere thought clenched achingly at his chest and he quickly cleared his mind of those thoughts.

He could not break down about this in front of Roy. The man would want to know the full truth, and Edward would not be able to keep himself from telling it. He did not want anyone, especially Roy, to know his fate if he left this world again.

"Roy," Edward suddenly spoke, "if I hadn't have come back, would you have chosen to be with someone else? Do you suppose?"

Roy looked up, startled, at the question. He abandoned his polishing and frowned. "That should have been your odd question earlier this afternoon. Why would you ask something like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Edward admitted, though he did have a hunch. But he couldn't tell Roy of it.

Roy drew in a long breath of air, and then set down his polishing rag and the aerosol can of polish. "Edward," he said as he walked forward towards the blond, "that matters little anymore. If you must know, I hadn't dated anyone for a long time since you came back into my life. You're the one I want, now, and forever. Our pasts are crazy enough as it is without adding what if's to them. Don't you think?"

Edward looked up at him fondly. "Yes, you're right. I guess I just have a lot on my mind that has to do with the Gate issue. It's making me think a lot of strange things."

Roy smiled knowingly, and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "You're not the only one."

"And somehow I have a feeling it's all your fault." Edward grouched and wound his arms around Roy. "I still love you though."

"Good, you'd better." Roy laughed.

"Shut up you, we need to finish this." Edward said and drew away. "Otherwise I know you won't get it done on your own."

"How well you know me." Roy grinned.

"Well you are a lazy bastard. I've known that for years." Edward grinned back as he resumed his work.

"I am your lazy bastard, don't forget that."

"Well, my lazy bastard best get working hard. Because I doubt your mother would appreciate seeing a half cleaned library."

"I was planning to just lock her up in the cellar." Roy joked as he resumed his task.

"I'll make sure to be there for the ass-kicking she'll give you."

It was nearing nine at night when the pair finally finished cleaning the library. It was now entirely transformed, and both men were showing the signs of a long day.

They ended up curled up together on the sitting room couch sharing a bowl of popcorn while they watched a film on Roy's TV. It was one of his many recordings of the plays put on at the theater in town. In this world, Edward hadn't seen anything close to the movies he had grown used to in the other world. The ones where he'd been asked to play the romantic male lead. And like hell would he ever tell Roy that.

"That guy is like you. Or, how you used to be." Edward remarked at the screen as he draped his arm around Roy again to get more popcorn.

"How do you mean?" Roy asked as he continued to rest his head against Ed's chest.

"Well you better not be sleeping around." Ed growled playfully.

"Of course not!" Roy protested in an affronted tone. "That guy will find his love too, just wait and see."

"What is the mentality behind all of that sleeping around, anyway?"

"As time went on it was more for practice than anything. I rarely got pleasure as it continued. Not since you." Roy divulged. "But I guess there's a time in our lives, for people like who I used to be, where we want to remain independent. We're like mountains. And then along comes someone like you, who blows off our foundation, and turns us into mere hills."

"You make it sound so painful." Edward remarked dryly.

"With you, a guy looks forward to having his foundation blown off and being reduced to a hill."

Ed sniggered and placed a chaste kiss on the silky locks of black hair so near to him. "I'm glad I could blow your foundation off."

Once the film had ended, they retired to the bedroom for a relaxing bath. Their day practically mandated that they deserved a relaxing soak upon completion. The tub was filled with hot and steaming water, and the two of them slipped into the water where they soon continued with where they'd left off at the clothing store earlier that day.

It was another hour before they dried off and made their way to bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms almost instantly.

And for the first time since Edward and Roy had first brought their feelings for each into the open, the Gate made a visit to Ed's dreams.

"_Is it everything you hoped it would be?_"

"_Explain._" Edward requested, trying not to feel annoyed.

"_Your new relationship with that hot hunk of man sleeping next to you._"

"_I'd appreciate it if you'd keep some aspects of the truth to yourself._" Edward sighed mentally. "_But no, it's not everything I hoped it would be. It's better._"

"_Yet you still are not entirely happy inside._"

"_How can I be, when I worry each day that you might separate us permanently? If that comes to pass, I believe you might be doing me a favor to let me die, because I could not bear to be without him again after this._"

"_Don't be an idiot!_" The Gate's tone was rasping and harsh this time. "_It is up to you whether or not you can fulfill what is required of you. I have no bearing on it, consider me neutral. But you could do well to have even more faith in Roy. He wishes to help you in your quest against me in this matter. Trust the ones you love, and who love you in return._"

"_I do._"

"_Then stop being an idiot, this isn't that hard. Now get some sleep, you're going to need it._"


	15. Chapter 15

Just going to answer a few questions, and then get on with it. Today I seem to be in a quieter mood after fuming about so much yesterday. Nothing like a pint of ice cream and a spoon to help calm me down.

Mandeln, you'd only know Daphne if you had read Please, Stay. She was Roy's mom in that story as well, and I've branched her into a more than one time OC of mine.

And QuitexSoul, how did that go? Seriously, your idea to ask people that made me crack up laughing in the middle of class. I think my classmates had believed I'd finally lost it.

* * *

By the way... banana pudding ice cream is wonderful.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The shrill whistle of the train cut through the loud chatter even this early in the morning. The platforms of the station were crowded with loud early morning boarders and those here to pick up arriving guests. Amidst the noise of the station stood the two men who were attracting the most attention, and it wasn't just because of their own fame. They were easily the two best looking men in the station, and it was not going unnoticed despite how they might wish it were different.

"Looks like you're the lucky one who'll be mobbed when you try to leave." Edward teased, suitcase in hand, and facing Roy as they talked before Edward would need to board his train.

He smiled, and chanced a covert glance around. "A fair amount are staring at you as well. How dare they."

Ed laughed, and smiled back at his now smirking love. "They must think I'm sexy."

"I could have told you that." Roy replied frankly as he eyed the man opposite him up and down with a heated look in his eyes.

"I feel suddenly violated." Edward joked lightly.

"I'll show you what violating is really like, when you get back." Roy replied without hesitation.

Edward glowered at him. "Don't say provocative things when I'm about to leave. It's cruel."

"Ah, but Ed," Roy snatched the other man up into a possessive hug, "want for me will make you hurry back all the quicker." He spoke softly.

Edward chuckled and groaned in defeat. "You're an impossible bastard."

"Only you could make such a word sound like an endearment." Roy grumbled as he pulled away from the other man reluctantly.

The call to board for the train to Risembool was being called up over the noise.

"It is." Ed smiled at him, "you're my bastard, and I love you." Reaching forward he seized Roy by the front collar of his shirt and pulled him forward.

Their kiss of goodbye was tender and lingering. Neither of them thinking to try and make the simple kiss more than what it was. It was perfect already. Reassuring themselves of the pure and lasting love they shared before they parted ways.

Edward pulled away first, and gazed at Roy affectionately. "I love you." He spoke softly, his hands falling away from the man.

"And I you, Ed." Roy replied as he too brought his hands away from Edward, the last of those silky blonde bangs drifting away from between his fingers.

"I'll call you as soon as I can." Edward promised, and he turned to hurry onto the train before the final boarding call went up.

Roy watched him go with a bit of a sad pang in his chest, but he still smiled. Edward would be back, but he'd miss the blonde. He'd grown used to Edward being there with him. Even just a few days had had that much of an effect.

Edward set his suitcase up in the luggage rack above his seat and sat down, sliding to be next to the window. It was there he sat, blonde head resting against the pane as the train started off. He only budged to give his ticket to the man who came to collect it, before falling back into a resting position.

Normally he slept on trains, but this time, he continued to stay awake. He'd not seen this world in such a long time, and the scenery pulled to him. This world was so beautiful, untouched by the industrial revolution that had happened on Earth. The soot of factories, the waste, if it existed here, it was not for long. Alchemy kept this world clean even while it developed. This world seemed so pure, despite the horrors he'd seen here. The ones he himself had been a part of.

He was glad to be home.

Now he just had to make sure he could stay.

He occupied his time on the trip pouring over ideas when he wasn't gazing out at the passing scenery. Based on what he knew about the Gate, and one did grow to know quite a bit about an entity that liked to speak with you incessantly, it could either be something painfully obvious, or ridiculously convoluted. Which didn't help him one bit. Sure, the Gate had said it had given him a clue, maybe even more. But what might be considered a clue to the thing that actually knew the answer to the riddle, could be nothing more than trivial to him.

Edward sighed lightly and continued to mull it over.

By the time the train made stop in Risembool later that afternoon, Edward still hadn't gotten anywhere. He could only hope Roy might have some luck since he was coming from this at a fresh angle. And he did have faith in Roy, complete faith. It was just that he preferred to work on this as well. It affected him foremost after all. Beyond that, having more faith meant admitting to Roy the true nature of the ultimatum given to him. Yet he still could not bear to bring himself to tell the full truth about it.

With a sharp tug, Edward pulled his suitcase down from the overhead rack with a shadow of a smile on his lips. At least even the mere thought of Roy could make him smile, even if Roy wasn't here with him. Edward knew he was truly lucky to have someone like Roy.

Turning, Edward departed the train with the few other passengers, and emerged into the bright sunlight that baked down onto the cracked concrete platform. The ticket office was throwing the only shade, and from there he saw a head of familiar dark blonde hair emerge at a quick pace.

"Hey Al." Edward grinned and returned his brother's hug as he met Al halfway.

"Hey, I've missed you." Alphonse grinned at him, and suddenly peered down at Edward's hands, a frown developing on his face.

"What?" Edward asked him, baffled, and looked down at the gloves over his hands as well. He couldn't see anything wrong with them.

Al shook his head, the grin returning. "I thought Roy would have proposed to you by now."

Ed knew he had turned a subtle shade of red, but he didn't care particularly. "It'd be a bit fast, don't you think?" He pointed out.

"Not really." Al shrugged, and linked his arm through his brothers left, as Ed's right hand was occupied by the suitcase. They began walking away from the train together. "It's not like you two exactly have led normal lives anyway so far. Why start now? Unless of course you're the one who's going to do the proposing."

"I kind of get the impression he wants to do the proposing. But seriously," Ed leveled a look at his brother, "at least give us an entire week of time together before you start trying to plan a wedding."

"I was thinking in December… I mean, I know they don't celebrate those holidays here that they had on Earth for around December, but still. It seems idyllic for a wedding, with the lovely snow-"

"So I can freeze half my limbs off. Great idea." Edward rolled his eyes. "You seem to be forgetting that two of my limbs are made out of metal."

"Then how about-"

"How about you? Did you snag Winry?" Edward cut his brother off at the pass, before he was forced to endure more wedding plans even before Roy had gone down on one knee.

"Like the fox she is." Al smiled cheerfully.

"I see your hormone development has finally caught up with you after all those years being a suit of armor." Edward teased. The armor incident was far enough behind them now that they could joke about it easily, and not worry about something being taken the wrong way.

Al grinned, knowing his brother was right. "Well thank you for getting me my body back. I'm not sure that me being a suit of armor would have done anything for her."

"I dunno," Ed grinned, "she _is_ a mechanic. Maybe she would have thought it was kinky."

"Brother, that's gross." Al said rather matter-of-factly.

"What, you can tell me to do things like jump Mustang and kiss him senseless, which I might add is rather enjoyable. But you can't handle the thought of _that_?"

"Nope." Al grinned.

"You're odd, and thank goodness, because I swear that's the only consistent thing about you." Edward decided.

They had reached the road now that led out to more of the open countryside, and to the Rockbell home.

"Back to Winry, when did you finally get the balls?" Edward asked.

"Night I got back. I took her aside and confessed, and you were right."

"I was right?"

"She is not someone you can court. She's rather… aggressive, in a very good way." Al's grin was all too revealing.

Edward groaned, "withhold the details, please. While you may not mind prying about my love life, I really don't want to know about what you do with the mechanic who's as good as a sister to me."

"Is Roy aggressive?" Al asked coyly.

Edward turned an interesting shade of magenta. "Sometimes."

"Oh I got a one-word answer." Was the answering grin.

"Shut up."

Al laughed, and Edward worked on cooling his blush.

Soon, the two were at the Rockbell home, and not long after they'd set foot on the porch did Winry fly out the door.

She hadn't changed much at all since Edward had last seen her. She was older of course, and somewhere along the line she'd taken to wearing cut off blue jean shorts and pinning her hair up in a messy bun. But otherwise she was the same as Ed remembered, and he smiled to see that some things never changed. Even down to the utility belt the woman wore, which bore an assortment of objects that he had often had thrown at him.

"Edward!" She exclaimed in a mixture of delight and annoyance as she yanked him away from Al to bestow a hug on the laughing blonde.

"Hey, Winry." Edward smiled through his chuckles as he hugged her back.

"You should have come and seen me sooner!" She declared, already pulling up his sleeve to peer at the automail underneath.

"I was busy with other stuff." Ed replied and let her continue examining his arm.

"I heard." She said with a feral grin, and looked up at him. "You look good, seems as if love agrees with you."

"From him it does."

"You must tell me everything."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, no." She winked at him, "otherwise I shall cause unneeded pain."

Edward frowned at her, and looked down at the automail visible now as she pulled his sleeve up further. "I thought I took pretty good care of it. It's not like I was fighting anyone over there."

She clucked her tongue a bit as she peered closer at the metal. "I've yet to see all of it. And besides, this is outdated compared to what I can do now."

"Any way to make it as light as my other limbs?" Edward asked. His automail had gotten progressively lighter, as she redid it. He was hoping that he'd finally be able to weigh a proper amount on all sides. The excess weight, even a little, wasn't good for his bones.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Get your ass inside and down to the boxers, mister. Don't doubt my skills."

Edward grinned at her. "Careful what you order me to do, Al might deck me one."

Alphonse laughed and shoved his brother's shoulder lightly. "Fortunately I know you've got someone you'd never cheat on back at Central."

Winry had rolled her eyes. "Inside. We're doing a rush job here, and you're wasting time."

He shot her another grin and walked to the door obediently. Somewhere along the conversation, Pinako had shown up and was watching them with a faint smile on her weathered face. She too, had aged, and now she leaned on her cane a bit more. But her eyes were still bright with life.

"Welcome back." She said simply.

Edward smiled at her. "Thanks."

"I see you finally grew to a proper height." Pinako remarked.

"I always was, you were just always so much shorter."

She chuckled and jerked one thumb over her shoulder. "Winry is right, get your ass inside and down to the boxers."

And Edward promptly scuttled inside. He took his usual seat on the couch, at least, it had been his usual seat every time he'd come here for repairs. He had pulled off all his clothes down to the boxers, as ordered, and began folding them neatly while Winry got the measuring tape, and Pinako a chart to make notes on. Alphonse had vanished into the kitchen to put together some lunch.

"So Ed," Winry began with a slightly evil looking grin. "How are you enjoying a certain Fuhrer?"

"Very much, thank you." Edward smirked back at her. "He's a wonderful man, even if he doesn't know how to keep a library looking presentable."

"Is he as good as he should be after all that practice?"

Edward didn't need clarification there to know what she was insinuating. "You won't get a single detail of his sexual prowess out of me."

"Not even a tiny one?" She wheedled, and brandished a wrench at him.

"Nothing is tiny about it." Edward provided off-handedly.

Winry gave a very girlish sounding giggle while Pinako rolled her eyes and scribbled notes as the two women continued pouring over the automail.

"When is the wedding?" Winry asked now, determined to learn all she could.

"You and Al must really want me to get married or something." Edward noted.

"Obviously." She snorted in an unimpressed way.

"He thinks Mustang wants to do the proposing, but hasn't told me why yet." Al remarked as innocently as he could as he brought out a platter of sandwiches.

Edward glared at his brother who merely smiled back sweetly. Winry meanwhile had latched onto the bait.

"Oh come on, Ed!" She insisted as she gave a rather hard jerk of her wrench.

The man on the other end yelped, and Ed glared at her. "Come on, be a bit more careful."

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly.

He snorted.

"So, tell us." Pinako pressed, "we don't have anything else to entertain us while we examine you and pull you apart."

"I feel so special."

"You are." Al insisted, and passed his brother a sandwich.

Edward took it, and chewed on a bite before saying anything. "It's just some rambling he did. I know he's thought about being my husband."

"And?" Winry pressed relentlessly.

"We decided that one day we might be married, but we shouldn't think about it too much right now. I haven't even been back a week yet. A day short of it, but even so. It's too short a time I think to seriously be planning a wedding."

"We could dress you both in white and black. More white for Mustang than you, you'd look washed out in too much white. And then we could-"

Al met his brother's gaze knowingly, and smiled serenely. "She has it all planned out, don't you feel lucky?"

"I'm going to hurt you." Edward declared rather matter-of-factly, and took another bite of his sandwich in between a flinch of pain as his automail arm began to be detached by a still fantasizing Winry.

"It's safer to let her get it all out now." Al shrugged.

"I can't wait until you two get married. Then you'll get no sympathy from me." Edward promised him wickedly.

"You first, brother, you first." Al replied. "I have a feeling Mustang will propose to you before I do the same to Winry."

"Are we talking about me, what'd I miss?" Winry suddenly asked, Ed's automail arm now in her hands.

Edward gave the detached limb a somewhat sad look. One did get attached to their limbs, even if they were fake. "Yes, we were discussing what an amazing woman you are, and how lucky my brother is to have you."

She gave him a disbelieving look, "careful, Elric. I'm about to detach your leg next. I wouldn't want to take off the wrong one."

Pinako took the automail arm from her. "Don't worry dear, you know they would say nothing bad about you." She said and walked off towards the workshop.

"That's right, you know I love you." Al smiled at her reassuringly.

Edward gagged as they began trading endearments and tender glances. "Seriously! I consider you both family, blood related or not. I don't want to see more than is good for my sanity."

"You didn't seem to care who saw you with Mustang out in the backyard that night." Al grinned over at him. "Or who heard I wager."

"Details!"

"Al!"

"Oh I'm sorry, was I not supposed to mention that?" Al grinned and curled up in an armchair with a delighted look on his face as he ate his lunch and watched Winry harass Edward for information.


	16. Chapter 16

merichuel: Thank you, that's a very big compliment. I'm glad my devilish Al is liked so much.

Mez: I don't know about yours, but my family reunions are always crazy much like this. But they're fun despite the craziness.

anmb: Winry is a yaoi fangirl at heart I'm sure.

Bar-Ohki: Al's child... hmm... I think I'll name him Bob... just kidding.

GreedxEd: There are definitely wedding planners in this story. Their insatiable.

Ethereal: Yeah... Winry is among all the rest of you wanting to know everything. And I can't blame her either.

mrawgirl: Wow... Al is getting some fans.

Mandeln: Are you 79 then? jk

Paon: You know me, there's always more to it XD.

dark.okami: Well, I consider my Winry to be so far a success then. I'm glad you love it to death, just please don't die.

Rose: I like twists... it should be my middle name or something.

* * *

And here is to some more amusement in our lives, courtesy of some very inspirational characters. -passes around the champagne-

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"You're evil."

Al grinned at his brother from across the bed. "It could have been much easier if you'd agree to give her all the details she wants."

They were sitting on Ed's bed that he'd be borrowing while he was here. Edward was propped up against the headboard, with an arm and leg missing, mechanical sockets where they'd once been. He'd declined being given replacements for the time being, and was more than capable of hauling himself around with the help of the cane that was propped up against the bed.

Alphonse was sitting across from him near the middle of the bed, a pillow embraced in his arms as he leaned forward onto the firm cushion. He had decided his time was best spent with his brother while Winry and Pinako basically ignored their existence. He understood how those two got when it came to making automail. It was best to stay out of the way unless asked otherwise.

"She's smart, and I take it you both have… you know. So she really doesn't need me to spell it out for her." Edward grouched and slumped where he sat. He would have folded his arms, but considering he only had one of the required limbs, was forced to forego the act.

Al had the decency to blush at the remark. "But it's different you know, with women." And laughed at the look Ed gave him. "Okay, so maybe you don't know. But they like knowing all the "juicy" stuff as they call it. It's like an addiction that they feed off of."

"That sounds very parasitical of them." Edward remarked, "so my brother is marrying a flea."

"Hey! We're not getting married yet." He reminded his brother, "and she is not a flea. She's one of your best friends."

"I can't have a flea as a best friend?" Edward grinned at his brother, and yelped as he was thwacked over the head with the pillow Al had been hugging.

Al rolled his eyes and resettled himself on his pillow. "You're avoiding the problem."

"So let me get this straight." Edward frowned and gave his brother a somewhat disbelieving look. "She _wants_ to hear about how two men are able to reach orgasm with one another. And she wants to hear _all _the details about it?"

At this point, Al was smirking at him. "Yes, she wants to hear everything about your long lovemaking sessions."

"You truly have no innocence left." Ed decided and shook his head. "My baby brother is all grown up."

"I'm a grown man now, with my teenage hormones finally catching up to me. Of course I have no innocence left." And Al paused thoughtfully. "Except in the way that you and Mustang go at it, but I'm not interested in testing those waters."

"What? No late night rendezvous with the Tringham's planned?" Edward teased mercilessly.

Al shuddered. "Not that I didn't like them well enough, but neither is female. Even if it did seem like neither had any balls most of the time. They never even crossed my mind." And he gave Ed a suspicious, teasing look. "You've been thinking about them?"

"Not in that way, you moron." Edward glowered at his laughing brother. "You know I already have someone I love, and wouldn't dream of leaving for someone else."

"Yes, you and Mustang sure seem to get along well. What do you reckon he's fretting without you?" Al asked with an evil glimmer starting to appear in his eyes.

"Don't you crank call him, Alphonse Elric." Ed warned. "Or I _will_ tell Winry about the Trevi Fountain incident."

Evil glimmers vanished instantly. "I swear I will do no such thing." Al quickly promised, raising his right hand as if swearing a binding oath.

"That's what I thought."

"So whose last name gets taken in a case like yours, when you get married?" Alphonse pressed on, his confidence recovered.

"We have plenty of time to decide that among ourselves." Edward replied vaguely.

Al pouted, "I wish Mustang's mom luck. She's a female too, she'll want details, and you're going to be as stubborn as a mule. Just try not to annoy her about it, she _is_ going to be your mother-in-law after all."

"Not just yet!" Edward exclaimed, and settled down again. "I'll be diplomatic. Roy's probably fretting about her just as much as he is me."

"Yeah, you told me she's arriving soon after you. That doesn't give either of you much time to reconnect before she gets there."

"Roy mentioned to me that he hopes her train gets derailed."

"That's terrible."

Edward laughed lightly, and nodded. "I know he doesn't mean it though. He loves her, I can see that. He just worries about what she thinks of him. She was always pushing him to be better, and he feels that now he isn't sure how to interact with her. He has everything now."

"Sounds to me like this could be a good opportunity to help along a developing mother and son relationship." Al smiled at the thought. "That's lucky, you'll have a mom again. But I must disagree with you on one thing."

"Oh?"

"He doesn't have everything." Al pointed out, rather seriously. "He doesn't yet have a husband."

Edward knew right then that there was no avoiding these marriage talks and hints. Best to just take it in stride he supposed. "Well, we're not going to rush things. I still have a Gate to deal with, we've got his mom visiting, and then we're going to take a vacation just the two of us somewhere."

"You never mentioned this before." Alphonse latched onto the information instantly.

"You're as bad as the flea." Edward said seriously, "he suggested it yesterday to me. We've not made any arrangements."

"How romantic, and Hawkeye is going to let him go away for a while?"

"I think the circumstances are such that she shouldn't protest too violently."

"Well she did always like you, Gate knows why."

Edward shuddered at the mention. "Better believe it does, and good thing it's leaving me alone, else I'd currently be privy to a very detailed explanation that would want to make me go insane."

"Is it leaving you alone in your dreams much as well?" Al asked in concern.

"More than normal." Edward shrugged a shoulder. "Have you told Winry about the Gate and I? There will come the day it speaks to me again while I'm awake, and I'd hate for her to whack me with a wrench because she thinks I'm spacing out."

"Not yet, I thought it was something that you would be better at explaining."

Edward knew that his brother was probably right. "I'll tell her after dinner." And he bit his lip worriedly before broaching the subject. "Have you visited mom's grave yet?"

Al gave a sad smile, and a shake of his head. "I was waiting for you. Whenever you're ready, we can go."

Ed looked towards the clock on the wall. "We've a few hours until dinner. Shall we?"

And so it was that they left the house together after informing Pinako and Winry where they were headed. It was rather slower than it could have been if Ed had not been using a cane to compensate for his missing leg, but the walk was nice for them both.

"I don't get how you can balance with that thing." Al remarked as they walked down the road together.

"The things one learns when they become an invalid. You'd be surprised." Edward smiled as he continued maneuvering himself forward with the cane as his aid.

"You actually look rather dignified with a cane."

"Oh yes, that was my end goal when I lost my leg. To become dignified without it." Edward snorted.

"It's working for you."

"I'd hit you if I could."

"That's why I'm glad you declined spare automail pieces."

They made it to the gravesite still bickering back and forth, but hardly taking offense to anything said between them. Their words of jest fell silent however as they reached the grassed over mound of earth and the headstone marker.

Edward was the first to finally speak. "Do you ever wonder what your life would have ended up like had mom never died? Or if we'd been able to bring her back?"

"Sometimes." Al admitted, and squatted down to rest his arms on his thighs while he read the inscription on the headstone. "But then I think of what did happen, and I realize that as hard as it was, I wouldn't change a thing we did. Things worked out in the end."

"Yeah, in their own ways."

"But just think," Al smiled up at him, "had we not decided to try and be gods, you may have never met Mustang the way you did. Would you have ended up together had that night never happened? Sure, he would have found us, but the circumstances would have been different. He was only originally interested in you from an alchemic standpoint."

"Not entirely, he said I was special to him even back then. I think no matter what had happened that night, he still would have felt that way."

"I would have had to kill him if he'd thought about touching you back then."

Ed laughed lightly, "he said nearly the same thing. I sure hope you're more relaxed about such things now."

"Yes, though I'd love it if you'd give Winry the details. So we can make sure he isn't sexually harassing you."

"We? Where'd the "we" come in?" Edward frowned at his grinning brother. "Anything sexual I get from him is far from harassment. In fact, being away from him now is probably the most sexually harassing thing to happen to me."

Al laughed, and looked back at the headstone. "Think mom would be happy for us?"

"Of course she would." Edward replied, looking down at the grave. "We may have done some wrong things in the past, but we corrected our mistakes. Now we're both here, you've your body again, and I've my life. We've even fallen in love with two very admirable people. And we're happy."

"She'd want us to be happy."

"Yes, she would. She'd want to know that we've moved on in our lives for the better." Edward replied, and gave his brother a comforting smile. "Roy told me that our pasts are crazy enough without adding what if's to them. And he's right. It's best just to keep moving forward, because things did work out for us. The journey was just never easy."

"You know, under that exterior of bullshit he likes to put on, he really is a thoughtful person."

"Yeah, he is surprising in many ways. But I get the feeling he doesn't show these sides of him often to others. In some ways it's a shame, because he really is a good person."

"Only you and his mother could probably ever say that and not get toasted for it."

"Probably so, but it doesn't make it untrue." Edward said as he lowered himself at last to the grass.

Al smiled over at him, "you really do love him." He said softly.

"Yeah, I do. Very much." Edward smiled fondly as he thought about the man he loved. "I'd do anything to be able to stay with him at the end of the time limit the Gate gave me to figure out my reason to stay."

"I would have thought that you telling Roy how you felt could be enough." Al said as he sat down properly, and pulled his knees up to his chest so he could rest his chin. "But I guess the Gate never does anything in halves."

"I'm not even sure it would tell me early on if I had met the qualifications. I am prepared to wait it out until the last day, but I'm going to keep trying to figure things out." Edward replied. More than anything, he did not want to go back to Earth again to meet his death. He wanted to stay here and live, beside Roy.

"I know you'll keep trying whatever you can…" Al trailed off, and gave his brother a thoughtful look. "But I wonder if you aren't the only one who has something to prove."

"What do you mean?" Edward looked over at him with a frown.

"Isn't it possible, knowing the twisted way the Gate works, that Roy too could have something he needs to prove?"

"The Gate never mentioned such a thing, nor did it speak to him."

"Well I won't be the first person to claim that the Gate has ever been clear about anything."

"Well you're right about that." Edward agreed and fell silent for a moment while he mulled it over. "I'll bring it up to Roy once I get back. It's one more thing that is a possibility."

They sat there at the gravesite until the sun began to set. After they'd given last farewell glances towards the headstone, the two brothers began to head back to the Rockbell home.

At the dinner table, Edward managed to get himself in his seat without much difficulty, and propped the cane up next to him.

"How are you faring with it?" Pinako asked him as she began to spoon mashed potatoes onto his plate for him as he only had one hand and could not balance the serving bowl and dish with just one hand.

"Well enough." Edward smiled at her, and thanked her as she finished dishing for him.

"Al tells me that you and Mustang cook together. You two actually manage to get it done without burning it because you get distracted?" Winry grinned at Ed as she passed him an already buttered dinner roll.

He leveled a reproachful look at her. "We can manage to control ourselves and not be all over each other every single minute. Though it is rather difficult sometimes to keep our hands off one another."

"You've got to at least tell me _something_ about it besides your obvious remarks." She pressed with her grin fully armed and in place.

"Well there _was_ that time yesterday in the changing room at the department store where it was _oh_ so _hard_ not to pin him to that flimsy wall and turn him into a puddle of goo that can scream my name in ways you've never dreamed." Edward offered wickedly, knowing that he had to sate the parasitic intentions of his friend somehow. This was probably his safest route.

Winry suddenly put her fork down, "start from the beginning."

And suddenly he had a captive audience. Slightly unnerving considering his own brother and that ancient relic Pinako were among that captive audience.

So Edward inhaled a deep breath, before beginning.

"He took me shopping for some new clothes, and eventually I ended up in a changing room to try on what we'd picked out. One of the shirts ended up getting snagged on my automail when I tried to pull it off, and I was basically trapped."

Winry was the most attentive he'd ever seen her before in his life.

"So I called him in to help me get out of the shirt. He made a few remarks about liking me all tied up and proceeded to distract me in a very enjoyable way."

Was that… drool? He decided to see.

"He can be aggressive like that, and when he grabbed me and kissed me like that… just knowing we were barely concealed made it even more exciting."

Yep, that was drool.

"But I couldn't let things get out of hand, so I backed him up and allowed him to help strip me out of the shirt that had caused me trouble. His hands are so talented though, he can never do anything just as instructed. Though I admit I was hardly complaining, and I would have loved to pin him to that wall and have my way with him. Kiss him senseless, as Al once suggested to me."

Ah good, Alphonse finally had the decency to blush.

"I ended up buying that shirt, it's at home as we speak. I couldn't part with it since I have such a nice memory associated with it." Edward finished, and took a bite of mashed potatoes looking rather calm and collected.

"And they're not even newlyweds yet." Al remarked dryly as he squirted a healthy amount of ketchup onto his second burger.

"Young people." Pinako rolled her eyes as she went back to her meal.

Winry was quite plainly delighted. "Tell me another one?"

Edward gaped at her. "Certainly you must be joking."

"No. I want to hear more, it's interesting."

"How boring is my brother you crazy woman?"

"Hey!" Al protested with a glare.

"That's beside the point."

"Hey!" Al now glared at her.

Edward laughed, and smirked at his brother. "Payback is so sweet, brother mine."

"I'll get you." Al smirked back at him.

"Al, don't worry, tonight won't be boring at all with you. It never is." Winry smiled at him comfortingly.

"Hey!" Edward nearly gagged on his dinner roll. "I've gotta sleep too you know! I don't want to hear you and my brother going at it!"

"I am an alchemist, brother." Al reminded him with a wolfish grin. "I soundproof the room. And believe me, it is needed."

"Oh Gate have mercy I'm going to have nightmares." Edward lamented dramatically.

"You and me both." Pinako grumbled under her breath.

"Oh you'll get over it." Winry said unhelpfully.

"Great, thanks." Edward groaned. Somehow it was shaping up to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

Just in case anyone remembers how they reviewed...

GreedxEd: It was the best of two evils, and I don't blame him either. I don't want to hear Al and Winry going at it...

anmb: Oh I am sure Al is very good, foursome with the Tringhams perhaps?

Mez: Sounds like what mine are like a lot. Family reunions can be really interesting. Good inspirational material.

maria: Of course she is, it's a great lifestyle being a yaoi fangirl.

Classical: Just imagine how this families kids will end up. Dear me, I pity their future teachers.

mrawgirl: You fell off your chair? Yikes, careful there. Don't die on me.

dark okami: Good, I like you better among the living. And don't worry, the Gate will be coming back soon enough.

Chibi Tsuki Hikari: You're actually close to an idea I had for a sequel to this, were I to ever write one.

Ethereal: Eh, I thought everyone could use a loveable Winry for the most part. She's often bashed, I know what you mean.

Mandeln: I think school is killing everyone right now.

Kiki: Daphne is awesome -cackle- I truly love her character, more than any other OC I've made.

Night-Childe: Well I am glad you are reviewing now, and getting into the pairing. Always good to have more people around who like Roy/Ed. And it's okay if others think you're nuts. It's a happy nuts, so might as well enjoy it. You laugh, they frown and get wrinkles.

Shawn: Well just as long as you don't die. But I'm glad you nearly laughed yourself to that point.

Lamia: Nah, I didn't forget about it. Just got busy with other stuff and this is the one story I can shift around with as far as updates.

* * *

No, I did not forget about this story. I love it too much. I just needed time to devote to some other stuff.

Sorry for the weeks long wait, but here we go again. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

It was Saturday morning, miraculously Edward had managed to sleep through the night. Dawn was still breaking over the horizon, filtering in through the thin white curtains that covered the windows. Yet already he could hear the noise of the machines downstairs in the automail workroom. It seemed as if all Winry needed was a quick roll in the sack, a few hours sleep, and she was ready to work again at full speed.

Edward shuddered at the thought, and carefully eased himself out of the bed, using the cane to help him. He then began to slowly make his way towards the door. He was trying to be as quiet as possible. After all, for what he wanted to do, he wanted to have some privacy.

So he crept downstairs as silently as possible, hoping no one but Winry was awake, or at least in any position to spot him. When he reached the phone in the sitting room, he smirked in success as he sat down before grabbing for it, and started dialing.

The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"_What?_"

Edward grinned, it sounded like Roy had just been woken up by the phone. Splendid. "Good morning, sunshine."

"_Ed!_"

Ah, he sounded much more awake now. "Sorry I woke you, but I swear, it's impossible to try and get a moment alone with them all trying to stalk me."

"_It's fine, I'd rather talk to you than sleep anyway. I didn't sleep that great as it is._"

"Missing me?" Edward teased gently.

"_And then some. How are you doing? Is everything going well?_"

"Fine so far, though I'm a bit sore. I'm not used to walking with a cane this much."

"_You can have as long as you need Monday to rest up. I'd planned on taking the day off, so I'll be able to keep my mom out of your hair so you can relax._"

"What about the other days?" Edward frowned.

"_I'm going to lock her in the cellar._"

"Roy." Edward chastised with an amused smile.

"_She usually amuses herself when she visits and I have to work. Although now that I'm Fuhrer, her time will probably be spent at Headquarters hanging around and watching everything I do._"

"That could be interesting." Edward shuddered at the thought of _two_ Mustang's running amok at Headquarters. "Hawkeye is going to have ten more white hairs before your mom leaves."

"_If not more. I'd enjoy seeing Hawkeye go completely white in only a week._"

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her distress." Edward pointed out with a shiver.

"_We might have to think of a way to lock her in the jail then. Call it some sort of 'private experience' all for her._"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know you love her."

"_So I'm told. Anyway, how is that brother of yours getting on with the sadist?_"

"Far too well, they're rubbing off on each other. And I mean that in more than one way. It's only a matter of time until they get hitched." Edward replied, though said nothing about how Winry and Al had been trying to hint about his getting married to Roy one day.

He wanted his relationship to be unrushed. Even though they were moving fairly fast with each other, and under no circumstances could he see himself with another man. And he hoped Roy felt the same… but there was still something in the way. He couldn't allow themselves to commit to marriage before he knew whether or not he'd be allowed to stay here and continue living.

"_Should I get my tux ready?_"

"At least dusted off."

They talked until Edward heard Al coming down the stairs, and quickly whispered an 'I love you' and a goodbye before hanging up and slowly easing himself to lay on the couch as inconspicuously as possible. Even going so far as to feign sleep.

The couch dipped down in the space where Edward's leg was missing.

"I know you're awake. Did you call your future husband yet?" Al's voice teased.

Edward chuckled softly and cracked one gold eye open to peer at his grinning brother. "And told him exactly which friend of mine I want to be my groomsmen or what have you."

"Friend?!" Al squawked indignantly.

"Yep!" Edward declared with enthusiasm. "I was thinking of finding where that idiot Russel ran off to…"

"Brother!" Al whacked him in the stomach with the flat of one hand. "Quit joking around."

Edward grunted and rubbed at his abused stomach. "Fine, you know I'd think of you first." He smirked at his younger brother. "But seriously, don't run too far ahead of where Roy and I are. We've not even been together a week. I have the Gate to deal with. I can't make plans for forever if I don't know where my forever is going to be. Despite where I want it to be."

Al gave his brother a knowing look, and slowly nodded. "Just remember what I said. Maybe it's just not you who has something to prove. So don't bear the entire burden on your own. You're keeping things from me, you always do when you think it'll be better for me not to know. But at least let Roy in."

"I'm not keeping anything to myself that anyone else needs to know." Edward reassured his brother. He still firmly believed that he could not bring himself to tell Roy the whole truth. Not unless Roy directly asked him.

"Well, come on, it's time to make breakfast."

Edward nodded and rose from the couch to trail after his brother.

Somehow, Edward was tricked into making orange sweet rolls. How he hadn't the vaguest notion, yet there he was kneading dough up to his one elbow. Not that he minded, he liked cooking well enough. But he was wondering just how he'd ended up here. Especially since he still only had one arm, and was having to lean against the counter for support.

He suspected Al was behind it somehow… that brother of his was developing a cunning side.

They did always say you had to watch out for the quiet ones. He himself was always vocal, everyone knew where Edward stood on things and he'd be happy to give his opinion. Even if now it was in a more subdued manner. But Alphonse was just plain quiet, strangers would never suspect that the man was not as innocent as he looked.

"Those smell wonderful." Al commented from where he was making coffee.

"It's dough." Edward frowned. Though he had to admit, his dough smelled very nice. Sign him up to be a chef if he ever did fail at whatever the hell his job was these days. Probably sitting around doing nothing but absolutely important things, as he doubted Roy would ask him to go on missions much. He didn't have a desk job, so really he expected his days to be mostly carefree.

Soon enough he had the rolls into the oven, and was hobbling around with his cane so he could go check in with Winry. According to a very non-caffeinated Pinako, his mechanic needed to look at some fittings again. Or, that's what it sounded like, the old woman was practically the walking dead without her coffee.

He maneuvered himself down the hallways before he finally reached the workroom. He knocked on the door lightly with his good foot since his only hand was holding the cane. He didn't exactly fancy tumbling over anytime soon.

"Yeah, come in!" Winry yelled through the door over the whining hum of motors and gears.

Edward frowned at the door. How exactly was he supposed to manage that? "Winry, unless you want me to try opening it with my teeth, you mind letting me in?" He hollered back.

There was a scuffle of movement, and the machines paused in their noise making. The door was soon pulled open to reveal an apologetic looking Winry. "Sorry, forgot for a moment that you were two limbs short."

"It's fine." Edward smiled at her and hobbled in as gracefully as possible. Hard, considering all the wiring that crisscrossed the floor. "What do you need?"

Winry walked over to him and leaned sideways while pulling his loose shirt sleeve away from the mechanical socket of his arm. Running a finger down it thoughtfully she seemed to nod to herself. "Just making sure that the socket is going to still work with what I have planned. The design I'm working on is the best yet, but I'd hate to have built the wrong connections initially."

"I don't exactly fancy you taking the socket off. Try not to get too advanced on me." Edward grimaced.

She chuckled at him, "don't worry. I always have your best interests at heart. It would be too dangerous to replace the socket… I'm not sure your nerves would tolerate it. You'd most likely lose functionality completely."

"I don't want that happening anytime soon. Otherwise I'll have to learn to shoot a bloody gun in order to protect myself."

She rolled her eyes at him and walked back to a worktable where various mechanisms lay in a strewn about fashion only she could ever know the order to. "You know, being normal like the rest of us isn't exactly a terrible thing, Mr. State Alchemist."

"That's Colonel State Alchemist, thank you very much." Edward corrected her in a lofty tone.

"Well the _Colonel_ is now excused until further notice." Winry punctuated her words with the picking up of a wrench. "Do you two call each other that?"

Edward was just about to make a dash for the still open door, but paused at her question. "Who and what?"

"Do you and Mustang call each other by your titles?" Winry clarified as she turned to fix him with a feral grin. "Some sort of kinky thing?"

Edward couldn't even manage to gape at her. "Certainly not. 'Roy' and 'Ed' are nice and short to scream out. 'Fuhrer' and 'Colonel' take too many syllables." He said rather logically and quickly hurried away before the rabid obsession of his friend could bloom.

When he made it back into the kitchen, Pinako seemed to be starting on her second cup of coffee, Al was nowhere to be found, and the rolls in the oven were nearly done.

"Your automail should be ready by tomorrow." Pinako informed him as he entered.

"That gives me a good chunk of time then to rest afterwards." Edward nodded to himself and went to sit with her after pouring himself some coffee as well. "I've not had a repair in a long time."

"You should be fine in time to make your train early Monday morning. Probably just a bit sore."

"That's fine, I can rest on the train, and then I'm staying home Monday to sleep some more. Roy's going to keep his mother out of my hair so I can recover."

Pinako gave a grunting laugh. "It's funny how things work out."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a bit of a curious frown.

"Mustang killed Winry's parents and my daughter, yet both Winry and I can't find it in ourselves to be angry with him. We know why he did what he did, and actually have nothing but respect for the man. You and he bickered for years, and yet here you end up years later practically engaged to the man. I never would have thought…" Pinako trailed off to take another sip of her coffee. "But he's a good man."

"Yes." Edward agreed with a soft smile. "He is. We have to change our pasts for the better sometimes. And he is a good man, one I love very much."

"Your mother and father would be happy for you, I know."

"Ah yes, date the rich and influential." Edward joked. "No, I know they'd be happy that I finally have someone in my life to love like that. Even if he had still held onto that crazy notion of being only an enlisted man, I'd still love him."

"Why him anyway? What was it about him?"

Edward paused to consider that for a moment. "I'm not too sure… it just sort of happened. He just feels right, and so I know I want no one else. And I want _him_. Not the one who looks like him…"

And at Pinako's confused look explained.

"In the other world, we have what might be called doubles of ourselves. At least in appearance and main personality traits anyway. Roy's double looked like him, sounded like him, acted a lot like him, but it wasn't the Roy I knew."

"You've gone and become a romantic." Pinako snickered at him as she got up, the timer on the rolls in the oven had gone off. And as the only other person in the kitchen was missing an arm and a leg, he was rather useless to get the food out.

Edward smirked, not seeing anymore what was so wrong about that. "I'm sure even you had someone you loved, you ancient relic."

"Well forgive me for thinking I'd never see the day you fell in love." She retorted as she set the orange sweet rolls on the counter so she could work on removing them from the pan.

"Strange, isn't it."

"What's next? Are you going to start worshipping a god next?"

Edward shuddered, "no thanks. I still stand by what I've always believed regarding that. Alchemy is as close as we can get. And I somehow doubt that the Gate would appreciate me spending my time on something other than talking to it whenever it gets bored."

"The Gate what?" Pinako turned to him with a frown.

Edward hadn't told them yet. "I'll explain once Winry is here. I'd rather not go through this twice."

"I'm here, what's going on? You finally getting hitched?" Winry asked as she entered arm-in-arm with Alphonse.

Edward stuck his tongue out childishly at her. "No. I need to tell you something that you might see happen one day. I don't want you to think I'm losing focus and hit me with a wrench to try and make me concentrate again."

"Ah." His brother remarked and walked over to Pinako. "You go sit, I'll finish this."

Soon Pinako had resumed her chair, and Winry beside her while Alphonse worked on getting breakfast ready to be served.

Edward took a deep breath, and began. "The Gate and I have some sort of strange relationship. It's sentient, and speaks with me via some sort of telepathic wavelength it has to my mind. However right now it's only been communicating to me when I'm asleep. I just need you to know that the time will come again when I will be forced to speak with it while I'm awake. So if I space out, that's why."

"You speak with the Gate?" Winry echoed as Pinako stared at him.

"Yes, it's been going on for quite some time now."

"But, the Gate has all the knowledge possible, all the truths." Pinako finally said. "Does that mean you can ask it anything and get an answer?"

Edward shook his head. "Not anything. General stuff, yes I can ask for, or it will inform me anyway. However let's say I wanted a passcode to break into a bank, that'd be less easy to get. But otherwise, I can find out the truth."

"Why does it not talk to you while you're awake now?" Winry asked curiously.

"It's just part of this whole mess." Edward smiled at her. "Don't bother about that, it's not like I normally enjoyed it prattling on in my mind whenever it felt like it."

"And today it can let you be so you and I can go have fun." Al grinned as he sat down with the platter of rolls and four plates and forks which he passed around.

"Have fun?" Edward blinked at him. "Doing what?"

Al laughed and winked at him. "I might have heard word that the town is planning to throw us a party for our homecoming."

"But what about Winry and Pinako?"

"I'll be staying here, I don't much fancy parties these days. I'll be taking over for Winry so she can go with you." Pinako explained as she began dishing for both herself and Edward.

"Just try to keep the mushy level down a notch." Edward pleaded with them.

Winry gave him an affronted look. "We'd not ask you to do the same if Mustang had come with you."

Edward rolled his eyes and took his fork in hand. "No, you'd be spying on us and dangling mistletoe above our heads."

Al laughed, Winry and Pinako looked confused.

"What does mistletoe have to do with anything?" Winry asked, completely not getting it.

"It was a custom in the world we were at, that if two people met under mistletoe, they had to kiss." Edward explained, feeling very glad that mistletoe was not in season right now.

"That's a strange custom in order to get people kissing." Winry remarked and frowned at Al. "Did you participate in this?"

Alphonse blushed, and Edward snickered.

"Al?"

"What did I say about payback?" Edward grinned at a clearly embarrassed Alphonse who was now trying to hide behind his hands. "It was a Christmas party-"

"Christmas?"

"Another thing from that world, I didn't believe in that religious stuff, but anyway, we were invited to the party and it would have been very rude not to go." Edward explained in short. "And Al had had a bit too many screwdrivers to drink, he was dancing with Lilian and he fell for her "let's go find someplace more quiet" trick. So me, being the kind, sweet brother I am-"

Al scoffed.

"Hush you, you're interrupting my story." Edward glared at his brother, who stuck his tongue out. "Anyway, I followed them just in time to see her announce there was mistletoe. Al looked up, Lilian dove in for the kill, and I got picture evidence. Which was sadly burned in my house fire only two weeks later."

Edward was beginning to see today could be rather fun getting to know Winry as a future sister in law.


	18. Chapter 18

Phoenix: Daphne and Ed do already have a history of getting along and harassing Roy to no end about it.

GreedxEd: Al really did have it coming, he needs a dose of his own medicine sometimes XD

anmb: Mistletoe is definitely on her to-do list. Could be interesting... since Roy has no idea what the mistletoe thing would be about.

mrawgirl: I hadn't completely ruled out Russel. If I write a wedding for this fic, I'm sure I can incorporate him somehow. I know there are some Russel fans... and you definitely seem to be one of them.

LazyLamia: They have tons of stories they could tell. I can just see those two painting all the towns in Europe if given the chance.

Mandeln: You weren't alone, but thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.

Shikon: Yeah, this story is mine too, hehe -hugs it- It's one of my favorites, and yes, I do have favorites out of all of them. Don't worry, Roy's mom will appear soon... along with more Al stuff if I have my way. Even if it's just mentions.

greyscale: School is such a drag lately. I just want to be Al and be able to hang around and torment Ed all day.

Rose: Al had it coming though, definitely.

Luna: Not a very big surprise exam then was it? How'd you end up doing?

Shawn: Now you know I just _have_ to throw in a few future cliffhangers. -cackle-

* * *

So I was reminded about the Live Journal thing, and those of you that recall, know there was a missing chapter I was considering putting up. The scene that was hardly PG-13 that I did just to see if I could. About what happened after Roy confessed to Edward and they got... busy. If no one knows what the heck I'm inferring here, ignore this completely. If you do, and you really don't want to chance being struck by lightning for reading that sort of thing, then ignore this completely. If there is anyone else though that hasn't visited my profile and seen my LJ account exists, and now bears the missing chapter that I know quite a few wanted to read, then off you go. I know a few people have read it already... and so far I haven't been bashed over the head yet, so who knows.

Anywho... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Edward spent his time before he was required to go to the party in town, sitting on the porch with Alphonse. His brother had ended up forgiving him for telling Winry one of the many blackmail stories he had.

"You ever think of what the people back in Europe think happened to us?" Alphonse asked, his chin propped up on his hands as he stared out over the tranquil scenery.

Edward didn't mention the fact that time would not be passing there while he was away. However it was that the Gate was managing to make that work. But if his injuries back there had been severe enough to kill him upon his return, he'd not have lasted as even a shadow in that world for a month that he would spend here. Things there had come to a halt until the Gate had given him his fate. "Probably that we ran off to Fiji on a whim."

Al had to laugh at the idea. "And apparently for a very extended stay."

"Hey, nothing wrong with spending your remaining life on a beach with umbrella drinks and male dancers." Edward grinned, and snickered at Al's shudder.

"I think I'd take the female ones, thanks."

"I am going to miss that Bentley though." Al lamented.

Edward nodded, that had been one fine piece of automobile workmanship. But despite the steel, it had apparently not been enough to save his life. How many times must he receive a second chance at life to get it right? He was on take three now, and running out of time. "Maybe we can design one here… we basically know what it was built with."

"Except this time, you're not allowed to have it painted with flames and skulls all up the hood." Al glowered at his brother.

Edward gave an offended sounding scoff. "I'll have you know those flaming skulls scared the crap out of other drivers. They got out of my way so I hardly ever had to slow down."

"It didn't help that you tied a plastic skull to the grill of the car that one Halloween."

He snickered in amusement. "The prime minister thought it was funny, lighten up."

"So did the Canadian ambassador." Al shook his head with a smile. "I swear they tolerated you only because of your brain and the fact you were funny."

"And their daughters thought you were the best thing to happen since… well… puberty."

Al blushed, "that's enough out of you about that."

"Truth, I am truth, remember? Bloody Gate has turned me into a minion of truth, and I am helpless against it. Besides, the truth can be so delightful." Edward grinned and turned as he heard the front door of the house open and close behind them. "Hey, Winry."

She smiled and came over to join them. "So we ready to go?"

Al smiled up at her, and Edward looked away with a silent gag as his brother went in for a kiss. There was just some stuff he didn't need to see yet. Standing up shakily with the help of the cane he carefully began descending the porch steps. "I'm leaving you behind!" He called back.

Al and Winry separated with a laugh and hurried after Edward.

"You might fall though!" Winry teased as they caught up with him.

"Or your cane might snap." Al pitched in.

"You need us." They said together in sing-song voices.

Edward grinned and gave them a reproachful look. "Don't turn my life into a musical."

Al smirked. "Good idea!"

"What's a musical?" Winry asked curiously as Ed groaned.

"Like this." Al laughed and cleared his throat extravagantly before beginning to belt out, in the much required high pitched voice for his choice of song, 'Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead'.

"I hated the Wizard of Oz!" Edward shrieked and would have run if he could have. Unfortunately he was missing a leg.

Winry stared in poorly concealed alarm and amusement at the lyrics and Edward's reaction to them.

"-She's gone where the goblins go, below-below-below, yo-ho!"

"Enough!" Edward begged.

"What kind of freaky thing are you singing Alphonse Elric? You're scaring Ed." Winry pointed out.

Alphonse laughed. "Oh fine." And he looked over at Winry. "It's a song from a movie musical. Something from the other world, almost like a play."

"And they cause Edward pain?"

Al nodded, as did Edward.

"I must learn more about movie musicals." Winry decided, "and you must teach me this dingy dongy yo-ho song."

Edward snorted and glared at Al. "He'd better not, or I'll affix his skull to the Bentley next time."

"Sorry Winry, he'd make good on that threat I'm sure." Al laughed nervously.

"Can bet I would."

They made it into town with Al singing something in French to Winry, while Edward tried not to smack his brother for pulling the "romantic Paris serenade" card out to use. He really did hope Winry never learned French though, Al had chosen one of the cheesiest songs ever written to sing.

"I thought I didn't want my life turned into a musical." Edward reminded his brother once he had finished and Winry looked ready to go at it with him right there in the road.

"Hey, you sang too, a lot. More than me." Alphonse pointed out. "Even after we left the gypsies."

"Edward sings?" Winry asked with interest. "Does he sing in that pretty language as well?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead singing a French song." Edward shuddered, ignoring Al's glower. "But I do sing. It was sort of a requirement that you could sing… and dance. Al and I learned how to dance too."

Winry looked impressed. "That's actually really hot you know. Have you tried dancing with Roy yet?"

"He couldn't keep up with a tango if his life depended on it." Edward snorted as he tried to picture it.

Alphonse fell into a fit of giggles. "I can just see you whipping him into a pirouette and making him completely dizzy."

Winry had to laugh as well. "That'd be hot though to watch you two tango… it's like sex with clothes on."

"Thanks for that visual." Edward rolled his eyes.

"He'd have to be flexible though… how flexible is he?" Winry asked.

"Ed might have to be the flexible one." Al piped up.

Edward squawked indignantly. "I'll have you two know that he'd do just fine."

Further such conversation was soon cut short between the three as they arrived to the scene of the party. Not as if they couldn't smell it even before they laid eyes upon the decorations. The barbeque grills were in full use, chili roasters already spinning and spicing the air with their scent. Pastries, breads, and cakes were set out on the cloth draped tables along with the bowls of iced drinks and fruit.

"They were evidently planning for your appetite." Alphonse joked quietly.

Edward gave him a mocking look before they all three fell victim to the influx of townspeople. It seemed a miracle to Edward that he didn't fall over during the many hugs, and much back pounding. But he did notice wryly that his knuckles of the hand gripping the cane were white.

Once the welcome backs had been seen to though, Edward was left rather alone. He still was surrounded by people he was carrying on a general conversation with. But he didn't know these people anymore, they were grown, and changed by years and experience. Much like himself. It hardly made him feel as if he was surrounded by welcome warmth. Which is how he'd felt when Roy had been there at the hospital with him, and every day since. Or how he felt with Winry, and Pinako. But he supposed it was nice of them to want to welcome him back.

He'd been gone a very long time.

"Al's mentioned that you two were actually willingly helping out in government issues in this other world?" Asked one of the older men of the town. "Not sure I can believe that though, you always hated the government here I thought."

Edward nodded his head slightly. "Parts of it I did, I don't like feeling owned by anyone. But I'm content with it now. But yes, we did participate in the government systems there. I was an ambassador, and advisor to many of the leaders of certain countries there. I took over for my father in that world when he died, his influence became mine as the eldest son."

"And you're still a State Alchemist I see, not too upset about your old superior becoming Fuhrer?"

"He's still my superior at work." Edward shrugged. "But I'm not upset no."

"He's far from it actually." Winry pitched in as she sashayed by the group of them carrying drinks for her and Alphonse.

"His job has nothing to do with that!" Edward called after her. He could already hear the incoming questions, so he decided not to wait for them. "Mustang and I are-"

"Practically engaged!" Al filled in from where he sat a few yards off at a table with Winry and some other younger men and women from the town.

"currently dating." Edward finished with a sideways glare at his brother.

"You're getting engaged?" One of the women latched onto the information with delight. "To the Fuhrer?"

Why was that the only thing people seemed to hear? "That's putting the cart a bit before the horse." Edward replied dryly. Gate first, engagement second, should he be alive to become engaged.

"Better get that horse moving. A wedding… between the Flame and Fullmetal alchemists… it'd be beautiful." Another girl sighed.

"I was thinking more of an elopement." Edward suggested blandly and snickered at the protests. "I need something to drink." He decided at that point, and wandered off to find himself some of that iced lemonade.

"I don't think it's fair."

Edward looked over from where he was standing at the lemonade bowl, ladling in liquid to his cup. A girl maybe about Winry's age with red hair stood there with a frown on her face. "You could ask politely if I might fill your cup you know." He said with a roll of his eyes as he looked away.

"It's not fair that you're gone for so long, you aren't even in one piece, you're a guy, and you get Mustang."

"O-oh." Edward said quietly as he set the ladle down and took a sip from his cup while leveling an indifferent look at her over the rim. "You're one of those." He said at last. "I don't believe I recognize you."

"You wouldn't, I only moved here five months ago." She replied with a scowl.

"Well," Edward counseled her, "if you wanted a chance at Mustang, you picked the wrong place to move to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other guests I don't wish to ignore."

He walked away from her with a nod and went over to take a seat next to Alphonse.

The crowd there greeted him with smiles and several people piled food onto a plate in front of him. He settled in somewhat into the lull of conversation and the power of good food. This wasn't so bad, and his brother and Winry certainly kept things interesting. He could tell that he still had little affection for large gatherings. His life in Europe had only cured him of some of that.

"Remember the last time we were at a party?" Al asked Edward with a grin.

Edward shuddered, "don't even bring that up."

The general consensus at the rest of the table was very insistent however that Al share. Naturally his esteemed brother was only too happy to oblige.

"We were in Marseille," Al began, ignoring his brother's groan, "the thing you have to know about the Lady Margaret, whose husband was the French ambassador and the one who'd invited us, was that she kept miniature donkeys. Ill tempered beasts too."

"And I still don't see why she thought they were cute." Edward shook his head.

"She let them wander through the chateaux, she loved them so much. Anyway, Edward, in an attempt to escape the Swiss ambassador who had a slight crush on him, had gone to hide himself in one of the bathrooms. He had no idea that there was a miniature donkey in there with him."

"Not until the bloody thing started braying and trying to bite me in the ass." Edward lamented and sighed at the memory. He really did hate those donkeys.

Al nodded with a grin, "so Edward flies out of the bathroom, pants halfway down his ankles still, and runs straight into the Swiss ambassador. The donkey runs out behind him and down one of the halls, but ever since then Edward hasn't been allowed near her donkeys. Everyone thought he'd molested the poor thing."

"Al was the only one who knew better." Edward laughed darkly. "I don't have a thing for donkeys. Even though Roy does sometimes behave like an ass."

"It sounds like you two had quite the adventures there." One of Winry's friends observed.

"More like misadventures." Edward corrected with a smile.

"But how fun they were." Al nodded and shrugged. "But even if we did have some fun there, it doesn't compare to being home again."

And Edward could only silently agree.

The hours passed between the food, drinks, talk, and the games and dances that Edward chose not to try participating in. He'd rather not chance falling, and his arm was not appreciating him using his cane so much anyway. He really wasn't supposed to move around when he had two of his limbs detached. So he watched as the more energetic party began.

Somehow it played out that Edward had to get a drunk Al and Winry home near to nine pm. Which was turning out to be quite the thrill.

"No, seriously stop that." Edward berated his brother, whacking his foot with the end of his cane whilst trying to balance on one foot for the moment being.

Al blinked up at him from where he'd decided to tackle Winry to the ground.

"You too, Winry. You're going to scar me for life." Edward muttered.

They called him rather childish names, but get off of one another they did, and Edward resumed herding them home. He could expect this behavior from Al when the man was a bit too many sheets to the wind. But Winry? It was definitely insightful. He planned to at least use this scarring experience as blackmail against them both when he should need it.

Somehow he managed to get them both home, where Pinako soon came to help him herd them up the stairs.

"As long as we get them to their room, they should be able to handle themselves from there." Pinako told Edward with a roll of her eyes.

"At least they're enjoying themselves." Edward remarked as Pinako whacked the suddenly passionately kissing couple apart. "I swear, I'm scarred for life."

"Moofang needs to get woo runk." Winry told Edward in a very serious voice.

Edward hid a smile while Pinako snickered and began leading Alphonse inside the house. "Trust me, Winry, Moofang does not need to get me drunk."

She gave a wobble and a thrilled sounding laugh before turning and chasing after Al.

Edward followed with an amused shake of his head, and let Pinako handle it from there. He couldn't move that fast anyway. And goodness forbid Winry come up with more ideas of what Moofang could do. He gave a snicker at the name, perhaps he'd call Roy that every now and then just to annoy him.

He wasn't sure he wanted to get completely drunk and carefree while Roy's mom was visiting. It would be hard enough to keep his hands of Roy without the liquor making him feel bold.

"So, were you completely bored as I thought you might be?" Pinako asked as she came over to join him where he had sat on the couch.

"Only at times." Edward smiled at her. "Even when I was required to go to parties in the other world, I'd usually spend my time hiding behind punch bowls and such trying not to be found."

"Well, your automail just needs to be looked over by Winry tomorrow morning. It's assembled, soon we can assemble it to you." She informed him with a pat on his flesh knee.

"I'll be glad to have all my limbs again."

"You've never asked the Gate for your old ones back again?"

Edward shook his head and gave a shrug. "It's never come up, and I'd hate to think of the bargain it might try and make with me. I've learned that sometimes the grass is only painted green on the other side."

"Well, I just wanted you to know." She said and stood. "I need to go get some sleep now. Reattaching limbs to you is always worth every cent we charge for labor."

"I'll have you know that I don't swear in sentences anymore. At least, it is very rare." Edward smiled at the look on her face. "I know, shocking."

"Maybe we should give Hawkeye a discount on your repairs then." Pinako remarked before leaving him there in the sitting room alone.

Edward gave a small laugh before looking over to the phone. It was probably too late to call Roy. He hadn't slept well last night. He'd just have to wait until tomorrow. He should be able to get plenty of time alone to speak with Roy while he was trying to recover from the pain and shock his body would go into due to his nerves being attached again to automail.

Getting up with a small groan, Edward began the slow trip up the stairs and to his room. It took him a long time to get himself ready to go to sleep, and he fell into bed gratefully. His body was tired, and would be so for several more days he expected. He was only too glad to be able to sleep now.

Slowly Edward felt himself drift off.

And slowly he found himself in that strange, familiar world of emptiness and shadows. A place he now knew would help him recover quickest. But a place he also knew came with a tax to pay. So with apprehension, he waited, while sleeping his strength back.


	19. Chapter 19

Yay for Moofang! Anywho... thanks for all the reviews! A lot of them made me laugh, you guys are hilarious in the best of ways.

GreedxEd: I think Ed and Al have enough stories in this story that they could write their own book of their European misadventures. Which might be a fun collection of oneshots now that I consider it.

Mandeln: I always love hearing praise, I don't think I'll ever tire of it. And never fear, Ed shall be going back to Central soon.

Phoenix: I'll probably have to do a drunk Ed scene in this story, I've done two prior... Ed is hilarious to get drunk.

Shawn: Yeah, I totally freaked out when you added me. Was laying on the ground twitching and muttering things about Gates.

anmb: It's a pity to waste lemonade. Especially for rude people. Better to ignore them and make them feel unloved.

Paon: Thank you, I'm really pleased you liked the extra chapter. And I have considered it, I talked about it some on my LJ. I think I've been requested to write something of "Roy keeping Ed warm"... use your imagination for now. I did put up the smuttier stuff for my Halloween special on there though, to tide everyone over until I get to the correct point in the other story.

: You're not the only one who likes the Gate, trust me. It seems to be a pretty common affliction... which I'm glad of. The Gate deserves some love.

Shikon: Moofang would really love getting Ed drunk, he's ebil like that.

Lamia: I hate miniature donkeys... but they are hilarious for comedy.

Ethereal: Thank you, I get double props from you on the missing chapter. I must treat myself to ice cream now.

* * *

I really like writing this chapter, though I don't know why. Things just seemed to flow nicely for me, or maybe it was the fact that I had a bowl of banana slices and raspberries to make me a happy authoress. I love fruit.

I might be co-authoring a story here, if she gets back to me. She kind of vanished for a week after asking me if I'd be a part of it. I'll let you all know, that way you can come read my attempts at writing Envy. Who knows, I might actually be good at it, I guess time will tell. Maybe mentioning it here will force her to come online again, who wants to make bets with me?

Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"_Want to know what Roy's doing right now?"_

"_Do I have a choice?" _Edward wisely asked instead.

"_Always. You even have a choice of whether or not you pay me any attention."_

"_I've tried ignoring you, remember? It didn't work out so well, you nearly made me go medically insane."_

"_So I did."_

"_So get to your point." _Edward prompted impatiently.

"_He's dreaming about you."_

"_And I'd love to be dreaming about him, but instead I get to spend delightful time with you."_

"_About time you finally admit your true feelings for me-" _

Edward snorted_._

"_-I think you're delightful as well. Even if you are the only human I've talked to, I've certainly watched enough."_

"_Glad we're on the same page." _Edward groaned to himself. "_Is there a purpose for you bothering me this evening? Or are you just bored again?_"

"_A bit of both, actually._" Was the Gate's somewhat mocking reply. "_I'd talk to someone else, but I like you. We already get along, so it saves me time from training someone else._"

"_We get along?_"

"_If we didn't you'd not be speaking somewhat civilly to me right now, especially considering I might have to take your life from you. I'm almost like Roy._"

"_Where do you get that messed up notion from?_"

"_We bicker, but still can coexist even though you feel forced into it. But in the end we'll become friends, should you prove you've a reason to remain here._"

"_Now see with us, there's that little problem of you not exactly being someone I am secretly attracted to._"

"_Should I consult Mustang for tips?_"

"_Shut up._" Edward heard the Gate give a laugh that he was sure vibrated his sleeping bones. "_Don't you talk to him, I don't want you trying to ensnare him into your twisted games._"

"_I won't talk to him, don't you fear. At least, not unless I have a good reason._"

"_Your definition of a good reason and mine are completely different._"

"_Provides for some spice in our relationship, doesn't it?_"

"_Something that makes me sneeze, sure._" Edward agreed blandly for the sake of agreeing with the Gate. "_Now what's this purpose of yours for disturbing me?_"

"_I was going to- oh Mustang is having a naughty dream!- ask you how that little reason is coming._"

Perhaps now was a good time to start trying to ignore the Gate again.

"_Oh quit moping, he's dreaming about you, and apparently it's a very exciting one. Shall I go investigate?_"

"_NO!_" Damn that Gate… making him break his silence already.

"_Sexually frustrated again… anyway-_"

Edward growled.

"-_about the reason? How are you coming along?_"

"_Still working on it. But since you're here bothering me, I may as well ask you a question._"

"_I knew you'd warm up to me._"

"_Stuff it._" Edward hissed, "_Al's mentioned that it might not just be me who needs to be thinking about that. And it would make sense considering you are a warped and twisted entity like you've often said yourself. Am I the only one who needs to be a part of this reason?_"

"_I can only say that your brother is a smart man._"

"_So basically you're trying to say yes, without screwing up your own rules?_"

"_You're not so dumb yourself, Edward Elric._"

"_Of course not! I was smart when I was a kid, you just made sure that there'd be no way I could be anything less than a genius._"

"_It's what happens when you form a bond of any sort to me._"

"_So I have come to realize. Are you going to give me a hint?_"

"_Another one? I'm not that nice, you need to figure this out and own it. Otherwise the point of this goes down the drain._"

"_Anything else?_"

"_Make sure Roy washes those sheets._"

Edward quite pointedly ignored the Gate from there on out.

Morning came, and when Edward did awake to the sunlight streaming through the window he realized he did feel rejuvenated. His muscles weren't sore anymore from toting him around in his two-limbed state. That strange place the Gate took him to recover all his strength did work when he allowed it to, and when the Gate shut up.

Slowly he managed to get himself into a seated position and grab for his cane. Today was the day he'd be getting his new limbs. Once Winry had looked them over anyway to be sure they were in full functioning order. He was both looking forward to and dreading the surgery. He hadn't had repairs in a long time, and they hurt even when he had been used to them. Edward sighed, at least he'd have plenty of time later this afternoon and evening to lay in a dark room and twitch in pain.

Gently he eased himself off the bed and began to make his way towards the door with the aid of the cane. He moved with greater ease again, much like he had the day he'd first started using it. He supposed he should feel appreciative that the Gate gave him a means to feel physically fine again before the painful reattachments. But he could feel appreciative later.

Clunking his way down the hall and stairs he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, you're up."

Edward smiled at his brother as Al rushed down the stairs after him. "Yeah. I see you recover nicely."

Alphonse gave his brother a confused look. "Huh?"

"Do you not have a hangover?" Edward asked his brother in amazement.

Al shook his head, looking perplexed. "Hangover?"

"You were smashed off your ass drunk last night." Edward reminded him, "I'd have thought you'd at least have a hangover."

"So _that's_ why Winry's being all bitchy." Al snapped his fingers as it dawned on him. "Nope, no hangover. But I barely remember much of last night after I downed the two Zombie drinks."

"You're so odd." Edward gave his brother an odd look. "You and Winry scarred me permanently last night. I nearly thought at one point clothes were going to start coming off. Which is not something I want to see."

Al snickered, but flushed a faint shade of red. "And you dealt with us only having an arm and a leg? You really are the people's hero."

"That's right, and don't you forget it." Edward teased, "so where is the cranky future Mrs. Elric this morning?"

"Polishing her wrenches upstairs. I thought I'd leave her to it, she was looking ready to club the next thing that so much as dared make a noise."

"I think we'd best keep it down then, until she recovers a bit." Edward suggested with a grim look towards the upstairs. He really didn't want to anger Winry before she started messing with the nerves of his body.

"Good idea." Al said and they began making their way to the kitchen together. "You're walking easier, what happened?"

"The Gate, it visited me again and let me stay in this mental place… it recovers my strength. I think it forces me into a meditation of a sort." Edward explained.

"Did it talk to you then?"

"Briefly. You were right, by the way."

"About?"

"It not being just me who has to be a part of this task it's set me." Edward said as he slowly eased himself down into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Did it tell you who else?" Al asked with a frown, even though he was pleased he'd been correct.

"It refused."

Al nodded slowly as he went over to grab slices of bread from the bag and start popping them into the toaster. "Who's the one you think it's referring to?"

Edward shrugged, "that's the thing, the Gate could be only wanting one other person somehow participating without them knowing it. Or it could want a whole slew. It's told me that this isn't that hard, but I don't see how that can be. Not when there are so many loopholes." Not to mention the fact that his life was on the line here.

"Any hints at all from the past that might help you?" Al asked as he got plates out, and jam.

Edward raised his hand in a defeated motion, "no clue. This is the Gate we're talking about, after all."

"That's true enough." Al muttered darkly, knowing as much as his brother would tell him about how the Gate was twisted and often talked in riddles.

"Oh, look, one of them has arisen." Pinako remarked as she sauntered into the room.

Edward snickered, "yes, my dear brother has finally come down from the drunken love nest of last night."

Al stuck his tongue out at his brother as he began pulling the toast from the toaster. "You should try it one day."

"Oh yes, that's all I need, Moofang to get me drunk." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Moofang?" Al frowned at him as he set a plate of toast and the jam in front of Ed, and did the same for Pinako.

Pinako snickered.

"Winry was incapable of saying Mustang properly last night." Edward explained dryly as he watched Pinako spread the jam onto a slice of toast for him.

"Oh, are we talking about Mustang?"

They all looked over to see Winry entering the kitchen, looking only slightly murderous. Evidently the topic of Mustang cheered her up, as it might lead to a small fulfillment of her desires to hear about Ed and Roy's relationship.

"No." Edward said firmly, and excepted his toast from Pinako. "Thank you."

"I don't see why we can't talk about Mustang." Winry said as she sat as well.

"Because I don't want to subject myself to more of your drooling." Edward said as he bit into his toast.

"I don't drool!"

Somehow, and Edward wasn't sure how, he made it through breakfast without having his head bashed in by a wrench. But after that Winry went to double check the automail, while Edward made his way to the table she pointed him to.

Edward hesitated only a moment before handing the cane to Al and accepting the help in getting boosted up so he could lay on the worktable.

"I'll go get some cold water and some ice cubes for you, for after." Al said, patting his brother's good shoulder gently. "Yell if you need me."

Edward glared as his brother winked at him. "Oh shut up, you try having hundreds of your nerves attached to machinery and see how amiable you feel."

"I'll pass, thanks." Al said, and fled the workroom.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked over to where Winry had just finished her inspections. "Well?"

She smiled and grabbed the arm, while Pinako grabbed the leg. Toting it over to him she held it up so he could see. "Should weigh the same as your flesh limbs, the steel is thinner, more lightweight, but stronger. I've been perfecting a new technique with the forge. It allowed for more room inside for the gears and extra scaffolding."

"Oh good, more internal metal to manipulate."

"Precisely." She smiled and laid it in the empty space next to his shoulder where it would be attached. Pinako had laid the automail leg similarly. "So," Winry said, putting her hands on her hips, "do this all at once, or do you want to have one go on before the other?"

Edward shook his head. "Like normal, attach them both at once, I'd rather not spread the gift of pain more than I need to."

She nodded, and Pinako went around the other side of the table so she could attach Edward's leg. "Okay, on the count of three."

Edward silently cursed that they actually did a countdown. Anticipation could drive him up the wall in a case like this. Once three was counted, he felt the long forgotten searing heat of pain as he felt the nerves of his body being quickly fitted into the receptors, and the automail appendages being thrust up into place and locked in.

He was fairly sure he'd yelled out in pain, as was expected. His vision was black with sparks of light as pain convulsed through his body. It felt like he was being ripped from the inside out. It took a while before he could make out anything with his eyes again, but moving at this point was beyond him. The thought of moving made him feel like he'd be ill. So he just lay there, wincing in pain.

"Well, he was right about one thing." Winry remarked to Pinako over Edward's twitching body.

"What's that?"

"He doesn't swear in sentences anymore."

"Fuck you." Edward glowered at her before falling silent again.

Winry smirked at him. "I'll go get Al to carry Ed upstairs." She said and walked away to find Alphonse.

Edward lay there quietly, the pain numbing his body as his muscles continued to involuntarily twitch. He hissed in pain though when Al picked him up from the table.

"Sorry." Al whispered over his brother's head as he began to carry Edward out of the room.

"You're fine." Edward managed to grit out as his vision sparked again.

Soon Edward was back upstairs, the bedroom completely dark. He felt Al lay him on the bed, and he gave a shaky sigh of relief to feel the soft bed beneath him.

Al gave his brother a sympathetic smile as he wiped the sheen of sweat off his brother's forehead. Edward had gone pale with pain, he could see it clearly in his brother's eyes just how much pain he was in. "Want some water?" He asked gently, not sitting down on the bed for fear of jostling his brothers pain sensitized body.

"Just ice. Give me some ice." Edward said, and let Al slip an ice cube into his mouth.

"I'll leave it at the side of the bed." Al said, knowing he should leave. "Try and get some sleep."

"Not much else to do." Edward pointed out as he sucked on the ice. He knew he needed to stay hydrated, and his body right now seemed to despise the thought of him drinking down lots of fluids.

Al nodded and made his way out of the room, "I'll be by in a few hours to check on you." Alphonse quietly shut the door before heading downstairs to join the others.

"How is he?" Pinako asked as they all took seats in the sitting room.

"His body is numbed out I think." Al said as he sat. "He should go to sleep soon enough."

"He always does so well with this." Winry shook her head, "never met a person before him who's had so many automail surgeries, no matter how minor. Not everyone's body and mind has the strength to last through that much pain."

"He's stubborn." Al said and reached for the phone, and dialed out.

"Who're you calling?" Pinako asked him as she and Winry watched.

"Mustang," Al shrugged, "brother's in no shape to talk to him. Mustang's bound to be concerned about how it went."

"_Hello?_"

"It's Al, and before you panic, brother's fine. He's just in a lot of pain."

"_That's good news._" Mustang's voice did sound relieved.

"He's upstairs resting now, he should be fine to take the train tomorrow. You may want to bring him some painkillers though. The train can be bumpy, and we can't give him anything for the pain right now. There's a risk his nerves would shut down from the shock."

"_I'll bring some then, thanks, Al._"

"Winry is suggesting you bring alcohol." Alphonse said at Winry's urging.

There was a laugh, "_not sure Edward would allow me to get him drunk just for that reason._"

"He likes red wine." Al supplied helpfully.

"_Does Edward know you're trying to convince me to get him drunk?_"

"Nope."

"_Which explains why you're still alive._"

Al had to grin at that, and chatted with Mustang a few minutes longer before hanging up. There was still plenty to do today, and they'd have to take extra long doing it just to be sure they did it quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

Phoenix: You're not the only one to ask me to toss Ed off a cliff again... what's funny is when I did it, everyone freaked out... now they want me to do it again. I was laughing my butt off that day.

GreedxEd: You know that secretly Ed wants to know all of Roy's naughty dreams.

DN-Lover: Glad to hear that the Gate still has a fan in you.

Afrieal: I forget what was playing when I was writing that chapter.. but that's a good song too.

Mary: Wouldn't you be gossipy if Ed's the only one you'd ever spoken to?

Tenshi: I shall try and have a nice day, thank you. Goodness knows I need one right now.

Kayland: How badly can you not wait?

mrawgirl: Don't recall if I've ever written Roy drunk... I know I did a drunk Ed in RtA and Please, Stay, don't recall a drunk Roy though.

Shikon: Moofang will end up just being added to the Fuhrer Trip-and-Fall thing.

Shawn: Roy needs a cute pet name.

Eli: I think everyone would look at that.

Ethereal: I try to make my drunk Ed's funny.

Paon: The Gate would enjoy that immensely... I wonder if it could have a three way convo...

CrimsonVixen: Thanks a lot, I love hearing that.

greyscale: The Gate kicks butt, it deserves development.

* * *

Yesterday I kept repeating to myself something that was important that I wanted to mention. Now for the life of my overtired mind I cannot remember what it was. Who knows, maybe it'll still come to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Monday morning Edward finally awoke. He'd slept most of Sunday, only waking enough at dinnertime to drink down some of the soup Al had brought for him, and crunch on a few more ice cubes. His stomach at that point hadn't felt up to many solid things. Now though, he could tell it was an hour or so past sunrise, and his appetite seemed to be back.

His body still felt sore, and he had a headache. The parts of him nearest the automail were tender to the touch, he knew it would probably take until tomorrow for him to feel completely better again. But he was whole again.

Slowly Edward sat himself up with a few shallow groans. He found his automail was fully functional though, for which he was very glad of. Putting a hand to his forehead he took a deep breath before getting out of bed. His body ached, but it was bearable. He could walk, and stand. His progress was slow and careful though as he took a shower and dressed before heading downstairs.

"Feeling up to the train ride?" Al asked as he spotted Edward coming into the kitchen at last.

Edward laughed shortly, "don't really have much choice. But at least Roy doesn't expect me to do anything but lay around today when I get there."

"Make him give you massages." Winry suggested with a slightly evil grin.

"And fuel your fantasies? Rest assured, my dear Winry, that if he gives me massages, you will hear no word about it." Edward told her with an equally evil grin as he went to slowly ease himself down onto a chair at the kitchen table.

Pinako began shoveling hash browns onto a plate for Edward. "Al called him yesterday and asked him to bring pain killers for you. You should be fine to take them by then, and you'll likely need them after the train ride."

Edward nodded and began forking the food into his mouth hungrily.

Once Edward had finished eating, and had finally managed to drink actual water, it was close to the time he needed to leave. So he stood from the table with the beginnings of a smile. "I best start heading to the station now."

Edward went through the goodbyes, before he left the house with Al. As they began walking to the station, Alphonse patted his brother's shoulder lightly. "Let me know how Roy's mom is."

"I'll call you tomorrow probably." Edward promised, "just depends on how I'm feeling and what's going on."

Al nodded, "and make sure you don't forget to send me a spur of the moment wedding invitation."

Edward couldn't help but smile, Roy truly had no idea what he'd been going through in regards to that. "I'll send it to Russell first."

"Hey!" Al screeched at him.

Edward laughed and lightly shoved his brother's shoulder. "You know I won't forget about you if I get married."

"You'd better not." Al smirked at him.

They both walked to the station, talking and laughing with each other until it was time for Edward to leave. Giving his brother a hug, Edward squeezed until Alphonse cried for mercy. "Yep, the automail is working good." He said with a wink as he released his winded brother.

"Great." Al wheezed and swatted his brother away. "Go on with you, go make out with Mustang."

Edward rolled his eyes and gave his brother a flippant wave. "Is that the best you have?"

"Fine, toss him down onto the platform at the train station and molest him for all the citizens to see. I bet the food vendors will make some good money."

"There's my creepy perverted brother." Edward joked and stepped up onto the train with a final wave, entering a train car so he could take a seat by the window.

Edward knew very well when the train started to move, the bumps and jolts made his sore body yell at him. With a muffled groan Edward slumped down where he sat, trying to become as small as possible. It was shaping up to be a long and painful train ride.

What a shame that sleep was too much to hope for so soon after waking up.

He knew one thing was for sure though, Roy had better darn well have some pain medicine when he got there. Else he'd have a few choice words to say to the man.

Even though he was in pain however, when the train at last pulled into the Central station over an hour later, Edward felt almost giddy with excitement. It felt like so long since he'd seen Roy. He carefully stood up, feeling his muscles groan in protest. Ignoring them, he made his way with the other passengers to the exit.

Once he was on the platform he started looking around for Roy eagerly.

And he nearly did a two-handed beat down on the person who suddenly hugged him from behind until he heard Roy's voice in his ear. "Look, I caught myself a Fullmetal."

Edward laughed and turned as Roy loosened his embrace. "Why sir, whatever do you plan to do with me?" He asked wickedly with a bright smile as he settled his arms around Roy's neck.

Roy grinned back at him, completely ignoring the stares they were getting. He leaned in so he could whisper into Ed's ear, "I was thinking a little bit of this-" he nipped lightly on the ear, "and perhaps a little of this-" he licked just below Edward's ear, "and most definitely some of this."

Edward barely had time to laugh before Roy's mouth was on his. With an appreciative moan he allowed Roy to begin plundering his mouth eagerly as he pulled them closer together. They only separated, grinning much like idiots as the wolf whistles started. Edward laughed and smiled happily at Roy, completely ignoring the still appreciative crowd. "I think they liked the show."

"That was only the opening act." Roy replied as he leaned in to catch Ed's lips again in a quick kiss that left Edward growling at him, and him smirking.

"Al was right. I really should throw you down onto the platform and molest you." Edward said grudgingly, feeling much like he'd been cheated on that last kiss.

Roy shivered and tried to ignore the visual images there. "As tempting as that sounds, I'd have to then kill all of them for daring watch. I'd rather not murder half the city."

"No sense of adventure." Edward teased, and latched himself onto Roy with a tight hug. "I've missed you." He felt so happy that to his amusement, he thought he might actually start crying.

"Oh Ed," Roy said softly, holding him tightly in turn, "I missed you too."

Edward relaxed into Roy's hold, his train jolted body comforted by the familiar feel of Roy holding him. With a contented sigh he closed his eyes, "it's good to be home again."

They stood that way, long after most of their spectators hard started to go on with what they were doing. Just holding each other. Eventually though they did part, and Edward at last got some pain medicine.

"When does the beloved mother arrive?" Edward asked as he linked his flesh fingers in with Roy's while they walked.

"Very soon, less than ten minutes now." Roy said with a slight groan. "I almost wish she weren't coming until tomorrow, so we can be alone tonight."

"Well I guarantee you that if she tries to spend the night in our room, we can boot her out into the hall." Edward smiled and nudged Roy gently with his elbow. "Cheer up, I'm back."

Roy laughed, smiling over at him. "Yes, you are. About time too, I was very lonely without you."

Edward grinned, deciding not to mention Roy seemed to have had nice enough dreams. Instead they went to wait for the train Roy's mother would be arriving on. By the time they reached the platform, they didn't have too much longer to wait.

"Ready for this?" Roy asked Edward as the train pulled in at last. Personally, he was ready to flee, but he knew Ed wouldn't let him.

Edward looked over at him, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "She can't be any scarier than you are. And we both know how sweet I think you are."

Roy snorted, "I am not sweet."

"Of course you aren't." Edward agreed with a laugh as Roy glared at him.

It seemed like out of nowhere she appeared, making Roy jump and Edward eye the older man in alarm. A woman, seemingly in her late fifties but clearly succeeding with her anti-wrinkle moisturizer. Her skin was almost as white as Roy's underneath a slightly curly mop of black hair that fell past her shoulders. She was petite by anyone's standards, and wearing a dark brown sleeveless dress, matching sandals, and had a purse thrown carelessly over one shoulder.

Edward knew before she was even introduced, or rather, she introduced herself, who she was. He could see where Roy got his looks from, and the eyes were the same, though hers were a bright green. Even so, they still sparkled with the arrogance he'd grown accustomed to seeing in Roy's black eyes. It seemed he took after his mother a lot.

"Honestly Roy, I'm not that scary." She gave her son an odd look before turning to Edward in delight. "And you, you have to be Edward. You can call me Daphne." She said, and proceeded to snatch Edward away from Roy for a crushing hug.

Edward squeaked, silently thanking the fact that the pain killers were working. "Pleasure to meet you, Daphne." He managed to wheeze out before he was released.

"Don't pop him." Roy grumbled at her.

"I'm not going to pop him." Daphne rolled her eyes and stepped towards her son, who backstepped warily. "Roy, come on, give me a hug!"

"I like living, thanks." Roy said as he again tried to evade her.

He was thwarted.

Edward tried to conceal a laugh as Roy was crushed in a smothering hug by his mother.

"Stop wheezing Roy, honestly, you should stay in better shape." Daphne told her son who was trying to recover his breath after the hug. Now she turned to Edward with a beaming smile. "I can see why my son drools over you."

Edward looked at Roy with interest. "Does he now?"

Roy blushed.

"Yes, when I called him on the phone to tell him I was coming he wasn't getting any work done because he was too busy drooling over you while you slept." Daphne shared willingly.

Edward raised an interested eyebrow at Roy.

"Mom, don't tell him that sort of stuff. It's embarrassing!" Roy said as he walked over to pick up her suitcase from where she'd abandoned it. "Here's your suitcase, now if you go on that train there, it takes you straight to my house."

Daphne rolled her eyes and linked arms with Edward. "I'm your mom, Roy. I don't fall for that sort of stuff, but thanks for carrying my suitcase for me. Now Ed-"

Roy groaned as he hurried after them, resisting the urge to give Ed the finger when the blonde looked over his shoulder at Roy and winked at him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were talking about. But he also couldn't just let his mom rattle off about anything to Ed.

"So why out of all people did you choose my son?" Daphne asked as she walked along with Ed, letting her son take up the rear with her suitcase.

Edward smiled faintly, "it's hard to say really. So many things. Sure, I believed I hated him when we first met, but after a while things changed. It just feels right when we're together."

"Good, at least you don't harp on his supposed good looks." Daphne smirked at Roy's shout of protest.

"He knows I think he's good looking. But Gate knows he doesn't need his ego boosted any more than it already is."

"Not sure how to feel about that one." Roy grumbled.

Edward smiled over at him, and reached over with his free hand to link their fingers together after Roy switched sides with the suitcase. "Yes you do. You know exactly how I feel about every part of you."

Daphne grinned wickedly while Roy gave his beloved a look that quite plainly wondered if that statement hadn't been a bit too open for interpretation.

"Okay, enough about me." Roy said and led them over to where he'd parked his car. "Mom, Ed gets the front. I want him to be able to stretch out."

"I had automail repairs yesterday." Edward said in explanation, shifting the cuff of his white shirt up so that she could see the glint of metal. "I'm a bit tender."

"Wow, I knew you were rumored to have automail, but I've never seen any up close." Daphne said as she fingered the cool metal.

Roy got the suitcase in the car as well as his mother before he looked over the top of the car at Edward. "Want to just make a run for it?"

Edward laughed, "she seems like she'd chase us down."

"Probably." Roy groaned, "well, let's get you home and resting."

"Winry suggested you give me a massage." Edward winked at him.

"And Al suggested I give you red wine. Sounds like you're being pampered tonight." Roy grinned and quickly got in the car as Edward gaped at him.

"That… Al!" Edward made a mental note to call Winry and tell her another story of one of Al's doings in Europe. Still frothing at the mouth a bit, he got in the car. "What else did he tell you?" Edward asked as Roy started the engine.

"Absolutely nothing, promise." Roy smirked.

"Roy," Daphne called from the backseat, "what are we doing today?"

"I am taking you to work with me while Ed stays at home and rests. He needs peace and quiet, and I don't trust you to leave him alone."

"He's not going to go lounge on your couch again at work so you can drool over him?" Daphne asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Certainly not."

"Damn."

"Hey! So you can swear, but I can't?"

"That's right."

Edward laughed as Roy and Daphne immediately began arguing. Oh yes, they were very much alike it seemed. He liked Daphne already.

When they got to Roy's home, Daphne switched to Edward's seat while Roy hauled her suitcase inside. He'd barely let it thump to the floor and locked the door when he suddenly found himself pressed up against it by a smiling Edward.

"How long do you think she'd wait in the car?" Edward asked as he began kissing along Roy's jaw.

"Not long enough, we have maybe five minutes until she races in here trying to spot us doing exactly this." Roy groaned and caught Edward's face between his hands so he could kiss him properly.

Edward pulled away for air with a pout, "bet we couldn't lock her out either."

"She'd break one of my windows." Roy grumbled as he ran his fingers through Ed's unbound hair, he'd perfected the art of getting that blasted braid undone swiftly by now.

"Well, you can at least see me upstairs." Edward decided, and took Roy by the hand.

And Roy did, even if it did take a while.

"I'll be home after six." Roy said as he watched Edward strip and pull on his pajamas. Rather, pajamas he'd stolen from Roy. They'd decided it was best for Roy to keep his hands off for now, even though it was driving him crazy.

"If I'm not awake, get me up." Edward said as he walked over to where Roy stood. "I've not had much to eat over the past twenty-four hours. I'll need food."

"I'll wake you. Even if I have to feed you in here… dinner in bed?" Roy suggested as he placed his hands on Ed's hips. "Followed by wine and a massage?"

"I just might have to take you up on all that." Edward grinned enthusiastically. "Reminds me almost of when I was in the hospital. You'd bring me my meals in bed and stay with me. I really liked that you know."

"I'll do it more often then." Roy promised, "though let's try and avoid the hospital?"

"I'll try." Edward smiled and embraced Roy lovingly, closing his eyes with a happy sort of hum. "Love you, Roy."

"I love you too." Roy smiled and hugged Edward back with a contented sigh. He really had missed having Ed in his arms. "Are you okay for me to go to work? Before my mom does something reckless? Do you want me to bring you up anything from the kitchen? Even the library?"

Edward was touched by the thoughtfulness, but shook his head as he pulled away. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, go rule a country."

They shared one last heady kiss before Edward got into bed, and Roy left.

Edward settled into the familiar bed and covers with a happy smile. He loved being home, and at the end of the day Roy would be back. He really had missed the man, there was something addicting about Roy that was hard to be without.

Meanwhile outside the house, Roy had just gotten into the car again.

"So, how's your hot Colonel?" Daphne grinned at him and leaned over just a bit. "Is that a hickey?"

"If it is, I'm damn proud of it." Roy told her matter of factly. "And Edward is resting."

"Nothing like a quickie to-"

"Mom!" Roy exclaimed in horror.

Daphne laughed, and patted his arm reassuringly. "Oh come on, don't act so innocent."

"Being innocent or not has nothing to do with it. Don't scare me like that… you knowing I have a love life is almost as gross as me knowing that my parents had one." Roy informed her with a shudder, and ignored her amused laughter as he pulled back out onto the road.


	21. Chapter 21

Phoenix: Not sure when I'll throw Ed off a cliff again. I might for one story I've been considering starting up. I shall see though.

GreedxEd: I've thought of maybe doing a oneshot series of Ed and Al's misadventures that get mentioned here. They definitely are amusing, and Winry will be told more of them.

mrawgirl: Yay, Daphne has another fan back! I think she's the kind of mom I'd maybe want to be.

Paon: Yes, Roy had a point. I think none of us want there to be any sort of knowledge about love lives between family members, especially parents and kids.

Lamia: Daphne does tend to stir things up a bit.

Mez: Do I even want to know where she got a stress ball like that?

Mandeln: Still can't recall what I forgot.. but still trying.

greyscale: She'll be very pleased to hear that you love her.

Shawn: Daphne really is nice, she has no fear of saying anything.

Rose: I've laughed plenty of times in the library, soon they learn to ignore you, or ask what's so funny because they need a laugh themselves.

wishful: Thanks, I'm glad you love her.

Shikon: Yay! I win FMA! -parades it around with Daphne- I actually need a massage too though... my left shoulder is killing me.

anmb: You read my mind! -takes her bottle of wine and hot masseuse somewhere... private-

XwhiteXspirit: You usually don't have to wait too long for this one... Usually a week is the max for a chapter of this. It just depends on how nice I'm feeling.

B.D.: Yes, there are just some things that parents and kids do not need to share.

* * *

So here it is, and it's actually longer than what is normal for a chapter in this story. I doubt anyone will complain, but there was just no good point to end the chapter. And I'd rather go over, or even under, in order to make sure that the chapter flows nicely. So here we are! Edward gets some pampering.

For my LJ people who read the naughtier cut chapters/scenes, your answer is 'yes'. I'm getting that all typed up right now.

I'm almost over 300 reviews for this story... I'm going to throw myself a mini party right after I finish fainting at my good fortune.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Edward woke up after his nap, and gave the clock on the bedside table a bleary look as he rolled over in the large bed with a yawn. 3:18. He'd slept almost six hours. Flexing his body slowly, limb by limb, and then giving a luxurious stretch as he found his body was willing to move with little more than a few sore spots. He almost gave a satisfied groan as he felt his muscles loosen while he stretched. It felt good to feel mostly free again.

Pushing off the covers Edward climbed out of bed. Stripping out of his pajamas he laid them on the bed before heading into the bathroom. He'd taken a shower that morning, but after the train ride he felt in need of another shower. So he turned on the hot spray until it felt as if his skin might scorch, and lathered up again. He made a mental note though to buy more shampoo when they next went to the store. He preferred Roy's shampoo, and he certainly had a lot more hair to attend to.

After he'd showered, he combed his hair out and dressed in his pajamas again. Swiping a pair of Roy's slippers Edward padded out of their bedroom and began to make his way down to the kitchen. Upon opening the refrigerator, he laughed.

On the middle shelf, in plain view, sat a plastic wrap covered plate of what he assumed would have been his share of last night's dinner. His name was written on it blatantly in Roy's untidy scrawl, along with the words 'stop raiding my fridge'.

"Forgot to say please." Edward taunted the handwriting as he took the plate out of the refrigerator and shut the door.

Humming happily to himself Edward wandered over to grab himself a fork, ditch the plastic wrap into the trash, and grab himself a bottle of water. He then made his way from the kitchen and down several hallways to go outside onto the back patio. Setting his plate and water bottle down onto the table out there on the deck, Edward dragged a chair over so he could sit down and eat.

It just felt like one of those late afternoons where you were grasped by the urge to escape back to nature. Edward was willing to oblige over his lunch.

When he'd finished the meal of chicken, salad, and cheese crusted bread, Edward finished off the bottle of water before standing up again. The time spent sitting outside had further refreshed him. The little sore spots that were left felt a bit stiff after sitting in the patio chair, but he believed they would work themselves out soon enough. He should be feeling in top form by tomorrow morning.

Grabbing the empty plate and water bottle, Edward ventured back inside. He tossed away his trash and loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. He looked over at the clock again, seeing that almost an hour had gone by, but not quite. He still had approximately two hours until Roy would be coming home.

He could start dinner, but he knew that Roy would be upset with him. He knew he was supposed to be resting, so he'd leave the dinner plans to his doting beloved. Especially if he was getting his dessert in bed… he wanted to enjoy the whole treatment.

So Edward wandered from the kitchen, and to the library. Making his way into the circular room he flipped on the lights. Again, he laughed.

Sitting on the centermost table, so as not to be missed by the blond alchemist, was a stack of books.

Edward walked over to them, and picked up the folded note laying on top of the stack. Unfolding it he read, "I tried to pull ones I thought you'd enjoy". He set the note aside with a smile and turned to the books. Setting them aside one by one he browsed the selection curiously.

For a man who didn't seem to be the reading type, Roy had done well in choosing a variety of books. Ranging from topic specific, to the encyclopedia which Edward smirked at, Roy had covered every spectrum. It filled him with a happy warmth to see that Roy had prepared everything for him. Everything that he could have needed while limited by pain was set up to be easily accessible for him. He was dating a romantic, and he loved it.

Selecting a book Edward piled the rest back up neatly and turned to leave the library. While the furniture in here was comfortable, Edward felt like being back upstairs in bed and starting up the fireplace.

Once he was back in the bedroom he set the book on the covers before going to start the fire. Once the flames were beginning to snap cheerfully he walked over to the window and pushed it up and open. The cool air would keep it from getting too warm, but Edward wanted a fire.

Soon enough he was curled up in bed, propped up by pillows, and a book open in his hands.

As it always did, time seemed to pass by swiftly when you were in the world of letters and words. Completely absorbed by a book. The minutes passed by without notice, turning into hours.

Edward was so absorbed, he hadn't even realized that he was no longer alone until he heard the light laughter that jolted him back to the present. "Roy!" He gasped in surprise, the book falling closed in his hands. "I didn't hear you come in."

Roy smirked, "yes, the book… I know." He said and walked over before Edward could get much further in getting up than pushing off the covers. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he cupped Edward's cheek with a smile. "I see you found all my notes."

Edward leaned his face gently into Roy's hand, his eyes affectionate as they got lost in the black warm abyss of Roy's gaze. "I did, thank you. You're spoiling me."

"Today's not over yet. I plan to spoil you some more." Roy smiled. "As soon as my mother goes to bed tonight I'll give you that massage."

"And my dessert in bed?" Edward reminded him, not about to let a chance to have cake, or something, in bed.

"And some wine." Roy promised, and leaned in to catch Edward's lips with his own.

Edward eagerly kissed Roy back, and didn't lose any time in achieving dominance over their kiss. They'd both been without each other for days, so as eager as Roy was, Edward was just as much. In small amounts of pain still or not, he was determined to hold onto being the dominant one of their relationship. The sight of Roy coming undone under his hands and mouth, and downright begging him unreservedly for more, was something he never wanted to lose.

When they parted at last, needing that accursed invisible substance called air, Edward smirked at a flushed Roy. And he knew he probably looked the same, albeit probably worse. His hair had been mussed up by Roy, and while he hadn't minded in the act of kissing, he minded now. He began fastidiously trying to make his hair lay flat again. "If we didn't have company, I'd be tempted to suggest we skip dinner for later."

Roy smirked back and reached up to help Edward fix his hair, if only for the excuse to run his fingers through it some more. "Damn, I was hoping we could forget about her for the night."

"Roy." Edward chided him with an arched eyebrow, "from what I gather, she'd rush in here within the next ten minutes to see what was taking us. Do you _really_ want her to see? Company first."

Roy had to admit, there was a valid point there in that disappointment. "Your hair looks lovely now." He said as he lowered his hand only to brush the fingers against Edward's lips which had become plumped from their kiss. "You always look lovely though."

Edward rolled his eyes, and swatted the man's shoulder. "Don't make me sound like a girl."

"Oh, Ed," Roy flashed him a teasing smile, "I know you are not a girl. I've _experienced_ the fact that you are not a girl. I've gone to work _limping_ because you're not a girl."

Edward chuckled, and latched onto the finger tip edge of Roy's glove with his teeth. Holding the man's gaze he went finger to finger, slowly easing the glove off with his teeth before giving a flick of his head to toss it away. "And what do you tell them?" He asked before he took Roy's index finger in his mouth and began to suck on it slowly while he cocked an eyebrow at the man, waiting for his answer.

Roy groaned, and battled the urge to pin Edward to the bed and to hell with what his mother walked in on. He was already responding to Edward's treatment of his now shaking hand. "Not a word, what gets shoved up my ass is our business alone."

The finger was released with a wet popping sound, and Edward grinned wolfishly at Roy's lustful expression. "And what fun business it is." He set the book he'd been reading aside and slid out of the bed while taking Roy's ungloved hand in his. "Come on, let's go."

Roy disposed of his other glove and allowed Edward to lead him out of their bedroom. "I'll let you entertain her while I cook."

"I'll do my best." Edward smiled and squeezed the hand he held. "What does she know of me already?"

"Nothing too specific." Roy said as he thought back, "I went over how long we've known each other. How we recently got together after you came back from an exceedingly long mission. That's about all. I let her entertain herself most of the day since I had meetings scheduled for almost all of it."

"Okay."

They made their way down to the dining room together, still holding hands with their fingers entwined together. It was there they found Daphne, already sitting in a chair at the table and drinking a lemonade. She looked up as they walked in, and smiled. "There you two are, I was wondering what was keeping you."

Roy fixed her with an exasperated expression. "I choose to have no comment here." He groaned. Only _his_ mom would say those words but have a less than innocent smile.

"He was helping me fix my hair." Edward winked at Roy, who blushed faintly at the cheeks.

"Ed!" He hissed.

Edward smirked at the man, and leaned over to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"He was being helpful?" Daphne joked and waved Ed over to her. "Come, let's talk while he slaves in the kitchen for us."

"I am his slave, not yours." Roy rolled his eyes, and released Ed's hand. "It shouldn't take too long."

Edward smiled at him, "will my slave bring me out something to drink?" He asked in a low, teasing voice.

"Your slave will." Roy chuckled and headed for the kitchen.

Edward turned with a smile to go over to where Daphne was sitting, and take the seat next to her. "I was thinking that you must be a fearsome woman to have raised him."

Daphne laughed, and tucked a lock of curly black hair behind one ear as she fixed Edward with a smile. "He was a challenge, I'll give you that. But he's turned out even better than I had hoped."

"He mentioned to me that you were always pushing him to be better." Edward ventured.

She nodded, "doesn't every parent want their child to succeed? I pushed him because I could see the potential he had. I didn't want him to waste it being just some other person in the military. Alchemist or not."

"And now he's Fuhrer."

"Yes, yes he is." She agreed with a faint smile. "But to be honest, his reaching the highest he could in the career ladder, and Fuhrer _is_ the highest, wasn't the only thing I wanted him to succeed in."

Edward gave her a curious look, "and has he succeeded at that?"

"Do you love him?" Daphne asked instead.

"Yes." There was no hesitation there. "I've loved him for a very long time, and I always will. No matter what happens to me." He had said the last sentence quietly, more to himself.

"Then he succeeded." Daphne replied simply, and fixed Edward with a smile. "He loves you too, I can see that. Every parent also wants their child to find happiness with someone else."

Edward smiled at her, "we are happy. But what now?"

"Well, you two get married I'd hope."

Edward blushed, why did everyone always come back to he and Roy marrying? Not that he didn't want to… but it was too soon. "No, I meant what now for you? If he's succeeded with everything you were pushing him for, what now?"

"I can be a mother now. For so long after his father died I felt I had to take on two roles." Daphne sighed, "I think it's why I pushed him as relentlessly as I did. But now I can be just the mom again. I want to bond with my son again."

"I lost my mom when I was a kid." Edward said, feeling that this was someone he could open up to. "My father had run off years before. I never even met him again until I was a teenager. I hated that man… I did. I blamed him for so much, for everything. I ended up losing him not too long after. He died, and I finally grew up, but too late to realize that all the years I spent hating him, I was losing the last chance I ever had at having a parent again. That's why," he continued as he gave her a somewhat sad smile, "I hope you can be the mom to him that you want to be. But don't try too hard, usually all we want is right in front of our eyes. We just don't know it yet, and unfortunately sometimes we never do until we've lost it forever."

Daphne was silent for a moment, before reaching out and squeezing Edward's hand gently. "You're a very special young man, Edward. My son is lucky to have you."

"What about me?" Roy asked, walking back in just in time to hear her last words.

Daphne looked over her shoulder at him. "We're talking about how you need to lose some weight."

Edward hid a smile.

"I do not need to lose weight!" Roy protested as he bore a steaming mug of peppermint tea over to Edward. It was his favorite he'd discovered.

"Roy, denial is never healthy."

Edward accepted his tea with a grin from a very flustered Roy. "Perhaps we should go swimming one day? Roy'll have to go shirtless, and you can prove to her that you're all muscle."

Roy shrugged, "that sounds nice. We can do some transmutations in the backyard and have it ready to go in only minutes."

Daphne grinned at the idea. "I'm in for that. Just as long as you two keep your swimming shorts on."

Both Edward and Roy flushed at the insinuation. "We'll try and control ourselves." Edward said weakly.

"I'm going to go check on dinner." Roy managed to say before fleeing back for the safety of the kitchen.

Dinner appeared soon enough, it seemed that Roy had speeded up the cooking process. He had the table set and the food on the table in a matter of minutes after announcing it was done.

"Roy, this looks delicious." Daphne said as she began dishing tarragon mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Thanks, mom." He said before turning his attention to Edward. "Well?"

Edward looked over at him, and glared with a mouthful of carrots that he was still chewing. Gulping them down he rolled his eyes. "Your cooking is wonderful as always, my slave."

"Thank you, master." Roy bantered back before returning to his food.

Daphne looked between them with somewhat wide green eyes. "That's it? Dinner and no show?"

"Mom!" Roy gasped, while Edward blushed and fell into fitful giggles.

"What? If I didn't approve of you doing anything with Ed here, I'd be acting like an evil mother and trying to break you two up."

"I don't exactly feel like ravishing Edward in front of my own mother. That isn't exactly the sort of audience that would be a turn on." Roy pointed out gruffly.

"I'm not telling you to rip each other's clothes off and go at it on the dining room table." Daphne rolled her eyes, "but it is okay to kiss each other or something in front of me."

Edward smirked, and batted his lashes at Roy. "Or something?"

Roy gave Edward a glowering look. "I'll 'or something' you later."

Daphne smirked, and Edward grinned. Get through dinner they did, though it was a rather long affair considering how many times Roy felt the need to protest something Daphne had remarked on. Edward felt though that Daphne had nothing to worry about. She and Roy acted fine as a mother and son already. They were both so similar though that they couldn't help butting heads.

After dinner they retired to the sitting room for some more talking before Daphne decided she had best go to bed. She'd had a long trip on the train after all, and had been fairly active most of the day.

"So try and keep it down you two." She said as she gave a parting wave and departed through the doorway.

Edward looked over at a Roy who was rolling his eyes, and smirked at him. "Do I get to be spoiled some more now?"

Roy smiled over at him and nodded. "Yes. Go on up to bed, I'll be there shortly."

Edward got to his feet with a grin and hurried from the sitting room and up to their bedroom. He resumed his position under the covers, and picked his book back up. He might as well get some reading time in while he waited.

"You and your books." Roy remarked as he entered the room at last, bearing a platter in one hand. On it rested an ice bucket which he'd plunged a bottle of red wine into, two wine glasses, and a rather large slice of chocolate and orange marbled cake with chocolate mint frosting along with a fork.

Edward perked up immediately at the sound of Roy's voice, and closed to book to set it aside on the bedside table. "You made me a cake." He smiled in delight, "you remembered."

Roy smiled back and set the tray down near to the middle of the bed, and sat himself at the foot of it. "Yes, I did remember."

Edward leaned forward to catch Roy's lips in a loving kiss. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Roy smiled tenderly and reached for the bottle of wine, uncorking it, and beginning to fill Edward's glass that he was now holding, before filling his own.

Edward looked at the red wine in the glass with a far off smile. "I can't believe Al remembered."

"Remembered what?" Roy asked, setting the bottle back in the ice bucket.

Edward met Roy's eyes with that happy far off smile. "The red wine, it's how I first let slip I had feelings for you. He got me drunk off this stuff."

Roy smiled back and took a sip of the red liquid, before setting it back on the platter and reaching for the plate of cake and the fork. "And how much of it does it take to get you drunk?"

Edward blushed, "by the third glass I'll be very tipsy."

"Intriguing." Roy grinned to himself and stabbed a chunk of cake off with the fork, offering it out to Edward. "Open."

"You're going to feed me?" Edward practically squeaked, but when Roy nodded he opened his mouth anyway even if he was a bit red.

"Well?"

Edward's eyes were closed in bliss as he chewed and savored the flavors melding together in his mouth. He nearly moaned at how good it was, and when he had swallowed opened his eyes at last. "They weren't kidding when they said chocolate is an aphrodisiac."

Roy laughed and took a bite himself as Edward sipped on his wine. "I impress even myself." He said archly, and promptly took another bite for himself.

"Hey!" Edward glowered at Roy.

Roy smirked and stabbed off another chunk for Edward. "Admit I can make a better cake than you." He said, holding the cake hostage.

Edward glowered at the man, and promptly did so… in German.

"That sounds really evil." Roy told him frankly.

He laughed, and accepted the bite of cake that was now offered to him. He chewed again slowly savoring all the flavors before swallowing. This time he really did moan. "It's so good, Roy."

Roy was now more than a little turned on by Edward's approval of the cake. "I'm making you cakes more often." He decided, and offered another bite to the blond.

The cake was finished soon enough between them, as were two glasses of wine.

"I don't get any more?" Edward almost whined as Roy set the platter aside on the bedside table next to Edward's book.

"You're getting your massage next." Roy said as he returned to the bed. "I'd rather you not fall asleep during it, I love hearing your vocal appreciation."

Edward smirked, and clapped his hands together before placing them up over his head to touch the wall over the headboard of the bed. "Soundproofing." He winked at Roy.

"Am I that kind of masseuse?" Roy grinned back as he got up off the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Edward complained as Roy walked to his closet.

Roy looked back over his shoulder as he opened the closet door and stuck his body halfway in so he could grab something from one of the hangers. "I'm going to get changed." He said, "get this uniform off that you dislike so much."

"You look good in a uniform, it's just those damn tiny buttons I hate. There're too many!" Edward corrected as he watched Roy make his way to the bathroom with a pair of black pajama bottoms in hand. "Where are you going?"

"In here." Roy grinned as he entered the bathroom. "Get out from under the covers and lie on your stomach. I'll be back soon."

Edward grumbled under his breath as Roy vanished into the bathroom. Shoving the covers off of himself he flipped over to wait, making sure his head was angled so he could watch the closed bathroom door.

Roy reemerged at last from the bathroom, clad in only the black pajama bottoms. It was true that he was all muscle, his chest was just wide and there was _quite_ a bit of muscle. Edward knew Roy wasn't fat at all, but he did love teasing him about it since he seemed so sensitive.

"Finally done in there?" Edward asked as Roy walked over to the bed.

"Impatient?" Roy teased as he crawled onto the bed, literally crawling forward towards Ed on his hands and knees in a predatory manner.

Edward shivered and nodded. "Yes, you promised me a massage and now I want one."

"We'll just have to try and get you to relax." Roy whispered huskily as he straddled the backs of Ed's thighs and leaned forward to let his hands begin brushing Edward's silky hair away from his neck.

"Relax, right." Edward snorted, "I have a sexy man on top of me, and he tells me to relax."

Roy chuckled and leaned down to brush his lips teasingly against the back of Edward's neck. "You've been using my shampoo again." He noted as he inhaled the scent of the vanilla and sandalwood. "You do this to tease me on purpose, you know you smell good enough to eat."

Edward hummed happily, "I want my massage first."

"And you shall have it." Roy breathed against Edward's neck before sitting up again.

Edward sighed happily as Roy began to massage Edward's neck, slowly convincing the muscles to relax. He could feel the tension begin to ease from him under those skilled fingers as they traveled slowly from the base of his skull down his neck further.

"How does that feel?" Roy asked as he began to knead gently at first, then applied a gradual pressure to the muscles on either side of Edward's neck next to his shoulders.

Edward's only response was a muffled moan.

Roy smirked, "thought so." He said and returned to making small pressured circles for almost another minute, then took his hands away. Before Edward could complain he slid his hands up under the blond's shirt and to Edward's shoulders. "Don't fall asleep on me."

"Not until I make good use of the soundproofed walls." Edward managed to say before he let his head flop back down in a groan of ecstasy.

Roy grinned, it seemed he'd be getting a reward for all this pampering. He might have to do this more often, it was gratifying to make Edward melt under his touch and then have a very nice repayment. "You make the most delightful noises."

Edward moaned in agreement as he felt his shoulders begin to relax. Tight muscles and knots he didn't even know he had were being convinced to go away under Roy's touch. There was no way he wanted to fall asleep, not when this felt so good. Closing his eyes he lost himself happily in the feelings, wishing this wouldn't end. But at the same time, eager for it to, so he could make good use of the soundproofing he'd done.


	22. Chapter 22

Does anyone remember how they reviewed? I'm not sure anyone does... so I'll just send them through the system where it actually will send you what you wrote as well. Plus to save me space, I should do that anyway. I got a lot of reviews... more than any other chapter for the story. Seriously, you all are fantastic. You should know that.

For the anonymous reviewers... I'll answer your reviews. Past that it's straight to the chapter, so those of you who had logged in to leave a review, skip on down. You won't miss anything.

merichuel: They would make nice slaves, I agree. Especially for massages... I don't know about you but sometimes I could stand having someone around for that purpose.

Jade: Thank you, and yes, keep checking back. I really should get back to trying to update this every week, but it really depends on me and my muse.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

"_About time you're finally done."_

"_You did NOT just watch that!" Edward mentally shouted in a mixture of anger and panic._

_The Gate sounded rather smug as it said, "no, of course not."_

"_I don't believe you." Edward growled._

"_I can only speak the truth, it is you who are not specific."_

"_I'll give you specifics-!"_

"_As tempting as that is, you'll ruin my innocence."_

_Edward made a scoffing noise._

"_Did you know that I am going to be three hundred and six centuries old tomorrow?" The Gate asked, sounding delighted._

"_Congratulations." Edward grumbled. "I do hope you don't expect me to sing."_

"_But that's what I want as my gift!"_

"_You're an inanimate object! You do not need gifts!" _

_The Gate sounded disgruntled by the claim. "So give me something that isn't materialistic. Sing me the birthday song tomorrow and I'll let you view one of Roy's dreams about you one night."_

"_Why would I wish to view it when we can reenact it if Roy wants? Besides, that's very personal."_

"_You've been in him, literally, and you think viewing one of his dreams is personal?"_

_Edward had to admit, the Gate had a point there. "I'll think about it at least."_

"_Good, now I want to tell you about my birthday last year-"_

When Edward finally woke up the next morning, he was still quite disgruntled over the whole thing about the Gate's birthday. The stupid thing had taken him through a centuries worth of past birthday celebrations that were practically all the same. He flopped over automatically onto Roy, as the man was very warm and he was feeling a bit cold. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to will himself back to sleep.

"Did you lay down in a chest freezer or something?" Roy wondered aloud as he woozily woke up to a cold Edward.

Edward didn't move from where he was, not that he could have as Roy's arms came around to hold him in an attempt to warm him again. "May as well have." He mumbled against Roy's chest.

Roy gave a soft laugh, and rubbed his hands over Edward's cold skin. "I think we need to stick you in a hot shower."

"Or you could keep doing what you're doing." Edward suggested with a wicked grin as he allowed Roy to roll over on top of him. "I see nothing wrong at all with this method. Do continue showing me how it's done." He grinned up at Roy.

"Are you actually giving me permission to-"

"Get on with it." Edward growled, knowing exactly what Roy was referring to. "Before I change my mind."

That was all Roy needed to hear, and leaned down for a kiss.

_BANG-bang-BANG _"Roy!"

Both men jumped as the rather enthusiastic knocks sounded at their bedroom door, along with the muffled yell that came through it.

"Damn her." Roy hissed as they both glared at the door.

"Well go see what she wants." Edward sighed. "I'm beginning to think maybe you should have gone ahead and locked her in the cellar."

"See? I knew you'd come to agree with me." Roy groaned as he looked back down at Edward. "Think if we ignore her she'll go away?"

Before Edward could answer, another series of knocks rang out. The blonde groaned as well. "Evidently not."

"Don't move." Roy muttered as he slipped out of the bed and grabbed his pajama bottoms on his way to the door. Once he was covered he yanked it open, fixing his mother with his patented look of exasperation. "Yes, can I help you?"

Daphne smirked at him. "Good morning to you too."

"It was, until you interrupted it with your incessant racket." Roy glowered, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to inform you I was going to make breakfast." Daphne said, still smirking. "Is there anything special you want?"

Roy appeared to ponder that. "I'll start with some peace, followed by a side dish of quiet. All around a creamy sweet center of a securely locked door."

Daphne gave him a reproachful look. "Uh-huh. Bacon and eggs it is." And turned away to stroll merrily down the hall with a hollered, "morning Ed!" floating behind her.

Edward grinned as Roy shut the door with a muttered curse. "The bacon will take her a while." He said, holding out his hand with a smile. "Come back here and warm me up."

"As you wish." Roy replied, walking back over to the bed and slipping under the covers again while diving in for a kiss.

They did not emerge for a long time, and Daphne was just about ready to go knock on the door again after she finished cooking the bacon. But fortunately, the very minute she thought about going to fetch them, they came into the kitchen whispering quietly to themselves.

"So Roy, I'm coming to work with you today, right?" Daphne asked as she passed them both plates of food.

Roy nodded, albeit grudgingly. "Yes. But do try and not distract everyone again like you did yesterday."

"I did not distract them. We had a water balloon fight. They chose to come outside and participate." Daphne reminded him.

"I rest my case." Roy groaned as he turned to head for the dining room.

Edward chuckled, looking after Roy as he walked away. "You all had a water balloon fight and I missed it? I guess I probably wouldn't have been much use though. I was still in some discomfort."

Daphne looked at him in motherly concern. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better." Edward told her with a smile. "Thank you. I don't really notice it anymore. It had just been awhile since I'd had anything done. My nerves weren't used to being messed with like that anymore. "

"Automail must be painful." She said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm not sure I could handle all the pain of getting it, or the repairs. And I gave birth to Roy."

That drew a laugh from Edward. "Did he come out squalling?"

Daphne groaned, and rolled her eyes. "And then some. You'd have thought he was trying to become an opera singer the way he was yelling."

"I'll bet he was cute as a baby." Edward said with a smile.

"He was. I have pictures at my home. One day you must visit and I'll show them to you." Daphne offered.

Edward immediately jumped onto the invitation. "I'd love to come visit you one day." He assured her with a happy smile. He wanted to see where Roy had grown up. And he wanted to see the vineyard, he'd never seen one before in Amestris.

They joined Roy before the man could get suspicious about what they were talking about. Edward sat down next to him, as he did so leaning over to kiss his cheek chastely.

"Do I get to do that too?" Daphne grinned wickedly as she sat down on Roy's other side.

Roy gave her a wary look. "I'd rather you didn't. Your hugs are brutal enough without being kissed by you. Kissing me is Edward's job."

Edward snorted into his eggs.

Daphne winked at her son. "I'll gladly leave him to it as well."

They got through breakfast fairly fast as Roy and Edward needed to get to work. They'd decided to walk however, instead of take the car. Roy had been unwilling at first, but Edward had insisted he was fine to walk.

"And Roy you could always carry him." Daphne proposed as they started walking.

Roy chose not to answer that, and Edward attempted to hide a smile.

When they finally got to Headquarters, Daphne vanished to go find something to do, according to her. According to Roy, she was off to go find someone to bother. Edward merely shook his head and kissed his beloved before leading them up to Roy's office.

Edward curled up on his favorite couch as Roy sat at his desk. "If I had the chance to see one of your dreams about me, how would you feel about that?" He asked as he sat so he could wrap his arms around his legs and rest his chin on his knees.

Roy glanced up at him with a frown. "How do you mean? Like see it at the same time I'm dreaming it?" He asked as he took up a pen into his hand.

"Yes. I think so." Edward replied.

He smiled a bit, and looked down at the documents on his desk for today. "You ask the strangest questions sometimes. Is the Gate making strange questions?"

"More like an exchange. It wants me to sing it the happy birthday song in exchange for being able to see one of your dreams." Edward explained.

"It has a birthday?" Roy asked in amusement.

Edward groaned, throwing his head back. "You have _no_ idea. And nor do you want to. I just spent last night being told about a centuries worth of its birthdays. And they are all practically the same!"

"No wonder it wants you to sing for this years. Is it today?"

Edward nodded.

"Go ahead and sing if you want to. I don't mind if you look at one of my dreams, however that works." Roy said as he directed a smile towards Edward. "I have nothing to hide from you. Dreams or otherwise. If you like what you see, we can make it a reality."

"I'm not sure I want to sing… but it made me wonder about it I guess. I said it was very personal. I mean, it's being inside of you in an entirely different way." Edward thought aloud.

"That sounds really sexy when you put it like that." Roy grinned as he signed a request for financing of an alchemist's mission. "Whatever you decide, I trust you entirely. Like I said, I have nothing to hide from you."

Edward nodded slowly. "Okay."

After a while Edward got up and left the office, in search of Roy's mother. They both were curious what she was up to, and Edward didn't mind investigating. She actually wasn't that far away, he found her hanging out with Falman and Havoc playing cards.

"Is this what you two get paid for?" Edward teased the two men as he walked over.

"Yep. That's right, Colonel." Havoc smirked at him, and waved him to a seat.

Edward knew that they rarely had anything to do unless Roy told them to do something. And he sat down. "So who's winning?" He asked as Daphne dealt him a hand.

Both men groaned, and pointed at Daphne who was smirking. "I can't help it if they aren't used to a woman who knows how to play cards. You have to know, in case you ever get into a game of strip poker." She said lightly as she glanced down at her hand.

"But you're terrible at bluffing!" Falman protested.

"It hurts, doesn't it." Daphne grinned wickedly at him, and winked.

Edward was trying to forget the strip poker comment. Though he wouldn't exactly mind playing a round of that with Roy. But he truly did not want to picture Roy's mother as a strip poker playing woman. It was just a painful image. "I'll play a few rounds. But I'm stopping early if someone suggests we start wagering clothing as well."

"Yeah, not sure Mustang would let us live for suggesting we might be able to get you naked." Havoc said grimly. "I like living still."

"Me too." Edward admitted wryly as he glanced down at his hand.

The four of them played poker until Edward decided he should go back to Roy's office as it was nearly time that Roy would be ready to go to lunch. And Edward did not want to miss lunch. So he excused himself, as did Daphne. Together they made their way back.

"What was Roy's father like?" Edward asked as they walked. "He never even mentioned you to me, much less his dad."

Daphne smiled in a far off way. "He was a good man. I met him when I was fifteen. We married when I turned twenty-four. Roy doesn't take after his father much, he only has his dad's eyes. But otherwise they were as different as night and day. While my husband never took risks, Roy's whole life up 'till now has been a risk. But he was a good man, and a good father while he was still around."

"What happened?"

"He died." Daphne said simply. "Brain hemorrhage, and there is no hospital where I live. Not that it would have mattered. He died in less than a minute."

"I'm sorry." Edward said quietly, knowing how it was to lose people you loved to an illness. "How old was Roy when it happened?"

"Three." Daphne smiled faintly. "He barely remembers his father. And at that age, he barely even registered that his dad was gone. Only that I was sad, and he didn't know why. I think that's when he turned to alchemy, to give himself something to do while I grieved. And once he started, he never stopped."

Edward reached out to squeeze one of her hands gently.

She smiled over at him. "Now don't go feeling sad. It's been many decades since that happened. I'm fine now. I'll never stop missing him, but I'm really okay. I still have Roy after all."

"He's glad to have you too, you know." Edward smiled back. "Even if he doesn't show it."

By the time they collected Roy to go to lunch, Daphne was looking as if nothing had happened. And Edward was not about to say otherwise. Instead they went down to get lunch together, Daphne going to stake claim to a table while Ed and Roy went in search of food.

Edward took a tray for himself, walking ahead of Roy who had trays for he and his mother. "I like her a lot." He said as he grabbed a sandwich for himself before heading down a few steps for some soup.

"You would." Roy muttered as he followed along.

"She's a lot like you." Edward smiled at Roy's tone. Knowing that Roy didn't dislike her as much as he would like everyone to think. The man had admitted as much.

Roy smiled a bit at that. "Or I became like her." He suggested as he got sandwiches for he and his mother.

"Either way. I like how you turned out." Edward told him frankly as he finished ladling himself some soup.

Roy paused for a moment before asking: "who are you more like?"

Edward thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure. I suppose my mom. I barely knew my dad."

They finished getting food, and went to find Daphne again.

Daphne accepted her food with a word of thanks. "So what are we going to do tonight? I was thinking poker and wine."

"I was thinking about showing you the cellar." Roy smiled over at her charmingly, and gave a muffled 'oof' as Edward elbowed him in the ribs.

"In that case, you two can play chess or something and I'll read my new book. Or why don't I read it aloud while you two play chess?" Daphne suggested.

"That sounds absolutely thrilling." Roy groaned, knowing that it would be impossible to change his mother's mind. His only hope was to get her drunk so she'd fall asleep sooner.

Edward smiled, "you like to read? Maybe you and Roy aren't so similar after all."

"Shut up."

"Roy loved to read as a kid. He had his favorite book about dragons and princesses." Daphne divulged as Roy turned an interesting shade of red and white.

Edward grinned. "Did he now?"

"Yes, he had me read it to him over and over again." She recalled fondly.

Roy groaned under his breath, and muttered a curse or two. "I do not remember this, therefore it never happened."

"Of course it did, dear." Daphne assured him with an evil smile.

Edward smirked at Roy. "Don't worry, I had a favorite book too when I was a kid. It was one of my dad's alchemy books."

"Oh shut it you." Roy growled at him.

Edward hid a laugh behind one hand while Daphne smirked at the pair.

Needless to say, lunch was a fun affair for them all, even if Roy got teased relentlessly. He took it well. By the time the day was over and they headed out into the gathering dusk to go home, Roy was cheerful again. But hopeful that his mother would go to bed early tonight.

Edward was deep in thought as they walked, barely even noticing Roy holding his hand and shooting him concerned looks. Today had hit him hard, with Daphne's story about her husband's death, that his own was near at hand unless he did something. His predicament was always on his mind, somewhere. But right now it was dwelling in the forefront of his thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

Well, new estimate is that my laptop will be back in a few days. ...Hah! Yeah, whatever. I'm beginning to forget what it looks like. So I'm having to update whenever I can get the external hard drive. I figured I wanted to get this one updated first. Just because it's been so long.

There's nothing graphic in this I think... just Ed and Roy making fun of romance novels. But if any of the words offend you, just picture white lambs.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

"Go on ahead mom, I need to speak to Ed alone. We shouldn't be long." Roy said once they'd entered the house.

Edward paused in taking off his shoes, and gave Roy a bewildered look. "Huh? Why?"

Daphne however nodded. She'd noticed as well during the walk back home that Edward seemed preoccupied with something. And something that hadn't seemed to sit well with him. He'd looked worried, and almost anxious. So she quickly departed for the kitchen with a smile and a last glance over her shoulder to see her son turning his attention to Edward.

Edward was staring at Roy in confusion still. "Roy?"

"Something's bothering you." Roy said gently and reached up to thread his fingers through some of the blond bangs framing Edward's uncertain looking face. "You barely looked conscious on the way home."

Edward let out a tired sounding breath as his gaze drifted towards a corner of the wall. "I was thinking about how much time I have left. I'm running out of time day by day and I'm still no closer to an answer than I was before. If anything, I'm farther from it. The Gate tells me it's not as hard as I'm making it out to be, but I don't see how. I don't want to leave you, and I feel badly for there being a chance that you might be left alone. I don't want you to be hurt."

Roy's face softened, and he gave a small reassuring smile. "I'll do whatever I can to help. You know that. But Edward," he paused to take the blond's hands in his, "I won't regret this. No matter what happens. I won't regret my love for you even if it turns out that we can't stay together because of the Gate."

Edward finally looked back up at Roy, and couldn't help but smile at the love and concern he saw there in Roy's eyes. "Thank you." He said simply, not knowing what else there was he could say. Sometimes words seemed to pale in moments such as these. And he really was grateful for Roy being here with him, even when he got melancholic and stressed out about his looming horizon. Roy had always been there for him, and he knew by now that it would never cease to be so.

Roy squeezed Edward's hands gently, before broaching something that he had been thinking about off and on since the time. But had never properly addressed it with Edward. "You know, the day you first told me about your connection to the Gate, and what it wanted from you, Al told me that you usually don't share the full story. Is there anything at all that you haven't told me? Anything it said?"

Edward opened his mouth to deny it, but closed it and looked away. "Please try to understand that sometimes things are better left unsaid."

"I'm not Al, Edward." Roy said firmly, one hand releasing its hold of Edward's hand to cup the blond's chin and turn his face back so their eyes met again. "You don't have to protect me. I _want_ to know everything that bothers you. But if you feel you can't say something to me, I'll respect that. Just please try to understand that I'd feel better even if these things you feel should left unsaid are said."

Edward was silent for a moment, not just due to his churning thoughts, but also because he felt comforted in this moment. He knew Roy always cared about him, but it felt unexplainably good to be in direct contact with that care. "Thank you." He said simply. Not making any false promises, nor false hopes. But he knew Roy would understand.

"I love you, Edward." Roy told him softly, before he leaned down to kiss Edward soundly.

Edward's free hand slid up around Roy's back to press them closer together, both of them groaning at the wanted contact. Before the kiss could get too heated though, Edward pulled away, only to invite himself in for a hug as he sighed. "Think your mom would believe you wanted to talk to me for more than an hour?"

Roy smirked as he wrapped his arms firmly around his blond love. Bending his head he placed a kiss to Edward's hair, and left his mouth resting against the sleek hair. "While it is entirely possible, she'd probably be unbearably smug the rest of the evening."

"Well," Edward mused aloud, "I suppose sexual tension isn't a bad thing."

"Shall we go for more than two tonight then?" Roy proposed with a wicked sort of grin.

Edward snickered at the proposition. "If you think you can last that long, old man."

Roy growled playfully, and released Edward from his arms. "No more hugging for you." He declared and danced out of range of Edward's lunge with a laugh.

Edward glowered after him, but smiled nonetheless. "We'll see about that."

Roy smirked, and waited for Edward to catch up so he could take the blond's hand in his. He then led them off towards the kitchen where he knew he'd find his mother waiting for them. He was glad that Edward was seemingly less troubled. He knew that it wouldn't last long, but in the time between trying to figure out what the Gate wanted to hear, and keeping Edward from turning himself into a nervous wreck, Roy planned to do everything he could to make Edward happy.

Daphne could see, that when Roy led Edward into the kitchen, that Edward seemed to be more at ease about whatever he'd been thinking about so hard on the walk home. She wasn't sure what had been bothering him, but it was obvious that Roy seemed to know, and had done a good job in doing his best to ease Edward's mind. She felt proud of her son for that, it was a relief as a mother to know that your child was not only looking out for himself, but the one they loved.

"So what did you start making in an attempt to destroy my kitchen?" Roy asked with a dazzling smile as he sauntered over to his mother.

She smirked back at him, "just a little something I like to call "May-ham"."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I know for a fact I do not have any ham in my house. Nor do I have anything from May, it'd be moldy by now and only Edward would find it the least bit fascinating."

"I'd not be surprised by you having something that old." Edward commented with a bit of a smile as he leaned back against a counter.

Daphne smiled, and handed the spatula off to her son. "Stir the chicken, and don't let it burn. I'm going to go get the rice going." She said and started towards the pantry. "Ed, dear, could you help me?"

Edward nodded and as he walked past Roy, paused long enough to kiss his cheek quickly. "Think you can manage not burning something?" He asked softly as he drew away.

Roy shot Edward's suddenly retreating form an annoyed glance, and promptly reached back to smack him firmly on the ass before he could get too far.

A startled squeak issued from Edward, who glared over his shoulder at Roy who was innocently stirring the ground chicken in the pan. His face softened into a smile, which gradually turned somewhat evil, before he marched over to begin helping Daphne.

Roy chuckled to himself as he stirred the mixture of dark liquids and ground chicken together. He had a feeling he'd be getting paid back for that smack. But either way it was worth it to have done it. It wasn't like he particularly minded Edward's idea of punishing him.

"Every year," Daphne began in a hushed voice as she worked side-by-side with Edward, "Roy comes to visit me. Aside from this year, but that's rather beside the point."

Edward glanced her way momentarily. "Yes?"

"Each year since he met you, he'd come home and without fail every year, he'd go on and on about how infuriating he believed you to be." Daphne smiled as she thought back to all those rants and ravings of her son. "It's nice to see that it's changed."

He smiled faintly, and finished pouring in the water to cook the rice. "I still do infuriate him." He corrected, still smiling. "But he's discovered I can do a lot more to him than just make him irritated."

Daphne laughed quietly, and shook her head just a bit.

Edward patted her arm a bit. "You're a good mom to put up with his venting. I had fun making him annoyed."

"I think everyone does, dear." Daphne admitted with a thoughtful expression. "At least everyone who knows him well enough to not be incinerated. Just so you know, I don't hold it against you that you unleashed him onto me each visit. His rants were quite amusing, and they got better the longer he continued and the more wine he drank."

At that, Edward burst out laughing, startling Roy who shot the two a suspicious look over his shoulder. "I'm actually sad I missed them." Edward said through his laughter.

"Missed what?" Roy frowned, still stirring.

"Leprechauns." Daphne provided with a wave of one manicured hand.

Roy opened his mouth, and then closed it as he thought better on remarking to that one. With a grunt and a shake of his head he looked away from them.

Edward managed to stifle his laughter, and Daphne pointedly busied herself getting the shiitake mushrooms together for their meal, leaving Edward to his own devices. Which happened to be sidling up behind Roy to wrap his arms around the man's middle and lean his head against the strong shoulder. "Hi." He whispered impishly.

Roy chuckled deep in his chest, and let his free hand clasp over Edward's hands to keep them there. "Dare I ask?"

Edward lifted his head to trail his lips in the faintest of caresses along the back of Roy's neck. "Do you want to distract me?" He breathed against the skin.

"That sounds like a trick question." Roy managed to say in a mostly normal voice even as he shivered and strained not to press himself back for more contact.

"Mmm…" Edward hummed in thoughtful appreciation, before he pulled away to rest his forehead against Roy's back. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do with you once we're upstairs?" He asked quietly, his hands sliding lower despite Roy's one-handed attempt to either stop or help him. Edward noted that Roy seemed to be having trouble deciding which.

Roy groaned softly and futilely tried to distract himself with what he was cooking. "Edward… I am going to kill you." He hissed and simultaneously shivered as those drifting hands reached his waistband.

Edward chuckled and raised his head to nip lightly at Roy's neck. It wouldn't due to mark him up too much just now. "I look forward to it."

Daphne meanwhile continued to smirk, and shook her head as she busied herself with the mushrooms while stealing sideways glances at the two of them. They reminded her of how she had been with her own husband. And while those two weren't married, she doubted that such an occurrence was far off.

Edward sighed contentedly as he leaned against Roy's body. His thoughts on his looming fate still bothered him, but right now he just wanted to be close to the person he loved so deeply. It was his one comfort, and he needed it right now. He was still only human after all.

Roy smiled tenderly, and held Edward's hands tighter against him as he stood there steadily against Edward's weight. He could feel the blond relaxing up against him, almost as if Edward needed to have contact with him. And who was he to deny Edward anything? Not when he had no objections to the blond embracing him.

"I'll get the eggs started." Edward said after a while, and drew away from Roy after he'd kissed the man's neck lovingly.

Roy watched Edward leave with a small smile. He wished there was something he could do to completely ease Edward's mind, but knew that nothing could be done about it until they had an answer formulated for the Gate. Until then he would be there to comfort him in these moments where Edward just needed to be with him. But he was glad that Edward could still be light hearted when his mind wasn't dwelling heavily on a looming date.

Between the three of them working in the kitchen, dinner was soon done.

Roy dished the donburi into bowls which he handed out, and they all went out into the dining room to sit and eat. Roy grabbed the sake on his way out.

"I'm proud of you Roy, you didn't burn anything." Daphne grinned as she poured herself a helping of the sake. "Even if Edward was distracting you."

Edward nearly snorted his own sake, and Roy smirked over at her. "And they say men can't multi-task."

"I'm not sure I want to know what Edward was having you multi-task with." Daphne decided with a nod.

Edward choked on his rice, causing Roy to have to pat him on the back firmly until he could breathe again. "I was just hugging him." He protested in a voice weak from the choking.

Daphne winked at him, causing Roy to roll his eyes.

"My son is just a huggable teddy bear that likes to think he's dangerous." Daphne said sagely, and began to eat.

Edward snickered, and Roy looked affronted. "I am _not_ a teddy bear! And I _am_ dangerous. I just have the common sense not to attack my own mother."

"Of course you're dangerous, dear." Daphne chuckled.

Edward rested his hand on Roy's thigh, giving it a squeeze. "You're not my teddy bear?" He asked, giving Roy a wide, doe eyed look that caused Daphne to nearly choke.

Roy was torn between whacking Edward upside the head, or falling victim to those eyes. He chose the latter. "I'm whatever you want me to be."

Edward smiled brightly at him, and leaned over to kiss his cheek, sending Daphne into fits of laughter. "Thank you, darling."

Roy glared at him, only getting a grin in return. Sometimes he believed Edward was too crafty for his own good. "You're welcome."

Once dinner had finished, they all headed out to the kitchen to deal with the mess of dishes before they retired to the sitting room.

Daphne claimed an armchair, and whipped out a paperback novel that she'd been reading. Neither Ed nor Roy dared to ask where she had been keeping that book, as they hadn't seen it in her hand or anywhere near that chair. It was the front cover, however, that distracted Roy.

"Mom?" He asked as he sat down on another chair, and pulled Edward down onto his lap.

"What?" She asked as she flipped a page before looking up over the top of the book to give her son a reproachful look, he'd dared interrupt her reading.

Roy coughed delicately. "Why are you reading a book like that?"

Daphne looked around at the front cover, smirked, and looked back at her son. "It's called a romance novel, dear. I'd think you'd rather understand what they're doing on the front cover, even though you don't date women anymore."

Edward looked over as well, and bit back a laugh. "She's flexible. I think Roy would break in half doing that." And yelped as Roy pinched his thigh.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Do you seriously need to read something like that though? Isn't that like… vicariously cheating on someone?"

"How do you think you were conceived?" Daphne asked him with complete seriousness, and then smirked. "I read for the ideas, if you must know. And as I am widowed, I am allowed to fantasize."

Roy shuddered while Edward snickered.

Daphne continued to smirk, and suddenly placed her bookmark back and tossed the book to Edward who caught it automatically. "Open it up and start on page 216."

Edward gaped at her wordlessly, and Roy was the one who now seemed amused.

"Come on Ed, start reading." Roy smirked evilly.

Edward glared frostily at him, but opened the book with a muttered curse, trying to ignore the amusement seeping from Daphne's direction. He read the first paragraph to himself, and then began to laugh. "Okay then." He agreed.

Daphne snickered and leaned back to watch the two of them.

Roy, who'd been reading over Edward's shoulder purely out of curiosity, laughed as well. "La-ame." He sing-songed.

Edward grinned, and nestled back against Roy who wrapped arms around him possessively. Clearing his throat he made his voice a few octaves deeper. "_Deep_ in the woods, Caroline continued to run with frantic breaths, her bosom heaving from the exertion."

"Already remarking on her breasts? Why am I not surprised." Roy muttered.

"Shush." Daphne chided her son.

Edward whacked Roy's side. "Don't interrupt me. Now, as I was saying…" He turned back to the book. "She could hear the thunderous hoof beats of the steed her pursuer rode through the mist haunted woods. Her heart raced with fear, and she continued to run ever further into the abyss of trees." Here, Edward stopped. "Abyss of trees? How is that supposed to make sense?"

"It's not." Daphne chuckled.

"Thought so." Edward remarked and turned back to the page. "Caroline was desperate to get back to the safety of her house. She should have never left when she knew that the villainous villain Garth was at large."

Roy snorted, "the villainous villain? Isn't that like a double negative?"

"If it is she should want to go do this-" Edward showed Roy the front cover, "-with Garth while on his steed."

Roy blushed, and Daphne chortled in amusement. "Keep going."

Edward nodded, and resumed his place. "As she tripped on an upturned tree root, Caroline lay prone on the ground for the briefest moment. She knew she was caught betwixt and between the need to flee, and the need to catch her breath. As the screaming neigh of the horse sounded far closer than she'd imagined he'd be, Caroline nearly fainted from fright."

"Am I the only one not surprised that bosom lady is prone to idiocy and fainting?" Roy asked conversationally.

"Shut up." Daphne muttered.

Edward grinned, and continued. "Caroline struggled to her feet, leaves clinging to her transparent nightgown."

"Who runs outside in a transparent nightgown and is surprised when someone starts chasing them?" Roy asked with a laugh.

"Dunno, now be quiet." Edward hushed. "Desperately she began to run again, but screamed as suddenly a man on his snorting steed was before her. Whirling around to flee, Caroline screamed again as she was seized and pulled up onto the horse by her pursuer. "Please," she cried in desperation, "don't hurt me!" And she frantically tried to push herself away from the arms surrounding her like a vice of unwelcome warmth."

"Oh Gate kill me now." Roy muttered under his breath sarcastically.

Edward continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "And suddenly, her breath was stolen by a pair of warm lips. Her fear melted as she swooned into the kiss of passionate desire."

At this point Roy was laughing silently in an uncontrollable way.

Daphne merely continued to look amused.

"Dear Gate," Edward said as he stopped instead of continuing. "Look at how many times they use the word 'thrust' in the sex scene on horseback. I was right, they get it on on top of the steed."

Roy scanned the page. "Thrust is a good word, feels good too."

Edward gasped mid-laugh, and swatted Roy with the book much to Roy's amusement. "You're crude." He accused with a pointing finger.

Daphne grinned at them, shaking her head. "I really don't need to know that, Roy."

Roy rolled his eyes, and closed his arms tighter around Edward while placing his head in the crook between the blond's shoulder and neck. "Too bad." He mumbled against the skin.

Edward shivered, and would have swatted him again had he been able to reach. "And look at how many times it mentions physical… places. What is there, some sort of ten commandments of writing smutty literature?"

"Thou shalt useth the word 'thrust' as much as thy can in thy works of literature." Roy said in an arrogant, imperious tone.

"Thou shalt always make the characters screameth at points of 'insertion'." Edward continued, mimicking Roy's tone.

Daphne, at this point, was nearly in tears laughing at them. "You two are ridiculous." She announced with a shake of her head.

"Thou shalt useth provocative descriptions such as 'pert', 'slick', 'heaving', and 'gifted'." Roy continued, unfazed by his mother's laughing.

At this point Daphne stood up, still laughing. "Yeah, I'm going to go read in bed now. I'm afraid if I stay out here too much longer listening to your list I'll be seeing it in action soon." She said and fetched her book back from a grinning Edward.

Edward winked up at her. "I'm sure we can control ourselves."

"But do you want to?" Daphne winked back, and saluted them with the novel as she turned to leave. "Night you two."

Roy chuckled against Edward's neck as his mother left the sitting room. "What do you say we finish our commandments in bed?" He asked as his lips began to trail feathery kisses along the smooth column of skin.

Edward shivered, his head tilting to the side to give Roy more room. "I'd say that's one of the best ideas you've had all night." He said and eased out of Roy's arms, shooting him a teasing look over his shoulder. "Chase me upstairs?"

"Gladly." Roy was instantly off the chair and in pursuit of a laughing Edward. Maybe those frivolous romance novels had a use after all.


	24. Chapter 24

To those who asked, which was practically everyone... that romance novel thing was a story I made up. To my knowledge no other author has somehow forseen my thoughts and stolen them away. And I've only read one romance novel in my life, and that was because it was a required text for one of my college classes. ...don't ask. I voted for Frankenstein.

As a note, this chapter may seem short, and it does move quickly. Like always, I have my reasons for that. So bear with me, pay attention to everything because there's some important stuff in here, and I might update again by Friday XD.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

"_Did you decide yet? Or were you just hoping I'd forget?_"

_Edward groaned to himself as that unfortunately familiar voice pulled him away from any chance of normal dreams. "I've had a bit on my mind today, you know. I swear it's felt like two days, and not one."_

"_Yes, I'm sure that bedroom activities and Roy's mother take up a lot of your energy." The Gate teased mercilessly._

"_Oh shut up, you wouldn't be this concerned about my bedroom life if you weren't being a creep and watching in." Edward pointed out. "Aren't there other people in the world you can watch?"_

"_None so entertaining as the two of you. If I'm going to be entertained, I want the best available." The Gate replied, sounding much as if it was smirking- if objects could do so._

"_Oh, well that's fine then." Ed muttered sarcastically in his head. "Now about this offer of yours, are you going to trick me?"_

"_You have no faith in me!" The Gate whined in a fake hurt tone. "Of course I won't trick you. I meant what I said. In exchange for singing the Happy Birthday song for me, you get to view one of Roy's dreams."_

"_A good dream?"_

"_Yes?"_

_Edward made himself pause and consider. "One that is like what you watch in on us doing every night?"_

"_Every night?!" The Gate exclaimed in shock. "I really should pay more attention. I'm missing out."_

_If he could have, Edward would have hit his head against a wall. "I was kidding?"_

"_Yeah, nice try." _

"_Can't blame me for it." Edward sighed, "alright. Fine. I'll sing for you, but you stick to your end of our bargain too."_

"_Just admit I was right." The Gate sounded smug. "Roy doesn't mind the thought of you being inside him like that."_

"_Do you want me to forget the lyrics?" _

"_Don't you dare!"_

_Edward could have smirked. "Shut up then and listen. I'm only singing this once and then I am getting some sleep."_

It was a very tired Ed who Roy finally managed to shake awake the next morning.

Edward rolled over with a wide yawn, and grumbled to himself as he tried to ignore Roy's teasing words. But finally, he had to speak. "You're not the one who had to celebrate the Gate's birthday by singing the same song over and over because it kept complaining that you sang it wrong."

Roy chuckled, and kissed Edward's shoulder affectionately. "So when can I expect you to view one of my dreams?"

"Never can tell." Edward sighed, and relaxed back against the warm body behind him. "Might be this week, might be whenever the hell the Gate feels like it."

"Mmm…" Roy hummed thoughtfully, beginning to trail kisses up towards Ed's neck. "If you follow me into the shower, I'll show you what my one last night was about."

Ed turned his head to look up at him, considering the offer. "I have to get up?"

Roy nodded, smirking a bit. "Yep."

"You're cruel." Edward decided and let out a sigh despite the smile coming onto his face. "Okay, I'm up."

If he had to give a review to the quality of Roy's dreams as he stumbled out of the shower almost an hour later, Edward would have given it a standing ovation. At least it had done the trick and woken him up enough.

Once they were dressed they wandered downstairs together, figuring correctly that Daphne, who had not been engaging in anything but sleep last night, would already be awake and in the kitchen. Which was precisely where they found her.

"I see you two made it at last."

Roy groaned, and glowered at his pleased looking mother. "I don't like the look of that grin of yours."

Daphne laughed, and shrugged. "Oh it's nothing. Just that I was considering lending you two some of the novels I've already read."

"Don't trouble yourself." Roy said warily. "We're just fine on our own."

Edward snorted in laughter. "Fine? You think I'm only _fine_?"

"I-!" Roy stopped in horror.

Daphne burst out laughing at her son's face. He looked as if he'd been threatened that he'd have to sleep on the couch. She continued making waffles while she waited to see how her son managed to dig himself out of this one.

Edward grinned at him. "You?"

Roy blushed, "you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I better get some proof to back up that statement." Ed winked at him and then turned to Daphne. "What can I help with?"

Meanwhile Roy was silently cursing his mother, even as he saw the amusement in the situation. He decided it would be prudent to busy himself as well, lest he attract any more attention to himself. So he grabbed a paring knife and began to mess with making a fruit bowl.

"I was thinking that this weekend we should all go do something together. What do you think?" Daphne asked as Edward helped her with the juggling of batter, plates, a platter of waffles, and the waffle maker itself.

"I haven't been back long." Edward replied, "it'd be nice to go do something. What did you have in mind?"

Daphne smiled at him. "It's a secret. But can I count on you to help me persuade Roy?"

"Oh I think I have just the leverage." Edward grinned back at the dark-haired man who was pointedly ignoring them. "Leverage indeed."

Before long they had migrated to the dining room to eat. By that point in time Roy seemed a bit less like he'd been tripped up by a misinterpretation that Edward had done on purpose, and a bit more like he was planning some way to get revenge for making him sweat because of it. However Ed could sense the path of Roy's thoughts, and he was wondering just what Roy had up his sleeve.

Daphne was merely amused. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she figured it was bound to be good for some of them.

That morning they took the car to work.

Roy had several meetings to attend, and Daphne had gone off to talk with Hawkeye, and so Edward was left to wander around the grounds with Hayate as his companion. He threw a stick for the dog to fetch and bring back, and the process would repeat. It was mindless for him, fun for Hayate, and allowed him time to think on his current problems.

What the hell was his reason? One that the Gate would accept and know that he wouldn't try and cross worlds again? It wasn't exactly cakes and roses to try and figure out what the Gate wanted, or meant. And Ed knew that by now. He'd been privy to conversations with the thing for a long time now.

The only thing he was able to come up with, was far too simple. And Edward doubted that _now_ of all times, the Gate would default to being a simple being.

"I really need that vacation." Edward sighed, and threw the stick for Hayate again.

For Roy, the morning of meetings passed as if in slow motion. Which did absolutely nothing to make it more interesting. In fact, watching one of his generals "discreetly" dig up his nose was hardly any more fascinating slowed down, than it was in real time. He did however make a mental note to have the general in question's office thoroughly sanitized.

Luckily there was something on his mind to preoccupy him.

Edward's birthday.

While it wasn't for several weeks, it would be falling in the middle of their vacation together. Just the two of them, alone. And he wanted to do something special. He'd never properly celebrated Ed's birthday, and he knew he had quite a few years of missed celebrations to make up for.

Luckily the fact that Edward didn't even appear to know it was his birthday soon was on Roy's side. And really, Roy couldn't blame the man for not thinking about it. It wasn't as if Edward didn't have more pressing things on his mind. So Roy would handle the birthday, along with doing his best to help Ed find some solution to the issue that plagued him.

"What about Fullmetal, he's back now. Can't he handle it?"

Roy dragged himself back to the matter they were discussing. Nothing more than a minor issue in a small hick town that could be taken care of by any alchemist. "If you want to try sending him, I wish you luck. He's no less stubborn than he was as a teenager."

"Can't you talk to him, sir?" General Nose-digger asked.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the question. "I'm a smarter man than to waste my breath." And by the looks on some of the faces, he could sense where this was going. "Our relationship aside, I've known him better than anyone here. I know what his answer will be, and I know threatening to take away his status as a State Alchemist won't make him bat an eye. That's all that needs be said on the matter, if anyone disagrees, they're welcome to go find out why he always wins our alchemy fights." And Roy couldn't help but mutter a grumpy '_damn him_' inside his head.

After the meeting closed, Roy left the spacious room and began to walk down the hallways back to his office. He never made it though, as he stopped halfway down one hallway, staring out the window to where Edward was down on the lawns playing with Hayate.

"Why is he sad sometimes?"

Roy looked over to where his mother stood not far away. "He might have to leave this world again." He said quietly, and turned back to watch Ed get bowled over by a joyful Hayate who was attempting to tongue-wash Ed's face. He smiled.

Daphne followed his gaze, her smile almost wistful. "I'll bet he's scared."

"I've only seen Ed scared once, and that was years ago."

She walked over to rest a hand on his shoulder. "I bet he's scared to leave you. And that's not always something that people show easily dear, if they realize they're scared at all." And she looked out the window again. "He's finally with the person he loves, and he doesn't know if he'll be able to stay. Wouldn't you be scared?"

Roy looked over at her, before looking back to where Ed was now chasing in circles after Hayate who appeared to have stolen one of Ed's boots. "Yeah." He replied quietly. "I don't like to think about losing him. It's hard enough on me, I know he must be feeling it harder though. He's the one with the deadline on him."

"Deadline?" Daphne frowned.

But Roy ignored her. "It's his birthday in a few weeks. We'll be gone so don't try calling, you won't reach us."

Daphne smiled a bit, and tilted her head as she pondered her son. "And what do you plan to do for his birthday?"

"Not sure yet." Roy said softly, his eyes still watching Edward. "He deserves the world and more, mom."

"Well," she leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek, and ignored his scowl, "you are his world, dear. All he wants is to be with you. That sounds like a beautiful gift to me."

Roy was left to mull that over as Daphne left, something about meeting Hawkeye for a girl's lunch out. He eventually left the window as Edward vanished from view around the side of the building, his boot rescued from Hayate's teeth. But instead of returning to his office, he made his way towards the nearest staircase.

Edward was sitting with his back against a tree, and didn't realize anyone else was around until Hayate barked happily and left his side to run across the grass. He looked up and smiled in welcome as he saw Roy trying to fend off Hayate's greeting. "I'd do a proper salute, but I'm too tired."

Roy looked over with a laugh. "As if you would anyway." He smiled, still trying to wrestle Hayate away in the mean time.

"True." Edward chuckled. "How about I'd give you a proper kiss, but I'm too lazy to get up?"

"Mmm… now that you might be more apt to do." Roy grunted as he finally managed to settle Hayate down. "Have you been out here all morning?"

Edward shifted over so that Roy could sit down next to him and use part of the tree trunk as a back rest as well. "Since your mom and Riza started talking about manicures."

Roy cringed, "sorry. That first meeting really wasn't supposed to happen. I yelled at them for calling a meeting for such a waste of time."

"Only yelled? No snapping?" Edward gasped dramatically. "Why Roy Mustang, you surprise me!"

"Unlike you I don't leap at every chance to blow something sky-high." Was Roy's retort, and he reached over to take Ed's left hand in his right, while he petted Hayate with the other. "Besides, I'm apparently scary when I yell."

Ed chuckled to himself, and leaned his head over to rest against Roy's shoulder. "At the very least you get your point across. The few times you yelled at me it worked."

"I should have tried kissing you and seeing what that got me."

"An impromptu make out session on top of that desk of yours."

Roy hummed thoughtfully at the news. "Want to go up to my office and we can do a redo?"

Edward grinned, "you know I do. But aren't you supposed to be working or something like that?"

"Everything on my desk is far from being urgent business, and I have no more meetings. So I am available to yell at you all day if you like."

Edward laughed softly, and let his un-held hand drift over to rub small circles along the inside of Roy's thigh. "Maybe after lunch?"

"Maybe during lunch?" Roy corrected with a devilish grin.

"Eh?!" Edward sat up sharply, looking over at the grinning man as if he'd lost it. "You want to do it in the middle of the mess hall?"

Roy's grin grew wider at the idea. "Not quite. But I wouldn't exactly mind if you were up for it. However the down side is that I'd have to kill everyone who watched once we were done. I get a bit jealous."

Edward flushed, and swatted Roy. "I only look at you. So what did you mean?"

"I was thinking we'll go get our lunch and take it up to the office with us. And I'll show you how to make the meal more enjoyable."

"What is for lunch, anyway?" Edward asked with inhibitions, despite his enthusiasm for what Roy was suggesting.

Roy thought quickly with a tilt of his head. "Either pizza or spaghetti."

"Tiramisu at the end?"

"Of course."

Edward grinned, and got up. "Okay then. Let's see what you've got." He declared, offering down a hand.

Roy took it, and stood with the help. "Oh believe me, love, soon enough you'll be thinking the food they cook here is on par with my own."

"That's a very bold statement." He laughed and arched an eyebrow at Roy. "What if you're wrong?"

"I won't be." Roy assured him. "Trust me."

Hayate continued to lay in the grass in the shade of the tree, wagging his tail as he watched the couple amble away. That is until he couldn't stand it any longer, and raced after them. The word 'food' was something he could not deny he'd heard for very long.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Come on Roy, up, or I'm tossing a bucket of cold water on you." Edward called from the bathroom as he combed his wet hair while using the mirror to watch the blanket-covered lump on the bed.

Roy shivered at the threat, knowing Ed _would_. "We have no idea where she's taking us. Aren't you even the least bit worried?" He asked as he sat up, ruffling his hair sleepily.

The comb clattered to the counter and Edward began to braid his hair. "Not really. I'll be there to protect you, don't worry." He teased with an amused smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"It's the fact she told us to pack an overnight bag that I'm worried." Roy muttered as he shoved off the blankets and padded into the bathroom.

"You'll be back for work on time, if that's what has you worried." Edward reminded him and obediently abandoned the remainder of the braiding to Roy as his hands were nudged away.

"I could care less about that. You just don't know her as well as I do." Roy explained and finished braiding, and reached around Edward to grab the tie from the counter. "She's not a normal mother. She made you read a girl's romance novel. And when I was younger she made me take dance lessons."

Edward chuckled, and reached back to swat Roy's thigh. "She's hardly as odd as you'd like to think. And how come I've never seen the result of these dance lessons?"

"Because I've forgotten? It was decades ago." Roy protested, and then scowled. "That just makes me sound old."

Smirking, Ed turned around once his hair had been released, and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. "You're nothing more than jailbait… for a ninety year old man. But I love you anyway." And he kissed Roy quickly before pulling away and spinning them around. "Now take a shower. I'm going to go see what's going on with breakfast."

Roy rolled his eyes, "you're so sweet."

"You love me." Edward reminded him with a smirk as he headed for the door.

"Now why did you have to bring that up? Playing the 'you love me' card is cheating somehow." Roy called after him.

Edward arched an eyebrow as he paused to glance back at him. "Cheating at what?"

Roy smirked, "I'll figure out something you were cheating at."

"Of course you will." Ed grinned, "come down soon." And he left.

"Of course I will." Roy muttered mockingly and rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help smiling. He knew he was hopeless. Hopelessly in love with that terror, and not minding it one bit. Even if said terror was just that at times. A terror.

Meanwhile Edward was trotting down the stairs humming to himself. He had been in a considerably good mood the past few days. Mostly because the Gate had left him alone when he was sleeping. It was strange, and he was almost a bit concerned about what that meant, but he was enjoying the reprieve at any rate.

Letting himself into the kitchen he smiled upon seeing Daphne already hard at work cooking. It was so comfortable now to come downstairs and see her here, and he knew that he'd miss her once she left.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing almost all of the cooking?" Edward asked as he walked over.

Daphne smiled at him over her shoulder. "Morning. And of course not, it's nice to be able to cook for my son again. And you as well of course."

Ed smiled, "your son thinks you have something dangerous planned. He's acting very apathetic."

"But he is coming?"

"I told you I'd get him to come." Edward chuckled merrily. "I have my own ways of convincing Roy to do things. He'll come, and he'll have the best weekend with his mom and myself whether he likes it or not."

Daphne snorted, and gave the blonde an appraising look. "You just might be as cruel as I am."

"Don't let Roy fool you, he's more like you than you might realize." Ed remarked dryly and rolled his eyes.

Breakfast was nearly done by the time Roy had finished trying and failing to drown himself in the shower. He had eventually given up the false hope and deigned to join his mother and his extortionist of a lover for the pre-trip breakfast. A breakfast that seemed to be eaten too fast for his liking, but with Edward at the table and shooting him those amused looks, he knew the blonde had it in for him.

Which wasn't exactly a bad thing.

After everything had been cleaned up, they grabbed their overnight bags and headed out to the car. It took Daphne only a few seconds to snatch the keys away from Roy and order her son to help Ed load the bags.

"It won't be that bad. Have some faith." Edward told him gently and leaned over to kiss Roy's cheek.

"I will try, for you." He smiled tenderly as he took one of Ed's hands in his own. "I guess I will just be glad when we can go on our on trip by ourselves."

Ed smiled at that. "I will be too. We've barely had any time to just have a day to ourselves."

"We haven't had _any_ time for that." Roy reminded him.

"Soon, let's get through this first. After all, you know that the sooner she feels she's spent enough time with you, she'll leave." Edward pointed out. "Maybe this is her way of getting to that point."

Roy brightened just a fraction at that idea, and gave the blonde a small smile. "Maybe you're right."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Ed smiled, and took his hand away. "Let's go."

Edward took over the backseat while Roy sat up front with his mother. And as Daphne began to make her way onto the road, Roy lowered his seat down so he could lay there and talk with Edward. At least, at the times Daphne wasn't hitting the high notes as she sang what she called "road-trip" songs that she'd apparently memorized.

At least her singing was on key more than it was off, which only helped slightly in the confined space of the car.

Edward made a mental note to tell Roy to get himself a bigger company car.

They drove for nearly two hours, and had passed more than one town after leaving Central. Yet Daphne kept driving down the dirt road of rural Amestris, bumping along good naturedly as the car hit the bigger rocks in the road, and never once breaking pace of song. By the time she finally stopped the car, Edward had grown used to her singing, and Roy could hear it echoing in his head on a loop.

Stiffly, and with a groan, Edward stepped out of the car, shutting the door with a harder slam than he'd intended. But he missed Roy's glare as he looked around in interest. According to the sign that was on the post next to the wooden fence that ran around the large wooden and glass structure, they were now at a hot spring.

Roy glanced around at the forest surrounding them, before looking at his mother. "A hot spring?"

Daphne put her hands on her hips, and nodded. "You can thank me later." She grinned over at him, and tossed the keys to the boy who had hurried out and was currently gaping at Roy.

Said Fuhrer raised an eyebrow at the ten year old, and then glanced at Edward. "You want to help me get the bags?"

"I'll do it! Let me! She gave me the keys." The boy pleaded, rushing over as he lost his awe of the man he was now standing in front of looking very much like an excited puppy.

Edward grinned.

"Only if you bring those keys back to me instead of her when you're done." Roy bargained, ignoring Daphne's reproachful look.

"Okay!" The youth agreed energetically and practically tripped over his own feet in his hurry to do as he was told.

Edward sidled up to Roy as they walked towards the building, and linked their arms together with a smirk. "You have a way with little kids."

"Mmm, you were once a little kid. Any other kid is simple compared to how you were when we met." Roy replied, feeling just a bit evil.

"Face it, you're just good with them." Edward chuckled. "Not that I mind of course. If you weren't, I don't know what would have happened with us."

"You wouldn't have fallen for me?" Roy teased under his breath.

Edward nudged him lightly with his elbow. "Behave." He smiled, glancing at Roy in amusement.

"Yes, love." Roy answered in a sing-song whisper, earning himself another affectionate elbowing.

Daphne ignored them with a smile, not even bothering to try and get their attention as she dealt with the room reservations. One for her, and one for the happy couple who she was reluctant to disturb when they were talking quietly to each other and smiling like that. She'd waited years to see her son so intimately happy with another person, and she was enjoying letting him be so.

So she handled the gawking looks and got the keys before escorting the two of them down a hallway where they'd find their rooms. All the while trying to figure out if Roy got this sort of treatment all the time now. Now that he was Fuhrer. But he'd been so for a long enough time that not everyone should be shocked to see him wandering around. So was it Edward then that had been attracting some of the curious looks?

Figuring the two of them would discover the answer soon enough on their own, she dared interrupt them as they reached their rooms. The best that were available of course, and leading out to the short path through the garden that would take them to the hot springs.

"That one is yours." She said, handing Roy the key. "Obviously I won't be able to spend much time with you while we're here, so have fun."

Roy blushed as his mother winked at him, and quickly vanished into her own room. "I'm actually rather glad out of anything, she chose to come here. The women and men's side of the spring is separate. We won't see or hear from her."

Edward grinned, and swiped the key from Roy, quickly locating the correct nearby door. "What are the chances we can get the hot spring alone to ourselves sometime tonight?" He asked wickedly.

"I feel reasonably certain I can coerce one of the cleaning staff into putting up a 'Closed for Maintence' sign for awhile." Roy thought aloud, following Edward into their room.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Edward grinned as he locked the door behind them and pounced on Roy.

Roy, laughing as their kiss broke, held a finger up to Ed's lips. "Not until that boy delivers our bags. Then I'm all yours."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm going to go have a hot bath then. I'm all sore from being bounced around in the car."

"But we're at a hot spring, we could just-"

"Ah," Ed grinned at him, "but when you join me in the bath, it'd be best if there wasn't anyone else around."

Roy released Edward quickly to make for the door to their room, unlock it, and open it to stick his head out and look both ways down the hall. "Where is that boy?"

Ed laughed, and hummed the melody to one of Daphne's road-trip songs as he slowly sashayed off towards the bathroom, clothes being shed and floating down to pool on the floor as he went.

Roy watched greedily until Edward had vanished from sight with nothing more than a coy flash of a smile. He heard the water begin to splash into the tub, and he swore under his breath. Just where was that boy?

Said boy showed up several minutes later from Daphne's room, laughing and waving to her. Roy tried not to roll his eyes. "Ah, there you are."

"Mister Fuhrer Mustang sir! I have your bags!" The boy said as he bore them over.

Roy tried not to roll his eyes again, this time at the title. "Great, I'll take them." He said, holding his hands out.

The boy passed the over with a beaming smile. "I learn about you in school. The other kids will never believe I saw you."

Roy chuckled, and set the bags inside the door before pulling out his wallet. "They're the more truthful ones, are they?"

"Of course not! I carried your bags and I didn't take anything." The boy said adamantly, and then gasped, digging in his pocket to hold out Roy's car keys. "I forgot! I'm sorry!"

Roy smiled at him. "It's perfectly fine." He assured the boy, taking back his keys as he passed over a few gold coins to the boy. "Don't take those to school, they'll go missing."

"I won't, thank you!" The boy grinned before bowing even as he ran off, nearly tripping again over his own feet in his haste. Down the hall, Roy could hear him yell, "the Fuhrer gave me a tip!"

Roy snickered and ducked back in his own room to lock the door before putting his wallet away and tossing his keys onto their bags. That done, he kicked off his shoes and socks, and started unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt quite calmly as he made his way to the bathroom.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked from where his head poked up above the thick foam of bubbles.

Roy raised an eyebrow at all the bubbles. "Do you have something you need to tell me?"

"Oh shut up, I didn't do it on purpose! I accidently knocked the bottle into the water." Edward protested.

Roy smirked. "Sure you did." And he pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. "I was just having a short little chat with that boy. Apparently he learns about me in school."

"Want to make a bet on how many more paragraphs are devoted to me as opposed to you?" Edward asked with a wide grin.

"Not right now." Roy said, making short work of the rest of his clothes. "Bath first, then some food. And then maybe we'll talk if I haven't kidnapped you to the hot spring yet."

"You can't kidnap me, I'd kick your ass." Edward protested.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Your legs aren't long enough for that."

Edward glowered at him as Roy carefully lowered himself into the bath water across from him. "Let's hope you don't drown." He said as he moved closer.

Roy had time enough for a short laugh before Edward quite effectively shut him up. At least as far as laughing went…


	26. Chapter 26

I know I'm biased, but I just want to hug Daphne. She cheers me up.

I forgot to celebrate my one year anniversary of being here... so... -grabs a cake and kazoo- Party time for me!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Edward wasn't entirely sure of where Roy had run off to. But he wasn't worried. He doubted that the man could get into too much trouble at a hot spring. There were only so many things that Roy could get into, and none of them were dangerous. So he was spending time with Daphne and a table tennis set.

"I hear you and my son are running off together for a few weeks." Daphne said as she swung her racket at the tennis ball as it bounced towards her.

Ed smiled faintly, and he nodded as he swung at the ball that Daphne had bounced back to him. "He knows I need some time just with him. I've barely had any at all to spend alone with him comparatively."

"Just don't elope while you're up there." Daphne grinned at him. "I'd like to be at my son's wedding."

Edward blushed, "it's far too early to be thinking of something like that."

"It's not one of those, we've barely been together things, is it?"

"Even if I say it is… I know it's not. We've known each other for years. Even if it hasn't been in the way we might have wanted it to be."

Daphne nodded slowly, and then smiled at him. "Then just you wait, you'll be marrying him soon enough."

"Maybe." Edward agreed quietly. He would either die at the end of his month timeframe, or one day marry Roy. Those were his only options.

"You will." Daphne smiled at him reassuringly. "Love like the kind you two share doesn't come around very often. Believe me, I've lived long enough to have come to that conclusion."

Ed smiled, and idly swung at the tennis ball. "It took us long enough to realize for ourselves that we should have been something more long before now. I think if we had, I never would have left the second time. I think I would have seen sense. Roy was enough… in all the ways."

"He told me about that." Daphne recalled. "Why did you leave?"

"I thought I had to. To block travel between the two worlds from both sides. Roy from here, me from there. And it didn't work. The Gate still brought me back over despite what we did." Ed let out a short, almost bitter laugh. "It was all for nothing. And I wasted all those years that I could have been here with Roy."

Daphne thought about that for a while, before she carefully chose a response. "Was it really a waste? Did you gain nothing by the experience?"

Ed considered, and considered some more, before he shook his head. "I suppose not."

She smiled at him.

"I guess in a way it made me determined when I found myself back here to not waste any more time with Roy. And while I was over there I got to reconnect with Al again. He matters to me just as much as Roy does."

"And Al better be invited to the wedding too, I want to meet this brother of yours." Daphne grinned.

Ed laughed lightly. "He'd never forgive me if I didn't. But it's still too early to think about something like Roy and I getting married." After all, he couldn't until certain things were decided.

Roy chose that moment to make a reappearance into the room. "I heard my name, what'd I miss?"

Ed jumped and blushed while Daphne smirked at him.

Roy gave Ed a curious look and tried not to smile at the blond who was clearly embarrassed over something that they'd been talking about before he'd walked in. "Are you okay? My mother hasn't been saying unnecessary things again, has she?"

Daphne snorted with indignation, and Edward smiled at him, if a bit shyly. "No. We were just talking about you."

"I can tell. Have I ever told you how lovely you look when you blush like that?" Roy asked sweetly as he walked over to him and took Edward's free hand in his.

"I'm gonna hit you." Ed muttered even as he squeezed Roy's hand gently.

Roy grinned at him. "I look forward to it." And he glanced over at Daphne who was watching them with interest. "Lunch has been served, are we all ready to go eat?"

Daphne laid her racket down immediately. "More than ready. Where…?"

Roy pointed as she paused. "Down the hall, to your right, second door." He watched until she'd gone, casting one of her amused glances back at them, before he turned to Ed. The alchemist was looking up at him with silent curiosity. "Follow me." And he gave a gentle tug to Ed's hand.

Edward did, though he couldn't stay silent for long as Roy led him outside and through one of the meditation gardens. "Aren't we having lunch?"

"Yes." Roy smiled over at him. "But not with her. We'll have dinner with her, but I wanted to do something special for you. Besides, I didn't think you'd want all the old people fawning on you. We can at least go to dinner at an hour where they'll have gone to bed."

Ed blinked, and tilted his head a bit. "What did you do?"

"You'll soon see."

Curiosity nagging at him, Edward allowed Roy to lead him deeper into the woods, far past any real markers or signs that the area they were now in belonged to the hot spring facility. But he found himself looking around at the scenery with almost an obsessed fixation. He'd not gone anywhere but Risembool and Central since his return to his homeland. And he realized now just how much he'd missed the plants that only grew on this planet, or the birds who only sang here.

"I'd forgotten just how much I used to love living here." Edward said softly as his eyes found Roy again.

"Were you homesick?" Roy asked, giving a comforting squeeze to Ed's hand, and pushing a low hanging spruce branch out of their way.

Ed's eyes darkened as he thought back, and softly he replied. "I must have forgotten. But I used to dream… I remember dreaming of home… of you."

"I dreamt about you too, you know." Roy smiled in remembrance. "I missed you a great deal." And then his smile grew more cheerful. "But, we have each other again right now. And now for our lunch."

Edward looked away from him, and towards where Roy had nodded. And his eyes landed on the blanket spread out over the grass, the picnic basket in the center along with a bottle of wine. "I think I like this better than old people fawning over me."

Roy grinned, and kissed his cheek. "I thought you might." And he led Ed forward.

Edward kicked off his boots and settled down onto the blanket, sidling up to Roy in order to lean on his shoulder. And he watched hungrily as Roy pulled out the pre-made sandwiches and fruit skewers that the kitchen staff had provided him. He was quite certain he could smell chocolate in there as well, but his stomach could be appeased with a sandwich first.

"What made you change your mind again?" Edward asked as he accepted his sandwich. "I mean, when I came back the second time, you were barely ranking as an enlisted man. You did that to yourself, right? So why on the third time I come back are you Fuhrer?" He was curious, now that he was actually being forced to realize out here in the countryside that Roy was Fuhrer. Before it hadn't really sunk in all the way.

"Is it not obvious?" Roy asked with a small amount of understandable shock. He thought Ed would have figured it out.

"No." Ed frowned at him.

Roy smiled faintly, and grabbed himself a sandwich of his own. "Because on the chance you ever did come back again, I wanted to be above you in rank so I could have you on my team again. You always drove me, you know. Sure, I had aspirations before you entered the picture, but you gave me something tangible to fight for. So if I made something of myself, and you were to come back, you'd make it all worthwhile."

"Huh…" Ed mulled that over for a moment. "That's… stupid and sweet all at the same time."

"Thanks for that analysis." Roy chuckled, and adjusted how he was sitting so that Ed was leaning against his chest and he had one arm wrapped around the alchemist's waist. "Will you be honest with me if I ask you something?"

Ed looked over his shoulder at Roy, his forehead furrowed slightly. "Yes." He responded without any hesitation.

"Are you scared at all? About what the Gate placed on you?"

Edward turned away, and pressed himself back against Roy more, relaxing against the familiar frame behind him. "Terrified." He admitted quietly, and a sigh passed from his lips. "More than you can imagine."

Roy held back his own sigh. After his talk with his mom, he'd guessed as much might be true. Yet Ed would have never told him. He knew the blond far too well. "I wish there was something more I could do."

"You already are. Just being here."

"I always will be here." Roy soothed.

Edward chuckled, "I know you will. I can bear whatever happens as long as I know you're here."

"I've been thinking," Roy said in an attempt to steer the conversation in a less gloomy direction, "are you sure there's nothing I can get for you to entertain yourself with at Headquarters? I know you seem content just sleeping, or visiting with people or Hayate, but is there nothing else you want? I want you to be happy while you're there since you insist on going."

Edward grinned, "can I have anything?"

Roy hesitated, but couldn't see the harm in it. "Yes, anything."

"I want to go with you to meetings."

Roy faltered at first. "That's… all you want?"

Ed nodded eagerly. "You seriously don't think I'd pass up a chance to tell some of these people that they're idiots? And I'd get to be near you."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You're a sap. Eat the rest of your sandwich."

Ed chuckled.

"So what were you and my mom talking about that got you blushing like that when I came in?" Roy asked all of a sudden.

Edward felt the heat want to return to his face. "Just random stuff." He supplied hesitantly.

Roy rolled his eyes, "uh-huh. Try again. I need to know what I need to hit her for bothering you about."

"She wasn't bothering me with it." Edward pacified, and his smile turned wry. "You'd have to hit Al, Winry, and Pinako as well though. They've all said similar things to me."

"Which is?"

"Nuh-uh! I'm not telling you." Edward said stubbornly. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up marriage to Roy at a time like this.

Roy promptly finished the rest of his sandwich before tickling Ed who shrieked and collapsed in a fit of laughter down onto the blanket. And though Roy heard breathless pleads for mercy through the fits of laughter, he didn't stop. Only once Edward lay completely out of breath, panting up at him, did he smirk down at the glaring blond. "What are they all pestering you about? I know it has something to do with me, so spill."

Edward shook his head rebelliously. "No tickle." He pouted up at his lover.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked tauntingly, raising a hand over Ed's side.

The gold eyes widened, and Ed squeaked as he tried to scoot away, only to find he was trapped by Roy's legs. "Don't you dare."

"You really are pretty when you blush like you did." Roy smiled down at him. "Very well, you tell me when you're ready. And then I will go hit everyone."

"You won't." Edward smiled up at him warmly. "You wouldn't want to hit them."

Roy smirked, "perhaps not. But until then, get up. Let's go for a swim before we have wine and dessert." And he backed off of Ed carefully.

Edward sat up, and allowed Roy to help him to his feet. "A swim? Is there a hot spring around here?"

Shaking his head, Roy led the way through the forest again. "A small lake." And he didn't have to lead them far before they came out of the forest onto the bank of the clear pool with large rocks here and there jutting out over the water and providing shade.

Ed was disrupted from his viewing of the water as he caught Roy moving oddly out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, his eyes widened as he watched Roy finish stripping out of his clothes. "What are you doing?" He asked as he found his voice again.

Roy smirked at him, "going swimming, and I'm not getting my clothes wet. No one will bother us, this place is so out of the way. Now get out of those clothes unless you want me to toss you in as you are."

Edward stuck his tongue out at him, but quickly stripped out of his clothing.

Only to shriek as Roy picked him up out of the blue and tossed him into the water.

Roy watched in amusement as Ed, limbs flailing, crashed into the water in a large wave. And he lost no time in hurrying in after the alchemist. Swimming over slowly he made it over to Ed just as the blond resurfaced, and was struck by a wave of water as Ed splashed him.

"I can't believe you tossed me in." Edward pouted, rather cutely as far as Roy was concerned.

Roy flashed him a coy grin. "I can't believe you let me."

"You surprised me!"

"You let me."

Edward splashed him again, only to shriek and take a quick breath as Roy, who had dove under, grabbed one of his legs out from under him. When he resurfaced at last, he saw Roy had fled to one side of the small lake, and he swam over towards him.

"I'm surprised you're so good at this." Roy said with a grin as Edward swam closer. "I thought the automail would make it difficult."

"It weighs less in water." Edward smiled. "And I'm just that strong." He added, slipping through the water until he was up against Roy and encircling the man's neck in his arms.

Roy's hands took hold of his waist to keep them pressed up against each other, and he smiled back at the younger man. "I am too… I was able to toss you in."

"Yes, one of the reasons I love you so much." Edward laughed.

"I feel so treasured." Roy joked, and smiled in the moment before Ed's lips brushed against his with the lightest of touches before they were gone. So he pouted, for good reason. "What kind of a kiss was that?"

"One to make you complain."

"Oh I'm complaining." Roy growled at him, making Ed smile. "Good thing we're not expected anywhere until dinner. My mom better keep herself entertained."

"How do you think Daphne's faring?" Ed asked with a grin.

"Knowing her? She's eating up the attention." He replied, right before he brought a hand up to Ed's head to guide him into a proper kiss.

**Hot Spring Dining Room**

Daphne was sitting at a table with two elderly couples who had been together since their early twenties. And she was enjoying herself quite thoroughly. Both with the conversation at present, and thoughts of what had happened to her son and Edward. "Personally," she said as she continued with what she'd been saying, "I think they need to hurry it up a bit. They're already more than old enough for it, and I want some grandbabies."

"They've not had sex yet?!" One of the elderly ladies gasped.

"Not that, Myrtle." Her husband chided. "She means get the ol' ball and chain going."

"Yes," Myrtle agreed sagely, "you do only have one ball left now, thanks to the chain."

The other couple burst out laughing, and Daphne hid a smile behind her hand. "They'd have to adopt." She reminded them.

"Pity." The other elderly woman, Hilda, sighed. "They're both such beautiful people, their kids would be-"

"Ugly." Her husband interjected.

"Larry!"

Larry was hit by Hilda, the shocked wife. "What?" He asked her in surprise. "That's how genetics go, right?"

"Just because your parents were gorgeous and you're a train wreck doesn't mean the same would be true for everyone."

"I am not a train wreck!"

Myrtle tsk'd at them. "It wouldn't be true for them. Look at our dear Fuhrer's mother. She's a right pretty thing."

Daphne smiled, and tried not to feel too flattered. "It's the wine." She shared in a conspiratorial tone. "It helps keep the years off and prolong good health."

Hilda and Myrtle were immediately drawn in like flies to honey. "Wine? What wine?" They echoed one another.

Daphne's smile widened, and she leaned forward engagingly. "The wine I make at my vineyard. Some of the best for life, health, and beauty."

"What's the name of it?"

"Larry, give me your pen."

Daphne waited patiently for the two old women to get out paper and a pen, before she gave them the brand, and specifically the year numbers to look for. Some of the best years for her grape production, and the better the grapes, the better the effects of the wine. And who was she to be upset about more sales? Maybe one day she'd have enough revenue to buy another fifty acres or so of land to plant more grapevines.

She'd just have to have Roy set fire to it before she did plant new crops. After all, it was only the pessimist who looked upon Roy's flames as nothing more than destruction. The fire would give the soil new life, new nutrients, and the grapes would be bountiful. Really, she was glad that it was alchemy Roy had turned to at the loss of his father. It had defined who he'd become.

"I want to go play shuffleboard." Myrtle announced, and stood up, pocketing the wine information she'd thanked Daphne for. "Do you want to come Mrs. Mustang?"

Daphne grinned, shuffleboard? Well, she could certainly learn. "Sure, I'd love to." And she stood up to follow them out of the dining room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Roy was lying on his side next to Edward on their picnic blanket. The blond had fallen asleep, basking in the sun like a reptile. And he figured that the sun that was shining on the automail must not be too hot yet, for Edward sure seemed to be enjoying it. Smiling he ran a finger down the length of the automail arm that was glinting in the sun. It was warm, but not unpleasantly so. It probably felt good to lay out in the sun like this after the cold of the water.

After a while he eased himself down and rested his head on one arm while he gazed at the peaceful expression on Ed's face. He knew they should probably head back soon, but he didn't have the heart to wake Edward up yet. More than once the previous week Edward hadn't been able to get much restful sleep, and yet this was the first time he had ever had time enough or the feeling of security to fall asleep. "You never were meant to have a normal life, were you." He whispered quietly as he studied the man. "And you pulled us all along… we never fought your gravity."

Settling onto his back and folding his arms under his head he gazed up through the canopies of the trees towards where the rays of sunlight were filtering through. It was the timeless and reoccurring question: what if he'd never met Ed? Ever? Letting out a slow breath he closed his eyes. Well, he couldn't imagine that life would have been as good as it was now.

Edward was resting peacefully, yes. But he was not asleep. Not fully. Not that he particularly minded, right now the Gate was actually entertaining him.

"_She may have come here to give you two a slight vacation, but she's cleaning out the other guests pretty good."_

"_It's the wine, not her. And that wine she makes is actually worth whatever price she's taking orders for."_

"_I wish I could drink wine…"_

_Edward laughed at the disappointed sounding admission. "That's what you get for being an evil asshole that exists off this plane. No one wants to give you wine."_

"_I'm not an evil asshole, I'm an omnipotent bastard of blunt truth."_

"_I'll give you that one."_

"_I still want wine though. Is it good?"_

"_Very good. You've never tasted anything like it before."_

"_I've never tasted anything before."_

"_Well, if you were to ever have the chance, I'm sure Daphne would extend a discount to you."_

"_She better. Are you still interested in what happened with that whole mess down in Greece?"_

_Edward chuckled, "absolutely. The case of all those people being given aphrodisiacs and having public orgies? What's the latest on it?"_

"_Besides you only wanting to check on it but not participate?" The Gate sounded disappointed- Edward tried not to fathom why, he would rather not think about it. "They're starting to crack the case of who's infecting everyone, but it's slow going. The last lead investigator ended up eagerly participating."_

"_I can't see why they're so upset about it… it's the happiest that country has been in a long time."_

"_Perhaps the Drachmans should be informed of this?"_

"_I'm not about to go to Drachma and preach happiness through orgies." Edward snickered to himself. "Talk about a tough crowd, and it wouldn't help that I'm an Amestrian."_

"_Might Roy?"_

"_Oh leave Roy out of anything to do with orgies. If I ever want to discuss the concept with him, I'll do it myself thanks. And just leave him out of everything anyway. He has enough on his mind without you being in it."_

"_He does enjoy thinking about you. He was before he fell asleep. You really tired him out." The Gate sounded far too smug about it._

"_He was the one who dared toss me in the water." Edward said grumpily. "It's a good thing I don't easily sink."_

"_Yes… what would I do without you?"_

"_Bother some other poor sod?" _

_The Gate sighed in his mind, and its tone was verging on complaining as it replied. "But the only one I'd want to talk to is Roy… though I suppose even if you did drown, I'd still get to have you around. So either way I guess I can't complain."_

"_You just did." Edward informed it. "And face it, I actually am more fun to you alive."_

"_Am not…"_

"_I've had you in my head for what seems an eternity. You can't fool me."_

"_But I do love trying."_

_Edward would have rolled his eyes if it were possible. But as it wasn't, he'd settle for the thought of such an act. "Maybe you could try something else… like, say, I don't know… being helpful every now and then?"_

"_The truth is not always helpful… but I will tell you this, while I've been watching this Greek orgy thing, I've gotten an idea… why can't wine offerings be made to me as well?"_

"_The wine would turn to vinegar because you can't drink it. I'm not about to waste good wine on you. Though I'd not mind the orgy so much…"_

"_I'll bet you wouldn't." The Gate snickered appreciatively. "Now you'd best wake up. Daphne is starting to have trouble convincing the overzealous staff that you two are actually okay. Personally I think some of the staff wants to launch a "search party" just to try and see some action… but that wouldn't be good. Your little Fuhrer would incinerate them."_

"_Oh to have had a normal life…" Edward mourned. "Alright, out of my head then."_

Edward woke up as soon as he felt the familiar tug of the Gate breaking the active joining to his mind. And he slowly eased himself up onto one elbow, facing Roy who was sleeping quite peacefully. With a smile he leaned down to kiss his forehead, and then begin slowly placing kisses along the rest of his face. Roy had just stirred awake when he pressed their lips together, licking along Roy's lips he didn't slip his tongue inside when they parted. He pulled away, smiling as Roy groaned and glowered up at him sleepily.

"Whatter you do-" Roy fought a yawn and lost, "doing?"

Edward smiled and placed his fingers against Roy's lips. "Waking you up."

"I noticed." He mumbled against the fingers, before licking at them in sudden interest.

With a bit of a giggle, Ed pulled his fingers away. "And you call me the dog. Come on, we can go back to our room and sleep. The Gate informed me that your mother is having trouble convincing the staff we're okay."

"Okay." Roy gave in with a sigh. "But next time you wake me up like that, I don't care who's coming or when…"

Edward grinned as he left it hanging. "I'll remember that."

"Good."

The two of them were back to the hot spring within twenty minutes, and noted the disappointed faces of some of the staff. Edward couldn't help thinking that maybe the Gate was right about them wanting to have seen some action. Because he doubted that they were disappointed to see two people that they'd been excited about having as guests. Face it, the Fuhrer and the people's hero staying at your spa? That was just good advertising.

Daphne found them as they were walking down the hallway, bound for their room. "There you two are, I assume you had a nice lunch?"

Edward smiled, and nodded happily. "Yes, very nice."

"We'll join you for dinner." Roy told her, with a bit of a sleepy smile. "We're going to sleep though right now."

Daphne winked at them. "A very good lunch indeed. I'm off to the hot spring then." And she vanished through her own room door after having given them both a bone crushing hug.

"Come on." Edward said with a bit of a yawn, and led Roy into their own room.

Roy immediately fell onto the bed, but he didn't fall asleep immediately. Instead he propped himself up on a pillow and waited for Edward who'd been dead bolting the door. "You're thinking about it again." He noted, and held a hand outstretched towards him.

Edward kicked off hit boots, and climbed onto the bed and into Roy's arms gladly. "I'm not. Not very much anyway."

"I know it's hard… but at least while we're here, don't think about it. You'll drive yourself crazy otherwise. You know how you get when you're crazy, and my poor heart is getting old."

Snickering, Edward snuggled up against the warm body as arms enfolded him. "You're not that old. If you haven't had a heart attack yet from everything we've done since you first kissed me, you won't be having one anytime soon."

"I'm hoping for never… just don't go crazy." Roy smiled tenderly, and played with Ed's hair. "Now go to sleep. I don't expect we'll be getting much tonight."

"You won't be." Edward informed him with a wicked smile before he closed his eyes. A contented breath slipped past his lips as he quickly fell in love with the idea of getting more sleep.

Roy made sure that Edward had fallen asleep first, before he allowed himself to give in and close his own eyes. He had wanted to be sure that Edward actually went to sleep, instead of staying awake with troubles on his mind. It was just part of taking care of him.

Daphne was sitting at an empty dinner table, glancing through a menu and wondering if she shouldn't check on the two lovebirds, when they were suddenly sitting down in the empty chairs next to her. "There you two are." She smiled up at them. And it was hard not to notice that they did truly look rested. The sleep had obviously done them a lot of good. But that was the point in bringing them here… giving them both a chance to bond at the same time as they were able to relax.

And her son thought she had evil plans…

…at least not this time.

"We told you we'd meet you for dinner." Roy reminded her, picking up a spare menu while ignoring the curious stares being directed to their table.

"I'm glad you did. Did you have a nice nap?"

Edward nodded, also looking through a menu. "I realized how much sleep I'd been in need of. It was really nice."

"So for tomorrow I took the liberty of planning some activities for you two. Since you were both off doing… whatever you were doing." Daphne told them with a grin. "Not too many… but since I am mom, you are going."

Roy rolled his eyes amusedly, but smiled at his mother. "Thanks mom, I'm sure you picked really good ones."

Edward nodded his agreement quite enthusiastically.

Daphne gave them both a wary look. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." They both chorused with smiles.

Yeah… nothing her ass. She'd raised one of those two, and Roy had hardly been a tame youth all the time. They were up to something. "When you two are parents one day, you'll understand why I don't believe you."

Roy blushed and Edward laughed at him.

"Yeah, see?"

"We're both kind of lacking certain things for having kids, mom." Roy told her, busying himself with the menu again to try and banish the redness from his face.

"She means adopt I'm sure." Edward reminded him teasingly.

"They'd take one investigative look at the potential grandmother and ship the kids as far away as possible."

"Hey!"

Edward laughed, and laid a hand on Roy's forearm. "I doubt they'd even want to do the paperwork properly anyway, considering who you are."

"Well," Roy smiled at him almost shyly, "I'd like to have you to myself for a while… before we ever consider kids."

"Don't worry." Edward soothed him. "I'm not thinking about any right now."

"He's childlike enough." Daphne muttered, and smiled as she felt Roy glare at her.

The waiter chose that point in time to come over, saving whatever argument would have happened from not happening. At least not yet. "Are you ready to have your orders taken?" He asked, and seemed a bit confused on who to address. The woman out of politeness, the Fullmetal Alchemist out of reverence, or the Fuhrer out of immense respect. Usually he could spot the host of a table in an instant and defer to them… but this table?!

Daphne simplified it for him. "Yes, I'll have the Wellington with the arugula salad. And just water to drink… I've had enough wine for the day."

"She only now noticed?" Roy smirked at her.

Daphne merely winked at him.

Edward decided that Roy got to order last since he was fooling around. "The brandy steak, and the grilled asparagus."

"The pappardelle with rabbit." Roy decided, and met Edward's mixed horrified and stunned look. "Yes, I said rabbit, Fullmetal. Close that mouth before I put something in it."

Edward's blushed bright red even as he burst out into silent laughter through which he had to clutch at the table for support.

Daphne merely gathered the menus up, smirking at Edward and Roy who was watching him with pride and amusement. She handed them to the waiter who was trying not to stare. "Water for them as well. They don't need wine, clearly."

"Yes, ma'am." The waiter replied weakly, and quickly left while trying to figure out what the hell he'd just witnessed.

Edward finally managed to get his laughter under control, but glowered at Roy while the redness gradually left his face. "That was very mean of you."

Roy stuck his tongue out. "Not my fault your mind is always in the gutter." And he grabbed a bread roll which he promptly stuffed into Edward's mouth as the blond opened it to retort. "See? I put something in it."

Edward gave him a mocking look as he tried to chew and mash the roll into submission.

"Yep," Daphne nodded to herself, "you two suit each other just fine."

Their drinks had been delivered before Edward could finally swallow the roll. And he washed it down with near a half of a glass of water.

"Are they good rolls?" Roy asked him sweetly, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"I don't know, why don't you try one." Edward proposed, waving a hand towards the bowl.

Roy nodded solemnly, "oh I could… but I don't want to run out of room for that rabbit."

"I can't believe you're eating a rabbit."

"Rabbit, is a delicacy."

Edward merely grunted, and began to butter another bread roll. They actually were rather good.

When their meals were brought to them, Edward tried not to glower at Roy as the tease kept offering him bites of the rabbit meat. Instead he promised himself to get the man back. How fortunate that they had plans to commandeer the hot spring later tonight as it was closed for "repairs". He'd definitely find an opportunity to get Roy back for this teasing.

Dessert consisted of pudding and vanilla cookies, and Edward had finally formulated a plan.

"So what will you be doing tomorrow while Edward and I go on these activities you planned for us?" Roy asked his mother as they were finishing up the last of their puddings.

Daphne smiled cheerfully back at him. "I have shuffleboard and racket balling… and I've had some of the other guests offer to play table tennis with me. Oh! And I have a massage scheduled."

"Shuffleboard?" Roy grinned at her just a bit evilly.

"Do not mock me, soon you'll be playing it as well." Daphne smirked at him.

Roy snickered, "I don't think so. I'd rather play golf if I ever must develop an old person's sport."

Edward however was still lost on the idea of a massage. He'd forgotten how nice they felt… and he smiled happily to himself. Roy had given him a massage once, maybe he could talk him into it again?

And he was still thinking about it after dinner. Daphne had since said goodnight to them and gone to her room to read more of that book of hers. And Roy had gone to track down some staff to close off the hot spring so he and Edward could have some time alone. Edward was glad Roy was fine ordering people around to have it done, he wasn't sure that he could have made it sound innocent.

Though he doubted anyone here still had no clue as to the relationship he had with their Fuhrer.

But finally Roy came back to get him.

"Okay," he said with a smile, and linked his arm with Edward's, "hot spring is all ours for as long as we want tonight. It's closed for repairs as far as anyone else is concerned."

"And you're not worried about them spying on us?" Edward asked as he allowed Roy to lead him there.

Roy shrugged, "I've seen it. It's very secluded, and the ground is such that we'd hear anyone approaching very easily." And he turned to Edward with a grin. "Why, what do you think we'll be doing in there?"

Edward smirked up at him, "I guess you'll have to wait and find out."

And sure enough, as they passed along the walkway to the spring, the route was roped off with a sign saying it was closed temporarily for repairs. They stepped over the rope easily enough and continued on their way. After only a minute of walking or so, they came upon the spring. It was surrounded by a tall wooden fence on all sides but the one facing the walkway. And the steam from the water floated around the rocks, grass, and benches around the edge of the spring.

"That looks so nice…" Edward whispered, and quickly stripped of his clothes, laying them on a bench, before leaping stark naked into the water.

…it wasn't his fault he didn't have any swim shorts… not that they'd be staying on long anyway.

Roy managed to shake himself from staring as Edward vanished with a splash, and cleared his throat as he too pulled off his clothes. But his decent into the water was a bit nobler, as Edward eyed him hungrily from where the blond was relaxing in the water.

"Took you long enough." Edward grinned at him as Roy came closer. He could barely touch the bottom where he was standing, and the heat of the water was absolutely wonderful. So often his automail always was cool… but now they were hot against his skin, but not unbearably.

"I was worried I'd land on you." He teased, and finished going over to the blond. "Happier?"

Edward shivered in delight, a wide smile on his face as he nodded. "It feels so nice." And he promptly ducked under the water.

Roy knew Edward was only wanting to be underneath all the heat, because the blond hair floating on top of it told him Edward wasn't trying to knock him under or anything. But after a minute or so he was getting ready to check on the blond. He knew Edward was quite capable of holding his breath for a long time, but he still wanted to be sure the blond hadn't fallen asleep down there or anything.

He was about to reach for him when Edward showed a definite sign that he was still awake and alive down there. "Oh." Roy squeaked and his eyes rolled back into his head. Edward's hand at least was definitely alive… or it had brushed up against something that only an alive Ed's hand had a good chance of brushing.

And then Edward popped back up with a wicked grin and sweeping his wet curtain of hair back from his face. "The hot spring is supposed to _relax_ you. How do you call _that_ relaxed?"

Roy smirked at him. "I call _that_ what you do to me. Now either finish what you started so we can be really relaxed, or-"

He never got to say what the other option was as Edward tugged him down into a kiss. Not that he was complaining… there was a reason he gave that option first.


	28. Chapter 28

In case anyone's been wondering my laptop is having issues again. I'll be updating mostly everything throughout today as I seem to be channeling my annoyance into shoveling out chapter after chapter.

And as I am annoyed, greatly annoyed, I shall say nothing further.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Neither Edward nor Roy were sure whether or not Daphne had planned their first unknown activity to start at ten in the morning, but whether she had or not, they were thankful for it. Even rolling out of bed at nine to be sure they were ready for whatever she had planned was difficult. They'd barely got in before dawn as it was. But it had been worth it, every single hour.

Edward was feeling a bit more awake as they trudged into the dining room to find some breakfast. Not seeing Daphne anywhere, he shrugged and went to grab himself a plate for the buffet. He'd left Roy in their room in the interest of his rumbling stomach and the fact that the man was taking forever on his hair. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how Roy could have so much trouble with such a small amount of hair. And he snickered to himself as he thought about what Roy would do if he started going bald.

Once his plate was filled Edward went over to an empty table and sat down with a grateful sigh. But he barely got a bite of cinnamon roll into his mouth before a young girl that he'd seen sitting with a couple a few tables away was suddenly beside him and tugging at the hem of his white cotton shirt. He'd forgone a jacket for today. "Hi." He said as soon as he'd swallowed.

"Hi!" She said brightly. "My daddy says you're supposed to be dead."

Edward stared at her for a moment, before he burst out laughing. "I'm sure a lot of people thought I was." He smiled at her. "But I'm not dead," and he held out his flesh hand for her to feel, "see? I'm still warm."

The girl latched onto his hand and smiled. "Good, I don't think I'd like dead things."

Edward nodded solemnly. "I don't much like them either." He knew several reasons why the dead should stay dead. But still for the life of him, he couldn't understand why the Gate interfered continuously with his own death. Though this time seemed to be the final interference.

"Are you _really_ dangerous? Daddy says you're dangerous, but you laughed. Dangerous people don't laugh." She stated firmly, but curiously as she watched Edward with large green eyes.

"Well…" Edward trailed off, "what's your name?"

"Katy." The girl answered promptly.

"Do you have any pets, Katy?" He asked, scooting back in his chair a bit so he was facing the girl more.

She nodded, and held up two fingers. "Bunnies."

Edward nodded, "would you protect your bunnies?"

"Yes." She answered immediately, and with pride.

"And that would make you dangerous to whatever made you feel the need to protect them, right?"

Katy thought that over for a moment, and then nodded with a bright smile. "So you're not a bad man?"

Edward chuckled softly, and shook his head. "Did your daddy tell you not to come near me because I'm dangerous?"

Katy looked over her shoulder to her parents, and then looked back. "I remembered your name from my older sister, she learned about you in school. Daddy said you were a busy man and not to bother you or the-" she frowned, her face twisting as she tried to taste the sounds.

"Fuhrer?" Edward supplied.

Katy nodded.

Edward shrugged, and glanced over to where Katy's parents still didn't seem to realize she was gone. "I don't mind if you talk to me, and neither will Roy. That's the Fuhrer's name, and I don't think he'd mind if you called him by it, since it's easier for you."

Katy grinned, and climbed up into a vacant chair at Edward's side. "My parents are boring in the morning."

"Just make sure you always tell them you love them." Edward told her, and offered her a slice of toast which she took. "Parents are sometimes hard to come by."

When Roy entered the dining room at last, he grinned and had to choke down a laugh as he saw where Edward was. The blond had three children sitting in the empty chairs around the table, and all three were listening to whatever he was saying with rapt attention. "Leave him alone for ten minutes…" he grinned, and walked over to get some food himself.

"-and so I snuck into the abandoned laboratory at night." Edward was saying in his best storytelling voice, the children all leaning into the story with interest. "I was alone for awhile… and then it appeared!" He declared in a raised whisper.

Roy settled down into a chair at the table next to the one Edward was sharing with the children, and began to eat with a smile as he listened in.

"It was the most ugly monster I'd ever seen. It looked like a demon, and it came towards me with not just one, but _two_ swords!" Edward caught Roy's appearance out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing to the fact.

"Were you scared?" One boy, about eight years old asked quickly.

Edward shook his head, "nervous. I could not be scared when I had my automail on my side." And for effect he quickly transmuted it, gaining the 'oooo's' and 'aahh's' he'd expected. "And I fought the demon valiantly with everything I had. There was never an option to give up, and I didn't want one."

"And did you win?" Katy asked with a gasp.

With a solemn nod, Edward vanished the blade at his wrist. "I did, I cut off the demon's head."

"You won! You're the best!" Another young girl about the age of the boy grinned and bounced in her seat. "Another story!"

Roy laughed softly, and looked from the children to Edward. "I always figured I'd find you at the kiddie table one day."

Edward flashed Roy a grin, and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "And yet there you are hovering impolitely. Pull your chair over here."

Roy did so, much to the awe and delight of the children who immediately clamored for his attention as well. And he gladly gave it. He answered every single question they asked him from alchemy to military. Edward eventually joined in answering more questions as well, and told a few more stories of things he'd done that even Roy hadn't known about. But eventually the parents came to collect their children, their apologies for being waved aside by Edward and Roy who genuinely didn't mind that the kids had come over.

"We might have to start sitting at a bigger table, I think they liked us." Roy remarked as he and Edward finally had a chance to finish their breakfasts.

Edward laughed, and smiled over at him. "I have no idea why they liked you… though I'm beginning to think I was the only kid you were ever a bastard to."

"You were never a kid." Roy corrected firmly. "But I had high expectations of you always. No room for coddling, and you wouldn't have wanted it anyway."

"True." Edward admitted with a bit of a smirk. "I probably would have had to hurt you."

They quickly finished their breakfasts in time to be in the main lobby by ten o'clock. But they barely made it. There was no sign of Daphne anywhere, but neither had time to wonder where she was as the guide here to collect them and three other guests showed up.

"Is everyone ready to begin our tour of the wilderness?" The guide asked, trying not to stare too much at two of his guests. So the names on his list hadn't been a misprint after all.

Edward snickered, only halted by Roy who elbowed him sharply. "A tour of the wilderness, Roy. I'd forgotten what it looked like, all the times I spent camping out in it."

Roy stuck his tongue out. "Behave you, or I'm leaving you here."

Edward pouted, but his pout soon turned to uncertain amusement as they walked outside and saw what their mode of transportation would be. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Roy considered the six mules with his own apprehension. "Remind me again what we're doing to my mother?"

"Filling her toilet with dish soap and fish shaped crackers?" Edward recalled as he stared at the mules.

"I think we'll put blue dye in her hair shampoo as well." Roy decided.

Edward nodded quickly several times in agreement to the addition to the plan.

They both exchanged a look of uncertainty, and then strode over to the two unclaimed mules thus far and hoisted themselves into the saddle.

"Now then," the guide pronounced with an extravagant wave of one hand as the other grabbed reins and hoisted a large pink dove wooden cut-out on a stick into the air, "follow the dove of peace, and we shall journey into the peace of nature and discover its wonders!"

Edward and Roy gave each other identical rolls of the eye, and began thumping their heels against the mules deadened sides to get the plodding creatures to move.

"I swear I've just been emasculated." Roy muttered as he and Edward took up the back of the group heading out towards the forest.

Edward's laugh was nervous, and he stifled a groan. "You were right about your mother."

"Told you so." Roy couldn't even muster the energy to feel proud of the fact.

"Now let us all learn the nature song!" The guide declared with enthusiasm.

"Oh let's." Roy groused, and prayed for the strength not to set all of nature afire.

"Gate help me." Edward whispered desperately, and swatted his mule on the rump when the thing tried to stop randomly.

The guide cleared his throat, and struck up a lilting tune, "the trees in the woods are _growing_, growing tall and _strong_-"

Edward's face hit the palm of one hand as the other three of their group joined in when the guide called for their participation in echoing him. Roy merely began wondering if Edward might help him dispose of a body.

"-and the animals _frolic_, frolic all day _long_-"

Twin groans sounded from the rear, but no one heard as the lyrics continued.

Eventually the torture song ended, and the pain in Edward's head began to recede. Roy still looked liable to set something afire, but he was not scowling as much. But with the end of the song came the opportunity to look around at the scenery.

And it was worth the pain of the song.

Roy looked over from watching two sparrows work together to corner a grasshopper to see Edward looking at a stretch of purple flowers with a silvery edge to them. The look on the blond's face made him smile knowingly. Last night Edward had admitted to being homesick, so he knew this was a continuation of that feeling now that the blond was once again immersed in what he'd been lacking in that other world. "You've really missed it, haven't you."

Edward slowly nodded, and leaned over from his saddle to pluck one of the flowers up and study it. "I didn't realize until I was back just how homesick I could be for the things that only grow here. I never understood why someone could love the country they were born in so dearly until I came back."

As Roy watched Edward let the flower drift from his hand back to the ground, he said nothing, but he couldn't help but think that maybe his mother had chosen something good for them to do after all.

"You have no idea how beautiful Amestris is compared to places I've been." Edward said quietly, and started his unwilling mule forward again. "Don't let anything happen to it."

"I could never let anything you love go to waste. Especially a country." Roy replied and followed after him after kicking his mule into action.

They continued on, seeing deer, plenty of rabbits, and far too many birds to remember. But beyond the animals, Roy could tell that Edward was just content with the vegetation and the ground itself.

"Alchemists always have a better appreciation for nature," the guide said, suddenly appearing before them on his mule, "what is your assessment, Sir?"

Roy looked over at him, and smiled. "Surroundings like this are what make us feel most at home. We cannot presume to believe we can manipulate nature without understanding and appreciating it first. We're most alive at times like this."

"It's a connection everyone could stand to remember." Edward spoke up softly.

"Between the two of you, you must have seen quite a lot. What're the prettiest places you've seen?" The guide asked after debating whether or not to continue speaking to them.

Edward smiled faintly, and looked over at him. "Here? There's this waterfall in the southern mountains, back past where humans usually go… it's usually clouded over because of all the water and the way the canyon is shaped. But on those rare days that it's clear, it's stunning."

"What about Ishbal?" Roy asked him with a grin. "You see anything pretty when you were over there?"

Edward gave him a bewildered look. "I should say not. I only saw desert, and I hate desert."

"Xing?"

At that, Edward smirked. "The ocean."

Roy frowned, "have you been anywhere else and just not told me?"

With a shake of his head, Edward smiled at him. "No, never had the inclination."

"And you, Sir?" The guide asked.

"I like my home." Roy said simply. "Where I grew up. Everything else just isn't as grand."

The guide nodded, and was called away by the other guests, leaving Edward and Roy to continue kicking their mules down the trail so they could resume their scenery viewing.

The tour ended close to noon, and while every part of it but the singing and the mules had been nice, Edward and Roy were ready for it to be over. They'd actually enjoyed themselves, but they were ready to see what Daphne had had up her sleeve next.

And ready to see what else they needed to do to her as revenge.

They found her at a table eating lunch already, and sat down in empty chairs to stare her down.

Daphne only managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds before she cracked a grin at their pointedly disgruntled looks. "Did you learn the nature song?" She asked with a chuckle.

Roy rolled his eyes, "as cruel as you are, I'm willing to admit you had a point with that one."

"Thank you, my dear."

Edward merely smiled, and grabbed the lunch menu to see what he wanted to order to drink. He'd eaten breakfast late, so he wasn't exactly hungry. "Where are we going next?" He asked as he finished browsing the cold drinks section.

Daphne gave him a conspiratorial wink. "It's a secret. Just be out in the lobby again by two."

"And where will you be?" Roy asked as he laid down his own menu.

"Shuffleboard." She shrugged, and then smiled. "I'm getting good at it."

"I bet you are, suits an old lady like you." Roy taunted with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Ed, stuff a bread roll in his mouth." Daphne requested.

"Don't you dare!"

Edward laughed, and raised an eyebrow at his wary looking lover. "But darling, that's equivalence. And I thought we were all about keeping our relationship equal with er, how did you put it yesterday?" And he smiled wickedly. "Putting something in open mouths."

Roy blushed, but looked away and shifted in his seat as primly as he could manage. "I'd rather you put something else in my open mouth, but preferably in private."

Daphne promptly snorted orange juice out her nose, and Edward crossed his legs self-consciously. "We'll see about that." And he handed Daphne his linen napkin.

Roy grinned as he considered his mother's state. "I think I can convince you." And then he started laughing. "All those trashy romance novels she reads and she snorts orange juice from one innuendo by her son."

"You rarely make them so… boldly." Daphne defended with a grin.

"I'll remember to step it up a notch then."

Edward smacked him on the shoulder, causing Roy to grin at him and Daphne to laugh.

"By the way," Daphne began, interrupting their flirting looks that they were tossing back and forth while trying not to laugh at each other, "after we have dinner tonight we're checking out. Weekend will be over… and I'm heading home Monday night."

"Praise the Gate!" Roy declared, and smiled as his mom kicked him under the table.

Edward smiled in a more subdued way. "In some ways I feel like you barely got here."

Daphne met his eyes, and nodded slowly. "I'm sure I'll see you again. But my vacation has come to an end… I've been satisfied that my son is doing well. And satisfied that you two will be just fine together. It's time for me to let you two be alone with each other."

As his mom looked over at him, Roy smiled at her and nodded. "I'm glad you came."

"I knew you would be." Daphne smiled, "you always are glad of our little reunions… we both know you love me. Even if you don't like to admit it."

Roy looked from her, to Edward, then back to his mother. "Yes… I love you very much mom."

"I love you too, and I'm very proud and happy for you." Daphne said, and waved a hand around. "But enough of that sappy stuff for today. We all have a remainder of a very lovely day to finish."

"Remains to be seen, what did you plan for us?" Roy asked with well-deserved wariness.

Daphne smiled, and picked up her fork again. "Something less amusing than sticking fish shaped crackers into my toilet and putting dish soap in it so it nearly overflows with bubbles every flush. I don't know when you two did that… but I know it was you."

"Us?" Roy scoffed indignantly.

"We were asleep until nine and haven't been near the rooms since then." Edward protested, fighting the urge to smirk evilly. "I have no idea what makes you think we had any time at all or the resources to do something like that."

Roy nodded in wholehearted agreement. After all, it wasn't as if he would have asked the cleaning staff to do such a thing when he was securing the hot spring for them last night. That was definitely not anything he would have done.


	29. Chapter 29

I wish I knew why this took me so long to update this time... but I'm glad to be finally getting around to it again.

And what was shocking was that even up until last week I was still getting reviews for the last chapter. So wow, thank you everyone for that. I know a few of you were worried I'd put this on hiatus or something... but not to fear. This is my pet project, I'll never let it be.

Enjoy the chapter! ...I hope you do, you've certainly all been waiting long enough for it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Promptly at two p.m. Edward and Roy reported to the lobby as directed by Daphne, who had disappeared after lunch to engage in her shuffleboard games. They hadn't seen her since, and whether or not it was because she was still playing they had no idea. Roy was of the theory she was hiding from their wrath should they be about to go on another trek through nature.

As it was they were both greeted by two women wearing the attire of the staff that worked at the hot spring.

"Afternoon, sirs." The one with curly red hair smiled charmingly. "I'm Tanya, and this is Jane. We'll be your masseuses for your couples massage."

Roy and Ed both exchanged a look. Couples massage? Well, that didn't sound bad at all. Certainly much better than trekking through the wilds on the back of a mule with a tone deaf tour guide. Maybe Daphne had their best interests at heart after all. What better way to end the day?

"You don't sing some kind of… song, do you?" Roy asked with reasonable wariness.

Jane laughed. "No, sir."

Tanya looked amused, though she managed not to laugh. "Nor do we ask you to sing for us your praises." And she turned with a smile, "this way."

Ed looked at Roy, and they both shrugged at the same time. What did they have to lose? Nothing but some tension. So they followed after the two women.

Halfway down a hallway that apparently led to the spa rooms, Edward tugged on Roy's sleeve before leaning up to whisper into his ear. "At least Daphne ordered women, I doubt any men could give me as acceptable a massage as you did."

"Ed!" Roy instantly turned a shade of red that made Edward jerk away laughing. "Thanks, give me a problem why don't you." He hissed as quietly as he could manage.

Ed merely laughed some more, and shook his head at Jane and Tanya when they gave him questioning looks.

They were eventually led into a room with lockers in which to store their clothes. Towels were piled on tables for modesty reasons. But it was a large sign hanging blatantly on the wall that caught Edward's attention as they were left to change by Tanya and Jane who would wait outside for them to take them to the private massage room.

"Roy." He called laughingly, and pointed at the sign. "Look at this."

Roy walked over to see, and instantly grinned.

– _Changing Room Policies – _

_~ One locker per person_

_~ Towels are resort property. Not yours_

_~ Clean up after yourself_

_~ NO SEX_

"That last one is far too tempting to break." Roy said as he reached out a hand to fiddle with the hem of Edward's shirt in a very obvious manner. And he tugged a bit on it, trying to get Edward closer to him.

Edward turned an amused look on him, his eyes glittering mischievously. "They're waiting for us though…" he trailed off, nothing final in his tone. Leaving room for Roy to _persuade_ him.

Roy grinned and quickly stepped around behind Edward to wrap his arms around him possessively. Nuzzling into the crook of Edward's neck he placed a lingering kiss. "You can soundproof the walls." He whispered against the skin, and he kissed lower, heading towards Edward's collar bone. "And I'm the Fuhrer, what are they going to say to me?"

Edward chuckled low in his throat and smiled as Roy continued to kiss him, and the man's hands began to run along his body in those tantalizing strokes that always made his willpower dissolve. "As long as we clean up after ourselves." He finally gave in with a groan, pressing back against the body behind him. "We best make it quick though. There's no way I can keep from embarrassing myself now."

Roy chuckled with his success and spun Edward around. "Glad we agree on that."

Edward rolled his eyes in lustful exasperation before pushing Roy over to one of the benches. "Strip. I'll get the walls." He couldn't help himself, the things Roy did to him. Resisting him was impossible.

After applying some needed alchemy to the walls, Edward turned to locate the tease he loved. He needed to teach the man a quick lesson about following rules.

When they finally sauntered out of the room, towels around waists and looking quite at ease, Tanya and Jane didn't seem to find anything amiss with the amount of time that had lapsed. But perhaps it was because they'd been engaged in what seemed to have been a very interesting discussion between themselves. They really didn't seem to have noticed that ten more minutes than usually passed had indeed passed while Roy and Ed had been inside.

"This way." Tanya waved and led the way.

Roy leaned down to Edward's ear as they followed obediently. "I hope I'm not too relaxed when we're done."

"Why?" Edward frowned, adjusting his towel.

Roy let his gaze rake hotly over Edward's exposed portions before meeting the blond's now amused eyes. "Well… I have my reasons."

"Behave until then." Edward hushed him with a smile.

Roy smirked and straightened. He couldn't make promises, but he would try. Wouldn't do to scare the masseuses.

They were led into a second story room with white walls and potted ferns and bamboo scattered about the room as decoration. One wall was missing, replaced instead by a balustrade – giving the room an open-air view of the verdant forest beyond. A cool breeze was sweeping in, but it was not even strong enough to truly bother the ferns. Two massage tables were set near the center of the room, and it was onto those that Ed and Roy were ushered face down onto.

Edward immediately flopped down with a grateful sigh, and folded his arms under his head so he could lay it down while peering over at Roy. "This is much better than mules."

"Anything is better than those mules." Roy grumbled as he got comfortable.

Tanya laughed, "we should hope so. Now just relax… as if you'll have a choice in a few minutes."

"I certainly hope I won't." Edward grinned, and closed his eyes as he willingly submitted to the beginnings of his massage. As if he had a choice. For at the time that Jane first began to work the oils and lotion into his skin, he was lost.

From where Roy was lying, he was about the same mindset. Though to his credit he stayed with it just a bit longer. Yet once Tanya began to work the tenseness from behind his shoulder blades, he was not about to have any sort of coherence. He would just rely on his body to relate to him any new techniques later when he was thinking a bit more clearly. For he did love giving Edward massages himself.

Jane and Tanya merely shared knowing smiles as they continued to lavish attention onto the men – turning them into little more than melted butter as they worked their way from backs and sides, to neck, arms and hands, and legs. All followed by several hot stone treatments. It was fortunate that any enemies of these two men under their ministrations had never thought to attack them initially with essential oils and a talented hand. Otherwise they'd be two heroes and a Fuhrer short long before now.

For Edward's part, he wasn't sure he was exactly asleep, but his conscious had sure taken a spontaneous vacation about now. So when he heard a familiar voice sound in his head, he didn't start with accusations of deal-breaking.

"_It's a good thing the two of you broke that rule."_

"_Why do you say that?" _

"_Because you're sure not getting any anytime soon. You and Roy are about the two most relaxed people I've ever seen."_

"_Yes, we are." Edward mentally agreed. "Now go away."_

It seemed to have worked, for Edward had no more conversation the entire duration of his massage.

Eventually Jane and Tanya ensconced them in hot towels before leaving them for a bit. And it took both of them a while before either of them could even find the energy to speak.

Roy blinked blearily at the blond lying across from him. "They better not plan on moving us soon."

Edward chuckled into his arms. "I'm not sure they will until we're ready. Because I sure as hell don't plan on being obedient and getting up anytime soon. They'd have to carry me."

"That's my job." Roy pointed out dully in his sinfully wonderful relaxed state. "No one gets to carry you but me."

A soft chuckle shook Edward within his hot towels. "No one but you I believe is brave enough to try."

"True… now how do we get my mother back for this?" Roy wondered aloud as his eyes blinked sleepily.

Edward glanced over at him, "why?" They'd just had a lovely massage. No more jolting reminders of mules, or anything else. It had been wonderful.

"Because," Roy began in a tone that implied Edward should know this, "we're too relaxed now to have sex for at _least_ an hour."

Another laugh made its way out of Edward. "A little bit of anticipation never hurt you, Roy."

Roy could only grunt, and in the relaxed silence of liquid muscles and still-warm towels, they seemed to fall into a shadow of a doze. Only arising from it when Tanya and Jane came in to get rid of the now cool towels and offer them fluffy robes to walk back in. Which they accepted.

Although like any massage victim, they didn't want it to end.

They were shown back to the locker room where they retrieved their clothes and dressed without any want to break that certain rule. They were still far too mellowed. And once they'd set the robes in the hampers designated for them, they bade a thankful goodbye to the two ladies.

"You two come back again soon." Jane smiled, and Tanya nodded her agreement.

"It's not every day we get alchemists." Tanya laughed, "usually it's a bunch of regular folk."

Edward blinked in amusement. "Are alchemists better for a reason?"

Jane smirked, "they usually have a lot more stress in their muscles. It makes us feel like we're actually doing our job."

Roy smiled at them as he caught one of Edward's hands in his. "We will come back. Ladies." He inclined his head politely to them before steering Edward away.

"Are we going back to the room?" Edward asked with a bit of a yawn.

"Yes." Roy agreed, "and I am collapsing on the bed until we have energy to do other things on it."

"Which will end with you being collapsed on the bed anyway." Edward teased with a smirk.

The way to their room was undisturbed. Besides the usual people stopping to give them a second look. But no one bothered them, and Daphne seemed to still be missing to the siren call of shuffleboard. Which suited them just fine, as all they wanted to do once they got to their room was collapse onto the bed and continue to relax.

Which happened to be exactly what they did once they made sure the door was locked.

"Learn any more techniques?" Edward asked as he nestled up against a pillow while throwing one arm over Roy's chest possessively.

Roy lazily kicked off his shoes, but couldn't be bothered to try and toe Edward's off as well. Too much effort right now. "A few. Though we both know that no matter what, you never stay relaxed for long when I massage you."

"It's because of the kind of masseuse you are." Edward grinned into the pillow.

"And I better be the _only _of that kind." Roy demanded, though he was fairly certain that Edward wasn't planning to ever stray.

Edward chuckled softly, though his eyes fluttered shut as warm sleep began to pull at him. "I'm racing against death to stay with you." He murmured through the blackness that swamped him, believing in his drowsy state that he'd never actually given voice to those thoughts.

Roy knew Edward was asleep before the last word was truly out of the blond's mouth. And he could only frown, worry beginning to cloud his dark eyes as he gathered his sleeping love to him tightly. What had Edward meant by that? Running his fingers through the silken locks of gold hair he held onto this puzzle piece uncertainly. Not sure where it fit… but with the creeping suspicion that he knew what was behind those words.

A race…

Staying with him…

He had heard all such things before. Perhaps not always in those exact words, but he had. He'd been hearing them since Edward had told him the Gate's ultimatum. When Alphonse had told him that Edward had probably not told him everything, he hadn't truly given it the thought it demanded. At least, the thought he felt it demanded now.

A race against death?

"What the hell are you keeping from me…?" Roy wondered aloud.

Receiving no answer… expecting none.

But he was beginning to feel dread take hold somewhere in the pit of his stomach, ready to twist the reins. He'd stay quiet about it for now. Though all sense told him not to. Not to act as if he'd never heard those words. But something else told him that he needed to be quiet. Something even sense and reason could not sway.

Roy eventually fell asleep, still holding tightly to Edward.

When at last they woke up, or rather, Edward shook Roy awake because he was hungry, it was a little past when they should have gone down for dinner. So they drug themselves from bed and ignored the wrinkled state of their clothes in favor of getting food sooner rather than later.

And as Roy sat across the table from Edward, Daphne en route, he pushed his worries from his mind. Edward had enough on his mind without the blond catching on that there was something bothering Roy. That, and he felt it was imperative Edward not realize anything was amiss.

"How was the massage?" Daphne asked wickedly as she slid into a seat at their table.

"Wonderful." Edward admitted, his body still singing with the aftereffects.

Roy chuckled at Edward's response, he knew exactly how Edward usually looked after a massage. Like a well-fed cat. And it only made him want to pet the blond. "Wonderful enough that you're mostly forgiven." He added on.

Daphne gave him a suspicious look. "Mostly?"

"Yes." Roy said primly, and opened his menu with a snap. "Because all we could do once we got back to the room was sleep."

"You'll be well rested for tonight then." Daphne smirked at him. "After shuffleboard I went to the hot springs… did you know that there was quite the fuss being had over one of them taking the entire night to clean? It makes me wonder what got spilled in it."

Edward choked on his wine.

Roy's cheeks only were tinged a bit pink as he said, "please stop trying to kill my lover over meals."

Daphne grin was positively feral as she turned to Edward. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Perfect." Edward gasped out hoarsely while reaching for his glass of water to try and get his throat feeling normal again.

"Good." Daphne smiled, then turned serious. "Now tell me how I get my toilet back to normal."

Needless to say, by the end of dinner and even dessert, Daphne still had no clue what her son and Edward had done to that toilet. When it suited them, the two could conspire together and hold a secret better than anyone she'd ever met before. So when they reached their respective room doors she could only bid them goodnight and suffer through her sabotaged toilet for another night and coming morning.

Meanwhile Edward and Roy slipped into their room.

A grunt issued from Roy as he was shoved back up against the door, and he smiled as Edward leaned into him. He knew the blond was locking the door, but he barely paid it any mind. His attention was more for the lips brushing feathery promising kisses along his neck. "I see you've recovered." He purred while his hands took Edward by the hips.

"I always make quick recoveries." Edward replied as he pulled away, gold eyes dark with desire as they met Roy's. "I have a surprise though for you."

"A surprise?" There was no putting a halt to the intrigue he felt at _those_ words.

Edward leaned up swiftly to nip at Roy's bottom lip before pulling away, pulling Roy with him. "Yes." And he released Roy towards the center of the room. "I'll be out in a moment. Don't start without me." He winked.

Roy's groan was barely audible, but it still gained a chuckle from Edward who had already begun to sashay off towards the bathroom. How Edward could walk like that while he was flirting and still maintain a masculine sex appeal was beyond Roy. But he wasn't complaining. "It's never as fun without you."

Edward grinned and as he reached the bathroom, pivoted to grasp the door in hand and give Roy a seductive smile. "Of course not." And he shut the door with a snap.

Roy groaned a bit louder as he heard the lock click into place. But if Edward had a surprise… then he wasn't about to melt the lock. So he began to pace back and forth as he waited, trying to keep his head clear for the moment – instead of imagining what Edward could be doing.

He wasn't having a lot of success.

So when the lock finally clicked, Roy perked up like a dog who'd just heard the word 'walk'. And he turned towards the door in anticipation. When it was pulled open and Edward stepped out looking only a bit nervous, Roy felt his jaw slacken as he stared.

Edward laughed at his expression. "Alchemy is so useful." He said, and slowly made his way towards Roy. "First time I've ever worn it… what do you think?"

What did he think?! Edward was the only one in the _country_ who could look like sex incarnate in a military uniform. And suddenly he knew why uniforms were supposed to be a turn on. "I think…" he grinned as he grabbed Edward by the hips, gaze raking hotly up and down his love before returning to the smoldering gold eyes, "that you're only allowed to wear this in the bedroom, where I can rip it off of you."

Edward grinned as he stepped closer to press himself flush up against Roy. "We _are_ in a bedroom…" he implored, right before his lips found Roy's with unrestrained passion.

Roy could do little more than submit to Edward guiding him towards the bed even as they exchanged hungered kisses and their hands explored boldly. And as they fell back onto the bed, the only worry in Roy's mind was making sure he ordered Edward a real uniform when they got home.

Preferably one with less damnable buttons.


	30. Chapter 30

Hmm... for those who were interested in how very hot Ed is in a uniform, yes, I am thinking about expanding that little spectacle on my LJ. I'll make a note about that on a following chapter whenever I do get that up. And for those who loved Ed's little slip of words... that'll be a reoccuring thing for Roy dearest to be dwelling on. They're fast approaching the halfway point... Ed's running out of time -evil cackle-.

I seriously can't remember whether or not I replied to the reviews via the system. So if I didn't and you are sitting here going "-le gasp- Connie! Gimme my reply you crazy person!" please let me know.

This chapter amuses me... yet I think there's a few cute moments in here that needed to happen. So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty

The following morning Roy and Edward met Daphne in the dining room for the last breakfast they'd be having here. As it _was_ Monday they all needed to head back to Central. Roy had already called Riza to inform her he'd be there around the noon hour. And according to Daphne, they would be needing to drop her at home so she could pack, as once they got back from work she would be needing a ride to the train station.

"I'm not sure I'll know what to do first now that you'll be out of my hair." Roy grinned delightedly. "I'm trying to choose between making love to Edward over every non-bed surface in the house, or- OW!"

Edward smirked through his faint blush. "Behave or you're not getting any tonight."

Daphne chuckled at them, and worked on spreading some jelly across her hot toast. "I'd listen to him. And just in case, I hope you two thoroughly clean house before my next visit."

"Who says you're visiting me?" Roy cocked an interested eyebrow.

"Well, love," Daphne fixed a pointed gaze on him, "if you come visit me when you're supposed to and stop making stupid invalid medical excuses, then you can avoid cleaning your house."

Edward laughed as Roy huffed. He wasn't fooled, he knew Roy loved his mother very much. And he knew that Daphne knew it. "I still want to go visit her, and the vineyard."

"See? It'll make him happy." Daphne grinned and took a bite of her toast.

Roy sighed, but the look he turned on Edward was gentle. "Very well. We'll make sure to do that."

Daphne smirked at him. "Splendid."

Edward happily turned to his breakfast, as did the others. They did need to leave soon after all. So they quickly finished eating and went to grab their things. Once they'd packed up all of their luggage, not that there was much, they all hauled it out to the main lobby where Roy handed the keys to his car over to the same boy who had dealt with their bags before. "Bring the keys back to me." He requested, and smiled as the boy ran off to get the car.

"That's not fair." Daphne muttered darkly, and walked forward a bit as the queue to check out was lessened by one family.

"It is too fair." Roy smirked at her.

Once they were done checking out the car was already pulled around and loaded with their luggage. So much to Daphne's chagrin, she got shunted to the backseat while Roy took the wheel and Ed the passenger side.

"I'm going to miss the hot spring." Edward grumbled.

Roy could agree with him there. It had made for an interesting night that they'd spent in the water. And rather satisfying in all the right ways. "We'll go back there one day."

But past that, conversation was relatively impossible as Roy began navigating the dirt roads out of the area, and Daphne started singing her 'road trip' songs again. Much to the groaning delight of the other passengers.

Edward could only be grateful that Roy was far more careful with the bumps in the road. It was almost a soothing rock that was occurring as Roy navigated the road that was in severe need of a leveling. And he mentally tried to recite passages from alchemy texts to block out Daphne's singing.

Roy on the other hand was too focused on the road to give her much thought. And besides that, his mind was on other things. Mostly that which he was carefully keeping behind a mask. Trying not to think too hard on it and have Edward notice that something was on his mind. Because even if he lied about it, Edward would notice the lie and call him on it.

They were finally on a paved road back to Central about an hour later.

It was somewhere along the pavement and Daphne's continued singing that made the 'nature song' sound like a classic well-loved hit, that Edward fell asleep. Which Roy didn't blame him for, they'd had a long night. He'd enjoy some sleep too, but he had wanted to drive more, and save his body from more jolting abuse of his mother's idea of driving over that damn pothole dirt road.

"Mom?" Roy finally asked through a pause in her singing for some silent musical solo that was probably going through her head.

Daphne blinked, and abandoned her song in surprise. It wasn't so much that Roy was wanting her attention, as the tone in his voice that was asking for her attention. It was that tone of voice that every mom recognized as the one her child only used when they needed their mother for some deeply personal reason. "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

Roy didn't even bother with a sarcastic remark, only sighed. "I don't know what to do." He admitted with uncertainty clouding his voice and rounding his shoulders.

All sarcastic cracks about how one drives a car were left to the side. And Daphne frowned as she sat forward a bit more in her seat. "About what?"

"You were right about Edward being scared." Roy further admitted. "He told me he's terrified he might have to leave. And I thought at first it was because we'd be separated. But now I'm not so sure."

"You think there's something else he's scared of?" Daphne guessed when Roy didn't seem to want to say it.

Roy nodded as his hands gripped the wheel of the car a bit harder and his gaze flickered over to the young man sleeping soundly near to him. "He said something about racing death. Alphonse warned me that Edward probably hadn't told me the whole truth about all of it. And until now I never really paid it this much mind what he might be keeping from me. But after he said those words… I don't know what to do. I'm scared for him, mom. If he does get taken away… I'm not sure what that will do to me. Never knowing what happened to him… it'll drive me mad."

Daphne immediately reached out to clasp her son's shoulder, stemming his worried thoughts from further verbalization for now. "I take it he didn't mention this death thing while he knew you were listening?"

"Not exactly. He was practically asleep. I don't think he knows he said it at all."

"Why have you not gone to him about it?" Daphne asked then.

"Because," Roy began tiredly, "something tells me I shouldn't. I can't explain it… but what he said-"

"Is concerning." Daphne interjected as she squeezed his shoulder tenderly. "You're afraid he might have a death sentence on him if he does go back?"

Roy would have liked nothing more than to hang his head, but as it was, he had to keep his eyes on the road. But it didn't stop the sorrow from flickering in his eyes. "They were brought back through the Gate after they'd gotten into a car accident. A rockslide had forced their car through a guardrail and over a cliff. And I didn't give it much thought until now, but if he was sent back… I'm thinking now he'd be sent back to that accident. And I honestly don't know how anyone could survive something like that accident he described."

Daphne couldn't help but see the reason for her son's fears. If Edward was to die if he went back to this other world, than any future chances of them being together were gone. Roy would lose Edward forever… and having had her own husband die… she knew the pain her son would be in if Edward was sent back. Knowing his love was going to his death.

"I've got no choice." Roy said quietly in a stricken voice. "I have to help him find a reason for the Gate so he can remain here. I can't lose him. I just can't. I'm not as strong as you were when dad died. I could never be that strong."

Daphne gave him a small sad smile he couldn't see. "You think I was strong? I suppose that's good…" she trailed off with a wry sort of look in her eyes, "hunny, after your dad died you were the only thing that kept me sane. I had no choice in losing my husband, there was nothing anyone could do to save him. But you and Edward have a chance here, a chance to save each other. So don't lose hope yet. Help him instead."

"I'll do anything and everything for him. I just can't bear the thought of losing him ever. And certainly not so soon." Roy finished quietly, his every move reflecting his distress.

"I know you're scared." Daphne spoke softly, "the love you two have is something I've never seen before. If it can traverse worlds to try and bring you back together again… then that's gotta be something. So I know you both will fight to stay together."

And his mother was right, it was a love Roy had never known before. It was as if… he wouldn't be able to breathe without Edward. And yes, like every other cynic out there, he'd have believed such words were madness. Until now. He needed Edward to live. He wasn't as strong as his mother, he just wasn't. But he'd never let Edward know that he had these fears. No… he couldn't let Edward know. For whatever reason, it seemed imperative that his theories be kept quiet from the blond.

So he wrestled them back, burying them deep inside for now. He'd gotten his fears out in the open to his mother, and even if he felt weak and childish again for doing so, a large part of him felt some relief in having told his mother about this. It wasn't so much that he believed she had all the answers, that there were times he just needed his mom.

And he was sure she was secretly gloating about it.

Meanwhile Daphne was staring quietly out the window, her eyes narrowed slightly as her thoughts on everything Roy had just revealed whirred about. She couldn't help but want to find a way to help her son, even help Edward, for the young man was fast becoming day by day like a son to her as well. Yet she wasn't sure what she could do for them but be there in times like these, where Roy actually broke down wanting her. This was something she believed in her heart that only they could do. All she could do was be there for either of them.

As a mother, it was one of the hardest things to be.

Eventually Edward stirred back awake again, none the wiser that anything remotely worrying to Roy or Daphne had passed while he'd been out. It seemed that burying feelings effectively ran in the family. And Roy smiled over at him as the blond stretched with a yawn. "Feeling better?"

Edward nodded, smiling back just a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I was really tired."

Roy cracked a grin. "We did have a long night, if you recall."

Daphne shot forward in her seat, grabbing hold of the sides of theirs in her hands to brace her. "Oh?"

"Mom!" Roy growled at her, flushing red. "Remember what I told you? You knowing I have a sex life is as bad as me knowing you and dad had one. Pretend for my sanity just this one time that we are talking about something _not_ in those trashy books of yours?"

Edward laughed as Daphne grumbled. "You're the one who brought it up, Roy." He grinned at his lover.

"He's right." Daphne cackled delightedly. "I'm glad to hear you two enjoyed your vacation."

"Undoubtedly we did." Roy admitted quietly, and smiled over at Edward. It had been a nice chance for them to just spend entire days and nights with each other. And they'd used every bit of their time to its fullest.

Edward smiled back at him with warm affection. "It makes me eager for our own vacation that we planned."

Yes, their vacation up at his family's cabin in the eastern forest. It really only belonged to Roy and his mother now, and he figured would one day end up being abandoned or sold. But for now it was a retreat when such a retreat was needed. And this was a retreat they would need. He'd planned it so it would coincide with Edward's birthday, a birthday that the blond still didn't seem to remember about. He wanted Edward to have a nice birthday after… everything, but that once again brought up the predicament of the perfect gift.

"I can at least guarantee you that there won't be nature songs involved." Roy gave an involuntary shudder.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at him as his eyes glittered with a mischievous light. "How about massages?"

"I'm sure I can arrange something with the proper compensation." Roy replied with a smirk as Edward grinned and Daphne gave a low whistle.

"Then make sure you name your price at the time." Edward informed him with a sly grin.

By the time they reached Central, it was nearly noon. And both Roy and Edward would have thought that Daphne would have exhausted her supply of road trip songs by now, but she was proving them wrong up until the very last minute. Edward was amazed that the woman could sing for so long without needing to catch her breath or lose her voice. Roy was merely amazed he could go so long through torture with access to his gloves and not charbroil his tormentor.

But perhaps the fact that he was a smarter man than to try attacking his own mother had something to do with it.

When they got to Roy's house they dropped Daphne off so she could pack her things to be taken to the train station later that night, before heading to work together. Roy hadn't bothered with a uniform, as far as he was concerned he could get away _one_ day without wearing it. And as for Edward… they both remembered well that Roy was adamant he not wear a uniform unless they were alone together.

"You just don't want anyone getting jealous that I can pull that ugly ass uniform off." Edward smirked, though he knew it wasn't quite the full truth. But could he be blamed for fishing for compliments every now and then?

Roy's eyes glanced over at his lover, making a thorough sweep over the body he knew so well. "I thought your ass was rather lovely in it, actually."

"I never turned around." Edward frowned, though he would take the compliment gladly anyway.

"I have a very good imagination… and tactile awareness." Roy grinned at him.

Edward laughed softly.

"No… I just don't want to have to kill anyone because you're wearing a uniform." Roy informed him quite matter-of-factly.

"Possessive much?" Edward grinned.

"Over you?" Roy questioned, but didn't wait for an answer. "Absolutely."

When the two finally arrived at Headquarters, they took their time parking the car before heading in through a side entrance. Both of them shared the desire to not have to deal with anyone sooner than necessary. As it was, they nearly got to Roy's office before various people came rushing over to consult Roy on something or another.

When they reached the office, Roy shot Riza a look. "Who's on my schedule today?"

Riza smiled at them in welcome, though her eyes lingered momentarily in a criticizing way as she took note of how Roy was dressed. And she quickly rattled off the list before fixing Roy with a reproving stare. "Sir, I realize that Fullmetal never wears a uniform, but you know better. Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Oh he wears a uniform." Roy corrected her. "But only for me and quite privately."

Edward blushed as he glared at the man.

"As for me, I didn't have the time to bother. Sometimes life just gets that way when you're Fuhrer. Now make sure to consult me on the meetings before you let them in. Some of them already ambushed me in the halls and that merits them being shoved to the back of the line and getting rescheduled for having no patience."

"And if it's an emergency?" Riza asked with a weary sigh.

Roy shrugged, "they'd have informed me of it when they ambushed me in the hall. Now have Fuery call down to the mess hall and send Edward and I up some lunch. We're hungry." With that, he swept through his office door, leaving Edward to catch it.

Edward waited until he was inside and the door shut before he raised his eyebrows at Roy. "You've been rather odd with her, is everything okay between you two? You know, since I've been gone and all?"

"Oh it's been going fine." Roy said as he took his chair behind his desk. "I've just gotten tired of the way she tries to boss me around a lot of the time. She only does it at work, and forgive me for sounding childish, but there's only so much I can take of the split personality. Especially when I show up late and the only thing she can think to ask me personally is why I'm not wearing a uniform."

Edward smiled and settled on to the edge of Roy's desk. "Sounds like something a man twice your age would grouch about. Though I think you'd look quite distinguished with gray hair, actually."

Roy rolled his eyes even as he lay a hand on Edward's knee. "Not sure I can say the same for you. If your hair went white I think that would be still quite sexy on you."

"Let me go have a talk with Riza." Edward implored. "I'll have the split personality thing straightened out soon. She's probably just annoyed that it took you so long to come in and that's all. You know how she is."

Roy took his hand from Edward's knee with a careless wave. "Probably. If you like go ahead. But I think I'm ordering you to wait until after we have lunch."

A slow smile crept onto Edward's face. "You're ordering me?" He purred in a dark, seductive whisper as he cast a smoldering gaze over the man occupying the chair beside him.

Roy smirked but felt the heat begin to build in his cheeks under that gaze, felt a shiver run through him at that voice, and he crossed his legs under his desk. "I am. What are you going to do about it but obey?"

Edward didn't answer right away, only kept his eyes locked on Roy as he reached back behind him for the phone. Without looking he dialed out to Hawkeye's desk and held the receiver to his ear. When she picked up, he quickly said, "hold our lunches until I come out to get them, and no one gets let in. The Fuhrer's a little tied up." And without waiting for her reply, hung up the phone.

"Tied up?" Roy repeated with true interest and more than a little excitement at the thought.

Edward nodded, and shoved Roy's chair out with one foot. Nudging the man's legs so they were no longer crossed, he invited himself down to sit on his favorite chair. "You might recall I don't take kindly to being ordered around." He whispered as he slung his arms around Roy's neck while Roy's hands took hold low on his waist.

Roy licked his lips in anticipation as he gave a stiff nod. "Temperamental about it at best."

Edward nodded again, and leaned in to brush a feathery kiss against Roy's lips. "That's right." And he drew away only to bring his lips to Roy's ear. "You love me?"

"Yes." Roy groaned aloud, hands trying to urge Edward closer, but he was met with resistance.

Edward grinned and closed his eyes. "Welcome to the new temperamental resistance to orders at work."

In a flash, Roy's lap was suddenly, woefully empty. And he stared after the blond who had retreated to the door already, a bewildered expression coming onto his face as he tried to process what had just happened. "Ed?"

Edward grinned at him wickedly. "Shove the orders up your ass, Mustang. That's the only thing that'll be going up there if you order me around at work."

Roy spluttered, and then frowned at the perhaps unintentional loophole? "What about at home?"

Edward winked at him. "If you don't try to find out, I'll be disappointed. Now I'll go get our lunches." And he ducked out of the door to do so.

Roy stared after him, finally beginning to get himself under control in more ways than one. That little minx… and he started to laugh quietly to himself. Only Edward would have done something like that. And silently he vowed to make sure he took Edward up on that offer of what might happen at home, because quite honestly, the thought of ordering the blond around in bed for once was too good a potential opportunity to pass up.

Why had they decided to come to work again just for an afternoon?


	31. Chapter 31

This has become one of those stories of mine where one day I actually take a really good look at the chapter number and go "how the bloody hell did I get to that chapter, I thought it was lower". Though perhaps in the case of this one in particular, it's because it's more of a pet project. I am guessing that this story will average out to about the same number of chapters as most of my other multi-chapter fics do... which I'm rather pleased about. I do love writing this story. All the lovely angst buried under the fluff.

To the issue of smut... so far I have a uniform scene and potentially the cut scene for chapter thirty two to write... neither are up yet on my LJ. But I am at least seriously considering writing them. I rather got away from it somewhere along the line, and I have no idea why, but I think it's time to get back into doing the cut scenes for this story.

Anywho, enough of my babbling...

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

"You know," Edward mused as he lounged on his chosen black couch in Roy's office, "I'm going to really miss having your mom around. Though I admit I'll be glad to have you all to myself at home again."

A smile twitched at the corner of Roy's mouth. "Trust me, a day more and she'd have certainly overstayed her welcome. Even by your saintly standards."

Edward chuckled softly, "you love her and you know it."

"Mmm…" Roy hummed in agreement, "and there's also this strikingly handsome blond fellow running around that's stolen my heart. Have you seen him by any chance?"

Tilting his head thoughtfully to the side, Edward considered. "I think I might have met him once… strikingly handsome you say?"

Roy grinned as he continued his paperwork diligently. "Yes. He's enough to make a disciplined man like me lose control."

Edward smiled faintly. "You just might want to lose control, so he knows how you feel."

Roy's gaze flickered up then, to see golden eyes watching him with a steady heat. "So calling him into my office and shoving him against the wall to kiss him until he can't even remember his own name would be a good idea?"

"Simple, but it'll probably be effective." Edward smirked just a bit. "Make sure you love him though, because I don't think he'll like sharing someone like you."

A smile graced Roy's lips as he continued to gaze at the blond. "I daresay I love him, very much."

"Then by all means, take an opportunity one day to shove him against the wall." Edward allowed, and his eyes slipped closed contentedly. "I expect he'd like it."

Roy chuckled softly and turned his gaze back down to his paperwork. "That's good advice. I knew I was right to let you keep your promotion." He didn't have the heart to add the teasing little 'now that you're back from the dead' to the end of that.

"I'm the best." Edward drawled lazily.

Roy didn't argue that, even for the fun of it.

As the hours wheedled away, Edward eventually roused himself from his sprawled position on the couch and stood up. There was only an hour left until the workday would be over, and he still had something he wanted to do.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked as he saw Edward turning to leave.

Edward flashed him a smile over a shoulder as he made his way to the door. "I'll be back, I just want to talk to them for a while. Missing me already?"

Roy smiled back, "I miss you every second you're not in my arms."

Edward only chuckled before he let himself out of the office and closed the door behind him. Yes… he missed being in Roy's arms as well. When he was just a teenager, if someone had told him that one day he'd want nothing more than to be intimate with Roy, he would have punched them in a second. And then punched them again for good measure. And then probably punched Roy, just to make himself feel better all the way around. But now?

He smiled, shaking his head a bit as he made his way over to Hawkeye's desk. "Hey. Do you have a moment to talk?"

Riza looked up, studying him for a moment before waving her hand to indicate that she did. "What's on your mind?"

Edward ignored the nearby table and chairs in order to stay standing. "Can we go outside to talk? Just walk around?"

Riza was not the only one who turned a confused eye on Edward, but she stood after a moment.

The two of them left together, making their way down the crowded corridors and through noisy lobbies before exiting through one of the more traveled side doors. But Edward did not turn their steps to the commonly walked sidewalks, instead stepping off into the grass.

"Is everything all right, Edward?" Riza finally asked, about five steps onto the greenery.

Edward's hands had found their way into his pockets, his eyes turned up to look at the white-blue sky. "I didn't come to talk to you about myself."

"Mustang?" She guessed, as she couldn't understand why Edward would seek her counsel for any other reason.

"In a way." Edward conceded, his head tipping briefly to one side, still looking at the sky as he walked slowly along. "I don't tell you these things in any sort of a reprimanding way, I just thought you should know, because he's your friend." And he turned to look at her piercingly now. "Your friend who does have limits. Though it's hard to imagine that there's nothing he can't handle…" he looked away, "even I'm guilty of thinking he's invincible sometimes."

"Just say what's on your mind." Riza suggested as she walked along with him. "I won't take offense. I've known the both of you too long to do something as foolish as that."

Edward smiled faintly at her, "he's getting frustrated that your two-sided nature seems to be immovable. I think he's borne it constantly for too long, the dam's about to break."

"You're referring to how I am with him at work versus off work?" Riza guessed.

"Yes." Edward agreed, "I think that sometimes he just wants to know that you do care about him as a friend at work too."

Riza sighed a bit, and turned a strained looking smile on Edward. "I understand your concern –"

"No." Edward interrupted, suddenly stopping to face her. "I know where such phrases lead, and I'm not about to watch you brush it off. I –"

"I have my reasons for it." Riza cut back in, also stopping. "The first few years Roy and I knew each other he told me that he liked the pressure I put on him, that it made him perform better. And it has, even to this day. If I were to stop now the consequences of him becoming as lazy as he has the potential to be are worse. He's not in charge of just a few military personnel, he's in charge of an entire country."

Edward's gaze as he watched her was almost sad. "You know… people change over time, Riza. In many different ways. And sometimes people change in the way that every now and then we just need to know that we're not alone. Especially when you show up late to work as he did, and the only thing your friend can think to ask is where the uniform is."

"I know they change. But Roy has always been like this." Riza told him frankly. "Every few years he'll get frustrated with me, and then it's back to how it always is." She reached out to clap him on the shoulder. "He'll be fine, you'll see."

"How it always is…" Edward repeated softly, and his eyes glinted with something much like disappointment. "You can go back to work now." He said and stepped away before she could say anything more.

"Sir?" Riza called after him, the blond only having managed to get a few paces away.

Edward paused to look back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riza asked, and hesitated before continuing for the thus nonresponsive Edward. "You've been really withdrawn ever since you've come back."

Edward gave her a wan smile. "Yes, I'm sure." And he gave her a slight nod before continuing on, planning to take a long circuit around Headquarters before he went back to Roy.

It wasn't as if he could tell anyone what was eating away at him. He couldn't even bring himself to tell his own brother, not to mention his lover. He couldn't tell anyone that the chance of him dying in less than a month was still one hundred percent.

For he still had no idea what the Gate wanted of him, and he was terrified.

The hot prickle of tears threatened his composure, but he blinked them back, trying to focus on something else. Anything else but the realization that the sand was running out of his hourglass. His only comfort, such as it was, was that if he did die, no one would know. His brother and Roy would go on sad, but thinking he was still alive and working to get back to them.

But such thoughts would be the ruin of his façade right now, he knew it. So he pushed them back. Instead focusing for all he was worth on the path he took through the grass and under the trees, soaking up every beautiful sight this world had to offer him.

Once his circuit was complete he felt he had himself under control again. So he made his way back up through Headquarters to Roy's office. And he entered through the door the exact moment Roy was standing up from his office chair.

Roy smiled at him in welcome, "there you are. Ready to go home?"

Edward blinked in surprise, and looked over his shoulder to the clock on the wall. "My walk took me longer than I thought."

A frown shadowed Roy's face as he walked over to the blond. "I thought you went out to talk to everyone, you went for a walk instead?"

"I took Riza on a bit of a walk with me, then went on by myself." Edward explained.

One of Roy's eyebrows nearly entered his hairline. "However did you get her away from her work?"

Edward smiled at him coyly. "My charms don't only work on tall, dark, and handsome Fuhrer's." He teased as he looped his arms around Roy's neck while sidling up against him.

Roy rolled his eyes even as he wrapped a possessive arm around Edward's hips. "I hope you applied more innocent charms to her."

Edward gave him a secretive smile. "Don't worry, I'm quite taken already with this strikingly handsome man. Do you know him?"

Roy smirked as he leant down to brush a kiss to Edward's hair. "Follow me home and I'll introduce you to him."

Edward gasped, "why, sir, that's positively lewd of you to try luring me home."

Roy chuckled, moving to begin kissing down the side of Edward's face. "Is it working?"

Edward could only laugh in between a happy sigh as he closed his eyes against the feel of Roy's ministrations.

"Mmm…" Roy hummed and drew away to gaze into sparkling golden eyes as they opened. "I think it's working."

Edward smiled up at him brightly. "Let's go home." And as Roy moved in for a proper kiss this time, Edward met him eagerly for many breathless minutes before they finally drew away for a decent amount of air.

"I got you all rumpled." Roy observed in a pleased-with-himself way as they finally disentangled from each other's arms.

Edward's smirk was positively feral. "Not rumpled enough. We'll have to tutor you on this once we have the house to ourselves tonight."

Roy was all too ready to participate in that. "Yes… I seem to recall you wanting me to order you around tonight. I'll sufficiently rumple you then."

Edward couldn't really respond properly to that, as they exited Roy's office into a more public venue. But he settled for feeling extremely pleased about how tonight would turn out. He did hate being ordered to do anything, but he knew Roy wouldn't get carried away. And it was that knowledge that kept him from feeling anything but pleasant anticipation.

The two of them left Headquarters after saying their goodbyes to those who merited them. They only had to pile into the car and they were soon heading home.

"How did your talk with Riza go?" Roy asked as he drove, truly wanting to know.

Edward let out a somewhat frustrated breath. "It was like trying to win an argument about the meaning of life with the Gate. And let me tell you, I've tried." And at Roy's bewildered look added, "I was _really _bored that day."

"I guess…" Roy snorted softly.

"She says this happens every few years or so and that you'll be back to happy-go-lucky in no time." Edward crossed his arms over his chest in a clear indication of what he thought of that. "I told her that people change. I'd like to think I'd know if this was a phase."

Roy reached one hand over to lay it comfortingly on Edward's knee. "People change. Hawkeye does not. I've always known this about her, how could I not? She's a good friend to me. But she is like… a mountain. Once she has her way and she knows it's working, she's not about to easily sway. It makes her a good comrade, but sometimes… well, friends aren't perfect. If I go back to being happy-go-lucky, as you put it, it's because I get a second wind. Sometimes you need those with friends."

"Do me a favor and grouch at her for a week." Edward muttered, only to crack a smile as Roy began to laugh. "But I know what you mean… friends aren't perfect. All I have to do is think about how many times Winry has nearly brained me."

"You're too hard-headed that it would do damage." Roy replied affectionately.

Edward glared at him, causing Roy to burst out laughing again. Eventually he looked away with a smile to watch the scenery pass by. "You're forever a bastard."

Roy couldn't help but try and think about when Edward calling him a bastard had turned from an insult into something else. It seemed like it had been sometime around Edward's fifteenth birthday… and he smiled to think of how far they'd come from their initial regard for each other.

When they at last reached home, and soon walked inside to the smells of dinner already cooking, both of them were of the same frame of mind.

They would miss coming home to a family meal already made.

"She cooks on purpose, doesn't she." Edward muttered as he walked with Roy towards the dining room.

Roy nodded morosely, "yep, to make you miss her. Crafty woman."

Edward smirked up at him, "the apple didn't fall too fall from the tree there."

"Trust me, if she wanted to, she could have outwitted her way into the Fuhrer position herself long before I was old enough to even learn to talk."

"And what took you so long?" Edward teased, and then ducked away as Roy swatted at him.

Roy rolled his eyes, lowering his hand again. "In case you never noticed, I was always up to a lot more than trying to become Fuhrer. More than half of that time was spent cleaning up the messes you left behind every mission."

"It's not my fault that people were stupid and that those buildings were in _my_ way." Edward grumbled good-naturedly. "And most of those places were already messed up anyway, I probably saved them money. They didn't have to pay for demolition services."

Roy couldn't help but grin at the defense. "I'm actually wondering how I would have reacted to you saying something like that all those years ago."

Edward hummed thoughtfully in his throat for a moment. "Unfortunately the chances would have been slim I imagine for you pinning me to the couch or tossing me over your desk to have your naughty way with me?"

"Very slim," Roy agreed, "considering how things turned out the first time I did try pinning you… somehow I was the one who ended up on my back."

Edward smirked up at him, golden eyes warm. "I told you I wouldn't be like all the others."

"I'd never dare to believe you were."

The pair came at last to the dining room, finding it already set and platters of steaming food already cluttering the three-seat section of the long table that they always occupied. As they entered Daphne appeared with a bottle of chilled wine and a smile.

"I hope you both are hungry." She grinned as she walked over to greet them.

Edward nodded vigorously, causing Roy to laugh. "You're always hungry." He chided his blond lover.

"It's perfectly healthy!" Edward defended with a grin.

"Hey!" Roy exclaimed as he saw the bottle of wine his mother was holding, as in recognized the _exact_ bottle. "How the hell did you find my vintage stash?!"

Daphne took a look at the label, and then grinned at her son. "Looked for it. This was a very good year."

"I know it was!" Roy gaped at her, "that's why I'm letting the rest of those bottles age a bit longer."

Daphne offered the bottle to Edward. "Son, you have cases of it. You can spare one for your own mother's going away dinner."

"You have more cases." Roy wagered. "I'm surprised you made a profit at all that year."

"Large harvest." Daphne told Edward in a low tone, as if it were a secret.

Edward grinned as he turned the bottle over in his hands. "So how much of the wine do you keep for yourself, Daphne?" And he relinquished the bottle to Roy's snatching hands.

"At least four cases at minimum." She nodded sagely. "And Roy here doesn't buy any other wines." Daphne turned a stern look on him. "Do you?"

Roy huffed as he clutched at one of his prize bottles of wine. "Of course not. I'm not suicidal, and I don't like any of the other wines anyway." Which was the truth, actually, even if some would claim he was biased.

Edward laughed and took Roy by the crook of the arm. "Come on, let's eat. And drink that wine. It'll have to be drunk eventually." He reasoned as he pulled Roy towards the table.

Roy grumbled under his breath as he cradled the chilled bottle, but followed obediently. "All right then." He gave in. He really should let Edward taste it. His lover had enjoyed every other drink he'd given him that had come from his mother's vineyard, and he sincerely doubted that Edward would have a change of heart with this bottle.

Daphne followed after the pair, smirking in her success. After what she'd learned and discussed with Roy today about Edward, she had a feeling that the both of them secretly needed a good drink of a good wine. It made all those dusty hours she'd spent searching for those hidden cases of wine entirely worthwhile.


	32. Chapter 32

I am hoping that for those of you who read Sêl Euraidd, that this might help cheer you up just a bit. Not only the fact that I finally got another chapter of this up, but that this is not... well, you know.

As to the questions I've been getting about the update schedule of this fic, I would like to note once more that this is a pet project fic, not a main one. That being said, the update schedule can be from between days, to far longer dependant on when I have the spare time to mess with a pet project. That also means I won't abandon this fic. I've not before, and I don't plan to start now.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Even if you have to read back a few chapters to remember where we are.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

The last dinner that Edward knew he might ever share with Daphne here at Roy's home came to an end a little over an hour and a cheesecake later. And it had been one of the most relaxing dinners Edward had shared with her and Roy. It was that warm comfort of a supportive family that came out when one of the members would soon be departing for their own home for a time unknown.

And for Edward, it was a time unknown indeed. So he enjoyed every moment.

Afterwards, Daphne left to go upstairs and fetch her belongings with promises that it wouldn't take her long.

So hoping that meant only ten minutes at most, Roy and Edward waited together near the front door, leaning back against the wall next to each other with arms just brushing.

"You're going to miss her, fess up." Edward chided his lover affectionately.

Roy rolled his eyes with a tortured groan, "are you kidding? I'm just glad to get rid of her so I can take you back home and ravish you wherever I want tonight. You did give me permission to order you around, I plan to take this opportunity in stride, knowing it won't leave me tied up naked outside alone all night."

Edward snorted at the mental imagery, "I've never done that to you. But thanks for the idea."

Roy suddenly had two reasons he couldn't wait for his mother to get down here so they could ship her home. He didn't want Edward dwelling too much on such thoughts.

So when Daphne did come back downstairs with her things in hand, Roy was more than eager to help toss her into his car, followed shortly by Edward. He knew they both were laughing at his rush to get rid of his mother, but he didn't mind. And Daphne was taking no offense, if s_he_ had someone like Edward living in her home, she'd want alone time with him too without parents around.

"You two are going to visit me soon, right?" She double-checked as Roy drove to the train station, barely obeying the traffic laws. Honestly, however had her son become Fuhrer when he enjoyed riding the line between legal and illegal so hard? She chose not to ask him though and offer him the distraction of not answering her initial question.

Edward leaned up from the backseat in order to pop his head between the two front ones, grinning over at Daphne. "I will. And don't worry, I'll drag Roy too."

Roy cocked an eyebrow, "are you strong enough for that, shrimp?"

Edward's head turned so he could glower over at his amused-looking lover. "I am not something that can be eaten with cocktail sauce."

Daphne tried not to laugh too hard at the indignant squeak that came out of Edward, and before the conversation either degraded any further, or ended up with Edward smacking her son, she quickly spoke up. "Make sure you call soon when you have a date. I'll make sure I have a good welcoming ready for you. Not like the sorry affair my son threw me."

"Edward wasn't feeling one-hundred percent, you may have noticed." Roy grumbled, not seeing anything wrong with having wanted to care for his lover first. And besides, it wasn't as if he'd _asked_ her to come… not that he was sad she had, if he were being honest.

Edward sat back in his seat with a smile. "Well I'm better now, clearly. So I will."

Daphne nodded, and began to ready herself for it only being a relatively short stay. But also planning to make the most of it. As after her talk with Roy on the way back from the hot springs, she too now knew that there was a possibility that she might not see the blond again.

It was a disquieting thought, and the rest of the drive to the station was interspersed with casual commentary and thoughtful silences none of them would admit to.

When they finally reached the station and unloaded from the car, the atmosphere changed into something more energetic. And gleefully happy on Roy's end.

After purchasing her ticket, Daphne had to look around a moment to find where Roy and Edward had gotten off to, knowing only from the promise Edward had made that Roy hadn't dragged the two of them off immediately. And after a moment she spotted them where they were talking quietly together next to a concrete pillar.

Yet she didn't go over to them right away. Just stood there watching them, a faint smile on her lips. They truly were good together, she could see that clearly. She'd never seen her son so relaxed and happy with anyone except the departed Maes, and herself. But there he was, looking at Edward with no lack of love. And Edward mirroring it with his own brand of humor.

It was nice to just see them like this, and for a moment she surprised herself by considering just getting on the train and leaving them to each other, but she quickly shook it off. She did need to say her goodbyes, and so she began to walk over.

"Please tell me there were enough seats left on the train." Roy piped up with a smirk as soon as he saw her come back over to them. "Although being the Fuhrer, I imagine I could get them to stick you in cargo."

Edward rolled his eyes, elbowing the man sharply in reproach.

Daphne merely whacked her son across his arm with her boarding pass. "If they have any sense, that's where they'll stick _you _when you come to visit me. I'm sure they'd still let Edward ride in the actual passenger cars."

"As if I'd leave Edward unattended on a train while I'm in cargo." Roy muttered in dry humor. "The first time I stuck him on a train it took a team of engineers weeks to set it right again after the modifications he made."

"But I've not messed with any since!" Edward protested indignantly. "And it's rather your fault I messed up that train. You stuck me on it, knowing what would happen, manipulative bastard."

"As if I've got the whole world on a string." Roy brushed it off airily.

"You do." Daphne and Edward said as one, with conviction.

Roy cracked a grin, but didn't level a protest.

Shaking her head, Daphne decided it was finally time. Not that she didn't adore her son's misconceptions about himself, but she knew when it was time for her to go home. And she knew that she'd be leaving her son in good hands. "Edward," she began, stepping forward to wrap him in a tight hug, "take care of yourself. And don't let Roy get into too much trouble."

Edward hugged her back as best he could as his ribs were being crushed in, but as soon as he was released and could get air, he smiled at her brightly. Realizing just how fond he'd become of this woman. "Don't worry, we take care of each other."

Daphne nodded, and then turned to look at her son.

Roy smiled faintly at her, his eyes showing more than his expression let on. As much as he'd protest seeing her, or her seeing him, he knew that it was no secret from them that he did enjoy seeing her. She was his mother after all, the only one he had. "You take care of yourself too, mom, understand?" He chided her as he stepped forward to accept the hug he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid anyway.

Laughing, Daphne hugged her son tightly, smiling as she heard him squeak out a bit of air in protest. "Don't worry. I've still got shotguns lying around the house."

Edward paled. Shotguns? But then, she _was_ the Fuhrer's mother. It made sense she might need the means to protect herself one day.

"Good." Roy replied firmly as he was allowed to remove himself from the hug, and his smile became more successful. "It'll be so nice to finally have my house back to myself."

Edward scoffed, "I'll still be there, jerk."

Daphne could only smile and laugh as Roy appeased the blond with something whispered into his ear, followed quickly by a long and seemingly thorough kiss that left Edward with a satisfied cattish smile. But before either of them could do anything else, she took her opportunity.

"Roy, come here a moment." She said, taking her son by the arm and not exactly giving him a choice as she led him away far enough that they'd not be overheard. Which just so happened to conveniently be almost right next to the train she'd be needing. Stopping, she turned to Roy, not releasing his arm, but raising her other hand to his face as she looked searchingly into his dark eyes. "You'll be okay?"

Roy knew she wasn't just asking the question lightly. And he wished it were an easy answer, as it would have been any other time. He braved a smile though, turning his head to look over his shoulder to where Edward stood watching him with a loving but curious look, and turning back to his mother he gave a jerk of a nod. "I'll have to be. For both of us."

Edward watched them from afar, wondering a little bit what they were talking about. But he couldn't hear them, nor see their lips move from this angle. He could only guess that it had to be something between just mother and son. He couldn't begrudge them that, so he waited patiently.

"You're only one man, son." Daphne caressed his cheek affectionately. "But I've never been more proud of one man… just remember you can always come home. With Edward," her smile shadowed slightly, her eyes soft as they looked upon her son, "or without."

And before she even had time to blink, her arms were full of her son. A feeling she'd not had in far too long. Not since Roy had been a child, too young to care who might see him flinging himself into his mother's arms for comfort. And it made her smile in that fulfilled maternal sense as she held him tightly, the prickle of tears threatening her perfectly applied mascara.

"I love you, Roy." She whispered as she held him to her to try and soothe him, even a little. "So very much."

Roy knew his voice betrayed the tears he was fighting back. "I love you too, mom."

Edward barely kept himself from hurrying over, seeing how distraught Roy had suddenly become. But knowing that the man really did love his mother, he supposed that goodbyes were hard for them both. Even still, he was shifting from foot to foot anxiously as he waited for any sign that he was allowed to hug Roy himself, and check the man over for anything that might be wrong.

When Roy finally walked back to join Edward, it was with a comforting smile at the anxiously concerned look that told him that Edward was fighting the urge to paw him over and demand to know what was wrong. "I'm okay. Really." He said as he quickly took Edward into his arms for a tight hug. "I'm just a bit of a sap."

Edward wasn't entirely satisfied, but he did know how much Roy loved his mother. And he _did_ know the man could be a bit of a sap where loved ones were concerned. "If you're sure…" he hesitated anyway as he hugged the man back before drawing away to look up at him.

"I am." Roy assured him with a smile, reaching up to brush fingers into blond hair. Out of anyone who should be worrying about anything, it wasn't Edward. And he didn't want Edward to know that he had his suspicions about the full truth that was being kept from him still.

Daphne had let the couple have a few moments alone undisturbed before she went back over in order to say her final goodbyes, giving both of them hugs that had them gasping for breath afterwards. And with one last misty-eyed look at them both, she turned and boarded her train.

She'd see them again soon… but it was still difficult to leave.

Edward and Roy waited until the train had gone from the station before they turned away to head back for the car and shortly thereafter home.

The large house seemed oddly emptier without the charismatic woman.

But that still didn't stop Roy from locking the door behind them in satisfaction while tossing his car keys to the small table in the entrance hall. "You realize we cleaned this place top to bottom for her, and she barely saw the half of it?"

"The half of this place is about the size of a small school." Edward pointed out to him with a smirk. "And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy some of what our cleaning ended up involving."

"Oh I did." Roy assured him with an increasingly sly smile as he recalled _exactly_ some of the ways they'd ended up postponing cleaning. Some of the cleaning, after all, had fallen during those initial days following the start of their relationship.

Edward rolled his eyes at the look, not needing to have slept with the man to know where his thoughts were. But with a rise of humor, he decided to see just how long Roy could hold off before he pounced. "Why did you buy a house this big, anyway?"

"To hide from Maes, when he was still alive." Roy supplied, and as Edward laughed, clearly not believing him, he tugged the blond against him to silence his amused lover with a kiss that soon had Edward making those soft, submissive noises in the back of his throat that made Roy only burn with immediate desire to drag the blond up to the bedroom.

And the subject of the house was forgotten, and Daphne's absence confirmed as Roy dragged them both to bed while littering the hallways with their clothes.

Later that night, long after their activities had reached a pinnacle of conclusion, long after Roy had fallen asleep, Edward lay there in his lover's arms just staring at the far wall in thought.

This house… how had Roy managed not to go insane with loneliness being all alone here? Laying a hand over the one resting along his chest he gained only more resolve that he _had_ to find a way to stay. What could the Gate want from him as reason enough that he wouldn't try to cross worlds again? What could ever be good enough for that twisted sentient entity?

Closing his eyes with a sigh, he tried to get some sleep. Hoping that as dreams were want to sometimes do, that his subconscious would present him with a solution.

"_You're thinking much too hard on this. You're acting as if I w_ant _to do this."_

_Edward gave a mental sigh. "You do."_

_There was a pause, and then, "yes. But not for the bitter reasons your human brain can comprehend."_

"_My brain, you may recall, is just as full with the things I learned through looking through you that night. Just as much as it's full with what every normal person should have to know. So don't patronize me."_

"_Yet you still cannot possibly imagine what was not shown to you." The Gate reprimanded firmly. "I have already told you all you need to know. I have already said I'd give you no more hints, but as a fact, you're thinking too hard."_

"_I'll keep that under advisement." Edward growled mentally. "Now if that's all you wanted to say, let me alone."_

"_Actually I do have another reason." And this time the Gate sounded somewhat more serious, if possible. "Since when have you ever submitted to him like that? That was hilarious to watch. I – "_

"_Oh, fuck you!" Edward snapped, annoyance rising inside him as the Gate fell into gales of laughter. "You don't even have a libido! Quit watching my private life, you twisted – "_

"_Would it help if I told you I only watched until you got to the bedroom?"_

"_No!"_

"_Not an exhibitionist then?"_

_Edward felt the Gate's presence flee his mind about halfway through a very long list of expletives, and fell into a grumpy sleep. _

The next morning, Roy was uncertain whether or not his mother being gone was a good thing. Because at this moment as he woke Edward up, the blond was radiating fury, and he had the luck of being the nearest person in range of the famed Fullmetal Alchemist wrath.

"You okay?" Roy managed to get out weakly.

Edward groaned as he sat up, rubbing a hand against his forehead. "Yeah… just, didn't sleep well."

Roy felt a tingle of uncertainty nag at him as he asked. "It's not because of anything I did, right? Last night?"

Edward shot him an amused glare as he shook his head. "Last night was fucking good and you know it. It's not that. It's the damn Gate."

"What did it do this time?" Roy frowned, mind instantly racing towards his suspicions about what Edward was hiding from him.

Edward decided that he wouldn't subject Roy to the knowledge that the Gate was watching them almost constantly, he loved the man far too much to do that. He merely replied, "it was being a fucking bastard, and it knows it."

Just as he knew the Gate had more than likely just heard what he'd said. Far be it for him to care.


End file.
